


The Sea Serpent

by beigybabylizzy



Category: TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ancient History, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Magic, Magic-Users, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Urban Legends, myth, philippinemythau, reincanation, reincanationau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 124,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon, a college professor, who is living far away from her homeland for 10 whole years, decided to return to South Korea after being convinced by her sister—Jihyo.In the eyes of humans, Jeongyeon is an independent college professor majoring History and Arts, and someone people can get along with and someone versatile. But behind her innocent and genteel appearance, she is far beyond human. She is known by many other mythical and mystical creatures as the Sea Serpent who devours moons (in the past). She is the infamous Bakunawa or the Moon-eating Dragon in the Philippine mythology.She lived her life searching for answers about her gift, and searching for the person who she loves to end the gift that was bestowed upon her. She traveled the world to search the answers of her questions—but failed. She hoped that going back to Korea will answer things. But it won’t be that easy. Secrets and mysteries began to unfold during her search for the Serpents bride, and danger will interfere as well.Come and join Jeongyeon’s journey to her happy ending.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story is pictured in a teenage and adult life. It's composed of words that are not pleasing to the ears, nesh subject that might upset the readers, and mentions of sex (not explicit) and other mature content such as kissing, biting, and many others. *Note: I won't be using honorifics
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Names and personalities of the characters in this story do not represent the idols on real life; Philippine Airlines, University of Asia and the Pacific, Korea National University of Arts, Park Central Towers; or any of the people connected to the places/management that are mentioned; or Korean entertainments mentioned in the story. This is purely made with the author's imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT COPY. Forgery is a crime.
> 
> ~
> 
> This story is based on a Philippine mythology, hence, some words used are in the form of Tagalog. However, the majority of this story is in English. I will put up a Glossary and translations for everyone to understand.
> 
> I've been hearing a lot of stories about this Bakunawa when I was 4 years-old (and the fact I'm in the Visayas region). If we see the moon being covered by the dark clouds at night, our parents will warn us to go inside so that we won't get eaten by the Bakunawa. My mom used to trick me that the Bakunawa will devour me if I stay late outside to play. Since then, whenever I see the clouds covering the moon, I believe the Bakunawa is trying to eat it. Of course I know it's just a simple fairy tale to trick kids in order for them to go inside the house.
> 
> I was inspired to write this by a Facebook post in a page about this creature – the post was very intriguing. In the post (photo, rather), Bakunawa was in his human form and he happened to pass by a couple who's flirting around each other, and they "joke" about the Bakunawa will eat them (since the sea serpent was also known to be a Man-eater). Then, they exchanged I love you's, and the Bakunawa, or Naua, smiled faintly as he remembered his lover. The plot was inspired by the post. I delved deep about this creature and was astonished with the results – though I only discovered a few. The legend of the Bakunawa has three version which will be mentioned in the story.
> 
> I published this in AFF already and I thought why not publish it here in Ao3. The AFF version already has 5 chapters. I know I have Found You on-going but no worries! I can manage.
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions (via CC, or Twitter, or here in A03), and I hope you like another fanfic of the great Trashy-Authornim!

Prologue

 

** The thunder clapped.  ** Minutes after the series of roaring thunders and dancing lightning, rain began to fall. White flashing lights from the sky illuminates the city; angry sound of thunders echoed and even shook the ground. The rain that was falling like snow runs down to the ground like they were in a race on who’s touching the ground first – it was a storm-like rain.

     An image of a girl was seen as the light from a bolt of electricity flashed. She turns her head to the left, then to her light – her movement in sync with the light of the lightning that passes through her window.

     She’s in her dream; too busy dreaming to be disturbed by the ranging rain—

_Why do I hear thundering sounds in broad daylight? Is there a storm coming? I hope there won’t be. I’ve been waiting for this day to arrive! I don’t want some rain will ruin my plans with her today._

     I opened my eyes and I saw myself surrounded by cold eerie darkness. I’m in my dark cavern – sleeping a few seconds ago – only surrounded by the creatures of the depths, and just pure darkness and silence. That’s it, nothing else; no light coming in, no light coming out. Even if your raise your head above you won’t be able to see the light from the illuminating sun, or even the moon and the stars. It is depressing. There _used_ to be light in here, but the light was swallowed whole. Now, there is nothing left.

     I lifted my body up like an undulating snake and swam out of the deep and dark abyss.

_I need to get out of this depressing place._

     How I love it every time leave my dark cavern. I could hunt fishes and sharks, I could see the beautiful colours of the reef, I could swim freely with dolphins and whales, I could see the sun! _I could see light_. And I could even lure sailors and fishermen to their death – of course I am fooling around. I trick sailors – a lot – and I don’t lure them to their deaths. _Bathala_ * forbid me to destroy the humans.

     I arrived at my destination. My head touched the surface of the water. I saw the trees, rocks, the clouds, the sky, and the yellow sun. I smelled the fresh air and took a good look around me if there are villagers nearby that might see me. Of course, there won’t be any people around, but it’s better to be sure than risking my life and identity. The place where I am at is forbidden to humans. It is filled with mystery and stories that brings a chill down your spine. I rose up from the water and my body starts to transform into a human. As my bare feet met the soft and cold ground, I ran the byway inside the forest.

     Upon reaching a _kubo_ *, I saw a girl picking out bananas from a banana tree a few steps away from the house. I stopped and took a deep breath before proceeding to her direction. She was humming while picking out the ripe fruits. She looks beautiful today! She looks beautiful every day! Her beauty surpasses the loveliness of the evening stars, or the moons themselves.

     She turns around when she heard footsteps. As she saw me, her eyes beamed with glee and I saw her smile widely. She ran towards me and gave me a tight embrace. I hug her back while lifting her up.

     “Naua!” she exclaimed.

     I kissed her forehead and placed her down to the ground.

     I cupped her face while smiling. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you after three days’ time.”

     We strolled inside the forest, while our hands are locked together. She’s not supposed to walk since she’s the daughter of the _Datu_ *, but her clan is different from the others. We discovered new things as we strolled – new fruit bearing trees, new animals, and new kinds of herbs and flowers. We also picked out flowers and fruits, even vegetables. I can only see her after three days and after that I must go back, that’s why I treasure all the moments with her.

     I heard the sound of the thunder again. I looked back, and she seems to notice my change of expression.

     “Is something wrong?” she asked, concerned. I shake my head as a reply with a reassuring smile.

     We continued ambling in the forest. The cool breeze of the forest touched our skin.

     “Naua,” she called. We both stopped form walking and I look at her. She held both of my hands and smiled while looking directly to my eyes. “ _I love you._ ”

     The image then cracked like glass and shattered into pieces after hearing her words. I turned my head, and everything is black and quiet. My heart hammered, and panic rose up from my body.

_What’s going on?_

     I’m surrounded by darkness.

     “Naua!” I heard her shout. I searched the source of her voice.

_Where are you?_

     I heard her scream, “Naua! Help!”

_Where? Where? Where are you?_

     “Naua!”

     I turned my body to the right and I saw a man holding a lighted stick as a white light flashed. He grins maliciously and laughed – his laugh was like of a thunder. Then another light flashed, and I saw her captured by the man. I saw the clear picture of the object he’s holding when the light flashed once more – he was holding a torch.

     “Naua!” She cried.

     I ran towards them both. But the more I ran, the distance between me and them got bigger, wider, father! I sped up to catch up with them but it’s no use! They’re getting father and farther!

_No… stop! Stop! Stop it!_

     He lowers the torch right above her head. She struggled to break free from his grasp, but his grip was strong.

_Stop! Don’t do it! Please stop it!_

     She looks at me with a smile, as a tear fell down her beautiful face. She’s crying. She mouthed the words that pained me: _I love you, Naua_. And next thing I knew, burning light surrounded her body. The colours of red, yellow, and orange flames burned her to ashes – not leaving a single detail in a matter of seconds.

     “Kou!”

 

     —Lighting strikes. “Kou!” The girl opens her eyes in unison and saw the white ceiling of her room. She was breathing rapidly, tiny drops of water were forming on her forehead and some fell on her face despite the cold weather, and her heart was beating quickly. She gulped and continued panting.

     She sat up and leaned her head on her left hand, while her right rubbed her nose bridge gently.

     “Kou…” she mumbled, eye closed. She slides her fingers down her golden hair.

     Another lighting struct that caught her attention. She saw the water droplets hitting her glassed window. She saw the rain outside. The drapes magically slide to each other when she looks at them, as if she used some sort of magic – which she did.

     “No wonder I heard thunder and all those flashing lights. It’s raining… _again_.”

     She laid back to her bed. Her heart beat went back to normal, same goes with her breathing. And again, using her abilities, she lowered the AC temperature. She turns her head to the left and saw red 4, 5, and 0 on displaying her digital clock with capital letters of A and M. She closed her eyes and turns her body to the right. After a few minutes – like ten minutes so – she turns her body to the opposite direction, then to the other, then to the other, and to the other side. Out of annoyance, she straightened her position and covered her face with a pillow.

     She released an exasperating groan. “I hate waking up at dawn…” she sighed. “Looks like I’ll be going to work early in the morning.”

     She removed the pillow from her face. With a heave, she sat up from her bed and searched for her slippers. She stood up while stretching her slender body. The light turns on automatically. The cushions and sheets fixed on their own as the girl went out of her room.

     As she stepped out, she saw her wide yet empty home.

     “Good morning flat screen TV, table and chairs, soda, carpet, and many other furniture in this lonely place.” She said with the tone of boredom. She yawned and walked to the fridge in the kitchen area. She opened it and took out two eggs and a pack of bacon. She proceeds to the cooking area and placed the eggs and bacon near the stove and pan. Next, she opened the pantry and grabbed a pack of loaf. She placed the non-stick pan on the stove before proceeding to the coffee maker where she poured coffee beans inside. She placed her coffee cup on the table and her plate.

     She released another yawn, and proceeds to the comfort room. As she walked, the kitchen utensils did their work. The eggs cracked on their own and the spatula moved without anyone touching it. The coffee maker turned on, and the loaf of bread were sliced.

     The girl stopped from walking. “I forgot my towel.” She said. Her bedroom door opened, and her bathrobe and towel flew from her room upstairs towards her. She took it and went inside the bathroom.

     The hot temperature touched her skin.

     “This is a good way to start a cold Tuesday morning – a nice soothing hot bath.” She said.

     After her bath, she went out of the shower and wore her gold bathrobe. She blow-dried her hair before heading out.

     She passed the kitchen area (the utensils still doing their work) and went up to her room. A white button-up, a black blazer, and black slacks flew out of her closet and went towards her. As she was facing the mirror while wearing her clothes; few of her make-up tools applied colorants on her face and lips, while her comb is brushing her gold hair. The tools went back to their natural position when their roles are finished. The girl sat on her bed and wore her heels. She took her phone and work bag before heading straight to the door.

     She paused and lent out a sigh. “I forgot my glasses.” She went back to retrieve her gold glasses and wore them. She smiled while facing the mirror, then she went out.

     She sat on her chair. A pan flew towards her and placed the bacon and egg on her plate with the toast, and a coffee jug filled her cup. The TV turned on as she starts to eat her breakfast.

     “At ang news para sa panahon natin ngayon,” the reporter said. [ _And the news for our weather today,_ ]

     The scene changes where you can see the movement of clouds. “Magandang umaga mga kababayan! Mukhang magiging maulap at maulanin pa rin ang ating panahon sa susunod na mga araw dulot ng Low-Pressure Area, o ang tinatawag natin na LPA, sa Luzon area. Merong malalaking pagkakataon na magdudulot ng ulan sa Visayas Region at maliliit na pagkakataon na uulan sa Mindanao. Ang ulan na dinaranas natin ngayong umaga ay parang tulad ng isang malaking bagyo, pero wag magbahala, walang namang posibilidad na ito ay magiging isang bagyo, o merong isang bagyo ang papasok sa Philippine Area of Responsibility. 'Yon po ang weather news natin sa araw na ito. Maging handa at maging ligatas.” And the scene changed. [ _Good morning fellow citizens! Looks like our weather in the next few days will remain cloudy and rainy due to the Low-Pressure Area, or we call as LPA, in the area of Luzon. There are high chances of rain in the Visayas Region and low chances of rain in Mindanao. The rain we had this morning is somewhat like of a huge storm, but we should not worry, there’s no possibility that this will be storm, or there will be a storm coming in the Philippine Area of Responsibility. That’s our weather news for today. Be ready and be safe._ ]

     Her phone lighted up. She saw the white 5:30 AM "Wake Up Jeongy" on her phone screen with a small image of an alarm clock underneath the numbers.

     “I’m already up before you could even alarm me,” she turns her alarm off and proceeds on eating.

     She finished her breakfast and placed her plate and cup in the sink. The faucet turned, and water run down the sink as the sponge did its work by cleaning the used kitchen utensils.

     She searched for her car keys on the cabinet beside the door, but she found none. She looks everywhere on top of the cabinet, then underneath it. “Now where did it go?” Her vision changed – somewhat of a radiograph image of the room. She searched around the living room and saw the key under the sofa. Her vision went back to normal and the key levitated towards her.

     She took the key. “How did you end up under the sofa?”

     She went out of the door and closed it shut and walked to the elevator. She saw an old woman waiting. Silence covered them while waiting for the red numbers increase to their floor. She smelled a common scent – the scent of a dog. The elevator door opened, and she let the old woman enter first before proceeding. She pressed the button with a G on it, and the elevator moved down.

     “How long have been here, _Grandma_?” she asked the old woman. “Far away from the North, aren’t you?”

     The old woman looks at her, baffled with her questions. “I’ve been in this building for years.” The old woman replied.

     She faintly laughed, “No. I mean, how long have you been staying here in the Philippines? Your age?”

     “I seriously find your questions strange, Miss.” Said the woman. “But if you’re talking about my age, then I’m about fifty-years old.”

     The girl smiled faintly, not meeting the eyes of the puzzled woman. “Mythical creatures like you can lie anyway?”

     The woman’s eyes widened out of shock. “P-Pardon me?” the girl laughed. “H-How—”

     “I can smell the scent of a dog coming from you. Not that typical dog scent but something more _mythical_ and _beast-like_.” She looks at the woman and her eyes flashed gold.

     Seeing her golden eyes, the woman bowed. “I’m so sorry! I-I had no idea. Please forgive me!”

     The girl looks up, watching the digital numbers decrease. “It’s understandable that you’re only lying to protect yourself from humans. You’re forgiven, now raise your head up.”

     The old woman did what she was told. She replied, “I’ve been in earth for more than a hundred and ninety years. I ended up here in the Philippines after the war broke out, My lady.”

     “Ah! Are you perhaps talking about the Northern War that happened in 1890?” The woman nods her head. “I see.”

     The elevator stopped from moving. The door opened, and she helped the old woman step out of the elevator.

     She bids goodbye to the old woman. “Be safe, Grandma. And please don’t stir up trouble.”

     The girl proceeds to the parking area. The rain had stop, thought there are still grey ominous clouds in the sky. She looks for her car in the parking lot. She pressed the button of her car keys and a sound was heard coming from a black Toyota Vios. She enters her car and drove away. She passed the sign: Park Central Towers. From the condominium residences she went to, Park Central Towers is one of the best in Manila and holds the most expensive condominium unit price.

     It was already traffic early in the morning. She saw the students outside her car window scurrying the streets to catch a jeepney or a cab. Some hastily ran to catch up the morning train to their work or school. She turns her wheel to the right to avoid traffic; however, she was stuck in another traffic.

     “So, another hour stuck in traffic or a few minutes?” she asked herself. She turns her phone on and pressed the music app. She went to one of her playlist and an instrumental was heard. Jazz filled inside her car as she waited to get out from traffic.

 

 

     The black car stopped in front of a house. The look wasn’t that rich or that poor. It was a simple house with a small yard. She turns the engine off and opens the door of the driver’s seat and a woman went out of the gates to meet her.

     “Good morning, My lady.” She bowed.

     “Good morning, _yaya_ * Leah.” She said. “Sorry for being late. I got stuck in two traffic near EDSA.”

     “It’s okay, My lady.” Yaya Leah handed her a bag. “That’s the lunch that you asked me to make. I made your favourite.” She said with a wink.

     She can smell the delicious aroma coming from the bag. “ _Adobo_ *!” she exclaimed.

     “I know you miss my cooking. I was surprised that you called yesterday. Are you taking care of yourself?”

     The girls nod her head. “I’m doing great. However, I’m having nightmares these past weeks. It’s about _her_ and what happened from the past. Sometimes it keeps me up at night.”

     “I see. That explains the weather. If you need anything, I’m just here, My lady. Even if I’m in my leave form work, I will always serve you.”

     The girl took out a white envelope from her blazer and handed it to her nanny. Yaya Leah accepted it with a bow.

     “Thank you, My lady.”

     The girl’s phone vibrated. She took her phone out from her pocket and a message was seen from the screen.

** Dr. Winston:  ** Good morning, Professor Yoo. Forgive me for sending this urgent message in the morning, but you are needed in my office—immediately. There’s been an emergency.

     She typed her message:

** Professor Yoo:  ** Good morning, Sir. Understood. I will be on my way as long as possible. Hopefully traffic won’t be a bother, which I highly doubt.

** Dr. Winston:  ** Give me a message once you’re in the university.

     “I have to go now. Thank you for the _adobo_!”

     She went in the car and turns the engine on. She waved goodbye to her nanny and drove away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**With the last turn, she arrived from her destination**. She lowers her window and greeted a good morning to the guard as she entered the school premises. The car stopped on its usual spot in the parking lot and went out. She then noticed the students entering the school and she looks at her watch.

     “7:50? Implausible for them to arrive this early.”

     She closed the door of her car and walked away. As she walks to the entrance of the school, she raised her head up and saw the silver sign in capital letters that read "UNIVERSITY OF ASIA AND THE PACIFIC" with the school crest in red and gold beside it.

     Students greeted her, and she greeted back with a smile. She turns her phone on and sent a message to the university president. Then, she continued her way to the president’s office and knocked on the door.

     “Sir, it’s me, Professor Yoo.” She knocked again. When she heard no response, she decided to turn the door knob, and was surprised that it’s not locked.

     “It’s open?”

     She did not sense any danger coming from the other side of the room, or any feeling of robbery or negative energy. She went in the door and saw the room dark and quiet. She turns the light on and surprised to see balloons, confetti, and her name printed on a sign being held by the students.

     “Happy Birthday Professor Yoo!” They shouted in unison, as confetti fell.

     She smiled and wiped away the confetti that fell on her hair and clothes. She wasn’t expecting such surprise. She was totally in shock and happy.

     “Thank you everyone!” She exclaimed in joy.

     Dr. Winston handed her a cup. “There wasn’t really an emergency. Did you like our birthday surprise for you? The students and the faculty planned this small surprise for you, Professor Yoo. Happy Birthday!”

     “Thank you so much, Sir! I really love the surprise. I thought there was something bad that happened. You got me.”

     It wasn’t her birthday. But in her human records she’s born on the 8th of August, which is obviously a lie and a cover up. To see the smiling faces of the people she loves, she let them celebrate her _so-called_ birthday. She treasured the special day with them because one day, any day, she will erase her existence in their life. All the records, memories, everything she shared with them will be erased.

     She took pictures with the faculty and the students. They ate, and they laughed together, and talked together.

     “I still remember the time when Professor Yoo first got here in UA&P. I was absent in my class and she went in as substitute—on the very first day of her work as a professor! And surprisingly my naughty and stubborn students listened to her lecture. Even I couldn’t even handle them, but this girl here did! I’m really thankful for her taking my lesson, maybe I should get sick and let her take over my classes.” A professor said.

     Everyone laughed.

     “You’re from Korea, right Professor?” another professor asked.

     She nods her head. “Yes. From Suwon, South Korea. And please, we’ve been working together for more than a year, just call me Jeongyeon.”

     “We got used on calling you Professor Yoo.” A teacher replied.

     “Indeed, we worked together more than a year, but you don’t seem to age! You still look so young!” added another. Jeongyeon just laughed and didn’t mind replying to the professor.

     Jeongyeon lived in the Philippines for more than 10 years. The serpent, on the other hand, lived back before the common era. It saw the battles and wars. It lived when the Spaniards reigned; the Chinese, the Japanese, the Americans; it saw everything change. Before Jeongyeon settles in the Philippines, she travels the whole world searching for answers. She also stayed in Korea (where she was born as Yoo Jeongyeon) for a long time. Then she finally settled in the Philippines after convincing her sister to find answers about her _gift_ in the country where it originated. From land to the sea, Jeongyeon went and discovered new wonders. She’s now living her days with her nanny and her family. She spent various birthdays with different people who is no longer with her. And when it’s time to make them forget about her, she’s erasing her existence by removing the people’s memories and her records and change them into something where she does not exist in their lives.

     Jeongyeon went to school, graduated in college and she’s now one of the well-known college professors. She could’ve been a politician, but politics is not her liking. She hates human greed and trickery. Living more than a thousand years on earth, she made a lot of money to support her. She owns businesses that she passed down from faithful and righteous people that made the business even more successful; she owns houses, rest houses, villas, buildings, boats, cruises, cars, and even lands. Her riches (and other hidden riches) cannot be measured by humans alone. It may sound impossible but we’re talking about a powerful mythical creature, of course it is possible.

     Did she fall in love? Yes, she did – _a lot of times_. And a lot of times she _lost_ the love of her life.

     “—And Spaniards took over the country.” Jeongyeon pressed a button and the slide turns to a blank page. “That’s for today class.”

     “Professor Yoo,” a student raised his hand.

     “Yes?”

     “Yesterday, you discussed about the mythical stories and legends in the Philippines, and the topic intrigued me a lot. I know that what I’m about to ask is irrelevant to the topic we have today but—”

     “It’s okay. I already finished the topic and we have some time left. Please, continue.”

     The student opens his laptop. “You told us stories of the different Philippine monsters, and I did some research of my own since I want to learn and discover more. I discovered an interesting story in Google. It’s about a creature called _Bakunawa_ *. Most of the students that I asked about his creature are interested to hear more about this. Do you happen to have any idea about this mythology? And if so, can you tell us more about this story?”

     Jeongyeon released a sigh. “I do know the story of the _Bakunawa_.” She looks at the students. “ _Bakunawa_. A good legend, especially for millennials. It is a story only a few numbers of people know in this generation. Only some locals and elders, some researchers, and other historians and family knew about this. It has a lot of versions, but the main version is this one: _Bakunawa_ , also known to be the Moon-Swallower or the Moon-eating Dragon, is a giant flying sea serpent who eats moons and believe to be the cause of eclipses back in the ancient time of _Datus_. Before, Visayan people believe that _Bathala_ made seven moons to illuminate the earth, and the sea serpent ate the moons.”

     “Why does the _Bakunawa_ eat the moons?” asked by a student.

     Jeongyeon walked to the centre of the class. “That’s a good question. Locals say that reason why the sea serpent devoured the moons was to seek revenge on the people who killed the serpent’s sister—which is a giant sea turtle that causes tsunamis every time it goes to land to lays her eggs. Some say the reason was because the serpent got envious of the illuminating light and beauty of the moons. Others say, the reason was because _Bakunawa’s_ lover was murdered by her own father (the chief) and people. When her father found out his daughter is in a relationship with the serpent, he and the people went to the house where his daughter and the serpent is meeting up and set the house on flame—killing his daughter in the process. _Bakunawa_ got mad when he found out what happened and sought revenge by eating the moons. But _Bathala_ acted and banished the creature. Since then, the serpent tries to eat the last moon, which explains the solar and lunar eclipses. It’s understandable why the serpent will seek such kind of revenge. Naua was deeply heartbroken. Really heartbroken…” she trailed off. When she noticed, she straightened her back, “Also, the locals banged their drums and pots to produce noise to confuse the _Bakunawa_ making it to spit out the moon whenever it tries to swallow them. But remember, these are just stories and myths. None of these are real.”

     “That’s it? I want more!”

     “ _Bakunawa_ fell in love with a human girl? It’s like the version of Beauty and the Beast. Except the Serpent didn’t held the girl captive.”

     “Why would the chief kill his own daughter when all she did was fall in love?”

     A lot of students in the class raised their hands for their questioned to be answered.

     Jeongyeon raised both hands as a sign of holt.

     “Slow down you guys,” she chuckled. “Well, I _don’t know_ the exact reason why the serpent ate the moons. Maybe the sea serpent lives its whole life in deep darkness that’s why it ate the moons to illuminate its lair. Or maybe it’s jealous of their beauty. And yes, the serpent fell in love with a human girl. Unfortunately, the girl is the daughter of a chief. Anyway, the real reason is unknown, I guess? I’m not an expert on this. No one actually knows the reason and let me remind you that this is a mythical story.”

     The bell rang.

     “That’s it for today. Prepare a test for tomorrow regarding on today’s topic.”

     “Does that include the story of the _Bakunawa_ , Professor?” a student asked.

     Jeongyeon giggled. “Of course not!”

     Students fixed up and exited the room. Jeongyeon fixed her papers and laptop and overheard the conversation of her students.

     “Nakakaaliw talaga yung _Bakunawa_.” [ _The story of the Bakunawa is really entertaining._ ]

     “I know right? Ang galing talaga ni Professor Yoo. Parang alam niya ang lahat. Pati yung mga myths and legends. She’s more of a historian than a teacher, don’t you think?” [ _I know right? Professor Yoo is so good. It’s like she knows everything. Even the myths and legends. She’s more of a historian than a teacher, don’t you think?_ ]

     “And the _Datu_ is so scary! Pinatay ang sariling anak dahil umiibig sa _Bakunawa_. Nagigigil ako! Kj naman yung ama.” [ _And the Datu is so scary! He killed his own daughter because she fell in love with the Bakunawa. It’s triggering me! The dad is such a killjoy._ ]

     Jeongyeon went out of the room.

     “The story of the _Bakunawa_ ,” Jeongyeon mumbled. She scoffed faintly, “I can’t believe millennials got entertained by my tragic story.”

 

 

     Jeongyeon’s daily life revolves around school and work. Her _friends_ are no longer part of this world. It’s one sad thing about being immortal, you see people grow old and die while you continue to live.

     Days passed, years passed, Jeongyeon remains the same. A lot of birthdays passed, a lot of thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year’s Eve, she celebrated it all with yaya Leah and her family for the past years.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

**The day of the new school year started.** Jeongyeon walked the corridor to her next lecture. She opens the door and saw the new faces and some old faces of her students. She placed her things on the table and looks at them. Just by looking right through their eyes, Jeongyeon already know their whole being – name age, birth date, blood type, etcetera.

     “My name is Yoo Jeongyeon and I will be your professor in Philippine History. People call me Professor Yoo in general, or Miss Yoo. You can call me by my name only _if_ you and I are friends. And if you’re wondering if I’m Korean, the answer is yes. I am Korean and from Suwon, South Korea. I am a person who people can befriend easily but I’m a picky person when it comes to friendship.

     “The past years, there are parents, fellow teachers, and students who, let’s say, judged my way of teaching, and with that I warn you: _You don’t want to challenge me_. In this school, I am known to be one of the terror-profs who failed _a lot_ of students, and at the same time a professor who you can mingle with from time to time. I tend to give a lot of quizzes and hard exams to test your brains, whether you learn something from my teaching or not. I don’t seek a high grade from you, I just want everyone in my class to listen carefully and _understand_ the lecture. Now that my introduction is over, let’s make this school year something _we could never forget_.”

     As usual, she started her day teaching History. She never stopped working, even on some holidays. During her day-offs, she would stay in her condominium and play the piano. Sometimes she would go to the sea and reminisce the moments from before. Sometimes she would continue working.

     Rain fell once more. This time, it was a storm. Jeongyeon clenched her knuckles and gripped her blanket as she turns her head from left to right. Sweat ran down her face and her heart hammered.

     “Kou!” Jeongyeon screamed while sitting up. The light flashed alongside with a deafening thunder and lightning. She panted and closed her eyes.

     Jeongyeon sighed. She leans her head on her hands. “Enough…” she mumbles.

     Yaya Leah enters her room. “My lady? Is everything alright?” she asked. “You were screaming Miss Kou’s name over and over.”

Jeongyeon nods her head and an assuring smile. “Did I wake you? Sorry, I just had a bad dream… _again_.”

     Yaya Leah gave her a cup of warm milk.

     “Thank you,”

     “Your dreams are staring to be a bother to you. I’m worried that you’re not having enough rest, especially when you’re working a lot. If I may, shall I call the witch doctor in Cebu to help you?”

     “Don’t worry, Yaya.” Jeongyeon replied. “I don’t need a witch doctor. I’m perfectly fine. This kind of dream won’t last forever.”

     “I doubt that. Recently, you look pallid in appearance. Why don’t you rest than go to work today? I’m really worried.”

     Jeongyeon swayed her head from left to right. “I’m fine, Yaya. I really am.”

     That was a lie. Jeongyeon knows she’s not okay despite being the immortal mythical Moon-eating dragon. Reason? She was lonely. Her heart feels empty like the see at night. She missed the one she loves. She missed _her_. Emptiness and loneliness are very fatal to a person – or creature.

     In school, her students and her fellow teachers knew she doesn’t look good. They asked if she was okay and she replied with a yes and a smile – assuring them that she’s fine.

     “Professor Yoo,” Dr. Winston called as he spots Jeongyeon walking down the halls to her next class.

     Jeongyeon stops from walking and turns her back. “Yes?”

     “Thank goodness I saw you. I was about to talk about the upcoming conference this Friday—wait, are you not feeling well? You look pale, Professor. Would you like to rest? I will allow you to have a leave until you feel better.”

     Jeongyeon shakes her head as a no. “I’m fine, Sir. You don’t have to worry.” Her vision starts to blur.

_This is not good…_

     “Professor? Are you okay?”

_I can no longer move my body…_

     “Professor!”

      The next thing she knew, the students surround her as she was laying on the ground. Then everything went pitch black.

 

 

     Jeongyeon was dreaming again. She was dreaming about her _again_ —

_I’m dreaming again… the forest the Nipa hut, everything! I remember it all._

     “Naua!" Kou ran towards me. “I missed you so much!”

     I smiled at her.

_I don’t want this dream to end. Please… this is the only way I could see her._

     “I missed you too, Kou.” I said, cupping her face with both of my hands, “So, so much! I missed you.”

_It’s always been like this. After three days, and after two moons, I would leave my dark cavern and rose up to the surface to see her—my only love._

     She picked out the pears from the tree, while I sat on the grass looking at her. I stood up and decided to help.

     “Kou,” she looks at me when I called her name, “I love you.”

     She smiled. “I know!”

     I raised one of my eyebrows. “Oh? You won’t say I love you back?”

     She placed her hands on my chest and looks at me with a smile.

_That smile… that beautiful smile._

     “ _I love you,_ ”

 

     —Jeongyeon opens her eyes. The rain poured down slowly. She was inside her room – laying on her bed. She rested her head on the headboard and looks at the time. It was five in the morning. Her door slowly opened.

     “My lady?” Yaya Leah called. She entered the room. “How are you feeling?”

     “A little tired, but I’m fine, Yaya.”

     Her nanny went towards her and checked her temperature. “Looks like you’re well now, after having a _long sleep_.” Her nanny emphasized. “Would you like anything? Hungry?” 

     Jeongyeon nods her head. “Can you make me a cup of Milo? And maybe some cookies or biscuits as well?”

     Yaya Leah smiled with a nod. She stands up and leaves the room.

     After a few minutes, Jeongyeon’s phone rang. She accepts the call and heard the person from the other line spoke in Korean—

     “Hello? Jeongyeon!” a girl exclaimed.

     “Jihyo?”

     “The one and only! Is it five in the morning in the Philippines? Sorry for calling.”

     Jeongyeon stands up from her bed. “Nah. Why did you call?”

     “Wow, this is the first time your sister spoke to you after ten years and all you can say is ‘ _Nah. Why did you call?_ ’.” Jihyo mimicked. “I’m disappointed and hurt.”

     Jeongyeon chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. How are you? How are the kids? I miss you guys so much. It’s been 10 straight years since my last visit in Korea. Nothing’s wrong, right?”

     “We’re fine. I saw more mythical creatures roaming around in the city lately. Don’t worry, they’re not bringing any trouble. And the kids are doing great. Though the little puppy is having problems with her transformation every full moon. I called to know if you’re okay. How about you? How are you? How are things there in the Philippines?”

     Jeongyeon sighed.

     “Oh? What's with that deep sigh? Something’s up, am I right? Spill it.” Jihyo said.

     Jeongyeon slides the drapes and looks outside the window. “I’m doing fine here. Yaya Leah is helping me out. My work in UA&P is great, and the mythical creatures in the Philippine region is doing well.” Jeongyeon replied. “However, I’m having dreams lately—the past years. Dreams… dreams about her. Due to those _nightmares_ , I’m causing rains in the Philippines.”

     Jihyo said a long _Oh_. “Tragic,” she said.

     “And I collapsed yesterday. I overworked myself, but I’m well now though. No need to worry. I’m glad that you called. Reading your hand-written letters are not enough to make me feel at ease.”

     “Jeongyeon, I know this is really sudden but…” Jihyo paused, “don’t you think it’s time for you to go back? Here in Korea? You’re having nightmares about her which has a big effect on you! Unlike while you’re here in Korea. Give yourself a break from work and go home. We miss you, and heck, it’s been 10 years!”

     The rain stopped falling.

     Jeongyeon didn’t have any second thoughts and said, “You’re right, Jihyo. I think it’s time for me to go back.”

     “And it’s your turn to deal with these creatures! God, I’m stressed.”

     Jeongyeon chuckled. “I will, I will.”

     The next day, Jeongyeon went in the office of Dr. Winston. She hands him a letter, and the president read it and sighed after. Silence covered the two, only except for the ticking clock in the president’s office made the noise.

     Jeongyeon finally spoke. “Sir, during my days here in UA&P, I’ve never been so happy. Meeting the students, meeting you and the other professors in the university, all of you are a big part of my life. I’m grateful that I work here. But sir…” she paused, “…I have to say goodbye.”

     The president placed both elbows on the table and looks at the blonde. “Professor Yoo, you are one of the most reliable and amazing professors I’ve met and known. With you leaving the university, it will never be the same. The heart of the students will break after hearing this news.”

     “I know. But I have to go back to Korea. My sister needs me.”

     “I will approve your resignation,” 

     “Thank you, Sir.”

     After hearing the news, students bid their thanks. Jeongyeon knew she had to erase herself in their memory and all her records in the Philippines. She spent her day with everyone in the university. Tears fell, laughter and goodbyes were heard. They don’t want to say goodbye. They want Jeongyeon to stay, but she must go back – Jeongyeon must go back to Korea.

     Before the school day ends, with a snap of her fingers, the students, teachers, business partners, and people who knew and met Jeongyeon had their memories of her erased. She transferred her riches in the Philippines to her nanny and family before she leaves for Korea.

_This is for the best, right? All the years I spent here in the Philippines, I got no answers. Why didn’t I go back in the first place? My family in Korea needed me. I’m so selfish…_

     “Are you sure, my lady?” Her yaya asked. She looks at Jeongyeon who is looking around her unit.

     Jeongyeon took one last look outside the window of her condominium unit. Her attention went to her nanny and she smiled at her. “Yes, Yaya. I’m a hundred percent sure. I miss my home—my real home. I’m going back to Korea.”

 

 

 

** A/N: How do ya'll like it so far? (lol I know it's just a prologue but eh). I appreciate all the support coming from you guys. This is one different fic from my other "soon-to-be" published fics. I did a fantasy au before but this one is quiet challenging since it requires _a lot of research_ and I meant really _a lot of research_. Leave a comment and don't forget to subscribe and give this fic an upvote!  **

 

GLOSSARY

 

** Kubo ** – the Nipa hut, Kamalig, or Bahay Kubo, is a type of stilt house indigenous to the vast majority of lowland Austronesian cultures of the Philippines. It often serves as an icon of Philippine culture or, more specifically, Filipino rural culture.

** Yaya ** – nanny, nursemaid; governess yaya

** Adobo ** – is a popular dish and cooking process in the Philipppine cuisine that involves meat, seafood, or vegetables marinated in vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic, which is browned in oil, and simmered in the marinade.

** Bakunawa ** – The Bakunawa, also spelled Bakonawa, Baconaua, or Bakonaua, is a dragon in Philippine mythology that often represented as a gigantic sea serpent. It is believed to be the cause of eclipses

It appears as a giant sea serpent with a mouth the size of a lake, a red tongue, whiskers, gills, small wires at its sides, and two sets of wings, one is larg and ash-grey while other is small and is found further down it's body.

The Visayan (Cebuano) term _bakunawa_ is the direct translation of the word 'eclipse'. _Binakunawa_ is a verb to mean "to cause an eclipse".

** Datu ** – a chief; head of a tribe

** Bathala ** – God


	2. Sirène

**Jeongyeon**

 

**My name is** **Yoo** **Jeongyeon**. Some – and by _some_ I meant other mythical creatures in Earth – call me by the name Naua. Why Naua? Well, I’m the _infamous_ _Bakunawa_ (a giant sea serpent in the Philippine mythology). It’s kind of a nickname sort of thing. To hide my true identity, I have to act like/with the humans. I’m a college professor that teaches History in University of Asia and the Pacific in the Philippines – well, I _used_ to be a professor in the university. I sent my resignation letter yesterday morning to the president and he approved it. The feeling of missing someone and the feeling of sadness makes me want to stay in this country, but as much as I want to I can’t. I have to go back to Korea where I was born and raised (as a human of course). The reasons are just simple: (1) I need to take a break with my work as a college professor in the Philippines, (2) I have to calm myself, since I’m causing rains that damps the country so I am hoping that I will find realization and peace of mind  back in my home town, and (3) I miss my sister and the two kids under out guidance – for short my family. 

     The past years, I was hunted by a nightmare – a nightmare that goes on and on; a never-ending nightmare. Psychiatrist won’t help, nor medicines. No human can help me from my nightmares, and no creature would. No one can even help me from not going berserk. All I can do to prevent that is to calm myself, or else I can erase man kind in a snap, _or_ destroy the country I am currently in with a huge storm. The weather depends on my mood. It’s been six months of endless rain that I caused in the Philippines, which puzzled the meteorologists. 

     The car stopped in front of NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport). The driver opened the door for me. I took a deep breath before going out. My nanny’s son took my luggage out of the car trunk. 

     I face my nanny and held both of her hands and smiled.  

     “Don’t cry,” I said.  

     Yaya Leah is the daughter of the man who was my loyal servant. He passed away years ago, and his daughter became my new servant. Her family served me for generations. And all I can say is, they’re really reliable, trustworthy, and caring. It breaks my heart to part with them. After all, they’re the ones I’m with while in the Philippines – assisting me with my work and other businesses. They’re the family I spent my holidays with. I made so much memories with them.  

     She wiped her tears away. “It’s so hard for me to see you leave, My lady.”  

     I pulled her close for a tight hug. “Thank you, Yaya. For all the years your family served me.” I stared into her eyes, “I transferred all my assets here in the Philippines to you and your family as a gift after all the loyalty and help that you’ve done for me.”  

     “Thank you, My lady. Please take care of yourself.”  

     I said my last goodbye to the two. I waved my hand to them before I enter the entrance. After my luggage was checked by the machine, I proceed to the exclusive check-in counter for the VIPs like me. As I walk my way to the counter, tourist and other people looks at my way. I did mention that I’m the so-called “ _Bakunawa_ ” – some call me as the Giant Sea Serpent, the Moon-Swallower or the Moon-eating Dragon – but I did not thing I mentioned that I’m good looking to. Not to brag. I have blonde hair, white skin, I’m of course tall, and my friends say (and students say) my style is somewhat of a _girl-crush_ kind of thing. At first, I don’t understand what they meant since when I was in Korea I wear the same style and people there see it as nothing strange, but when I came here their reactions are different. As the years go by, I finally did understand. Humans have different sense of humour and their perspective differs. Anyway, people stared at me walking and some even took pictures _without me knowing_. 

     I met an old friend of mine while walking to the check-in counter. That friend is one of the VIPs in the whole airline. Meaning, what we say goes. 

     “Miss Yoo!” He bowed to me. I bowed back. “Flying somewhere?”  

     “I’m flying back to South Korea, Director.”  

     “Oh! Going back home. Perfect timing, I was about to go to the lounge. Business trip in Japan. May I join you?” He asked.  

     “Why of course,”  

     We both stopped in front of the Philippine Airline’s check-in counter. There was some, let’s say, problems. I can tell that the girl managing the counter is a newbie, because I am already a well-known traveller but she doesn’t seem to know me. It’s not a bad thing, I don’t blame her. My last trip was 7 years ago, back in 2010, and that was in the beautiful country of Switzerland. As a VIP of one of the most successful airline companies in the Philippines, I am given with extra service. I can sense the director making an ‘ **X** ’ behind me with both arms to the girl. He tapped my shoulders and I turn around to face him.  

     “Can you please give us a moment?” He said. I nodded as a reply. I left the two whispering to each other. I couldn’t help but _eavesdrop_.  

     “ _What are you doing? Look, you have to let her in. She is the VIP of all VIPs in this airline. You got it?_ ” The director said to her.  

     “ _But sir, it is ordered for us to only let the passengers with Mabuhay Miles*—_ ”  

     “ _She is. She’s a Million Miler. She is a different VIP that is why she never brings her card. You’re new that’s why you don’t know. So, every time you see that girl, you serve her well, copy?_ ”   

     The girl nods her head.   

     The director went beside me. The girl said her apologies and welcomed me and the director to the _Mabuhay Lounge_ *. This lounge is every Philippine citizen _to-die-for_. It is only exclusive for the frequent flyers of Philippine Airlines and VIPs. 

     The director and I went to a seat but he stopped midway while looking at his phone. 

     “Is there something wrong?” I asked.  

     “My flight to Japan is in a few minutes. I may not be able to join you, Miss Yoo.” He replied, while looking at his watch.  

     All I can say was an _oh_. He bids his farewell to me and left. I snapped my fingers as I watch him walk away. By now, I’m no longer in his memory – including the people who saw or know me, including Yaya Leah (except for the mythical creatures though). That’s a way for me to move around the world freely. With all the high technology around, I must protect my image and existence. I don’t like humans to discover about us mythical beings. 

     I’m alone sitting on a comfortable chair in the lounge while reading a book by one of my favourite writers: Empire of Lies by Andrew Klavan. This book interests me _a lot_. All the twist and turns intrigues me. The mystery is so different, and it hooks me to finish the whole book.  

     I look at my gold Patek Philippe Ref. 5016 wrist watch to look at the time: It was 9 AM, an hour before my flight to South Korea.  

     “Few more pages in the book I’m reading and I might finish this before my plane arrives.” I said to myself. “Boredom will strike me in a few minutes.”  

     Unfortunately, it did after I finished reading the book. I do not install games in my phone for I have no time to play them, and I gave my laptop to a student of mine. So basically, I have nothing to do. Opening my social media account will be something I will regret. There will be messages from my fellow mythical creatures in the Philippines that will make me feel sad, which I’m not supposed to feel since I am the sea serpent who is considered to be cold, dense, and I care less to anything. I intend to keep it that way, but it’s unavoidable especially when I’m attached with them. I don’t get attached too easily, but I guess when it comes to some people, I cannot avoid it. 

     Ten minutes passed…  

     Another ten minutes…  

     And another…  

     And another…  

     And another…  

     I’m not thirsty nor hungry. I’m not in the mood to start a conversation with anyone, and I am not in the mood on doing anything. But if I won’t do anything, my boredom will annoy me. I get bored easily. I’m into entertainment since it keeps myself busy. 

     A couple sat on the opposite chair beside the one I’m sitting on. The girl is a Filipina, and the boy is Korean. It’s nice to see a fellow race in the lounge. The two are exchanging sweet words to each other and took pictures with each other. I couldn’t help but smile, and feel sad at the same time.   

_They look so happy together._  

     “How envious,” I said in a low tone. I remove my attention to them and look at the view outside the wide glassed window.  

     I read a monologue once that was written by a writer nicknamed as BS Woman. It said: _Love is the sweetest thing any human can ever feel and have. It is the most favoured thing in the world_. Well it is true. People wants to love and to feel love – they want _to love_ and _to be loved back_. 

     The two caught my attention:  

     “Stop it!” The girl giggled, “Or I’ll let the _Bakunawa_ eat you.”  

     “What’s a _Bakunawa_?” Her boyfriend asked.  

     The girl replied, “Well, here in the Philippines, we have stories that our grandmas and grandpas and ancestors passed generations to generations. Before, my _lola_ * used to tell me about the story of a giant flying sea serpent eating up the moons. It gives me the creeps before since the serpent is not only known for eating moons but also known for eating humans. Then, as the years go by, I found out that the story that used to give me the creeps was just a story about an eclipse.”  

     Her boyfriend said a long _oh_. “I wished I met you back in the past so I could save you from the _Bakunawa_.”  

     “Really? That’s so sweet of you.” The girl exclaimed.   

     _Okay, I admit that it gave me a cringe._  

     I sensed my plane landing on the ground. “Well, my plane is here.” I mumbled, “Finally.” I stood up and pulled my luggage.   

     I passed the couple and overheard them exchange sentences: 

     “I love you!”  

     “I love you too!”  

     I continued walking and I smiled faintly. 

     _Love, huh?_  

     Entering the plane, I was greeted with the flight attendants. I sat on my seat. A four-hour flight from Manila (NAIA) to Incheon International Airport will be an hour flight if I fly using my wings, or in a span of few seconds for me if I teleport using my powers. If I were to be honest with myself, I miss flying. That feeling when you go sky diving, however you’re not going down but ascending and fly high up in the sky, and you can feel the wind brush your skin? Yeah, I miss that. I never flew ever since the _incident_ happened. And I don’t want to waste a small amount of my powers on something like this. I’d rather use my abilities for important matters only. 

     The plane started moving, then after a few seconds we’re flying on air. While on air, I can see people stealing glances at me, and some are taking stolen pictures. I’m always mistaken as an idol because of my features. One time, I was featured in a local Korean magazine and a Philippine magazine. I got interviewed and all, and people starts to notice me. I don’t really like human interaction – some people are an exception. Of course, I erased those interviews and magazines. If I won’t… people will notice that I don’t age and they will know a 1357-year-old girl is in the Philippines. The government and other scientist will come and try to catch me, and they will do everything to know my secrets if ever they did catch me. 

     We’re travelling for almost an hour. They served us our lunch, and boy, how I love their chicken porridge, and their desserts. After eating, I decided to close my eyes. It’s a long trip so sleeping is the best thing to do at the moment—  

     We’re back to my dream. It’s dark, cold, and quiet. I’m in my lair. Only sea creatures in the deep sea is all you can see and some rocks and sand; sea creatures like, the Vampire Squid, Angler Fish, some scary looking fishes, ugly looking fishes, huge squids – something scary and ugly. They don’t bother me _and they don’t want to bother me_. I’m feared by them. I’m huge, strong, and powerful. My home is in the deepest part of the entire waters. Humans thought the deepest is 11,000 m (36, 100 ft) but they’re wrong. The deepest is far beyond those numbers. 

     I swam to the surface. _It’s time for me to see her_.  

     I arrive to the hut after a long swim and some running. I saw no sign of her outside the house. I went in the hut and saw no one. There’s food on the table, her clothes are here, but where is she? I start to panic. I ran out and looked around.  

     “Kou?” I called.  

     I went to the field behind the hut. She goes here every morning, but I saw no sign of her presence.    

     “Kou?” 

     I ran back to the house, then to the creek. I called out her name, again and again, and again.  

     “Kou!” I shouted.  

     I can sense something bad _will_ happen.   

     “Naua?” I turned my back and I saw her with a basket on hand. I sighed and ran towards her. I gave her a tight embrace.  

     “I thought something happened!” I said. “I sensed something bad just now.”   

     I heard her chuckle. “Sorry if I arrive late and for making you worry, Naua.”  

     We both went in the hut, and sat on the table.  

     “I went here ahead and prepared the table, but I forgot to bring the mangoes so I went back to get them.” She said, while peeling the yellow fruits. “You shouldn’t worry so much, Naua. I’m fine and safe, as long as you’re there, nothing bad will happen to me.”  

     I smiled. She offered a piece if mango with a smile. I opened my mouth and ate the fruit. “It’s delicious!” I said. “This is a different mango.”  

     She clapped both of her hands, “Perfect! I glad you like it. I got it from the mango tree of a servant of the chief.”  

     We talked as we ate. She told me about what happened to her days before. I love to hear her stories! She’s so happy to tell them to me. I couldn’t focus on her story, since her smile and voice are distracting me. I couldn’t tell her mine because it’s all the same, and she knows that. Dark waters, silence, and that’s it. I have nothing to do but protect the sea.   

     She lifted her fingers filled with rice and a brown food on it and offered it to me. “I made this for you.” She said. I opened my mouth and ate it, “So?”  

     “Woah!” I exclaimed. “What is this? This is delicious!”  

     “Human meat,” She replied. I was taken aback. She laughed after she saw my expression. “I was teasing you! It’s chicken and pork cooked in soy sauce.”  

     I sighed. “I thought you made me eat human meat!” I messed her hair and chuckled while doing so. “You and your tricks. If you keep on doing that, I’ll eat you up.”  

     We both laughed.  

     I stopped laughing and stared at her earnestly.  

     “Kou?” I called. She looks at me. “Do you like me?”  

     _Why am I asking her that? Of course—_   

     She paused and closed her eyes, “I don’t like you.”   

     I lowered my head. Her hand touched mine and I saw her smile at me.  

     “I don’t like you, Naua. _I love you_.” She said.  

     “I love you too, Kou.”  

   

     —I opened my eyes after I heard a thunder. I saw dark clouds outside. I’m still in the plane. 

     _Great work,_ _Naua_ _. You’re going to cause another rain while in a plane. Just great._   

     A lightning flashed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  

     _Okay,_ _Naua_ _. Calm down. Calm down. It was just a dream. Control yourself or else you’re going to kill all passengers in this aircraft!_  

     When I opened my eyes, I saw the weather change little by little.  

     “Nice work, Serpent.” I said to myself with annoyance.  

      _I can’t wait to go home_. 

     After the long hour trip, I’m finally in South Korea. The plane landed and we all went out on by one. The Korean air brushed my skin. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I walked to grab my luggage. I took my phone out and dialled Jihyo’s number. Her phone rang and after four rings she picked up.  

     “Yoo Jeongyeon arrived in Incheon International Airport safely!” I joyfully said. “I’m home, Jihyo.”  

     “Oh my god! I can’t wait to see you. I’ll park the car and meet you in the arrival area.” She exclaimed. _She’s really excited to see me._   

     I waited for my luggage to arrive. When I saw my black luggage, I pulled it out and walked to the exit. As I pass the door, I looked for Jihyo. There are hundreds of people at the arrival area.   

     “Now where is that girl?” I sighed. “Where are you Jihyo? Don’t make me use my power to—” I saw her wave her hand from a far. I smiled and pulled my luggage as I walk towards her. 

     Jihyo gave me an embrace and I hugged her back.  

     “I missed you so much!” she shouted. 

     “I missed you too!”  

     **_Park_** ** _Jihyo_** _; my sister (not related in blood [related in soul]). She first saw me, and the first time we saw each other, we knew we are siblings._ _Jihyo_ _helped me manage the other creatures. After I left, she took over my position for a while. She is a giant sea turtle back in the past, and can control water and hypnotize people or other mythical creatures. She can read their minds as well and can see the future like me._  

     She helped me with my luggage (though it’s not needed) and we talked along the way to the parking lot where she parked the car. I’m glad to be back home. 10 years away in Korea and a lot have change. There are new buildings and skyscrapers around. 

     “Would you look at that,” Jihyo said, looking at a person from the distance. I look at the person she’s referring to. It was a girl, wearing signature clothing and colorants on her face. Jihyo’s gaze transferred to me, “Looks like we have a visitor from Romania, _Naua_.”  

     I scoffed faintly. “Not all vampires are from Romania, Jihyo. And please call me Jeongyeon. I’m not used with you calling me Naua.”  

     We arrived in the parking lot and I was horrified on what I saw.   

     “Jihyo, you-you…” I stammered, “You used my car!”   

     She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “What? You weren’t using your cars for the past 10 years and you leave them all piled up in your garage. You were going back home so I decided to use one.” She replied. “ _And_ it makes me look rich and you know, cool, and high-class.”  

     “But you are cool, rich, and high-class. You just can’t randomly pick any car you’d like! I bought that car in England! _I cherish that car the most_!” I exclaimed. “And I use it only for business—”  

     “—and dates!”  

     I glared at her.  

     She tssed. “Oh, come on. Cars like this is good for dates! It’s classy. _And_ you barely even use your cars!”  

     I rubbed my nose bridge, “Can we just get inside?”   

     I helped her place my luggage inside the car.  

     “I’ll drive!” She said.   

     We both went in the red Rolls Royce. I bought this back in 2010 in England before I went to Switzerland. Bought this for a few pounds. Okay, it wasn’t a few — approximately 250,000 dollars. A lot, especially rich people wants to buy the car – a lot of competitors – but since I’m really into the red Rolls Royce I used my powers. I know it’s unfair and dirty but what can I do? I will get what I want. My hobbies are collecting wristwatches and vehicles, of course books too, and some coins, Legos as well. 

     Jihyo and I continued our conversation. I told her about my adventures in the past 10 years and she told me hers. She also pestered me for her souvenirs and I gave her one so that she’ll stop asking me. She thanked me after she opened my gift. _I was planning to surprise her though._  

     “Does the kids know I’m home?” I asked Jihyo.  

     She shakes her head from side-to-side. “Nope. They’ll be surprised for sure when they see you.”  

     I chuckled. “By the way, did my package arrive?”   

     Jihyo nods her head as a reply. “They arrived this morning. I saw them piled up _in front_ of my bedroom door! Then, I had them transferred to your house.”  

     Yesterday I was packing and sorting out the stuff I want to bring back in Korea and things I’m giving away. I have one huge box and a medium size box filled with photo frames, books, some collectables and watches, souvenirs and other stuff that I want to bring back home.  

     The car stopped as the stoplight turned red. I look outside the window and saw the people come and go. I saw their different auras – there are red for wrath, yellow for happiness, blue for sadness, orange for hatred, green for jealousy, and what caught my eye is the colour of white. Suddenly, I saw the visions of each people with white auras covering their bodies – I saw a person got stabbed, raped, hit by a car, killed in a construction site, fell down the stairs, etcetera. I closed my eyes and removed my gaze. Seeing their deaths are unavoidable. You see, if the colour is black it doesn’t mean it’s death. White resembles death since it is the first thing a person can see before they will finally pass away. 

     The stoplight turned green and the car moved. We’re on our way to a café and restaurant that is owned by me but being managed by a friend of me and Jihyo. A café where _creatures_ can be who they are while being with humans (something like that).  

     The Rolls Royce stopped. We went out of the car. I saw the once vintage look of the café changed into a modern architectural design. I love the old vintage look. It gives me that 90’s England vibe. Above the café is a restaurant where humans come and go. They can never see the café under the restaurant, I placed a barrier so that no one will find us. The creatures can go up to the restaurant to interact with other humans or they can just stay in the café to do whatever they want without being discovered by them. 

     “Here are your keys, _Naua_.” Jihyo emphasized my name. I just rolled my eyes and took my house key and car keys from her hands. “What are you going to do with your luggage?” She asked.  

     I smiled at her. “What else?” I snapped my fingers. By now, my luggage is already inside my house and my clothes and stuff are organized in the closet.  

     We entered the café. Thank god it still has its vintage interior design. It’s the same old café where I used to kill time. Of course, there are upgrades – there’s a mini bar, karaoke, a mini stage, and a small piano. The mythical creatures who saw me got surprised – mouths wide open, eyes widened and focused on me. It’s like their whole world stopped. I winked at them with a smile and a hush.  

     “Oh, come on, Tzuyu!” I heard someone shout. I saw two girls sitting behind their back on the usual table where me and Jihyo usually sit. The two are busy having an “ _argument_ ” that they didn’t notice my presence. One girl is short in height while the other is tall. 

     “It was just a bite, Chaeyoung!” Tzuyu spat.  

     “You’re so unfair!” The short girl replied. “You had your share!”  

     “It was _just_ a _small_ bite!”  

     I released a sigh while shaking my head. “That’s unfair of you, Tzuyu.”  

     Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out. “See? Even Jeongyeon agrees with me.” She said. Tzuyu did the same and they removed their gaze from each other. After a few seconds, they look at each other, then to me.  

      “Hey,” I said, smiling while waving my hand.  

      They abruptly stand up from their seat and gave me a huge embrace while shouting my name in unison. The other mythic joined in as well. I really miss these troublesome bunch. They let go of me and started asking me a lot of questions.   

     _This is going to be a long day._   

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

 

 

**I told my stories to** **Chaeyoung** **and** **Tzuyu** **and the other mythic** , and manage to answer their thousand questions. My throat is parched that I had to order a drink. A glass of red wine clenched my dry mouth. I rarely drink alcoholic beverages – and by that I meant _really rare_. My return is something to be celebrated, so I celebrated with a bottle of wine and spending my time with my family. 

     I went back to the table and noticed Jihyo wasn’t with the girls. I asked where she is and Tzuyu replied, “Jihyo left a while ago and hasn’t return.” 

     “I heard you have troubles with your transformation, Chaeyoung.” I said, before sipping my drink. “Jihyo mentioned it to me.”  

     Chaeyoung sighed and rested her head on her knuckles. “Well, yeah. You know that ever since I was born I have troubles with this transformation of mine. I get wild and dangerous every full moon. You taught me how to control it but I really just can’t.”  

     “I see,”  

     **_Son_** ** _Chaeyoung_** _; a werewolf that I met here in Seoul, South Korea. She was roaming around on the forest, hungry, alone, and wounded. I was a hunter that time – it was open season. She was too weak to move when I saw her fell unconscious, and took her in. She was afraid when she woke up, she saw me, but later on she got comfortable with my presence once I introduced myself. I introduced her to_ _Jihyo_ _and_ _Tzuyu_ _. Then, she became a part of my family._ _Chaeyoung_ _and_ _Tzuyu_ _got close to each other too. There’s nothing wrong with her; she easily learns. However, her transformation is a problem. Every full moon, she would transform into a wolf and go wild. We have to restrain her. She’s wild and powerful – really powerful. As the years went by, I gave her an advice on going to an anger management, then I treated her myself. It went well, but it didn’t last long. Despite all the treatments, no improvements were made. Every full moon,_ _Jihyo_ _had to put her into chains and keep her in a chamber where she screams, and shouts, until the moon disappears._  

     “I couldn’t control myself. Jihyo had to put me up in chains and blindfold my eyes.” Chaeyoung mumbled, “I don’t want to hurt someone or anyone _again_ …”  

     Tzuyu patted Chaeyoung’s head. “Don’t worry, Chaeng. Jeongyeon is already here to help. Right?”  

     I nodded my head as approval.  

     Knowing Chaeyoung is having a hard time controlling her power, I realized that a lot needed my help. Jihyo may be my sister and the one managing the other mythical creatures in this world but she couldn’t handle stuff like Chaeyoung’s alone. I feel guilty for leaving because of my selfishness on searching for answers about this _gift_ of mine.   

     My attention went to Tzuyu. “How about you Tzuyu? Nothing serious?”  

     “I’m doing great. Jihyo and Chaeyoung are managing the amount of my supper.” She replied. “One cup of blood (which is half of a pack to fill the cup) each month.”  

     “That’s great!” I exclaimed. “Keep up the good work, Tzuyu. How about the blood bank?”  

     She placed her index and thumb finger under her chin in a pensive gesture. “50 packs of blood reserved for me this year. 10 or 15 packs are enough for a year which includes some cravings, so I have enough.”  

     “Tzuyu improved a lot, Jeongyeon.” Chaeyoung butts in. She placed her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, “Never went wild for blood, really obedient, and a good helping hand. Unlike before! She goes wild whenever she’s thirsty for blood.”  

     **_Chou_** ** _Tzuyu_** _; my encounter with this girl was bloody. 2 years before I saw_ _Chaeyoung_ _in the woods, I encountered_ _Tzuyu_ _in a park. I was enjoying the cold snowy breeze when I heard a horrifying scream. I looked for the source and there I found_ _Tzuyu_ _sucking the blood of a man. At that time, I knew she was a vampire. She finished her supper and looks at me then diverted her gaze from me to the dead body on the ground. I was expecting her to come and attack but she didn’t. It made me question why she didn’t attack a person like me. She turns her back again and I saw her face – she’s beautiful and young. But her eyes were empty like that night sky during a snowy night. She was losing her sanity after a few seconds. I went towards her and manage to calm her down. I took her in, and as she woke up, she told me her story._ _Tzuyu_ _was the heir of their kingdom – exiled but never forgotten. The rest of her family had died and she’s the only one who can protect her people but she decided not to go back. She no longer wants to kill, so she ran away. I decided to help her, and be part of the family with_ _Jihyo_ _._ _Jihyo_ _and I decided to do something that can help her, and so we did. We implemented a strict diet for her so that she can control her hunger for blood. It was_ _Jihyo’s_ _idea._  

     Speaking of the devil, Jihyo appeared. 

     “Where have you been?” I asked.  

     “Went out. And… I know this is sudden but we _rarely_ have cases like this.” She replied. “This is a serious case, Jeongyeon.”  

     “What is it?”  

     “I saw _this girl_ and I decided to bring her here. She needs help. In fact, she’s waiting outside.”  

     “Outside? It’s cold outside!” I shake my head. “Let her in.”  

     Jihyo went to the door.  

     “I smell something weird,” Chaeyoung said while sniffing the air.  

     “Can’t smell anything.” Said Tzuyu, doing the same as Chaeyoung. 

     “Well duh? You’re a bloodsucking vampire, how can you smell a strange scent if you don’t have any strong sense of smell like us wolves! Use your head, bloodsucker.”  

     “I’m using my head! Vampires have a strong sense of smell as well, just so you know. And you’re talking to an heir! Learn to respect me.”  

     “What if I don’t?”  

     _I’m stuck here while listening to their arguments._ I sighed. _Tzuyu_ _and_ _Chaeyoung_ _get along alright, but there are times they don’t. I don’t know why they have to start bickering at each other over small things. They are hard to control – sometimes. Especially when they fight. These girls are really dangerous and stubborn when they fight._  

     “Stop it you two!” Said Jihyo, arriving at the table. She groaned, “This is the reason why humans think that vampires and werewolves are immortal enemies! And they even made movies and books about it. Like Twilight—”  

     We heard Chaeyoung lent out an exasperated groan. “Can we please _not_ talk about _that_ movie? Can’t stop cringing every time I hear about that title.”  

     “The whole movie is so messed up. Vampires and wolves as enemies? Are you kidding me?” Added Tzuyu, “The only enemy we have are humans.”  

     “Save your complaints for later,” Said Jihyo. “Anyway, let me introduce to you my friend, Dahyun.” We saw a girl standing behind her. She bowed to us.  

     “My name is Kim Dahyun.” She greeted, “It’s nice to meet all of you.”  

     Jihyo placed both of her hands on the girl’s shoulder. “I saw her walking around the streets of Seoul a week ago – no weapons or anything to protect her. I was surprised to see her kind on land.”  

     Chaeyoung points at her, “You smell like fish.” Tzuyu slapped Chaeyoung on her shoulders. She rubbed it gently while sticking out her tongue to the youngest. Her attention went back to Dahyun, “What kind of mythical creature are you?”  

     Dahyun smiled shyly. “I’m a sirène,”  

     Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow. “Sirène?”  

     “It’s French for mermaid, Chaeng. But they are different with mermaids – generally.” Tzuyu replied. “We had a lesson about sirènes before. You never continued our French lessons.”  

     Dahyun sat between the two girls. Surprisingly she gets along with them. They talked while Jihyo went to grab a snack for Dahyun to eat. She looks cute and young, like one year older from Chaeyoung’s human age (18). I’m not checking her out, just observing. I’m not a paedophile, plus my heart and attention is already focused on someone else. 

     Jihyo introduce us one by one to Dahyun.  

     “—And of course, you know me already. And the girl in front of you is Yoo Jeongyeon, or sometimes we call Naua. The protector of the sea, the leader of the mythical creatures and our protector, yada-yada-yada. She can be cold and dense sometimes, and scary, but she’s a good person. She’s really caring, and a bit strict.”      

     “Which part of the sea are you from?” I asked. “What brought you here? Someone with you, like a crab or something? Does your clan know you’re here? Don’t you know it’s dangerous for mermaids to step on land? How long have you been on land?”  

     “Now Jeongyeon, slow down with the questions. You’re scaring the kid.”  

     “I’m just curious,” I pouted. I waited for her to reply.  

     “I’m-I’m from the seas of Jeju. I came alone, and my clan knows I’m here.” Dahyun answered. “I know it’s dangerous for my kind to stay on land, but I must go here. And I’ve been on land for almost a month.”  

     I spitted out my drink out of surprise. “A month?” I exclaimed. “Don’t you have to go back to the water to keep your heart beating?”  

     Dahyun nods.  

     “I bet you came here because of a boy you saw in a rest house in Spain and he told you stuff about Seoul and you erased his memories with a kiss. Then later on, you went to land to search for the boy.” Said Chaeyoung. “I’m not saying that it’s a bit like Legend of the Blue Sea but that’s exactly what I’m saying. _Love_ that TV drama.”  

     Dahyun giggled. “Actually, it is just like Legend of the Blue Sea. In fact, when I came here, I saw a fellow mermaid. _And_ that mermaid is the writer of the drama. All the stuff in the drama is true. However, I didn’t come here because of a boy.”  

     Chaeyoung gasped. “You mean the stuff about erasing people’s memories, a mermaid’s heart will slowly turn into stone, etcetera, are real?” Dahyun nods as a reply. “Cool!” 

     “You still haven’t answered my question. What is the reason why you’re here?” I asked again, after finishing my drink.  

     “Because of a voice,”  

     I scoffed in disbelief. “Not to be rude, but a voice? You went here because of a voice? You are risking your life on land for a voice?” She nods her head. “You do know that your life is in danger, right?”  

     “I know, but I promised to find that voice. All I know is the owner of the voice is from Seoul. I always hear the voice in my dreams. I want to know why that voice appear in my dream almost every single night.” She replied. “I also saw the owner of the voice but I cannot quiet see the image in my dreams. It’s foggy.” 

     “Dahyun, go back. _You have to go back_. Risking your life because of a voice you don’t know who came from is a stupid decision.” I said. “I’m sorry, Dahyun. I won’t tolerate you risking your life for a voice. And how can you be so sure that what you are dreaming is real? Thye can be a fragment of your mind.” 

     She went silent.  

     I placed my glass on the table, and stared at her. “Look, as the protector of the mythical creatures, I advise you to go back. It is not safe here. One drop of water on your legs and humans will know mermaids are real. We don’t want that to happen.”  

     “I’m a different mermaid. I can change back to my tail or legs in my own will.” She replied. “Humans wouldn’t know.”  

     “I’m sorry. You can’t stay here, Dahyun. You must go back. I’m disavowing you to stay on land.”   

     Jihyo placed her hand on mine. “Would you please excuse us for a moment? Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, why don’t you girls talk with Dahyun know each other more while Jeongyeon and I talk in private?”   

     The girls nodded their heads and starts talking to each other. Jihyo stands up and dragged me upstairs to the rooftop where we can talk. _I will receive a long lecture_. 

     The door opened and Jihyo slammed it shut.  

     “Miss Yoo Jeongyeon,” Jihyo spat, while placing both hands on her waist.  

     “What?”  

     “She’s just a girl!”  

     “And your point is? And why do we even have to talk in private?”  

     Jihyo sighed. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, eyes closed. “Dahyun is just a girl and is still a kid, Jeongyeon. Her clan forbids her to go back. She will die if she goes back. That’s what mermaids do.”  

     “But—”  

     “ _Unless_ —” there she goes again, cutting me off, “—she finds the reason (which is the owner of the voice) that brought her here on land. Those are the terms and rules of sirènes, Jeongyeon. That girl knows only a few about the world she’s in. _She doesn’t know that she will die both on land and water_ if she won’t find the person she’s looking for. You must help her. Her dream is real, I saw it myself when I first encountered Dahyun.”  

     I folded my arms. “What do you want me to do then?” I asked. “She’ll die, Jihyo. She must go back to the sea. There are millions of people here in Seoul—people who have the same voice. How can she know if it’s the owner of the voice?”  

     “Her heart,” I paused after hearing Jihyo’s reply. “Her heart will know if she found the person she’s looking for. Jeongyeon, she’s a mermaid. A mermaid’s heart knows the answer.”  

     I think I stared at her for minutes. Silence surrounding us both and the cold wind brushing our skin. I’m concerned for Dahyun, that’s why I advise her to go back to the water where her heart will continue to beat. She’s been on land for a month! It will harden her heart. I can talk to her clan. I hope they will listen. Mermaids are very strict and protective with their kind. But, Dahyun looks so serious about looking for this _voice_.  

     I messed my hair with my right hand and placed the other on my waist. 

      _I hope I won’t regret this decision of mine_.  

     “Fine,” I sighed, “she can stay.”  

     “Thank you!” Jihyo jumped towards me with a hug. “I knew you would say yes!”  

     “In one condition, she will leave land after five months. Exceeding five months will harden her heart and she will die. If she—we—couldn’t find the person she’s looking for within four months, she will return to the sea. I’ll talk to her clan. Pray that they will understand and listen.” 

     “What if she saw the owner of the voice?” 

     “She can still stay; however, it is advisable for her to go back where she is meant to be.” 

     We both went downstairs. The girls are now treating each other like best of friends. Jihyo’s right, Dahyun is still a kid, just like Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, who knows nothing about the human world. Jihyo sat back to her seat while I remained standing. They all looked at me, waiting for me to speak.  

     “Kim Dahyun can stay,” I said. The three girls hugged each other. “However, she must go back to her natural habitat after five months if she couldn’t find the one, she’s looking for. And she has to fill up the form and sign the contract before anything else.”  

     Jihyo gave Dahyun four pieces of papers and a pen. They are contracts to all mythical creatures. The paper they are signing on is filled with magic. If they did something that is against the rules – like killing a human without any valid reason, causing trouble, or something bad and illegal – the paper that they signed will automatically burn down, _and_ they too will burn to their deaths. It is to protect both human kind and us creatures, and in order to maintain balance and keep our secret hidden. 

      Dahyun finished signing the contract. She is now officially one of us.  

     “After you place Dahyun’s files in the archives, can you go and find the vampire we saw in the airport? She should sign too in order to keep the balance. And can you take care about Dahyun’s human records as well?” I said to Jihyo. She gave me a thumb’s up and went to the back of the café – which is only exclusive to us mythical creatures.  

     I sat on a chair near the bar counter.   

     “Glad to see you again, Naua.” The barista said, while giving me another glass of wine.  

     I took a sip. “Glad to be back,”  

     “A lot is seeking for help lately. Good thing that you’re here. Jihyo really needs a helping hand.”  

     “You sound like something big is going on while I was away.”  

     “Well, I don’t know if this sounds big but lately a lot of files in the archives are burning. Last time we had a whole line of files burned down. Later, we discovered that they rebelled against the balance.”  

     “So, they want to remain as vicious beasts, huh?”  

     The barista shakes her head. “Us creatures couldn’t contain the inner beast inside us, Naua.”  

     I replied, “You can if you want to. If you let the beast consume you, then you failed to fight it. You chose to be a vicious beast rather being an educated and well-mannered creature who can live in peace.”  

     She wiped a glass with a clean cloth. “By the way, we have a new member. What’s her name?”  

     I turned my head to steal a glance to the girl. “Her name is Kim Dahyun, a mermaid from Jeju.” I replied.  

     “A mermaid? Well that is a surprise. Shouldn’t her files be with the sirens instead?”  

     I chuckled. “Sirènes (generally known as mermaids) and sirens are different. Sirens are deadly and mischievous, while mermaids are not. I still remember the sirens I encountered in the past.” 

     When I was in the beautiful town of New Orleans (a little vacation) back in 2005, I encountered siren[s]. I was in my yacht, all alone, indulging myself with a glass of raspberry slush and the cool sea breeze. Moments later, I heard a melody. The sound was faint but it was enchanting. I then saw a girl, swimming. She looks captivating. Her song is making me want to plunge into the water, and I did. She was a siren. Careless of me to get lured by a dangerous mermaid. She found out that I was a girl and swam away. Of course, I followed her and I saw where their lair is. I threatened that I will bestow a curse on them if they will continue their wrong-doings. They agreed with my terms and conditions.  

     “It’s my first time to see a young mermaid.” I added. “I only knew the old ones and the full-grown mermaids from before.”  

     “Are you sure you’re going to take care of her? She’s _young_.”  

     I sighed. “Jihyo only forced me to make her one of our group. I’m not against with her joining us but she’s a mermaid! She’ll die.”  

     I sat there for an hour – talking with some friends while drinking a whole bottle of wine.  

     Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and I saw Jihyo with the girl we saw back in the airport. She gestured me to a table and I followed with a folder. Jihyo gave me a brown envelope and thanked her before she left. The girl and I sat on the opposite chairs.  

     “So, from L.A?” I asked the girl in English.  

     She released an exasperating _pah_ _!_ “Italy,” She replied with an Italian accent.  

     I wiped my glasses and wore them, “Mhmm,” I placed the papers in front of her. “Jihyo told you about your purpose here so there’s no need for me to explain. What brings you here in South Korea? Few bloods to suck back at home?”  

     “Do you even know me?” She asked, while raising an eyebrow.  

     “You’re Rachelle Passione. 19 years of age, blood type O, and turned into a vampire when she was… 15? Wow, young.” I said while scanning her file. “An actress, singer, an avid photographer, and just recently opened a photo gallery in L.A. After the success, you went here to Seoul.”  

     Her eyes widened out of surprise, “How did you—”  

     “—How did I know?” I took my glasses away. “I think Jihyo mentioned that you will be meeting the one who will lead the group. I am that person—creature, rather. I know your past, present, and future. Now, what brought you here in Seoul?”  

     “You’re that girl’s sister?” she asked. I nod my head. She cleared her throat, “I have a new gallery located here. And my crew and I will be taping a film here as well.” 

     “I see. Well, since you are here, it is required for you to go by our rules. And I do inform you that we have vampires here as well, and a special vampire too. That vampire will help you answer your questions if you have some. Take note, she’s a royalty.” I placed the contract in front of her, “Jihyo told you about this contract, yes? Read the papers carefully, put your sign here, here, and here. Then after that you have to complete the contract with your blood.” I instructed.  

     After signing the contract without any second thoughts, I pricked her index finger with one of my sharp claws and pressed it above her signature.  

     I offered my hand, “My name is Yoo Jeongyeon. Our fellow mythical creatures call me Naua. Feel free to call me in both names. Welcome to the group. In here we protect each other from all sorts of dangers—including humans.” She accepted my offer. “Your _queen_ will tell you everything you should know.”  Jihyo leads her to Tzuyu, who is the queen of her kind, she of course gave her respects. 

     I am once again alone. Well, this is my time then. I was wrong to think it that way. Chaeyoung started to mess with me, dragging Dahyun with her. Dahyun was still shy, thought she shouldn’t be. 

     “You’re the sea serpent?” Dahyun asked.   

     Chaeyoung excuse herself and left us both alone. I told her to seat beside me.  

     “Yes. How did you know? Did—”  

     “—just a guess since this smell coming from you and the aura around you is like the sea. I heard about you from our Elders. Everyone in the sea knows about you! The Moon-Swallower. They say the Moon-Swallower is surrounded by the colour of the sea, and smell like the sea.”  

     I smiled. “That’s me. The Moon-eater, Moon-eating Dragon, and other nicknames the humans call me.”  

     “I have so many questions about you!” She exclaimed. “I read all your stories! When you protected the reef from a giant snake. When you flew up to the sky to retrieve the stolen stars. And—”  

     “Woah! Slow down, missy. I didn't know my stories are famous in the sea. Fond of books?”  

     “You are well-known! We call you the infamous Sea Serpent. I am amazed with your stories. And yes, I am fond of books.”  

     “Well, you’re lucky. Humans have the best novels. I can suggest you some if you’d like? Have you read human books before?”  

     Dahyun swayed her head from side-to-side. “No, I haven’t.”  

     I said a long _oh_.  

     “I have a question,” I said. “The voice, was it from a boy or a girl?”  

     “It’s from a girl. It was soft, gentle, and really faint. She was talking to me in my dream but I couldn’t reply to her questions.” She replied. “Either way, she keeps appearing in my dreams—asking me nonstop with questions I don’t know what to answer.”  

     “A girl?” I questioned. “What are you going to do once you find the owner of the voice?”  

     She thought for a moment. I sighed.  

     _She doesn’t know what to do. She’s risking her own life. I can’t believe this._   

“Also, I noticed this before _and_ it’s different from what I imagine while reading the books.” Dahyun added. I look at her, “ _You have beautiful wings_.”  

     My eyes widened. Suddenly, I felt the time stopped – everything stopped. Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Jihyo, and other mythical creatures stopped from what they’re doing and looks at the young girl beside me.  

     _She can see… my wings?_   

     “Pardon?” 

     “You have beautiful wings, Jeongyeon.” 

     Jihyo went toward me and whispered, “She-she can see your wings?”  

     _She can see my wings. This girl, Kim_ _Dahyun_ _, can see my wings?_   

     “Is there something wrong? Did I say something bad?” Dahyun asked, looking all curious and worried.   

     I swayed my head, slowly. “This is unusual…” I mumbled. I asked, “How can you see my wings, Dahyun?”  

     “I just can,”  

     Chaeyoung pulled her close. “You can see Jeongyeon’s wings?” She exclaimed. “How big is her wings? What does it look like? Is it a feather-like wing? What is the colour of her wings?”  

     “Wait-wait, you can’t see her wings?” Dahyun asked. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung swayed their head as a no. Then to other creatures and they all swayed their heads. 

     _She can see my wings… but only Kou can see my wings._  

“No one can see my wings. Only Kou _can_ see my wings…” I insinuated. “Only my beloved Kou can see my wings…”  

     Tzuyu looks at me, “Then, she’s Kou?” She asked.  

     “That’s-that’s impossible. Kou is human. That’s what it was written. A _human_ descendant of Kou.” Jihyo spat. “She’s a mermaid, Tzuyu. But she can see Naua’s wings!”   

     “Your wing colour is really a sad colour. I thought your wings are red! I was wrong. But hey, grey wings suit you, Jeongyeon.”  

     My eyes widened out of surprise.  

     “Grey?” Jihyo asked, with an eyebrow raised.   

     “Yeah. Ash-grey. It’s a bit weird and dull. It’s really different from what I imagined.”  

     _She’s not Kou._   

I released a deep sigh out of relief. Heck! That made my heart stop for a moment. I thought I finally found Kou. When she said my wings are in ash-grey, I’m relieved. If she was Kou, instead of ash-grey, she will see my wings in luminescent blue with blue flourish surrounding it. No one knows this except for me, Jihyo, and Kou. Thank god she’s not! I will look like a paedophile if she’s Kou. 

     Jihyo sighed of relief. “You’re not Kou.”  

     “Who is this Kou?” Dahyun asked.  

     “Jeongyeon’s _love_ of her life.” Chaeyoung emphasized. “But she passed away _a lot of times_. What a sad love story. I remember one time like more than 40 years ago? Jeongyeon _just saw_ Kou’s descendant then after a few hours or so, she fell on the floor with—ow!” Jihyo pinched Chaeyoung’s cheeks that made her scream in pain. She rubbed her cheeks, “What was that for? It hurts!”  

     Jihyo points her eyes towards me. 

     I don’t know what to think. Dahyun can see my wings, but the colour is different.  

     _Bathala_ _, please help me search for answers. How can this mermaid see my wings? You said Kou can see my wings._   

     “This-this is really out of the ordinary. Dahyun can see your wings? I thought Kou can only see your wings since you said it yourself, Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu asked. 

      I blinked twice. “Y-yeah. I thought that too, Tzuyu.” 

     “Wait, who is this Kou?” Dahyun asked again. 

     “Dahyun, can I talk to you later? After my work?” Jihyo asked. Dahyun nods her head. “Also,” Jihyo looks at me, “you will be taking care of Dahyun from now on. And that means she will stay in your house. I made preparation already.” 

     “Excuse me?” I questioned, with my eyebrow raised. 

     “You heard me. Dahyun will stay in your place.” 

     “I’m not some kind of an orphanage, Jihyo.” 

    “So am I. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung lives with me. You think I can take care another kid? With these two bickering children is _enough_! It’s your turn.” 

    “But—” 

    “No buts!” 

     I raised my hands in defeat. It is bad if one provokes Jihyo. I live alone, sleep alone, eat alone, just me in my house. Since Dahyun is under my care and protection, I have no choice but to let her stay. It won’t be a problem someone staying with me though. I’m used with Yaya Leah staying with me, I can get used to live with Dahyun as well. 

     “Fine,” I said. “As long as she doesn’t bring any trouble.” 

     “Thank you. I promise, I won’t bother you while at work and I will help you with chores.” 

     A lot happened today. Rather, a lot happened this year. My nightmares worsened, and here I thought I will have a relaxing year in Korea but I was wrong. Dahyun can see my wings – wings that only Kou can see. However, the colour is different from what it was supposed to be. I have a lot to ask. I need answers. 

      I don’t know what to do after that. I sat on my seat near the counter. I didn’t even bother on finishing my dinner. I need some time alone, and the others know that _._  

_This is crazy. It’s driving me insane._  

     “Sorry to bother you, Naua.” said Dahyun. I smiled at her. “I hope I’m not a bother to you in your place.” 

     “You’re not. I’m quite happy that there’s someone living with me. Loneliness is very fatal after all.” 

     “Isn’t it depressing? To be alone for years.” 

     Faintly, I smiled. “It is very depressing.” I said. I changed the mood of our conversation by asking her a question, “So, you’re reading my stories? I thought mermaids stopped telling stories of The Great Tales of The Past? It’s their way to prevent young mermaids like you to go out your protective habitat and look for one of the treasures in those ancient tales.” 

     “Indeed, they did, but the law changed after a few years. Our Elders told us stories about you, and I am such a fan!” 

     “You can ask me questions if you like?” I suggested. “I don’t want you to feel uneasy with me. Ever since you got here your heart won’t stop pounding hard. There’s no reason for you to be scared or nervous. I don’t bite nor eat you. I stopped eating mermaids. Too much calories, no offense.” 

     “You eat mermaids?” She asked. I nodded my head. I do eat mermaids but that was centuries ago! Too much calories, I’m gaining weight if I do. 

     “Anyway, but don’t you want to be alone? I thought maybe you need time for yourself. I don’t want to bother you. You just got home from the Phil—I forgot the name. So, I think I might be disturbing you.” Dahyun said. 

     “It’s called Philippines, and it’s fine. Talking actually distracts me from my thoughts.” 

     “If you insist,” she sat beside me and asked, “So tell me, what does it feel to fly?” 

     I took a deep breath. “It’s amazing. I couldn’t find the right words to explain the feeling. Just like swimming, I feel free. I can fly anywhere I go! No danger, no obstacles. Only the sun, the sky, the clouds, and the fresh air. You can see the breathtaking view of the sun, the clouds and the countries high above the sky! When you fly, you feel _free_.” 

     “I envy you. I would always imagine myself flying every time our Elders talk about your stories.” She said. “Next question, how big are your wings? Are they small? Bigger than the Sun?” 

     “My wings can change into different sizes, same goes with my body. I can change them in with my own will. It covers three planets, and my mouth is bigger than the side of the widest lake on Earth, which allows me to devour the sun or the moon itself. My wings can cover the sun, it is times larger than a planet, it’s huge and wide. If I flap my wings, I could destroy a planet, or if I were to change a monster while on earth, I might destroy a city or two. To avoid such danger, I maintain my human form. It’s a hassle to be in my dragon form since humans are such curious creatures. They’ll do what it takes just to capture a mythical being and dissect it to discover its secrets.” 

     She said a long _Oh_. “When you ate the moons, what do they taste like? Do they taste like salmon, seaweed, clams?” 

     I giggled. “They taste like… candy?” 

     “Candy?” Dahyun laughed. “What kind of candy?” 

     “Lollipops. Grape flavoured lollipops. That’s what they taste like.” 

     “I also wonder, why does the stories sound like you are evil? Looking at you and talking with you right now is making me hard to believe that you are.” 

     I messed Dahyun’s hair. “Because that’s what it supposed to be. That’s one of my punishment.” I answered. “The punishment for my mistakes, my sins. I’m a dreadful monster that mothers use to trick children to go inside their homes if not told. A monster that everyone fears at night.” 

     “But you’re not a monster to be feared, right?” Dahyun said. I said a _Yes_. 

     “You know, aside from being the infamous sea serpent, I’m used to be called a God.” Dahyun raised an eyebrow. “In the Philippines, I’m a god. Then, I became the devil afterwards because of my interest with one girl. Some parts in the world, I’m also known as a god. Some, as the Gods’ advisory. But the truth is I’m _Bathala’s_ knight, the protector of _Bathala’s_ creations, a creature who has half the power of _Bathala_. 

     “I do not intend to be a god. I just want to serve one. But some humans see me that way. There is only one God, and I hate how humans turn blind and ignored the one true God before them.” 

     “Jeongyeon, you really do love the Almighty, don’t you? And loyal as well.” 

     I smiled. “I do, with all my being. He made me, He gave me gifts that I did not ask. Before, I have no other goals or dreams but serve the Almighty. That’s it, nothing else. I do not intend to indulge myself in festivals or gatherings with other people or creatures because serving Him is enough for me.” I paused. “Until this girl changed everything. She made me happy, she made me discover human feelings. I fell in love after so many years. I have achieved a goal or dream I did not wish: _Love_.” 

     Dahyun smiled at me. “Love. It really fascinates me that even us creatures can fall in love.” 

     “Of course, aside from other gifts, the Almighty gave us a precious blessing and gift! The gift of love.” I exclaimed. “Love is given to everyone; may you be human or not. But of course, we should put it in a right way.” 

     “What do you mean in the right way? I thought once you fall in love there will be no mistakes to commit?” 

     “Kid, everyone (even us) has rules or laws to follow. In the human world, they have dos and don’ts in the matter of love—even in us. The don’ts that humans are against are: paedophilia, bestiality, teliophilia—” I look at Dahyun who is baffled with my reply. She’s still new in the human world so I think maybe I’ll explain these things in some other time for her to understand.  

     I caressed my nape. “I’ll explain these things in some other time, Dahyun. It’s a human thing so it’s a little hard to understand.” 

     “Oh. I see. Well, I’ll wait for that time to come. I’ve developed a huge interest in the human world and I can’t wait to discover more things about this new place!” 

     “I so happen to have a big library at home. You can go and read there. All information you need to know about the human world are in those books. It will take you months to finish them though. Some books might even bore out of your brain. I recommend you to read the dictionary while you—” I saw a wide smile carved on Dahyun’s mouth. I almost forgot, this girl is fond of books. She will like my library. 

     “Can I really read those books?” she asked. I nod my head as a reply. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

 

**I told my stories to** **Dahyun** **after dinner.** She’s a giddy girl, blitheful, a fast learner, smart, a little clumsy, and she’s pretty talented. We watch her sing in front of us and it’s like we’re watching a scene from an opera. Her singing was mild, soft, smooth and heart-warming. This is one of the best talents of a mermaid: their voice that produces songs. 

     Dahyun stopped from singing and we all clapped. She was shy but she managed to bow at everyone whilst giving her thanks. 

     “She has a great talent,” I said. 

     “She sure does!” Jihyo exclaimed while clapping. She shouted, “That’s my girl!” 

     Dahyun went down the stage and walked towards us. 

     “Wow! You have a good talent.” I said. I saw how her face turn red. “What’s wrong? Your face is red.” 

     She fidgeted. “Well, I… don’t…” 

     “Is this your first time receiving a compliment from a someone?” Tzuyu asked, which Dahyun nods her head as a yes. We looked at her. “What? I was shy as well at first too. I may receive a lot of compliments from the kingdom, but sincere compliments never fail to move a creature’s heart.” 

     “You shouldn’t be shy though,” said Chaeyoung. “Get used to it since you will receive a lot of compliments. I mean, look at you! You look cute, you have a good talent, and you’re smart. Dang girl! You surely have a great gift!” 

     “Thank you,” 

     Chaeyoung yawned while stretching her whole body. “I’m sleepy…” she said. 

     “Lucky that you get to sleep.” Tzuyu said, “Vampires don’t.” 

     “No wonder you have dark circles under your eyes! You look like a grandma.” Chaeyoung laughed, pointing at Tzuyu’s eyes. 

     Tzuyu groaned and gritted her teeth that showed her incredibly sharp fangs. “Say that again shorty and you will be bedridden for the next few weeks!” 

     Chaeyoung puts on her smug face with a sign of annoyance. “Oh yeah? Shorty, huh? Let’s see who’ll be bedridden, old woman!” Chaeyoung showed her fangs with a growl. Her eyes changed into the colour of red, same with Tzuyu. “You don’t want to end up getting beat up by a full-grown dog.” 

     Tzuyu scoffed. “A full-grown dog? You don’t even look like one! You’re too small, too short, and you can’t even reach me when I fly!” She laughed hysterically. “You’re more of a puppy than a full-grown dog!” 

     _These girls… I’m getting annoyed._  

     I stood between them before they attack each other. “That’s enough!” I shouted, while stopping them with my powers. I caught everyone’s attention. My eyes flared red and glared at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung whimpered and sulked behind Jihyo, while Tzuyu lowered her head – avoiding my eyes. Some of the creatures hid behind the counter and under the tables, while others lowered their heads out of fright. Chaeyoung’s and Tzuyu’s eyes changed back to their original colours and the tension decreased. 

     My eye colour changed. I sighed. “What are you going to say to each other?” 

     “I’m sorry,” they said in unison. I released another sigh before giving Jihyo a signal to wrap things up. 

     Jihyo wrapped her arms around Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. “Now that the tension is gone, shall we proceed going home?” she pinched Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “Well, we’ll leave now! Good night everyone!” 

     We bid our goodbyes and the three went out of the café. Dahyun was left standing in the middle of the crowd while being interviewed by our fellow mythical creatures. She gets along with the few mermaids in the café and it makes me feel relieve that she’s getting comfortable. Now my current priority is Dahyun. I must teach her about the human world – the dos and don’ts, Seoul, how to protect yourself from humans without killing or hurting them, etcetera. 

     “She must go to school as well.” I said to myself. I placed my index and thumb finger under my chin in a pensive gesture. “Paying for the tuition fee and her school materials are easy, but finding a school in the middle of the first semester is hard.” 

     _Well, I’ll worry about this later. For now, I must go home._ _Dahyun_ _must be tired already, and I haven’t had my rest ever since I got here. My neck is stiff and my back aches!_   

     “Dahyun,” I called. She excused herself from the crowed and walked towards me. “Let’s go home.” 

     I saw how Dahyun’s eyes gleamed with joy. “Is something wrong?” I asked. 

     She smiled faintly. “No one ever said that to me. I felt… happy.” 

     I messed her hair. “Well, someone will say that to you and you will say _I’m home_ whenever you arrive in the house.” I smiled. “And don’t worry a thing about your things, Dahyun. I have them transferred. Magic is very convenient you know?” 

     We both went out of the café. The moon was shining bright that caught my eyes. I looked up and saw the clear night sky that revealed the stars and the bright moon. It makes me want to fly and touch it one last time, but I can’t. I must let the past behind me. I proceed walking to my car with Dahyun walking behind me. I pressed the button in my car keys and the Rolls Royce beeped. I opened the door for Dahyun and she went in. I entered the driver’s seat. I instructed Dahyun to wear her seatbelts – which she already did before I could even tell her. I started the car and we drove away from the place. 

     “We’re a little far away from my place and it seems there are traffic in five different roads, even shortcuts, so you can ask me some more questions while waiting. You might get bored.” 

     “Wow! You can know the place where traffic is?” I nod my head. “Cool!” 

     “By the way, when you got on land, I’m one-hundred percent sure you have no idea what is what and where is where so it left me wondering how did you survive for one month?” I asked. 

     Dahyun replied while looking outside the window, “Well, the person in my dream told me stories. Mostly about a place called Japan and Seoul. She told me stories like how to get to Seoul, where to see her in Seoul (which I forgot) and the stories of her childhood. So, when I arrive in a place called Busan, I grabbed the thing which humans call _clothes_ from a place called a house, then I saw a huge moving thing with two circles on each side (which I later known as a tourist van) that gives free ride to Seoul. When I heard Seoul I immediately went in the bus. 

     “I’ve seen a lot of places in Seoul. Then I went to look for her but I forgot where! I was left alone until night in the streets. It was cold and I was hungry. Then a stranger went up to me and I immediately recognize her as a mermaid. She helped me and took me in. She was a writer of a drama called The Legend of the Blue Sea. Then she taught me the basic stuff I must know about the human world. I stayed under her roof for a month, then she told me about a mythical creature group that could help me. After that, I met Jihyo and then you guys.” 

     “Ah! Miss Park Ji-eun,” I chuckled. “She’s one of the very first mermaids I encountered here in Seoul. Good thing she saw you.” 

     I pressed on the breaks when I saw the stoplight turned red. I stared out of the window of the driver’s seat as I waited. The traffic was taking so long and I’m way sleepy. I saw couples walking the streets and it makes me jealous. If Kou is with me right now, we could walk down those paths as well, and do couple things; but that would be impossible since I haven’t seen her or caught sign of her in this millennium. 

      “Jeongyeon,” I look at Dahyun. “Jihyo told me about Kou. I read that you were with a human girl in the book and that’s it. No explanation nor description was given. If I may, can you tell me more about Kou?” 

     The stoplight turned green and the car once again moved. 

     “Back in the past,” I began, “I despise humanity. They hurt each other, they kill each other; their hearts filled with greed and evil desires. They want more and their thirst for power and greed cannot be clenched. They took advantage of the Almighty’s mercy and love and asked for more. They are easy to deceive, weak, and they manipulate each other! I can ignore that since my only focus is the Almighty Himself. Until one day, the Almighty gave them a gift—the gift of light. Seven moons illuminated the night. They were beautiful and bizarre. I was completely owed with the Almighty’s new creation. I live in a cold and dark abyss in the ocean with no light, which I do not complain. That very day, my hatred grew and I felt jealousy. How can those filthy humans receive such gift after committing such disappointing sins? I was angry. But I didn’t let my anger consume me and ignored it.” 

     “Then what happened?” 

     “My hatred for humans did not disappear as the years passed.” I continued. “I have no other intention but serve Him and be His aid. Happiness, festivals, and other _useless_ things did not come in mind. Until I met this girl whom I saw walking down the river bank.” A smile carved on my face as I told Dahyun the story. “I was captivated by her actions and her beauty. She was different from any other human girl I’ve ever seen! Her voice was even greater than sirens and all music combine in in this world (call it exaggerated but that’s a fact). Her eyes were beautiful, and her beauty surpasses the beauty of the moons and stars. 

     “She’s the daughter of a well-known and powerful chief. In the Philippine tribes, they have a law that states that the daughter[s] of the chief is not allowed to touch the ground with her feet. That’s why tribes carry the daughter[s] of their chief in a carriage (a Korean _gama_ if we’re to describe it) and the chief tends to keep his daughter[s] inside their home. But her tribe was different from the others—a tribe that wasn’t written in the history of the Philippines (all thanks to me). Their rules are different and she can freely reveal herself and touch the ground with her feet. Despite that, her tribe is no different from others—they want power and more riches. 

      “What captivated me from this girl is not her looks, but her soul. Kou’s kind, genteel, caring, a little stubborn, and her point of view is filled with positivity! I sense no negative energy from her, I see no greed and evil desire within her heart; all I see is happiness, faith, and hope. 

     “She was surprised with our first interaction but it went well in the end. Then, we fell in love.” My smile grew wider. “It was the first time I felt joy and love! Kou—she showed me a lot of things. She showed me the beauty of the human world. Meeting her lessened my anger with humanity and understand their nature. Kou made me feel human feelings. They were both good, bad, and painful; yet, it was worth it. I even thanked the Almighty for such gift! Kou was the best gift I could ever receive.” My smile faded afterwards. 

     “What’s wrong?” Dahyun asked, concerned. 

     “Nothing. I just remembered something.” I said. “Anyway, that’s Kou.” 

     I stopped the car in front of a black gate. The gates unlocked itself using my powers and I drive in. I parked the car outside the entrance of the house, then Dahyun and I went out of the car. Her mouth opened wide when she my humble home. It’s just a simple house actually – a mansion to be exact (not that I’m bragging of course). I walked toward the garage and Dahyun followed. The Rolls Royce started to run and followed behind.  

     “Um… Jeongyeon? The car—” 

     I stopped in front of the garage and unlocked it with my powers. “Don’t worry, Dahyun. It’s not haunted.” I opened the metallic entrance and we went in. As we went in, the lights turned on and revealed my vehicles.  

     “Wow! These are good looking cars!” 

     “Not just god looking but fast as well!” I exclaimed. I introduced Dahyun each one of my vehicles. “That’s an Aston Martin Rapide S that can run 60mph in the speed of 4.2 seconds, next is a Jaguar XJR, a Mazdaspeed3, and the car we just used—a 2017 Rolls Royce Ghost—a Hyundai Genesis G90, a Lexus IS F, and the fastest car in my garage: The Tesla Model S that can run 60mph in 2.5 seconds! I got all of these cars with the help of my connections and effort as well. Money wasn’t a problem, and I have two motorbikes in addition.” I love to brag when it comes to vehicles, and Dahyun seems to be interested with them. 

     We went in the house. The lights turned on automatically and music played which echoed the room. The smell of vanilla surrounds the place and the room temperature lowered down. With the snap of my fingers, a robot (about half the size of Dahyun) emerged behind the sofa. 

     “Atom!” I exclaimed. Atom is a real-live robot I got in Japan after a Yokai (demon) owed me. In order to pay his debt, he made and gave me Atom. Atom protects my house from intruders, and the alarm signal directly goes to the police stations near my house, and Atom activates the indoor traps as well. Pretty high-tech. Japanese technology is magnificent! 

     “Can you show our friend Dahyun to her room?” I asked Atom. Atom’s display changed from ?_? to ^_^ and I told Dahyun to follow him. Everything’s been prepared after Jihyo informed me about Dahyun staying. I like to do things in advance, which is a good advantage since I can finish my work. 

     My house is still the same – it’s neat, quiet, huge, wide, and comfortable. I have a theatre room, a studio, a library, kitchen, a grand piano centring the house, a wide living room with a fireplace, and thirteen rooms available. I have both indoor and outdoor pools as well. Now speaking of pools, did Dahyun ever tried going back to the water to keep her heart beating? 

     Atom arrived afterwards. “I know you just got down but can you call Dahyun for me please? After she changes her clothes of course, or whatever she’s doing. And can you—” I was cut off by a scream. I ran up the stairs to Dahyun’s room and slammed it open. “—Dahyun! What’s wrong?” 

     Dahyun showed me a book. “It’s a book! And this one is my favourite!” she shouted. 

     _That gave me a heart attack! I thought something happened._  

     I sighed while shaking my head with disbelief. “I thought you said you haven’t read any human novels before, and you never mentioned that you read Stephen King’s works? And I wasn’t informed that you can understand English.” I said. 

     Dahyun replied. “Stephen King is human? But his stories are really inhumane and thrilling that made me think if he’s one of us mythical creatures. It’s surprising that humans can produce such beautiful stories! Oh, and yes, I can understand English. I learned how to speak and understand the language from Ji-eun.” 

     I leaned on the door. “I see. So, any comments on your room? I had it made few hours ago.” I asked. 

     Dahyun’s room is composed of a study table with a cabinet of books (since I know she’s a bookworm and I was right for putting it. It caught her attention first), a wide bed, a walk-in closet that I have to fill in, and many others. 

     “It’s pretty, Jeongyeon! Thank you!” 

     “You’re most welcome. By the way, the library is located at the end of the hall is you pass the hall to your left, then take a left and turn right and you will see a big door. That’s the library and you are free to read there any time you want.”  

     Her eyes widened. “Really? Can I really?” I nod my head. She squealed again and I shake my head with a smile. 

     I asked Dahyun, “Dahyun, when was the last time your body had contact with water?” 

     “My last contact was before I got here.” She replied. “Now that you mention it, I’m supposed to go and rinse my body to water to bring back the lost nutrients and to keep my heart beating.” 

     “There’s an indoor and outdoor pool in this house. Use the indoor pool which is beside the kitchen, so you can just slide those doors and jump in. Prefer you stay in water overnight.” I said. “And don’t forget to bring a bathrobe to cover your body when you get out.” 

     We went down together. Dahyun went to the sliding doors next where the kitchen is located. I made our dinner (second plate) and I heard a splash with giggles. 

     _She seems to be having some fun._  

     Tonight’s dinner is kimbap and California maki with salmon sushi and fish eggs. Dahyun is a mermaid so I bet she misses the taste of fish. I wonder what her reaction be when she finds out humans imagine mermaids not eating fish? 

     I took the envelope with me that came from Atom. I placed the food on a wooden tray and carried them to the indoor pool. I saw Dahyun swim around with her luminescent tail. The colour is exactly the same with my wings. “Dinner’s ready!” I announced. 

     Dahyun swam to the shallow part of the pool and settled. I placed my glass of wine beside me while I prepared our meal. “I bet you miss eating fish so I made sushi for you.” 

     “They look and smell yummy!” She said, eyes glowing with joy. 

     “I’ve been thinking,” I said, munching my kimbap. “How about going to school? University, rather.” 

     “University?” Dahyun swallowed her food. “I heard about school from Ji-eun and it sounds _boring_.” 

     I chuckled. “It depends how you see it. Some students are getting bored while in school especially during classes. While some are enjoying school since their friends are there and they get to hang-out.” I said. “You also get to learn more in school. You learn more about the human world.” 

     I caught Dahyun’s attention. “Really? Sounds good! I’ll try.” 

     “Great then. I’ll prepare everything but for now,” I grabbed the envelope beside me and gave it to Dahyun. She looks at the contents inside. “Congratulations, Kim Dahyun. You officially have your human birth records.” 

     “These are my information as a human?” 

     I nod my head. “Your name is Kim Dahyun, age 19. You are born and raised in Seoul on May 28,1998. You are the adopted sister of mine and Jihyo, and I will stand as your sister who works overseas for the past ten years, and Jihyo is taking care of you while I was away. If someone asks you what my work is, you answer that I’m a college professor majoring history of each country in the world, but now I am an Art teacher.” I explained. “The address of your home is there. Blood type, you state your hobbies and what you dislike, so on and so forth. You can memorize them easily, right?” 

     “You’re talking to a special mermaid. Of course, I can!” 

     A remote flew towards me. I took the object and pressed on of the buttons. The ceiling starts to moved, and it opened wide – revealing the night sky and the twinkling stars. The light illuminates the indoor pool, and we stared at the sky. 

     “It’s beautiful!” Dahyun said. 

     I sipped my wine. “I know.” 

     We stayed there eating our dinner while looking at the bright moon. I couldn’t help but reminisce the old days when I was still with Kou. She and I would lay down on a valley or a grass and we would look at the night sky. It was pure bliss whenever I’m with her. No worries, no pain, no anger, all happiness and love consumed me whole. Then I will leave her after our time under the stars to return back in my lair. 

     “Tomorrow, we’re going somewhere to fill more clothes and shoes in your walk-in closet, and other necessities.” I said, opening up a topic. “And while we’re at it, I’ll show you around Seoul so that your surrounding expands. I’ll show you safe routes and other mythical creature branches in case you got lost or in the need of help. I’ll also buy you a phone and teach you how to use it.” 

     “You can do things and buy things without worrying about money, don’t you?” she lifts her body up and sat on the edge of the pool. “With your money you can end world hunger and poverty.” 

     “Surprising you know about world hunger and poverty despite being a mermaid who has little intelligence in the human world.” 

     “I read books and watch some documentaries while I was staying in Ji-eun’s place.” 

     “It’s true that I have the money and the power to end such huge issue, but I don’t want to.” 

     “Why?” 

     I refilled my glass, and took a sip. “I’m a sea serpent who has half the power of the Almighty. I do not engage myself with humans. It’s their problem, not mine. They must solve the problem their own, and I’m laughing since the answer to their problem is right before their eyes yet they chose to ignore it. You know why?” Dahyun shakes her head from left to right. I met her eyes, “Because humans who are capable of ending such problems are filled with greed, ignorance, and are selfish.” 

     “Well, there are other issues to be taken care of?” 

     “It’s true. But the answer is still right before their eyes and ignore it. Humans want power and money, Dahyun. They want to rule and fill their lives with endless treasures! They want to be a god that can control anyone—a god that can order anyone and make them obey.” I clench my fist. “Humans are slaves of their own evil deeds—their greed. They ignore what’s important to them. They prioritize power and money. There are only few humans that prioritize their people, the life of their fellow countrymen, and the security of the lives of the people. If I did end human problems such as poverty and world hunger, they will take the advantage of my help—just like what they did from the past.” 

     “In the sea, our Elders told us the vile characteristics of humanity.” Dahyun said. “They pirate our treasures to earn more. They hunt us down for money. It makes me think that creatures like us are more humane than humans themselves.” 

     “Let’s forget about that. For now, I must look for a university for you.” 

     “I’m curious, what are you going to do since you left the Philippines, Jeongyeon? Surely you must look for a job.” Dahyun asked. 

     I replied, “I’ll work as a substitute teacher in Korea National University of Arts. My long-time friend’s been hospitalized and he asked me a favour.” I snapped my fingers. “That’s it! Would you like to go to KNUA? It is one of the _best_ universities in South Korea.” 

     “Anywhere will do, Jeongyeon.” 

     I smiled at Dahyun, while messing her hair. “Now, get some sleep.” I said. “We’re going out shopping tomorrow so let’s rest early.” 

     “Good night, Jeongyeon.” 

     “Good night, Dahyun. Sleep well.” 

     I pressed the button and the ceiling closed. I turned the lights of the pool to produce light for Dahyun, and I went out. I went to the kitchen and placed the plates in the sink, then the tools did their work. I stretched my whole body with a yawn and I walked my way to the stairs. I clapped twice and the lights went off and the jazz music stopped. Atom bid his goodnight before departing for his night patrol. 

     I opened the door of my room and the lights went on. I placed my glasses on my work table and I squinted my eyes while rubbing my nose bridge. I opened one of the drawers of my table and took out a black box. I sat on the table and opened it. A rolled paper and letters that were left untouched for years were inside. I took the rolled paper out and untied the yarn. I saw a sketched image of a Korean princess with an ornament placed on her head and a soldier standing beside her. I released a sigh before I placed it back inside the box. 

      I collapsed on my bed. 

_I’m dead tired! My whole body aches. I forgot the effects on me by riding a plane…_  

     I straightened my body and covered myself with a blanket. 

_Tomorrow’s going to be my first day back home. I wonder if I could find answers here?_  

     My eyes slowly closed. _Hopefully I won’t cause storms in Korea._  

     ‘ _Goodnight,_ _Naua_ _._ ’ 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: BS Woman is my other pen name (and** **yes** **I just promoted myself** **haha** **lol I had no other choice okay?). Feedbacks from** **ya'll** **is highly appreciated. And yes, I did some edit.**  

 

 

GLOSSARY  

 

 

**Mabuhay Lounge** – The Mabuhay Lounge is the airport lounge for Philippines Airlines. Mabuhay (Business) Class and Elite Members of Mabuhay Miles (except those taking PAL Express flights) are eligible to use the lounge. The clubs all have open bars and food catering.  

**Mabuhay Miles** – is the Philippine Airlines _frequent flyer program_.   

     Mabuhay miles is divided into multiple tiers:  

  * **Classic** – The basic level at which one starts earning 'miles',  


  * **Elite** – Passengers receive a 25% bonus on actual distance flown for all Philippine Airlines and PAL Express-operated flights, Lounge access, Priority check-in, boarding, luggage handling, Priority Airport Standby, and an Additional Luggage Allowance.  
  * **Premier Elite** – Passengers will receive a 75% bonus on actual distance flown traveling to and from USA, Canada and London on Philippine Airlines. For all other Philippine Airlines and PAL Express-operated flights, they will receive a 25% bonus on actual distance flown, Lounge Access, Priority check-in, boarding, luggage handling, Priority Airport Standby, Additional Luggage Allowance, and Upgrade Travel Certificates. Selected Privileges may be extended on Airline Partners.  
  * **Million Miler** – Passengers will enjoy the highest level of privileges in the Premier Elite level for life. Expect only first-priority treatment and dedicated travel assistance throughout their journey.  



**Lola** – granny, grandmother 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BS Woman is my other pen name (and yes I just promoted myself haha lol I had no other choice okay?). Feedbacks from ya'll is highly appreciated.


	3. This is what humans are

**[** **! Trigger** **Warning !** Suicide, cutting, and pills are stated in this chapter. If you are sensitive to these things, please skip the parts with a bolded **?!** **]**   


**Jeongyeon**

**I walked down the halls**. Students greeted me with wide smiles on their faces, and some went along with me and talked. I don’t mind these children talking to me since they are fun to be with.

     The bell rang. “Go to your classes,” I said to them.

     _After my class in the Music and Film, Media & TV departments, I walked my way to the Drama department—my last class in the morning._

     I entered my room. Everyone is in their seats. I took a marker and wrote my name on the white board, “My name is Professor Yoo Jeongyeon,” I introduced before facing them. “I will be your professor in Drama. Since the previous professor is on the leave due to health concerns, I will be your substitute teacher for this semester. If you have any questions, please ask so.”

     All of them remained silent.

     I cleared my throat, “Now, before I start my class, let me remind you that I am _unlike_ any other professors here in KNUA. I expect everyone to listen to my lectures, and all your attention is only unto me whenever I am teaching. What I don’t like the most is arrogance, disobedience _, and_ procrastination. I also _give two_ chances if ever you did something I might not like, or I gave you flunk grades. After that, no more chances—even if you kneel or give me something for compensation I will not give any more chances. Bribes? No, no, I don’t do that.” I took out my laptop and opened a document, which is also seen on the white board with the help of the projector. “Now that rules and important ideas about myself is finish, let us start. Today’s class will be about the fundamental ways of acting.”

     I started my lecture with my usual way of teaching – like any other teacher would. I stood there in front explaining and answering their questions.

     “Acting isn’t _just_ pretending to be someone, or be yourself thing, or any other cliché reasons. Acting is an art on which we expose another part of ourselves; it a practice to show our masks. It is to express the inner you. It is just not a “be yourself” statement, it is _show more of yourself_ statement.”

     “But professor,” a student said, “isn’t expressing ourselves more like being ourselves?”

     I shake my head, “No. Because being yourself is just showing what you _thought_ you know who you are. Expressing ourselves, however, is discovering the other parts within you—parts that you have yet to discover.” I answered. “Can I continue now?”

     The student nods his head.

     “Why do you think people act?” I ask. Students raised their hands. I pointed a student from the back of the class.

     She answered, “People act to portray the characters they’re assigned or choose.”

     I nod my head lightly, “True. One of the _common_ reasons why. But what exactly is the _main_ reason why people act. It’s not just to portray, to pretend, to show-off, to reach one’s dreams, or to anything. What is the real reason why famous actresses and actors we see in TV dramas and movies act?”

     The door slam wide open, “ _It’s to be seen!_ ” someone exclaimed. A girl panted while bowing. Most of my students began to take photos of the new comer, “Sorry I’m late!”

     I excused her and settled the students. “Proceed to your chair, Miss?”

     “Minatozaki Sana,” she said, sitting on the front row.

_She’s the girl whom I saw Momo with in COEX. I didn’t know she’s in my class? And she’s late as well. Oh well, since It’s my first day, I’ll excuse her for her tardiness._

     “Miss Minatozaki, your answer is correct. And please refrain from coming late in my class.” I said. My eyes went back to the crowd, “People act for them _to be seen_. Actors and actresses want to act so that they can be seen, to see their masks unfold. In the future some of you will be an actress or an actor just like Miss Minatozaki here, and to do that you must show the inner you.”

     “Now, continuing—” I proceed on my lecture, it’s just the basics so it didn’t take long I only told them more about the fundamentals and some key points in acting as well.

     “Tomorrow, there will be no surprise quiz from me, unlike from your previous professor,” the students sighed in relief. “However, I will have this thing I call as On The Spot Demonstration, or OTSD for short. It is a test to see what you lack in acting; and with that I can teach you how to reach the passing standards of the drama world, or in other words I can teach you to be better. Imagining being the character itself is not enough if you are dry on stage, that is why we have this program. The first week of my lecture (which is this week) will be a trial run of the program, and my final examination for this term is you kids acting in front of the president, me, and professors from the School of Drama and Film, Media & and TV.”

     “Don’t you think it is unfair if students who are _actors and actresses_ in this class will be joining us? They already _have_ the experience.” A student from the middle chairs complained, eyes on Sana.

     “Your point is what exactly?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

     “They will take most of the attention and the points. They’re looking down on us _and_ they have the advantage. I bet before they even start to act the professors will give them a high score.”

     I saw Sana sulk from her chair. “I don’t want to join anyway,” she murmured.

     _She wants to join. Her expression says it all. I wonder why some of the students seems to not get along with the actors and actresses in the Department of Drama?_

     “That is not possible,” I spat.

     The student raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me, Professor?”

     “You heard me, that is not possible. Why do you think actors and actresses keep coming back here or in other art schools to learn? Or even prefer their fellow artists to study Drama here? Why do you think they come here? Why do you think they still study acting or drama despite having the experience?” he went silent, unable to answer my questions. “The answer is simple, they know what they learned is not enough and they want to improve their selves. They want to know more on how to express their inner selves. KNUA is one of the best art school in Korea that is why they keep coming here. So, the actors and actresses are part of my test whether some of you like it or not. And, points? Why is everything related to points nowadays! You misunderstood the idea of my program. OTSD is not all about points, it’s main idea is the act—how you deliver the character, the inner you. Points are just numbers and proof that you listen in my class. Put this in mind that OTSD depends on the _way you act_ , not the person.”

     I see how Sana’s eyes lit up.

     I smiled, “I mastered acting here in KNUA—I even studied abroad. I know how to spot flaws, so pleasing and entertaining me is hard. 30% of the score comes from the president, and 2 of the professors from two departments both have 10%, while I have the 50% of the score.”

     Sana raised her trembling hand, “When will this demonstration start exactly?” she asked.

     “That would be next week, Miss Minatozaki.” I replied. “This week of April is all about the fundamentals and the key points of course, and after this week we will start the trial run. Those who fail the trial run will still have the chance to make up on the month of May. After the trial run will be the beginning of our demonstration—and that will be our final examination of the Spring Semester. Meaning, you have 1 month to prepare for OTSD in June.”  

     “Any genre is allowed?” a student asked. I nod my head as a _yes_. “How about the students who missed the first half of the semester? Im Nayeon is rumoured to be back here and some students as well.”

     “The school already gave them notes and you kids will be given as well, after all, KNUA has a project that will showcase Korean actors around the world. Our goal is to develop those artists, and everyone in this department is qualified.” I replied, making them happy to hear the news. I continued, “Next week we will start the first test (a one actor run); the second test is a two-actor run, then the first week of May will be a group run (meaning the Drama Department will not participate in the University Student Athletic Festival), and finally the individual act as the final examination of this term. If you know anyone who missed today’s lecture, be sure to inform them.”

     The bell rang. “Notes will be given tomorrow. I wish you kids good luck. Dismissed.” I said before heading out.

     I loosened my buttons. _God, I am not used to this. Teaching students in the Philippines is okay, but here in Korea, students will always be a bother. I should teach that student back there some lesson if he continues to be rude._

     I look at my wrist watch, “It’s already lunch?!” I exclaimed. I ran to the faculty lounge and placed my things hastily in the bag. I grabbed my work bag and my valuables.

_Dahyun is probably hungry right now!_

     “Heading out for lunch, Professor Yoo?” a professor asked.

     “Yes! Sorry but I really need to go.” I shouted before running out. I am not supposed to run since I’m a professor and I must stick to the rules in the campus, but I must go back home immediately!

     “Oh shoot!” I exclaimed, looking at the time.

     I look at my surroundings. There are no students coming, I could use the restrooms. I entered a cubicle, when I opened my eyes, I’m in front of the door of my house.

     I entered my house and Atom greeted me. I saw the dining table prepared and the kitchen utensils finishing up our lunch.

     “Where is Dahyun…?” I asked atom. Atom replied by showing a book on his screen. “She’s still reading?” Atom gave me a thumb up. I dismissed him and proceed upstairs.

     After arriving from Jihyo’ last night, I showed Dahyun my library and she couldn’t fight the urge to read. I let her be, of course. When I woke up this morning to check on her in her room, I saw no sign of her. I went back to the library and I saw her reading more of my books. She finished 1/4 of my library. I reminded her about resting and she just gave me a thumb’s up. She did say to be back at lunch time. I never expected her to keep reading!

     I knocked and opened the door – books on the floor and behind the door. I saw a half-empty tall and wide shelf, with Dahyun at the middle – sitting on my armchair while surrounded by piled-up books. “I can’t believe you finished the first half of my library.” I said, patting her head.

     Dahyun yawned. “Welcome back, Jeongyeon.”

     “So, how are the books?” I asked.

     Dahyun replied, not meeting my eyes, “I learned lots of things! I can speak fluently now without wondering what this is and what is that. My knowledge of the outside world will expand if I use the computer and the TV though.”

     “For now, stick with books.” I said, picking up a book from the floor. “Hey, hey, hey. Did you finish my whole collection of dictionaries and encyclopaedias?”

     “Yep!”

     I chuckled. “Finish the books once you finished sleeping. For now, let us eat lunch and then you sleep. I’ll be home after 5 since Jihyo and I will meet in the café. If things go wrong call me or Jihyo. You already have our numbers in your phone.”

     We went downstairs and ate our lunch. I told Dahyun about my encounter with Minatozaki Sana and she couldn’t help but tell me stories about her, which is really helpful. She knows a lot about her, so as Momo, Mina, and Nayeon. She’s like a walking encyclopaedia of the showbiz world.

     “Sana has some issues with her fellow artists, reports say.” Dahyun said. “And in university as well!”

     “Issues? What kind of issues? She seems to be harmless and nice.”

     “Yeah. News in the internet said that she’s a fake, a fraud. On the stage she is talkative, and she expresses herself, but behind the camera she is clumsy, shy, and has zero confident. Some netizens say that she’s just acting. Of course, her popularity rating didn’t go down despite the rumours spreading around. There are some issues in her school as well, bullying to be exact.”

     “I watched her movies last night. She’s not a bad actress and singer, I wonder why people hate her.” I questioned. “And bullying, huh? I guess my assumption was right—that she is being bullied. Poor girl bullied because of that. Being famous is stressful and hard. Nonetheless, I need the exact reason why.”

     “Why don’t you find the answer in your demonstration?” Dahyun answered. “I’m taking part of it right?”

     I nod my head. “Good idea, Dahyun. You are confident with your words now, I’m proud.” I said, “By the way, I’ll hand out your notes later. And just so you know, you and those two actresses (Sana and Nayeon) are in the same class so lessen down your fangirl meter, okay?” Dahyun gladly nods her head.

     I have a vacant time after lunch, so I decided to go out for a breather with Dahyun. Im using a different car today—my Hyundai (Genesis G90) is still with Jihyo _and_ she used it today, my Mazda (Mazdaspeed3) is at the university, so I’m using my Maserati (Quattroporte). Dahyun got engrossed with her phone that she spends too much time with it. First Tzuyu, then Chaeyoung, now Dahyun. Human tools like smartphones are bothersome, at the same time useful.

     “Oh! A restaurant in Seoul Tower has some weird sightings lately.” Dahyun said, catching my attention, “Weird and creepy.”

     “You read it from the news online?” Dahyun nods. “What does it say?”

     “Happening a month ago and during this month as well—a white skinned beast walks around the tower in the middle of the night. Traces of blood was seen, no footprints or fingerprints, or any trace; police said it was human blood. No missing person nor reports of murder are reported as well.”

     The stoplight turned red. I pressed on the breaks, and messed my hair, “A beast again?” I sighed. “First the man covered in fire, now a white skinned beast? This is getting weirder and weirder.” I took my phone and dialled Jihyo’s number.

     “Hello. What is it this time?” She asked out of annoyance, “My hands are full because of these burning archives!”

     _Burning archives?_

     “Great timing. Jihyo, are there archives that burned? White skinned creatures I mean.” I asked.

     “No. Only common mythic (that humans know in movies and books) that blend in with mankind.” I heard my sister shout from the background. “Sorry about that, gnomes are stubborn. Anyway, why ask? Is that why you called?”

     “Dahyun saw a news online about a white skinned beast sighted walking around a revolving restaurant in Seoul Tower. Traces of blood were seen but no reports of murder nor missing persons. When you mentioned there are archives burning, I thought maybe one of us did it.”

     “Why don’t you go and investigate in the tower for questioning? We must not trust any news dropped in the internet.” Said Jihyo. “But you have class after lunch, so I guess I have to do it.”

     “I have a vacant class after lunch in my schedule. I still got time.”

     “I will entrust you with this one then.” I heard her yell again. “I’ll go ask from the different branches here about that and give you a call. And take care of Dahyun. Bye!”

     I look at Dahyun, “I did say that you need to rest, but would you like to know what Jihyo and I are doing as part of the creatures who protects mythic?” I asked her. She gladly nods – curiosity taking her over. “Buckle up, we’re going to investigate this case.”

     I pressed in the gas and sped up to the tower. From 20mph, my car reaches the 100mph. Korea has its driving limits, but since this is a case for us creatures I have to pretend one of the high respected humans – a detective. It’s a bit of lame, but that’s my only card for now.

     We arrived. I wore my brown coat and placed a fake ID on the right side of my chest. “Oh, wear this, Dahyun.” I said, handing Dahyun her coat and ID. “Now you know why we need to buy those coats yesterday.”

     We went out of the car. The tower is currently closed – it’s supposed to be open every day. I guess the news were true, huh?

     “Sorry, the tower is closed for the day.” The security guard said.

     “We’re here for some questions,” I said, revealing our IDs. My eyes glowed blue – hypnotizing him. “We receive news about recent sightings here. I need to talk to the person managing this tower.”

     He opened the glassed door for us, and we followed him to the main office of the tower where we will meet the manager of the place.

     “So, this is what you and Jihyo do. Does Chaeyoung and Tzuyu do this kind of things too?” Dahyun asked me.

     “Yes, this is what we do. We investigate, and we plan out on what to do about the problem relating mythic. Our priority is to hide the existence of the mythic around the world to prevent humans killing us for their curiosity. And yes, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu do this with Jihyo.”

     We entered the office. Dahyun and I introduced ourselves to the manager of the tower. We also told him our motive and the reason why we are here. At first, he was hesitant, but he gave in at the end.

     Currently, we are in the elevator riding up to floor where the revolving restaurant is. He explained the _rumour_.

     “As the manager, I must not say things that would affect the business, so I kept my mouth shut. I couldn’t even bring myself to the police about this matter—I mean, who’d believe me anyway? I am surprised to know that two detectives heard about this.” He began, “It started a month ago. I was checking the revolving restaurant if it’s kept clean and organize. I saw a tall figure near the window and I called for his attention. It didn’t even bother turning back. I went towards it and I was talking to a curtain, but I am pretty sure there was someone standing there. Then weeks pass, I keep seeing that person. I even thought about exorcising this place to remove the ghosts, but it would attract the attention of the media and the tourist, we’ll lose visitors. Then weird things start to happen.”

     “Weird things?” Dahyun questioned, “You mean the blood?”

     The manager nods. “Yeah, the blood starts to appear.”

     The elevator stopped with a _ding!_ The place is deserted, no food displayed on the counter and the tables were left empty without the plates and the cloth covering it up. Dahyun and I checked for blood stains visible, but I found none; they must have cleaned the place.

     “Jeongyeon,” Dahyun called. I went to her. She bent her knees and pointed at the mark on the carpet floor. “This is blood, isn’t it? It wasn’t cleaned well.”

     I track a scent of iron and cells. “It is human blood,”

     “Anything you can come up with this, detectives?” the manager asked. “I don’t know why you guys had to waste your time on this silly case. I first thought the blood was just some mistake by the chefs since we mostly make roasted meat here, or one of our customers spilled wine or a red sauce and the janitors didn’t clean the floor well. But it’s weird if you see fresh blood every night.”

     “Did you say fresh blood at _night_?” I abruptly asked, that startled him.

     “Uh, yeah. These incidents happen at night. It wouldn’t happen during the day since a lot of people come here.” He answered. “And it was a tall figure with white skin. I really thought what I saw is a ghost, but ghost can’t be the reason for the blood. I even tried setting up 24-hour surveillance cameras, but I couldn’t catch him! Even putting up a security in this floor at night didn’t work. The person just vanishes, and blood appear.”

     “Did you see this figure again last night?” Dahyun asked.

     The manager nods, “It was raining, and I saw it staring outside the window, with blood on his hands and mouth. I didn’t get to catch sight of his face since he vanished when the lightning blinded me. This morning when I went to check, this very part was damp, and blood was all over this common part. I mostly see it there.” He pointed at the place where we saw the blood.

     I asked the manager if Dahyun and I can keep investigating, he gave us the permission to do so. We are left in the whole floor, searching for clues. Good thing they didn’t touch the whole floor after the incident last night.

     “A tall figure, white skin, blood, and the manager saw the tall figure with blood all over his mouth and hands, huh? It was raining last night. There’s probably some more blood stains here that dried up just like this one.” I said. 

     _No doubt._ _Obviously,_ _it is one of us. But who? Unregistered mythic? No one can pass Jihyo’s ability to spot_ _mythic_ _._ _So,_ _who? Who is it? Blood, white skin, tall, Seoul Tower._

     “You know, I wonder why that thing chose this place. I mean, he doesn’t seem to bring trouble here. It’s more like he’s visiting an old place.” Dahyun said. “Oh well, a mythic like that must have a strong connection to this place that he kept visiting here. I read one of your books before the place the tower is standing today was known to be a place where nobles gather. Maybe our creature is someone with a high status!”

_That’s it!_

     “Well, just a thought. I mean, it can’t be—”

     “We’re finish here,”

     “Eh? Already?”

     We went out of the room. We saw the manager and he asked about our investigation. I told him we need further investigation about this matter and it is okay to open the tower again, since the incident happen only at night and to contact us if it keeps on happening.

     We went in the car and took our coats and IDs off. I started the engine and drove away back to the house. This kid sitting beside me still needs to rest. After I drop her off, I’ll go teleport back and forth to the school and the university. There’s someone I need to meet.

  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**With my ability to stop time, I can go back and forth to my destination.** I did say I don’t, however this is quite a serious case. I don’t like this feeling, but I need to confirm it myself. There are loopholes as well, but the possibility is above the passing rate.

     “Excuse me,” I said, entering a classroom. “Is Chou Tzuyu here?” I asked. Most of the boys in the room exclaimed in chorus, while the girls asked Tzuyu on who I am.

     The teacher called Tzuyu and met me outside the room. 

     “This better be quick, Jeongyeon. I have a quiz to prepare. Why are you here? Something happened?”

     “In fact, there is.” I replied. Her attention glued on me. “Two of your territories in Seoul got invaded by a troublesome mythic. I believe that mythic is not registered in the archives. It’s causing trouble to the humans.”

     Tzuyu crossed her arms. “What creature dares to step into my territory? And which territory did he invade? Better not be the animal shelter!”

     “Creature is unknown, and the territories are Seoul Tower and the National Park.” I lied about the National Park. “I want to tell you this since I know you have a strong connection in these two places.”

     Tzuyu’s expression changed, “Seoul Tower and National Park you say?” she went silent. “I never thought someone would ignore my warnings and marks. Trespassing means war, Jeongyeon.”

     I investigate Tzuyu’s mind to find answers, but to my surprise all I saw was an empty void. She’s not thinking of anything. Her territory just got meddled with and no plan? Or, maybe she doesn’t know what to do.

     “I know, Tzuyu. I know. But control yourself for now. If it’s an unregistered mythic, we must catch him.” I said, assuring her. “After my class, I’ll go to the café. I ask Jihyo for help regarding this case. If there is an unregistered mythic on the loose, I must find him no matter what. Our existence is at risk here, especially you since your kind is famous to humans.”

     “I’ll check on the tower and the park after my class, then I’ll go straight to the café. I need to take a good look myself.”

     I’m not thinking that it’s Tzuyu, but I have a feeling that she knows who it might be. She can detect if someone enters her territory. She doesn’t seem to be surprised when I told her, so I have a hunch.

     It was just a small talk, I just want to confirm something. And I _will_ find answers later. I bid my goodbye to Tzuyu and went back to my class. I’m in my Music class in the afternoon, after this class is Drama in the 4th years – bothersome bunch to be honest.

     “Music is a connection of sounds. It is an interpretation of words left unsaid and delivered with notes. Do you believe that a nonverbal music (only instrumentals makes of it) can tell a story or tell a message?” my students agreed. “Answer me how. How can an instrument-only music tell us a message? Anyone?” No one raised their hands to answer.

     The door opened wide, just like what happened during my lecture in the Drama Department. “Sorry I’m late!” the girl exclaimed. The students laughed, which made Sana turn red and pouted her lips after she yelled at them to stop.

     _Hey, hey, hey. This girl sure always come late, huh? And that is the first time I see her react so… confident._

     “Miss Minatozaki, you’re late in my class— _again_.” I emphasized.

     Sana bowed and repeatedly said her sorry. “I’m really sorry, Professor Yoo. There’s been an accident in the Dance Department.”

     I nod my head. “Excused. But do restrain from being late, especially _during my class_. Please pick a seat and listen.” I returned to my lecture. Sana sat next to a girl whose name is Wendy. Wendy is from an idol group, same entertainment with Taeyeon so I know her. In my drama class, Sana is rather quiet, and students doesn’t talk to her that much, but here in my music class seems like she’s the endless talk of the century.

     “Miss Minatozaki,” I called, surprising her that made her stand up. She’s busy talking with Wendy that I need to catch her attention and see _if_ she is listening to my lecture.

     “Yes, Professor Yoo?”

     I arranged my glasses back, “Do you believe that a non-lyrical music can deliver a story or message? If yes, how?”

     Sana cleared her throat before answering, “Yes, I believe that instrumental l music can, in fact, deliver messages and stories. How? The answer is simple, Professor Yoo. By the musician who is playing it,” I was about to ask to justify her answer when she cut me off, “—you understand the rhythm the melody; delving deep to the flow of the music. If you hear a sad melody, doesn’t mean it is sad; if you hear a jolly music, doesn’t mean it is filled with happiness. Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy for example. The melody is relaxing at the same time sad, but Debussy composed the music because he was inspired by the flowing waters of a river, where’s the sadness in that? The music is neutral. What I’m pinpointing here is that instrumental music can tell stories by the musician itself, because the musician is portraying—showing—the picture of the music.”

     I was left awed with her answer. I can only stare at her. Her face flushed red when she noticed my gaze, “Is my answer correct, Professor Yoo?”

     I nod my head faintly. “Y-yes, your answer is correct.” I smiled. “Impressive, Miss Minatozaki. Very impressive. You can have your seat.”

     _In my drama class, she barely raises her hand or ask questions, nor answer my questions. If she does, I notice some students glaring at her and whisper to each other. I guess those bullying rumours are true. But bullying an actress is a big scandal! Why isn’t this girl reporting them?_

     “To make things clear, not _all_ instrumentals tell a story. Those beat music you hear in clubs… that’s a different story.” I said, that made the students laugh.

     My class continued. I have no plans for this class yet, I’m still planning about assembling them as an orchestra and vocals. This class is divided into three: instrumentalists, choir singers, and singers of the modern world who have no interest joining the choir.

     “Today’s special activity is connected with Miss Minatozaki’s answer to my question,” I said. I opened my laptop. “I want you all to listen in one of the famous classical musician’s composition and on a piece of paper, I want you to place the instrument you play (or the type of voice: alto, base, tenor, soprano) and write down on what you understand in the piece. If you are both instrumentalists and singer, just write it down. I want everyone to open their mind and tell me what the composition is all about.”

     I entered the play button and music came out of the speakers. My students listened carefully and wrote down what they think.

     “This is Liebesleid!” Sana exclaimed, I look at her and she sulked back. I just nod and gave her a smile as a reassurance.

     Liebesleid is one of my favourite compositions. It doesn’t just bring the sense of melancholy, but passions and warmth as well. It is used as a lullaby to most aspiring musicians in the world.

     They passed down their papers to me and I read them one by one.

     _All of these are all about death of a partner, or something that broke them,_ _blablabla_ _. Common answers. Well, this is what they understand so I have no right to judge them_.

     Sana passed hers and I read it. It said: “ _A story about losing a love one, and despite the unyielding lamentation in his/her heart, he/she still find happiness and did not let the blue take it all. It gives us a message that, after a loss, we must stand strong and be happy for your own sake. Being sad won’t get you anywhere._ ”

     “Minatozaki Sana, Trumpet & Soprano 2.” I read. Well, it is common for the Japanese to have thin and high voices when they sing. No doubt that she is a Soprano 2; I heard her performances in YouTube, Melon and Genie.

     “You are dismissed,” I said, before fixing up my things. Students thronged around Sana and talked about her tour in Asia, they also asked about her acting career, but she answered them by giggling. She is famous in this department.

     I went out of the room to the faculty. _I need to fix up before I head to the café._

     I heard a pair of feet running toward my direction. _Black hair, white skin, sharp nose, pretty eyes, and the smell of cheese kimbap. Hmm… no doubt it_ _is my_ _tardy student._

     “P-Professor Yoo!” she shouted.

     I turn my back and saw Sana, “Yes, Miss Minatozaki? Is there something you need?”

     “About your program in drama class, the OTSD, I…” she paused. I take a good look in her mind.

_What’s this? It’s black, no, it’s empty. I can’t see any sign of words. I only see a dark void in her mind. How is this possible? Just back then—when I tried diving in Tzuyu’s mind. Why is it empty? It is not possible that she is not thinking of anything; I mean, she is talking. Why can I not read her mind?_

     “Professor?” Sana disturbed me, “I said, I want to join the program, but the students doesn’t seem to like me joining. I guess what they said is right, that it’s unfair if an actor like me will join.”

     “You are hesitating to join? Why? You’re a student, aren’t you?” She was about to protest hen I cut her off, “You have problems with your fellow batchmates in the department because you’re an actress, yes?”

     Sana denied the fact at first, but then she nods – not meeting my eyes, “Yes, Professor.”

     I placed my hand on her shoulder, “I’ve seen your movies last night and heard you sing—you’re good. Of course, I heard and see some flaws, which is not a bad thing. You’ve been thinking about what other people thinks about you that is why you use that fear and pain in your act to let it all out, am I right? You also know what you lack, that is why you want to study again despite being one of the well-known artists. You shouldn’t be afraid, Miss Minatozaki. People’s opinion does not matter if it’s about the way you live your life. I know it is hard to understand and apply the thought, but it is a general fact.” I smiled at her, placing my hand in my pocket. “Just remember that you know what you’re doing is for the best of you. Anxious of what they think? Horrified with the bullying? Trust me, I noticed how some of those students back in my drama class looks at you. They’re envious and afraid of you.”

     Sana scoffed in disbelief. “Afraid of me? They’re not afraid of me, professor. They look down on me and they even say things that hurts.”

     “You know, I saw how your face filled up with confidence back inside. I wonder why you didn’t put up that face back in my drama class.” I said. “Sana (if you allow me to call you that), believe me when I say they are envious and afraid of you. I will tell you why: because you are filled with a good idea of curiosity and you want to reach the top. Those students back there are afraid because, first of all, you’re an actress—a reason for them to not reach the top because of you; not just that, you want to learn more—more knowledge means more understanding. They are envious of you because you want to be better. They know they can’t do that because they keep their eyes and attention on you instead of working out what they lack. Instead of using that idea to reach the top, they use it against you, which is obviously a wrong thing. So, don’t mind what they think or say, just keep in mind about what you want to reach. Someday, they will learn that from you.”

     “I just… I don’t want them to think of me that way… I can’t even say it to them.”

     “Then act it on stage,”

     “How? Surely there is a given script or concept for us.”

     I shake my head. “No, I don’t allow that. I want my students to understand who they are. So, you go and write your own story and show everyone on stage what you are trying to say. I am sure they will understand.”

     Sana smiled at me, bowing. “Thank you, Professor Yoo.”

     “See you in the demonstration, Miss Minatozaki.” And I bowed before turning back. “And please say my hello to Momo if ever you see her.”

     I sat on my chair in the faculty room. I stretched my back and released a long sigh, “Teaching in Korea is more challenging.” I only started my teaching career when I arrived in the Philippines. I usually work as a manager or a critic.

     “The serpent is tired? Woah! Are you getting weak?” someone said, sitting on her chair beside me.

     “Pleasing to see you as well, Seulgi.”

**?!**   Kang Seulgi is the _only living_ human who knows about me being the sea serpent and about us mythic. Usually I erase their memories for the sake of our security, but an event in the past made me not do it – Irene’s and Seulgi’s future. Irene, Seulgi, and I are best of friends – humans call it; these two humans know our existence. Those two are secretly in love and they both won’t admit it! Until, Irene left us which broke Seulgi’s heart. She never gets to tell her what she felt about her. Irene died by committing suicide – taking pills, cutting her wrists, and hanged herself _at the same time_. Committing the biggest crime makes you a Grim Reaper – the worst thing that could ever happen to _any_ human. Of course, Seulgi doesn’t know about Irene being a reaper, Irene wants to keep it that way. I was shocked as well when I saw Irene fetching a soul, she had no idea of me. I went in her brain and saw the memory locked up in her and I saw her dying wish: Seulgi to remember her and about the mythic that amazes her, and to keep a secret whatever will turn into her. Somewhat Irene knows what will happen to her, I still find it odd.

     “Hey, Jeongyeon!” Seulgi called.

     “You were saying?”

     “I said, if you want to grab some coffee we can go to the café.” Seulgi spat. “You’re not paying attention as always.”

     “I’m actually going to the café later,”

     “Then let us grab coffee there! I only knew you came back from the Philippines yesterday from Jihyo. I can’t believe you sisters! And…” she whispered into my ear, “you have a mermaid living with you?”

     I nod my head. “Her name is Dahyun, she’s in your class.”

     “Oh, the Kim Dahyun?” she asked. I nod. “I saw her name in my list. Dancing, huh? Why did you place her in my class?”

     “Because she is a good dancer and she expresses herself well. You can’t see any sign of embarrassment when she’s performing. You could’ve seen her dance and hear her sing! Expected for a mermaid’s voice, but dancing is not really one of their traits. I was amazed when she showed us her talent.”

     “Peculiar,”

     “Indeed,”

     “I mean, she is like Sana. Sana is like that as well. Weird.”

     “Ah, Miss Minatozaki. She’s in my Drama and Music class. She has some troubles in the Drama department though—you know, the bullying thing.”

     “You noticed? No secret can escape your eyes and ears, Jeongyeon! Amazing! You just know the actress for the first time, and teach in KNUA today, and you already know about that? Cool!”

     “I observe my students, Seulgi.” I said, rolling my eyes. “I noticed how she’s confident in my music class while timid in my drama class (but she is a good student). What is she like in your class?”

     Seulgi replied, adjusting her seat near me like she is glad to hear that question from me. “Minatozaki Sana is a _good_ —wait, let me rephrase that—the _best_ dancer (aside from Hirai Momo) I know and the _best_ student I ever had! You could’ve seen Sana dance in my class! She may look shy, timid, confident, or what so ever, but when it comes to dancing, especially the intimate ones, you’d really wish Sana is your girlfriend. You just can’t get your eyes off her, Jeongyeon! If you mix Momo, Mina, Sana, and Nayeon in one stage… you’ll feel mixed emotions and next thing you knew you either cried or you fainted. I am not exaggerating if that is what you’re thinking! I am stating facts!”

     “I believe you. You won’t just compliment anyone _that much_.” I said, chuckling. “Now I am eager to know more about those actresses. They seem to be more than a talented bunch.”

     “I have a dance showdown this Friday afternoon. I’d be happy if you will see my kids dance.”

     “I’d be honoured to. I want to see your students, and I hope that they’ll entertain me.”

     “Oh, come on, Jeongyeon. You are talking to Kang Seulgi. Of course, they will entertain you—better yet, _impress_ you!” Seulgi exclaimed, her hands up in the air. “You will say _wow_ once you see them dance! Kim Dahyun will join by the way, better tell your _sister_. And Sana too! This is your chance to see _the_ Sana hit the stage!”

     “Of course. I’m anticipating on your students’ performances. I already know what Dahyun will do, and I know shell impress me.”

     “Biased,”

     “Hey!” I exclaimed. “I am _not_ biased. You’ll know what I mean if you see her dance.”

     Seulgi smirked. “Oh, I’m looking forward or that, Jeongyeon.”

     Seulgi and I sat there chatting before we proceed to our final class. Seulgi’s been teaching the Dance Department for 5 years. She kept telling me stories about her experiences while in KNUA and her concerns as well – mostly about the students. She also told me her observation about the mythic. I asked her if she had any idea about the abnormal number of humans dying, which she answered as a _no_. Seulgi serves as our observer, she tells us what she find, and we go investigate it. I told her about Seoul Tower and she said she has information about it but forgot to inform us. What she told me is the same when we talked to the manager.

     “Have you talked with Tzuyu? It’s her territory.” Seulgi asked me.

     “Yep. I teleported back and forth while talking to her.” I replied. “She doesn’t seem to have any idea.”

     “But it connects with her. I mean, she’s a vampire. Vampires have white skin, she is tall, she’s a vampire—meaning she drinks blood, and like you told me, there is blood!”

     “Are you telling me Tzuyu is hunting humans and drink their blood?” I asked, seriously. “That is a serious accusation, Seulgi. Tzuyu is part of my family.”

     Seulgi shakes her head from side-to-side as a _no_. “Of course not! Just a thought, Jeongyeon. And I know it is impossible for Tzuyu to do that because of the contract, right? If she did, her signed contract should’ve burned if ever she did the mysterious things in Seoul Tower. But it connects. It must be any vampire in Seoul.”

     “True,”

     We went to our classes afterwards. I taught the 4th years the same thing I taught in the 3rd years. They have the same lecture, but different units in their notes. If the 3rd year have a demonstration in their 2nd semester, the 4th year have it in the 3rd semester. And I was right being a troublesome bunch. I had to use my power to stop them from pissing me off while I talk in front. First day in KNUA and _I_ already made a student pee in his pants.

     After class, I bid my goodbyes to the students and the professors in the faculty lounge. Seulgi walked beside me while talking to her friend – Joy. I took my keys and pressed the button, that made a red Mazda light up its blinkers.

     “Finally, you’re using your cars!” Seulgi exclaimed.

     “Why do you and my sister really want me to use them that much? Hello, it is my car.” I asked, annoyed.

     Seulgi opened the door, “Because it would be bad if you don’t. Cars have its end as well you know, so better use them most of the time than leave them to rust back in your huge garage.” She replied.

     I rolled my eyes and went sat on the driver’s seat. I turned the engine on and pressed on the gas. The car moved, and music played as we drove towards the café. Seulgi and I sang on the way. We used to do karaoke when… when Irene is still with us. Now, we no longer go to karaoke; it reminds her about the pain. So, we just jam.

     Arriving, I parked my car. Seulgi went out first and I followed. The troll (disguised as a security guard) stopped Seulgi. I did say the café (& restaurant) is a place for humans and us mythic, but I didn’t really specify it. The place is a 4-storey building. The rooftop and the ground floor are for us mythic, while the 2nd and 3rd floor are for the humans. Some mythic are not that comfortable being around with humans so we divided the place. Jihyo placed a spell that could prevent humans coming nor attract them coming to the café to secure us. Only Seulgi can enter though, which I told Jihyo.

     “Let her in, Yuan.” I said to the troll. “She’s with me. You couldn’t possibly have forgotten about Seulgi?”

     Yuan moved away from the door and opened it for us, “Sorry, Naua. I forgot. She got even more pretty that I didn’t notice it’s her.” He said, which flattered Seulgi.

     Everyone greeted us as we entered. Seulgi is probably the _only_ human my fellow mythic love. She gets along with them as well. Seulgi mostly spends with the unicorn, the Pegasus, and the fairies. She’s such a kid.

     I saw Tzuyu went out of the archives.

     “Tzuyu?” I called. Tzuyu jumped out of surprise. “What are you doing in the archives?”

     Tzuyu replied, “Jihyo asked me to grab our files. A huge fire just happened. She doesn’t want ours to be affected. These are still flammable after all.”

     I took the files from her.

     _The files are hot. Rather, her file is a bit burning._

     “Can we continue where we left off?” I asked. Tzuyu gave me a smile and nod with a yes – an implausible thing for Chou Tzuyu to show to _any_ human nor creature.

     We sat on our usual table. “So, what is it?” Tzuyu asked.

     “Anything you discover while checking your territory?”

     “I discovered nothing in the park, while I saw some blood stains in the tower.” She replied. “I talked with the manager by hypnotizing him (my bad), and he told me about the tall figure with white skin. Didn’t get anything else.”

     “Same thing on what he told us then,”

     “Are there more questions?”

     “Why is your file warm and burning?” I asked. She didn’t answer. “I’ll go straight to the point, Tzuyu. I’m not suspecting you or anything—you know that. I just want you to be honest and tell me the truth. Are you hunting humans and settle in Seoul Tower?”

     Silence.

     I didn’t bother repeating myself. I know she heard me loud and clear. “Tzuyu,” the atmosphere between us thickened that attract everyone’s attention, “tell me the truth.”

     I look at Tzuyu in the eye – hoping she will tell me the truth. _Please, Tzuyu. You are part of my family. Tell me the truth._

     “I stopped hunting humans,” Tzuyu replied. “I don’t want to hunt anymore nor hurt humans, Jeongyeon. I vowed that. I’m not the one the management saw. Ask Chaeyoung, I’m in the house or in the shelter most of the time. And for the file, the centaur section burned. It is next to the vampire section. That explains why it is warm and burning.”

     The mood changed. I released a sigh and messed her hair, “I’m relieved. Sorry.”

     “It’s fine. You’re only doing your job.”

     “You know well that if a vampire breaks a vow, he or she will—”

     Tzuyu didn’t let me finish my sentence, “—I know. She will be punished worse than death.” She sighed, “Look, you have a lot of responsibility, work, and problems on your shoulders—for you to take care of. I don’t want to add on that (if you think something is going on about me). I assure you, nothing bad is going on. If there is I tell you right away, right?”

     I nod my head, “Yeah,”

     “Stop worrying about me, Jeongyeon. I am keeping my vow for my sake—our sake. Okay?”

     I messed her hair, “Okay, Tzuyu.”

     I cleared the tension between us. Jihyo came after wards with the smell of smoke coming from her. She has some dirt on her face and her clothes, too much files have burned I guess. We talked about the matter and thought of a solution about it with the Elders.

       “Have mercy on our kind, Naua! A werewolf and a vampire in one house is excusable, but a mermaid? Are you out of your mind? If things go wrong, you must do what is necessary for them!” one of the Elders spat. Currently we are having a meeting in one of the rooms of the archives. It’s stinky here, the smoke assailed in my nose and it stings. We are using Skype since the Elders are from every part of the world maintaining the balance. I told them about Dahyun and the strange number of humans dying. The Elders concluded that some mythic caused these deaths. “And you even helped a dying human! We had to do something about it because of you!”

     “Dahyun is harmless. After 5 months, she will be returning to the sea.” Jihyo explained.

     “You still need to fix the situation about that mermaid. And the matter that is going around must be solved before the full moon of the month!”

     “I understand your concerns about the unusual sightings of mythic, but—” they didn’t let Jihyo finish.

     “You have been slacking off, Jihyo.” One of the Elders spat. “What happened to your ability to track down mythic? Reports about creature sightings around Seoul is attracting mankind! If the humans in South Korea know about our existence, this will be all your fault!”

     “My fault?” Jihyo spat. “My fault. With all due respect, Elders, I’ve been working non-stop to maintain the _balance_ you old geezers are worried of since my sister left. I worked _hard,_ and I set this as my priority instead of my family. Don’t see yourselves or us mythic as perfect, we have our own flaws as well! I make mistakes, and my biggest mistake is for letting you ridicule my hard work for the past 8 years!”

     “You insolent fool! How dare you—”

     “Enough!” I shouted, shaking the ground and scaring every mythic outside. “You have no right to talk to my sister that way or my family.”

     “Naua, she needs to know where she is standing, and you must know precaution for the creatures in your household as well! We are the Elders. She needs to know who her superiors are! This organization—”

     “Superiors? That’s what you thought about yourselves.” I growled. “My sister—my family, are not part of your organization! You old men are the one who needs to know who _your_ superior is. I can destroy your towns with one blast of my power. Don’t bring Jihyo to this matter! Without her, without us, your towns will remain in red; without me you fools will rot back in the laboratory where I saw you! And you have no right to tell me what to do with a human dying. I _am_ a guardian of all creatures, helping a human is my choice!”

     Everyone went silent. Cracks crawled from the ground and the walls. The lights flickered; the tables, chairs, and the shelves shake. Some of the files fell down the shelves from the quake.

     Jihyo placed her hands on my shoulders while keeping me calm. “Calm down, Jeongyeon. The ground is shaking; this building will collapse if you won’t calm down.”

     I took a deep breath and exhaled. “I don’t want to hear any complaints about my sister’s hard work. I left a big role on her shoulders, and she took the responsibility well. Why don’t you fools come stand up from your seat and go out of your domains, and settle things with your fellow creatures? All you ever do is seat and tell me complaints!”

     “How can she explain and find a solution about these undetected roaming creatures in Seoul when she has the ability to detect them! I swear to the Almighty above, Naua, if things go wrong in Seoul we will be discovered! The IMG are currently full of missions, meaning they can no longer assist the Korean Region once our covers blow up! Of all things, why did the Almighty let such careless creatures in Seoul live and—”

     My eyes turned red in anger. “You dare to doubt the will of the Almighty?” I roared. A powerful quake hit.

     “Jeongyeon!”

     I clenched my fist. “You have no right to speak to the Almighty that way!” they went silent and couldn’t meet my eyes. “Who are you to doubt His will, to doubt His creation?! You’re being selfish fools like those humans!”

     “Calm down, Jeongyeon! We can’t cover up the strange phenomena if you keep getting angry! You will destroy Seoul!” Jihyo shouted.

     Things settled. I didn’t say a word.

     _Who are they to speak that way to the Almighty? These fools are beginning to be like humans. They have no respect to their creator!_

     I stood up from my seat, “This conversation is over. I will get nothing from you. You’re all just like the humans in the government. You’re all starting to be like them.” I ended the video call and walked away from the room. 

     I opened the door with my power, and it opened wide with a loud bang – grabbing everyone’s attention. They can see the rage in my face. They all looked away and went silent. The café is a mess because of the quake, there are cracks as well.

     “For the love of God, Jeongyeon!” Jihyo said, emerging from the back door.

     I abruptly turned my back to face her. “Then what do you want me to tell them?!” I yelled. “Must I tell them, “Sure, Elders. I’ll kick Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Dahyun out of my family and act like they are nothing.” Or maybe I’ll tell them that I agree with their plan executing every single new coming mythic in Korea? Is that what you want me to tell them?! Is that what you want? To let them kill their fellow mythic? Do you want them to kick your family out and kill—”

     Jihyo’s hand met my face. It stung, and all I could do is keep quiet. I heard gasps from the creatures in the café. “I am not saying that!” Jihyo shouted back. “You know how important you are to me—you know how important family is to me! Don’t you ever say that in front of me again!”

     We stood there in silence.

     Jihyo released a sigh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted and slapped you, Jeongyeon. I’m just… just tired.”

     “I’m the one who needs to say sorry. Were both tired dealing with those fools.”

     She gave me a hug. “I just want you to calm down for now. You keep rambling and not think of a solution.” said Jihyo. “Look, I know you are angry for what they said. Just please come down. We’ll think of a way to find these creatures and solve the problem.”

     My eyes went back to normal. We released from each other’s embrace. “I need some time right now,” I said. I faced everyone in the room. “This calls for desperate measures. If you see unregistered mythic in South Korea, make sure they comply with our rules and sign the contract. If they fight back, or if they don’t agree, kill them if you must.”

     I heard some exclaims. I went to the bar counter and rested my hand on its glossy surface. I groaned, “I am stressed!”

     Someone sat beside me, “Two glasses of Carlo Rossi, please.”

     “I want Maria Clara Sangria,”

     She sighed, “One MCS for the lady then.” I sat up straight and tapped our glasses together. I drank my glass in one gulp, while Seulgi took a sip. “You really need to chill, Jeongyeon.”

     “I know,”

     “It’s in the news,” Seulgi pointed at the TV. “See how fast news can be? The quake just started for 10 minutes and ended. After 5 minutes or less they are reporting it.”

     “A 7.8 magnitude earthquake hit Seoul the last 15 minutes. The epicentre of the quake could not be found by seismologist, even their machines cannot find the centre of the quake.” The reporter said. “It’s baffling scientist in Korea and worries them, not knowing if another quake will occur. ”

     “I really need to calm down.”

     “You don’t say,”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Seulgi accompanied me in the café.** We talked more about what happened the past years. I told her my adventures and she told me hers. She asked about Kou, and I told her that I didn’t see her this lifetime. I asked her about her _love life_ and she replied with a faint yet painful smile.

     “You know it’s always been Irene, Jeongyeon. You know that too well.” Seulgi replied, finishing her glass. I finished 7, she finished 3; and she’s drunk. Seulgi has low tolerance with alcohol. She really accompanied me, a good friend she is. “It always has been Irene.”

     “I know. I just thought, maybe, just maybe, you finally moved-on.” I said.

     Seulgi scoffed, placing her glass in front of the bar tender – birling her drink. “ _Moved-on_?” she chuckled. “I can _never_ forget about Irene, Jeongyeon. She’s still in my heart… she’s still in my heart…” she started to cry. I excused the bartender to leave us both alone for a bit.

     “That’s probably the worst thing a human being can feel—heart ache. Especially when you really love this particular person, moving-on isn’t easy.” I pat her back, “I find the statement mankind say, “There will always be someone meant for you,” stupid. What I mean to say is, that statement does not go along with a loss of a love one. Because you know, deep inside you, deep in your brain, your heart, your whole system, the person you hold most dear is the one for you. That is why most married couples who lost their partners can never marry again, because they know that they’ve been with the one meant for them.”

     I saw Seulgi’s future when Irene introduced me to her – a happy couple, both girls holding each other’s hands. So, when I found out that Irene committed suicide, for the first time in my life, I doubted my visions.

**?!**   “I told her… I told Irene a lot of times that I always care for her, that I will not stop caring no matter how hard for her to deal with. I love her, of course I’m afraid to lose her. I can’t tell her those three words, I can’t tell her how I feel about her when she is eager for someone to tell her that she is loved. I told her to stop cutting herself, to stop drinking the pills, to not think about killing herself. I told her that she still has me, you. I told her that I need her. I did everything to stop her. I don’t want her to die…”

     “You’re already drunk.” I took her glass away from her hands. “It’s time to stop, Seulgi.”

**?!**   “Irene’s tweets in Twitter alarms me. I follow her using another account because I know she wouldn’t like for us to know what she’s planning. To my horror, she tweets most about her depressed state and her rants. I did the things that could at least calm her down and not kill herself with the help of her tweets. I held her tight, I cupped her face and told her how much I care and I’m afraid to lose her—I did everything, Jeongyeon. But…” Seulgi broke down into tears, “one day, that very day, I just found out she took a whole bottle of pills, cut her wrist deep, and hanged herself during the process.”

     “You don’t have to speak, Seulgi. Just cry it all out.” I’m the only person Seulgi and open up to. With my absence, she’s been bottling up this painful feeling. I can feel her pain, because I lost Kou. The difference is that Kou reincarnates, but Irene… Irene stays as a Grim Reaper – forever.

     “I even think I’m starting to get crazy!” she sat up straight and wiped her tears while chuckling, “There are times I catch a sign of her.”

     “Eh?”

     “Weird, right?” Seulgi laughed. “I sometimes thought maybe Irene’s soul is visiting me. I see her wearing a suit and a black hat. If only the real Irene were to be alive today, she’d look hot and pretty in a suit.”

     Jihyo came, “Just finished with the hunt! And we manage _not_ to kill anyone. They all—what’s up with Seulgi?” she asked, pointing her finger at the sober girl beside me.

     “She’s drunk,” Seulgi whined and called out Irene’s name, “way too drunk. Can you take her to her place? I need to go home immediately.”

     “Now listen here, Jeongyeon. I—”

     I placed my index finger on her chest, “You have my car, use it!”

     “Are you giving it to me?” she asked, with brightness in her eyes. It pains me to be honest, I have a huge pride when it comes to vehicles. I decided to give Jihyo my car, as a present for her hard work while I was away.

     I released a sigh, “Yes,” she gave me a big hug. “A present from me to you. Thanks for covering up my place.”

     “What are sisters for? Finally! I won’t commute with the kids anymore! Thank you—”

     I saw a girl ran pass the café. My surrounding went slow motion when my eyes landed on her. Red hair, bunny teeth (?), and she wears a pair of shades while covering up her face with a shoal. She ran while people holding cameras chase after her. I know that we met each other’s eyes—she took a quick glance here and I met her eyes. And when we did, her shoal got blown away, and surprised me.

     “Kou?” I ran towards the exit

     Jihyo shouted, but I ignored her, “Hey! Jeongyeon, where are you going?”

     I ran out of the doors and followed the mob.

     “No doubt, it’s her. Kou, I saw her.” I said, running. My heart burned as I kept on running. I think I finally found her, I found Kou. I must see her, I must catch up to confirm it.

     I am two blocks away from the café when I lost sight of them. “No, come on. Where are you?” I looked around, but I see no mob. I ran to the next corner and search for them. “No!”

     “F-finally… caught u-up… on you…” Jihyo panted. She pinched my ears, “Don’t come running and cut me off while I am speaking, you stubborn little serpent!”

     “Ow, ow, ow!” I screamed, not caring if people stare at us. “It hurts, Jihyo!”

     “Why the heck did you run?” she asked, releasing me from her painful pinch.

     “I thought… I thought I saw…” I paused. “Never mind, Jihyo. I must be imagining things.”

     Jihyo crossed her arms, waiting for me to tell the truth. But after a minute, she gave up. “But that doesn’t make an excuse!” she pinched my ears again and dragged me back to the café. “You know I find it rude if people won’t let me finish my sentences. Especially from you! I can’t do this to the Elders, but to you, yes.”

     “That hurts! I said I’m sorry!” I whined.

     _But… that girl. She looks a bit like Kou. I mean, she resembles Kou. I need to see her, I need to see that girl again. If she is Kou, the serpent in me will rest in peace – this curse will end._

     I received a lecture from Jihyo – starting from my inappropriate behaviour, my temper, and my rude behaviour. Look, we creatures are not perfect – even me, the strongest and omnipotent _Bakunawa_ isn’t perfect. Everything, everyone, has flaws, except for the mighty one above.

     “You take care of Seulgi, alright?” I said, “And keep an eye on Tzuyu while you are driving. She and Seulgi had a little conflict from what I’ve heard, and—”

     “Oh, don’t worry, Jeongy. Tzuyu left after you talked with her.”

     I entered my car.

     “Say hi to Dahyun for me!” Jihyo shouted, while waving my hand. I gave her a thumb’s up while I reverse the car and drove away.

     Driving alone after work relieves me from the stress. This way I can think; I have more work when I arrive. I haven’t looked up Im Nayeon at all – literally forgot about her yesterday. I also need to look up on Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana, and that girl Hirai Momo.

     “Sana and Momo have this overlapping energy, Mina saw the beast. Nayeon is just a human so nothing important comes out from her. I must meet this girl named Mina. If I can befriend Momo and Sana, I can investigate about the source of their energy.” I said to myself. This way, I can think straight and find a way to get answers.

     “Ah! I also need to start the investigation about the voice Dahyun is talking about.” I sighed, “I never had this much on my shoulders before.”

     The gates opened, and my car entered. I parked it inside the garage and went straight to the door. Upon entering, Atom greeted me. I asked him if he started preparing and he gave me a ?! on his screen. I excused him, and he went to the kitchen to start preparing. I placed my work bag on the sofa and took off my blazer and hanged it on the hanger. They flew upstairs to my room. I sat on my armchair and turned the TV on. Most of the news is about the earthquake.

     “Humans, they think they know everything.” I spat.

     Atom appeared beside me, showing a pan and a spatula display that means the food is cooking.

     I smiled and thanked Atom. “Did Dahyun went back to the library?” I asked him.

     Atom showed a triple Z display that differs in size. “Oh, she’s still asleep. I’ll go check up on her.” I said, standing up and walked up the stairs to her room where she is having her rest.

     I knocked the wooden door before entering. Her bookshelf is empty, and some of the books are on the floor. I saw her asleep on the bed, while covered up with books. “She didn’t follow my instructions.” I said, sighing. The books flew back to the shelf in her room. I pulled the covers close to her and took the book from her hand.

     “Peach…” Dahyun spoke.

     “She’s sleep talking,” I chuckled. “Dreaming about peaches, huh? That’s a first.” I remembered her dream yesterday. If Dahyun can dream it again, for sure I can know answers about it. But I think dreaming about the voice is rather more important. Her time has limited her after all. I must help her by all means necessary.

     I went out of the room and returned downstairs. I called Atom and gave him instructions, “Wake Dahyun up when the clock strikes 7 pm, okay?” I said. Atom gave me a thumb’s up display and went back to the kitchen.

     I went to my room and sat on my work chair. I took the black box out and placed it on the table. My laptop lighted up and I immediately ted _Im_ _Nayeon_ in Google. Seeing her image, my blood in my veins stopped moving, my heart stopped beating, and a burning feeling enveloped my body.

     “Kou?” I wondered. “That bunny teeth… don’t tell me she’s the one I saw back in the café?” I took out the rolled paper in the black box and compared their facial features.

     _No doubt… there is a little resemblance. But there_ _’s_ _only_ _one thing descendants of Kou has in common, this girl doesn’t have_ _it,_ _so she is not her. However, she looks like her, she looks like Kou._

     “Im Nayeon,” I said. “The girl who looked like Kou.”

     I saw a lot of information. From Nayeon’s past to her present. She is mostly the talk of the whole Korean media. She’s even nominated and won 10 consecutive _Best Actress_ awards in her 5 years in the acting industry, and _7 Best Supporting Actress_ awards; she won 13 _Best Couple_ awards with Suho and Jungkook that even brought some dating rumours; she also won 5 _Best Singer_ awards out of 7 nominations; her movies where she leads won 15 _Best Movie_ awards all-in-all; and the most mouth-dropping of all, in her 5 years in the industry, her TV dramas won _Best Drama_ awards for 3 consecutive years with 25 awards out of 25 nominations that even reached outside Asia!

     “Amazing,” I said. I saw a list of her movies and TV dramas. I downloaded everything to see and know more about her. I also downloaded some fan-camera shots and her songs as well. I want to know who I’m dealing with.

     I also search for Momo, Sana, and Mina. These three are from Japan, and are close with each other, and they achieved _lots_ of awards as well. Momo and Sana lives together (which lead the fans to think that they are dating). Mina on the other hand has a place n Pyeongchang-dong and a condo.

     “I better send this information to Jihyo,” I said, grabbing my phone and sent her a text.

     I continue my research. Mostly about dating rumours between the three. I got engrossed with Sana’s though. I already have her movies, TV dramas, and concerts downloaded last night so I can investigate more. I saw a lot of bullying and _fake_ issues about her.

     “Minatozaki Sana: An Angel on camera, A Fraud off-cam.” I read. I actually noticed her change of aura. In her movies, TV guesting, live performances, she is a different person – she is confident, a bit expressive, and cute. But in real life she is timid, yet cute, and full of confidence, and cute. She is a totally different person. People see it a bad thing, but I see it as a defence mechanism. What Dahyun said was true, her popularity rating is still on the top. The haters don’t seem to cause some ruckus. I still wonder why won’t she defend herself? She’s being bullied despite being a star and someone superior in the class.

     “I better talk with Sana tomorrow,”

     I looked into Momo next. She doesn’t seem to have troubles. She mostly acts on movies with action and those spy dramas. Her popularity in dancing is over the top as well! This girl is talented, a little clumsy at times. Momo has a huge dating rumour with Haechul all because of one photoshoot.

     “What’s with these fans? Way too delusional.”

     Next is Mina. Mina used to do ballet (for 11 years). She plays instruments as well. Her fans proclaim her as the “Living Royalty of Japan”.  “She _is_ in fact a beauty.” I said, biting my lips. The only person who fascinated me with their beauty are Kou, Jennie, Tzuyu, Irene. Now, Myoui Mina awed me with her beauty. “She indeed looks like a living royalty,” I add.

     Mina is poised and proper on and off-cam; she’s also a video game geek like me. This girl loves to play games and wins most of the time. As usual, dating rumours. Can these fans stop jumping into conclusions? Why must every star need to have a dating rumour if two artists interacted with each other?

     “Blablabla dating blablabla,” I read with annoyance. “Myoui Mina has a lot of dating rumour than the other three.”

     The fire incident caught my attention. I thought I’d get a new info, but it is still the same. Mina hasn’t given a new statement about the matter, and she doesn’t seem to do so. Her entertainment already acted on it as well. “So, we can’t interview her, huh? Befriending her is the only option. To do that, I must befriend Momo and Sana, Nayeon as well if needed.”

     Sounds a bit unfair, but for the sake of our kind, I must do this.

     These four actresses are under one entertainment – JYP Entertainment. The building is in Cheongdam-dong, a little bit far from Taeyeon’s. I can drop by and observe if I have time. I’ll try asking Taeyeon if she knows the girls, I mean, she’s a singer too.

     While I’m still downloading their files, I went out of the room and checked Atom. I saw the time: 6:15 pm. “Still have time,” I said walking down the stairs.

     I proceed at the inner part of the house. A single door only pathed by a narrow vestibule with no single decors on sight. A shining barrier appeared, and I went pass it. I placed a spell that only me and Jihyo can pass this part of the house, because… this part is filled with secrets that cannot be unravelled not seen by any human or creature. It can also serve as my private bunker if things go wrong.

     I stopped in front of the sienna painted door and closed my eyes. The door was surrounded by luminescent blue light and I heard a faint _click!_

     “I can’t believe I’m entering this room again.” I mumbled before turning the knob. I turned the lights on and I was met by a clean room. I smiled faintly, “Jihyo really tend this place more than the other parts of the house. That girl really… I love her.”

     The room is composed of artefacts from the ancient times. Swords, shields, rare silk, vases, plates, paintings, sculptures, and some royal robes. There are some rare minerals and rocks displayed, and some books as well. These are my collection of memories. Each artefact contains an unforgettable experience, the robes for example. I used to serve the Kings of Goreo (known as Korea now), and I served them as a warrior who protect the country. It was one of the best memories I had in this life. Another example is a sword that the past descendants of the serpent possessed – a sword of a _Datu_. All these artefacts are placed inside a glass to protect and preserve it. The books are stories from the past that I record – like of a journal or a diary. It is more like of a mini museum of rare and undiscovered artefacts. I want these memories to stay forever… even if most of them are filled with painful memories.

     I went to a small theatre like stage made by entirely polished marble, and both strong Greek pillars on both sides. No artefact is placed on it, not even a single dust or a bug. I placed my hands on the air and the same barrier was seen. My eyes glowed blue and the barrier disappeared. I met 6 shining artefacts that made my heart thump just by meeting them.

     “I’m home,” I said, “Kou.”

     Each artefact is placed on a pedestal – protected by a spell that only I can destroy. If an unwanted visitor that I don’t know will touch or even went near these artefacts, a void will open and drag them to oblivion where no soul can survive and return. These artefacts… these artefacts are from one owner: Kou. Starting from my first to know that I’m the 7th reincarnation and descendant of the serpent, to the second, the third, up to the seventh time I open my eyes in this world. Each of these artefacts came from Kou’s descendants who passed away and whom I met while I reincarnate to a new body. I’m keeping them to treasure our memories. However, an empty pillar was at the far side of the others. Right now, is my 7th life and I have not found the 7th descendant of Kou. If her descendant ends up like the others, her artefact will be put on that pillar – depending of the amount of memories and pain.

     “I’m back,” I touched each surface of the levitating artefacts. I stopped in front of an ornament. “Your highness…” I mumbled, clenching my knuckles.

     I removed the spell and took it out from the pedestal. Memories went back to me: silent walks in the palace garden, a boat ride with her, archery show that impressed her, horseback riding, and escaping the bandits who kidnapped her. All memories went back to me. Then a painful memory flashed: fire, arrows, and swords clashed together, blood and screams around the palace grounds, and crimson red puddled the jade tiles with the ornament falling from my hands.

     I noticed a tear falling down my eyes as I remembered the past. “Kou…” I said in a low tone. My knees weakened, and I stumbled on the floor crying, weeping, calling out Kou’s name over and over. “Please come back to me… Kou…”

     I can’t throw these artefacts, they’re my memories with her – the only way for me to see her again. Humans will think this as stupid, but they don’t understand. If you are immortal and you see the persons you love die, you will be in great pain and agony that your brain and heart can’t handle. If they’re like me, they will understand how hard it is. Moving-on is not possible, it is my punishment. My punishment isn’t just being immortal, or my image tainted with a bad impression, or taking Kou away from me. I have hundreds and painful punishment, and not forgetting Kou and my sins, and not being able to move on form the horror of the past is some of them.

     I released a painful cry. “Kou!” I shouted.

     I clenched the ornament tights, “ _Bathala_ , I beg of you, please help me.” I called out to Him. “It hurts… it hurts so bad… my heart hurts. Please… I’m begging you. Let me, for once, just this once, see and touch Kou. Please _Bathala_ , please.”

     I’m starting to think the Almighty might really have forgotten about me (but I erase the thought and feeling after a few hours), because no matter how many times I pray, I call out to Him, my cries and prayers were never answered.

_—Or so I thought_.   



	4. The girl who looked like Kou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [! Trigger Warning ! Suicide, cutting, and pills are stated in this chapter. If you are sensitive to these things, please skip the parts with a bolded ?!]

**Jeongyeon  
**

 

**I walked down the halls**. Students greeted me with wide smiles on their faces, and some went along with me and talked. I don’t mind these children talking to me, they are fun to be with.

     The bell rang. “Go to your classes,” I said.

     _After my class in the Music and Film, Media & TV departments, I walked my way to the Drama department – my last class in the morning._

     I entered my room. Everyone is in their seats. I took a marker and wrote my name on the white board, “My name is Professor Yoo Jeongyeon,” I introduced before facing them. “I will be your professor in Drama. Since the previous professor is on the leave due to health problems, I will be your substitute teacher. If you have any questions, please ask so.”

     All of them remained silent.

     I cleared my throat, “Now, before I start my class, let me remind you that I am _unlike_ any other professors here in KNUA. I expect everyone to listen to my lectures, and all your attention is only unto me whenever I am teaching. What I don’t like the most is arrogance, disobedience _, and_ procrastination. I also _give two_ chances if ever you did something I might not like, or I gave you flunk grades. After that, no more chances—even if you kneel down or give me something for compensation. No, no, I don’t do that.” I took out my laptop and opened a document, which is also seen on the white board with the help of the projector. “Now that rules and important ideas about myself is finish, let us start. Today’s class will be about the fundamental ways of acting.”

     I started my lecture with my usual way of teaching – like any other teacher would. I stood there in front explaining and answering their questions.

     “Acting isn’t _just_ pretending to be someone, or be yourself thing, or any other cliché reasons. Acting is an art on which we expose another part of ourselves; it a practice to show our masks. It is to express the inner you. It is just not  “be yourself” statement, it is _show more of yourself_ statement.”

     “But professor,” a student said, “isn’t expressing ourselves more like being ourselves?”

     I shake my head, “No. Because being yourself is just showing what you _thought_ you know who you are. Expressing ourselves, however, is discovering the other parts within you.” I answered. “Can I continue now?”

     The student nods his head.

     “Why do you think people act?” I ask. Students raised their hands. I pointed a student from the back of the class.

     She answered, “People act to portray the characters they’re assigned or choose.”

     I nod my head lightly, “True. One of the _common_ reasons why. But what exactly is the _main_ reason why people act. It’s not just to portray, to pretend, to show-off, to reach their dreams, or to anything. What is the real reason why famous actresses and actors we see in TV dramas and movies act?”

     The door clam wide open, “It’s to be seen!” someone exclaimed. A girl panted while bowing. My students began to take photos of the new comer, “Sorry I’m late!”

     I excused her and settled the students. “Proceed to your chair, Miss?”

     “Minatozaki Sana,” she said, sitting on the front row.

_She’s the girl whom I saw Momo with in COEX. I didn’t know she’s in my class? And she’s late as well. Oh well, since It’s my first day, I’ll excuse her for her tardiness._

     “Miss Minatozaki, your answers is correct. And please refrain from coming late in my class.” I said. My eyes went to the students, “People act for them to be seen. Actors and actresses want to act so that they can be seen, to see their masks unfold. In the future some of you will be an actress or an actor just like Miss Minatozaki here, and to do that you must show the inner you.” I said, winking.

     “Now, continuing—” I proceed on my lecture, it’s just the basics so it didn’t take long I only told them more about the fundamentals and some key points in acting as well.

     “Tomorrow, there will be no surprise quiz from me, unlike from your previous professor,” the students sighed in relief. “However, I will have this thing I call a On The Spot Demonstration, or OTSD for short. It is a test to see what you lack in acting; and with that I can teach you how to reach the passing score of the drama world, I can teach you to be better. Imagining being the character itself is not enough if you are dry on stage, that is why we have this. The first week will be a trial run, and my semester exam is you kids acing in front of the president, me, and professors from the School of Drama and Film, Media & and TV.”

     “Don’t you think it is unfair if students who are _actors and actresses_ in this class will be joining us? They already _have_ the experience.” A student from the middle chairs complained, eyes on Sana.

     “Your point is what exactly?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

     “They will take most of the attention and the points. They’re looking down on us _and_ they have the advantage. I bet before they even start to act the professors will give them a high score.”

     I saw Sana sulk from her chair. “I don’t want to join anyway,” she murmured.

     _She wants to join. Her expression says it all. I wonder why some of the students seems to not get along with the actors and actresses in the Department of Drama?_

     “That is not possible,”

     “Excuse me, Professor?”

     “You heard me, that is not possible. Why do you think actors and actresses keep coming back here or in other art schools? Or even prefer their fellow artists to study Drama here? Why do you think they come here? Why do you think they still study acting or drama?” he went silent, unable to answer my questions. “The answer is simple, they know what they learned is not enough and they want to improve their selves. They want to know more on how to express their inner selves. So they are part of my test whether some of you like it or not. And, points? Why is everything related to points nowadays! You misunderstood the idea of my program. OTSD is not all about points, it’s main idea is the act—how you deliver the character, the inner you. Points are just numbers. Put this in mind that OTSD depends on the _way you act_ not the points.”

     I see how Sana’s eyes lit up.

     I smiled, “I mastered acting here in KNUA—I even studied abroad. I know how to spot flaws, so pleasing and entertaining me is hard. 30% of the score comes from the president, and 2 of the professors from two departments both have 10%, while I have the 50% of the score.”

     Sana raised her trembling hand, “When will this demonstration start exactly?” she asked.

     “That would be next week, Miss Minatozaki.” I replied. “The last half of the first semester is all about the fundamentals and the key points of course, and after this week, we start the trial run. Those who fail the first test still have the chance to make up on the second semester. After the trial run will be the beginning of our demonstration—and that will be our second semester exams.”  

     “Any genre is allowed?” a student asked. I nod my head as a yes. “How about the students who missed the first half of the semester? Im Nayeon is rumoured to be back here and some students as well.”

     “The school already gave them notes and you kids will be given as well, after all, KNUA has a project that will showcase Korean actors around the world. Our goal is to develop those artists, and everyone in this department is qualified.” I replied, making them happy to hear the news. I continued, “First test is a one actor run, the second is a two actor run, then the first week of the second semester will be a group run, and finally the individual act as your final exam in the second semester. If you know anyone who missed today’s lecture, be sure to inform them.”

     The bell rang. “Notes will be given tomorrow. I wish you kids good luck.” I said before heading out.

     I loosened my buttons. _God, I am not used to this. Teaching students in the Philippines is okay, but here in Korea, students will always be a bother. I should teach that student back there some lesson if her continues to be rude._

     I look at my wrist watch, “It’s already lunch?!” I exclaimed. I ran to the faculty lounge and placed my things hastily in the bag. I grabbed my work bag and my valuables.

_Dahyun_ _is probably hungry right now!_

     “Heading out for lunch, Professor Yoo?” a professor asked.

     “Yes! Sorry but I really need to go.” I shouted before running out. I am not supposed to run since I’m a professor and I must stick to the rules, but I must go back home immediately!

     “Oh shoot!” I exclaimed, looking at the time. “Dahyun’s probably waiting!”

     I look at my surroundings. There are no students coming, I could use the restrooms. I entered a cubicle, when I opened my eyes, I’m in front of the door of my house.

     I entered my house and Atom greeted me. I saw the dining table prepared and the kitchen utensils finishing up our lunch.

     “Where is  Dahyun?” I asked atom. Atom replied by showing a book on his screen. “She’s still reading?” Atom gave me a thumbs up. I dismissed him and proceed upstairs.

     After arriving from Jihyo’ last night, I showed Dahyun my library and she couldn’t fight the urge to read. I let her be of course. When I woke up this morning to check on her in her room, I saw no sign of her. I went back to the library and I saw her reading more of my books. She finished 1/4 of my library. I reminded her about resting and she just gave me a thumbs up. She did say to be back at lunch time. I never expect her to keep reading!

     I knocked and opened the door – books on the floor and behind the door. I saw a half-empty tall and wide shelf, with Dahyun at the middle – sitting on my armchair while surrounded by piled-up books. “I can’t believe you finished the first half of my library.” I said, patting her head.

     Dahyun yawned. “Welcome back, Jeongyeon.”

     “So, how are the books?” I asked.

     Dahyun replied, not meeting my eyes, “I learned lots of things! I can speak well now without wondering what is this and what is that. My knowledge of the outside world will expand if I use the computer and the TV though.”

     “For now, stick with books.” I said, picking up a book from the floor. “Hey, hey, hey. Did you finished my whole collection of dictionaries and encyclopaedias?!”

     “Yep!”

     I chuckled. “Finish the books once you finished sleeping. For now, let us eat lunch and then you sleep. I’ll be home after 5 since Jihyo and I will meet in the café. If things go wrong call me or Jihyo. You already have our numbers in your phone.”

     We went downstairs and eat. I told Dahyun about my encounter with Minatozaki Sana and she couldn’t help but tell me stories about her, which is really convenient. She knows a lot about her, so as Momo, Mina, and Nayeon. She’s like a walking encyclopaedia of the showbiz world.

     “Sana has some issues with her fellow artists, reports say.” Dahyun said. “And in university as well!”

     “Issues? What kind of issues? She seems to be harmless and nice.”

     “Yeah. News in the internet said that she’s a fake, a fraud. On the stage she is talkative and she expresses herself, but behind the camera she is clumsy, shy, and have zero confident. Some netizens says that she’s just acting. Of course her popularity rating didn’t go down despite the rumours spreading around. There are some rumours in her school as well, bullying to be exact.”

     “I watched her movies last night. She’s not a bad actress and singer, I wonder why people hate her.” I questioned. “And bullying, huh? I guess my assumption was right—that she is being bullied. Poor girl, bullied because of that. Being famous is really stressful and hard. But I need the exact reason why.”

     “Why don’t you find the answer in your demonstration?” Dahyun answered. “I’m taking part of it right?”

     I nod my head. “Good idea, Dahyun. You are confident with your words now, I’m proud.” I said, “By the way, I’ll hand out your notes later. And just so you know, you and those two actresses (Sana and Nayeon) are in the same class so lessen down your fangirl meter, okay?” Dahyun gladly nods her head.

     I have a vacant time after lunch, so I decided to go out for a breather with Dahyun. Im using a different car today—my Hyundai (Genesis G90) is still with Jihyo _and_ she used it today, my Mazda (Mazdaspeed3) is at the university, so I’m using my Maserati (Quattroporte). Dahyun got engrossed with her phone that she spends too much time with it. First Tzuyu, then Chaeyoung, now Dahyun. Human tools like smartphones are bothersome, at the same time useful.

     “Oh! A restaurant in Seoul Tower has some weird sightings lately.” Dahyun said, catching my attention, “Weird and creepy.”

     “You read it from the news online?” Dahyun nods. “What does it say?”

     “Happening a month ago and during this month as well—a white skinned beast walks around the tower in the middle of the night. Traces of blood was seen, no footprints or fingerprints, or any trace; police said it was human blood. No missing person nor reports of murder are reported as well.”

     The stoplight turned red. I pressed on the breaks, and messed my hair, “A beast again?” I sighed. “First the man covered in fire, now a white skinned beast? This is getting weirder and weirder.” I took my phone and dialled Jihyo’s number.

     “Hello. What is it this time?” She asked out of annoyance, “My hands are full because of these burning archives!”

     _Burning archives?_

     “Great timing. Jihyo, are there archives that burned? White skinned creatures I mean.” I asked.

     “No. Only common mythics (that humans know in movies and books) that blend in with mankind.” I heard my sister shout from the background. “Sorry about that, gnomes are stubborn. Anyway, why ask? Is that why you called?”

     “Dahyun saw a news online about a white skinned beast sighted walking around a revolving restaurant in Seoul Tower. Traces of blood were seen but no reports of murder nor missing persons. When you mentioned there are archives burning, I thought maybe one of us did it.”

     “Why don’t you go and investigate in the tower for some questionings? We must not trust any news dropped in the internet.” Said Jihyo. “But you have class after lunch.”

     “I have a vacant class after lunch in my schedule. I still got time.”

     “I entrust you with this one.” I heard her yell again. “I’ll go ask from the different branches here about that and give you a call. And take care of Dahyun. Bye!”

     I look at Dahyun, “I did say that you need to rest, but would you like to know what Jihyo and I are doing as part of the creatures who protects mythics?” I asked her. She gladly nods – curiosity taking her over. “Buckle up, we’re going to investigate this case.”

     I pressed in the gas and sped up to the tower. From 40mph, my car reach the 150mph peak. Korea has its driving limits, but since this is a case for us creatures I had to pretend one of the high respected humans – a detective. It’s a bit of lame, but that’s my only card for now.

     We arrived. I wore my brown coat and placed a fake ID on the right side of my chest. “Oh, wear this, Dahyun.” I said, handing Dahyun her coat and ID. “Now you know why we need to buy those coats yesterday.”

     We went out of the car. The tower is currently closed – it’s supposed to be open every day, I guess the news were true, huh?

     “Sorry, the tower is closed for the day.” The security guard said.

     “We’re here for some questions,” I said, revealing our IDs. My eyes glowed gold – hypnotizing him. “We receive news about recent sightings here. I need to talk to the person managing this tower.”

     He opened the glassed door for us, and we followed him to the main office of the tower where we will meet the manager of the place.

     “So this is what you and Jihyo do, huh? Does Chaeyoung and Tzuyu do this kind of things too?” Dahyun asked me.

     “Yes, this is what we do. We investigate and we plan out on what to do about the problem. Our priority is to hide the existence of the mythics around the world to prevent humans killing us for their curiosity. And yes, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu do this with Jihyo.”

     We entered the office. Dahyun and I introduced ourselves to the manager of the tower. We also told him our motive and the reason why we are here. At first he was hesitant, but he gave in at the end.

     Currently, we are in the elevator riding up to floor where the revolving restaurant is. He explained the _rumour_.

     “Actually, as the manager, I must not say things that would affect the business, so I kept my mouth shut. I couldn’t even bring myself to the police about this matter—I mean, who’d believe me anyway? I am surprised to know that two detectives heard about this.” he began, “It started a month ago. I was checking the revolving restaurant if it’s kept clean and organize. I saw a tall figure near the window and I called for his attention. It didn’t even bother turning back. I went towards it and I was talking to a curtain, but I am pretty sure there was someone standing there. Then weeks pass, I keep seeing that person. I even thought about exorcising this place for ghost, but it would attract the attention of the media and the tourist, we’ll lose visitors. Then weird things start to happen.”

     “Weird things?” Dahyun questioned, “You mean the blood?”

     The manager nods. “Yeah, the blood starts to appear.”

     The elevator stopped with a _ding!_ The place is deserted, no food displayed on the counter and the tables were left empty without the plates and the cloth covering it up. Dahyun and I checked for blood stains visible, but I found none. They must have cleaned the place.

     “Jeongyeon,” Dahyun called. I went to her. She bent her knees and pointed at the mark on the carpet floor. “This is blood, isn’t it? It wasn’t cleaned well.”

     I track a scent of iron and cells. “It is human blood,”

     “Anything you can come up with this, detectives?” the manager asked. “I don’t know why you guys had to waste your time on this silly case. I first thought the blood was just some mistake by the chefs since we mostly make roasted meat here, or one of our customers spilled wine or a red sauce and the janitors didn’t clean the floor well. But it’s weird if you see fresh blood every night.”

     “Did you say fresh blood at night?” I abruptly asked, that startled him.

     “Uh, yeah. These incidents happen at night. It wouldn’t happen during the day since a lot of people come here.” He answered. “And it was a tall figure with white skin. I really thought what I saw is a ghost, but ghost can’t be the reason for the blood. I even tried setting up a 24 hour surveillance cameras but I couldn’t catch him! Even putting up a security in this floor at night didn’t work. The person just vanish and blood appear.”

     “Did you see this figure again last night?” Dahyun asked.

     The manager nods, “It was raining and I saw it staring outside the window, with blood on his hands and mouth. I didn’t get to catch sight of his face since he vanished when the lightning blinded me. This morning when I went to check, this very part was damp and blood was all over this common part. I mostly see it here.” He pointed at the place where we saw the blood.

     I asked the manager if Dahyun and I can keep investigating, he gave us the permission to do so. We are left in the whole floor, searching for clues. They didn’t touch the whole floor after the incident last night.

     “A tall figure, white skin, blood. And the manager saw the tall figure with blood all over his mouth and hands, huh? It was raining last night. There’s probably some more blood stains here that dried up just like this one.” I said. 

     _No doubt. Obviously it is one of us. But who? Unregistered mythic? No one can pass_ _Jihyo’s_ _ability to spot_ _mythics_ _. So who? Who is it? Blood, white skin, tall, Seoul Tower._

     “You know, I wonder why that thing chose this place. I mean, he doesn’t seem to bring trouble here. It’s more like he’s visiting an old place.” Dahyun said. “Oh well, a mythic like that must have a strong connection to this place that he kept visiting here. I read one of your books before the place the tower is standing today was known to be a place where nobles gather. Maybe our creature is someone with a high status!”

_That’s it!_

     “Well, just a thought. I mean, it can’t be—”

     “We’re finish here,”

     “Eh? Already?”

     We went out of the room. We saw the manager and he asked about our investigation. I told him we need further investigation about this matter and it is okay to open the tower again, since the incident happen only at night.

     We went in the car and took our coats and IDs off. I started the engine and drove away back to the house. This kid sitting beside me still needs to rest. After I drop her off, I’ll go teleport back and forth to the school and the university. There’s someone I need to meet.

  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**With my ability to stop time, I can go back and forth to my destination**. It will lessen my stamina, however this is quite a serious case. I don’t like this feeling but I need to confirm it myself. There are loopholes as well, but the possibility is above the passing rate.

     “Excuse me,” I said, entering a classroom. “Is Chou Tzuyu here?” I asked. Most of the boys in the room exclaimed in chorus, while the girls asked Tzuyu on who am I.

     The teacher called Tzuyu, and met me outside the room. 

     “This better be quick, Jeongyeon. I have a quiz to prepare. Why are you here? Something happened?”

     “In fact, there is.” I replied. Her attention glued on me. “Two of your territories in Seoul got invaded by a troublesome mythic. I believe that mythic is not registered in the archives. It’s causing trouble to the humans.”

     Tzuyu crossed her arms. “What creature dares to step into my territory? And which territory did he invade? Better not be the animal shelter!”

     “Creature is unknown, and the territories are Seoul Tower and the National Park.” I lied about the National Park. “I want to tell you this since I know you have a strong connection in these two places.”

     Tzuyu’s expression changed, “Seoul Tower and National Park you say?” she went silent. “I never thought someone would ignore my warnings and marks. Trespassing means war, Jeongyeon.”

     I look into Tzuyu’s mind to find answers, but to my surprise all I saw was an empty void. She’s not thinking of anything. Her territory just got meddled with and no plan? Or maybe she doesn’t know what to do.

     “I know, Tzuyu. I know. But control yourself from now. If it’s an unregistered mythic, we must catch him.” I said, assuring her. “After my class, I’ll go to the café. I asked Jihyo some help regarding this case. If there is an unregistered mythic on the loose, I must find him no matter what. Our existence is at risk here, especially you since your kind is famous to humans.”

     “I’ll check on the tower and the park after my class, then I’ll go straight to the café. I need to take a good look myself.”

     I’m not thinking that it’s Tzuyu, but I have a feeling that she knows who might it be. She can detect if someone enters her territory. She doesn’t seem to be surprised when I told her, so I have a hunch.

     It was just a small talk, I just want to confirm something. And I _will_ find answers later. I bid my goodbye to Tzuyu and went back to my class. I’m in my Music class in the afternoon, after this class is Drama in the 4th years – bothersome bunch to be honest.

     “Music is a connection of sounds. It is an interpretation of words left unsaid and delivered with notes. Do you believe that a nonverbal music (only instrumentals makes of it) can tell a story or tell a message?” my students agreed. “Answer me how. How can an instrument-only music tell us a message? Anyone?” No one raised their hands to answer.

     The door opened wide, just like what happened during my lecture in the Drama Department. “Sorry I’m late!” the girl exclaimed. The students laughed, which made Sana turn red and pouted her lips after she yelled at them to stop.

     _Hey, hey, hey. This girl sure always come late, huh? And that is the first time I see her react so… confident._

     “Miss Minatozaki, you’re late in my class— _again_.” I emphasized.

     Sana bowed and repeatedly said her sorry. “I’m really sorry, Professor Yoo. There’s been an accident in the Dance Department.”

     I nod my head. “Excused. But do restrain from being late, especially _during my class_. Please pick a seat and listen.” I returned to my lecture. Sana sat to a girl whose name is Wendy. Wendy is from an idol group here, same entertainment with Taeyeon so I know her. In my drama class, Sana is rather quiet and students doesn’t talk to her that much, but here in my music class seems like she’s the endless talk of the century.

     “Miss Minatozaki,” I called, surprising her that made her stand up. She’s busy talking with Wendy that I need to catch her attention and see _if_ she is listening to my lecture.

     “Yes, Professor Yoo?”

     I arranged my glasses back, “Do you believe that a non-lyrical music can deliver a story or message? If yes, how?”

     Sana cleared her throat before answering, “Yes, I believe that instrumental l music can, in fact, deliver messages and stories. How? The answer is simple, Professor Yoo. By the musician who is playing it,” I was about to ask to justify her answer when she cut me off, “—you understand the rhythm the melody; delving deep to the flow of the music. If you hear a sad melody, doesn’t mean it is sad; if you hear a jolly music, doesn’t mean it is filled with happiness. Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy for example. The melody is relaxing at the same time sad, but Debussy composed the music because he was inspired by the flowing waters of a river, where’s the sadness in that? The music is neutral. What I’m pinpointing here is that instrumental music can tell stories by the musician itself, because the musician is portraying—showing—the picture of the music.”

     I was left awed with her answer. I can only stare at her. Her face flushed red when she noticed my gaze, “Is my answer correct, Professor Yoo?”

     I nod my head faintly. “Y-yes, your answer is correct.” I smiled. “Impressive, Miss Minatozaki. Very impressive. You can have your seat.”

     _In my drama class, she barely raises her hand or ask questions, nor answer my questions. If she does, I notice some students glaring at her and whisper to each other. I guess those bullying_ _rumours_ _are true. But bullying an actress is a big scandal! Why isn’t this girl reporting them?_

     “To make things clear, not _all_ instrumentals tells a story. Those beat music you hear in clubs… that’s a different story.” I said, that made the students laugh.

     My class continued. I have no particular plan for this class yet, I’m still planning about assembling them as an orchestra and vocals. This class is divided into three: instrumentalists, choir singers, and singers of the modern world who have no interest joining the choir.

     “Today’s special activity is connected with Miss Minatozaki’s answer to my question,” I said. I opened my laptop. “I want you all to listen in one of the famous classical musician’s composition and on a piece of paper, I want  you to place the instrument you play (or the type of voice: alto, base, tenor, soprano) and write down on what you understand in the piece. If you are both instrumentalists and singer, just write it down. I want everyone to open their mind and tell me what the composition is all about.”

     I entered the play button and music came out of the speakers. My students listened carefully and wrote down what they think.

     “This is Liebesleid!” Sana exclaimed, I look at her and she sulked back. I just nod and gave her a smile as a reassurance.

     Liebesleid is one of my favourite compositions. It doesn't just bring the sense of melancholy, but passions and warmth as well. It is used as a lullaby to most aspiring musicians in the world.

     They passed down their papers to me and I read them one by one.

     _All of these are all about death of a partner, or something that broke them,_ _blablabla_ _. Common answers. Well, this is what they understand so I have no right to judge them_.

     Sana passed hers and I read it. It said: “ _A story about losing a love one, and despite the unyielding lamentation in his/her heart, he/she still find happiness and did not let the blue take it all. It gives us a message that, after a loss, we must stand strong and be happy for your own sake. Being sad won’t get you anywhere._ ”

     “Minatozaki Sana, Trumpet & Soprano 2.” I read. Well, it is common for the Japanese to have thin and high voices when they sing. No doubt that she is a Soprano 2; I heard her performances in YouTube, Melon and Genie.

     “You are dismissed,” I said, before fixing up my things. Students thronged around Sana and talked about her tour in Asia, they also asked about her acting career but she answered them by giggling. She is really famous in this department.

     I went out of the room to the faculty. _I need to fix up before I head to the café._

     I heard a pair of feet running toward my direction. _Black hair, white skin, sharp nose, pretty eyes, and the smell of cheese kimbap. Hmm… no doubt it is  my tardy student._

     “P-Professor Yoo!” she shouted.

     I turn my back and saw Sana, “Yes, Miss Minatozaki? Is there something you need?”

     “About your program in drama class, the OTSD, I…” she paused. I take a good look in her mind.

_What’s this? It’s black, no, it’s empty. I can’t see any sign of words. I only see a dark void in her mind. How is this possible? Just back then—when I tried diving in_ _Tzuyu’s_ _mind. Why is it empty? It is not possible that she is not thinking of anything; I mean, she is talking. Why can I not read her mind?_

     “Professor?” Sana disturbed me, “I said, I want to join the program but the students doesn’t seem to like me joining. I guess what they said is right, that it’s unfair if an actor like me will join.”

     “You are hesitating to join? Why? You’re a student aren’t you?” She was about to protest hen I cut her off, “You have problems with your fellow batchmates in the department because you’re an actress, yes?”

     Sana denied the fact at first, but then she nods – not meeting my eyes, “Yes, Professor.”

     I placed my hand on her shoulder, “I’ve seen your movies last night and heard you sing—you’re good. Of course I heard and see some flaws, which is not a bad thing. You’ve been thinking about what other people thinks about you that is why you use that fear and pain in your act to let it all out, am I right? You also know what you lack, that is why you want to study again despite being one of the well-known artists. You shouldn’t be afraid, Miss Minatozaki. People’s opinion does not matter if it’s about the way you live your life. I know it is hard to understand and apply the thought but it is a general fact.” I smiled at her. “Just remember that you know what you’re doing is for the best of you. Anxious of what they think? Horrified with the bullying? Trust me, I noticed how some of those students back in my drama class looks at you. They’re envious and afraid of you.”

     Sana scoffed in disbelief. “Afraid of me? They’re not afraid of me, professor. They look down on me and they even say things that hurt me.”

     “You know, I saw how your face filled up with confidence back inside. I wonder why you didn’t put up that face back in my drama class.” I said. “Sana (if you allow me to call you that), believe me when I say they are envious and afraid of you. I will tell you why: because you are filled with a good idea of curiosity and you want to reach the top. Those students back there are afraid because first of all you’re an actress—a reason for them to not reach the top because of you; not just that, you want to learn more—more knowledge means more understanding. They are envious of you because you want to be better. They know they can’t do that because they keep their eyes and attention on you instead of working out what they lack. Instead of using that idea to reach the top, they use it against you, which is obviously a wrong thing. So don’t mind what they think or say, just keep in mind about what you want to reach. Someday, they will learn that from you.”

     “I just… I don’t want them to think of me that way… I can’t even say it to them.”

     “Then act it on stage,”

     “How? Surely there is a given script or concept for us.”

     I shake my head. “No, I don’t allow that. I want my students to understand who they are. So you go and write your own story and show everyone on stage what you are trying to say. I am sure they will understand.”

     Sana smiled at me, bowing. “Thank you, Professor Yoo.”

     “See you in the demonstration, Miss Minatozaki.” And I bowed before turning back. “And please say my hello to Momo if ever you see her.”

     I sat on my chair in the faculty room. I stretched my back and released a long sigh, “Teaching in Korea is more challenging.” I only started my teaching career when I arrived in the Philippines. I usually work as a manager or a critic.

     “The serpent is tired? Woah! Are you getting weak?” someone said, sitting on her chair beside me.

     “Pleasing to see you as well, Seulgi.”

**?!**   Kang Seulgi is the _only living_ human who knows about me being the sea serpent and about us mythics. Usually I erase their memories for the sake of our security, but an event in the past made me not do it – Irene’s and Seulgi’s future. Irene, Seulgi, and I are best of friends – humans call it; these two humans know our existence. Those two are secretly in love and they both won’t admit it! Until, Irene left us which broke Seulgi’s heart. She never get to tell her what she felt about her. Irene died by committing suicide – taking pills, cutting her wrists, and hanged herself _at the same time_. Committing the biggest crime makes you a Grim Reaper – the worst thing that could ever happen to _any_ human. Of course Seulgi doesn’t know about Irene being a reaper, Irene wants to keep it that way. I was shocked as well when I saw Irene fetching a soul, she had no idea of me. I went in her brain and saw the memory locked up in her and I saw her dying wish: Seulgi to remember her and about the mythics that amazes her, and to keep a secret whatever will turn into her. Somewhat Irene knows what will happen to her, I still find it odd.

     “Hey, Jeongyeon!” Seulgi called.

     “You were saying?”

     “I said, if you want to grab some coffee we can go to the café.” Seulgi spat. “You’re not paying attention as always.”

     “I’m actually going to the café later,”

     “Then let us grab coffee there! I only knew you came back from the Philippines yesterday from Jihyo. I can't believe you sisters! And…” she whispered into my ear, “you have a mermaid living with you?”

     I nod my head. “Her name is Dahyun, she’s in your class.”

     “Oh, the Kim Dahyun?” she asked. I nod. “I saw her name in my list. Dancing, huh? Why did you place her in my class?”

     “Because she is a good dancer and she expresses herself well. You can’t see any sign of embarrassment when she’s performing. You could’ve seen her dance and hear her sing! Expected for a mermaid’s voice, but dancing is not really one of their traits. I was amazed when she showed us her talent.”

     “Peculiar,”

     “Indeed,”

     “I mean, she is like Sana. Sana is like that as well. Weird.”

     “Ah, Miss Minatozaki. She’s in my Drama and Music class. She has some troubles in the Drama department though—you know, the bullying thing.”

     “You noticed? No secret can escape your eyes and ears, Jeongyeon! Amazing! You just know the actress for the first time, and teach in KNUA today, and you already know about that? Cool!”

     “I observe my students, Seulgi.” I said, rolling my eyes. “I noticed how she’s confident in my music class while timid in my drama class (but she is a good student). What is she like in your class?”

     Seulgi replied, adjusting her seat near me like she is glad to hear that question from me. “Minatozaki Sana is a _good_ —wait, let me rephrase that—the _best_ dancer (aside from Hirai Momo) I know and the _best_ students I ever had! You could’ve seen Sana dance in my class! She may look shy, timid, confident, or what so ever, but when it comes to dancing, especially the sexy songs, you’d really wish Sana is your girlfriend. You just can’t get your eyes off her, Jeongyeon! If you mix Momo, Mina, Sana, and Nayeon in one stage… you’ll feel mixed emotions and next thing you knew you either cried or you fainted. I am not exaggerating if that is what you’re thinking! I am stating facts!”

     “I believe you. You won’t just compliment anyone _that much_.” I said, chuckling. “Now I am eager to know more about those actresses. They seem to be more than a talented bunch.”

     “I have a dance showdown this Friday. I’d be happy if you will see my kids dance.”

     “I’d be honoured to. I want to see your students, and I hope that they’ll entertain me.”

     “Oh come on, Jeongyeon. You are talking to Kang Seulgi. Of course they will entertain you—better yet, _impress_ you!” Seulgi exclaimed, her hands up in the air. “You will say _wow_ once you see them dance! Kim Dahyun will join by the way, better tell your _sister_. And Sana too! This is your chance to see _the_ Sana hit the stage!”

     “Of course. I’m anticipating on your students’ performances. I already know what Dahyun will do, and I know shell impress me.”

     “Biased,”

     “Hey!” I exclaimed. “I am _not_ biased. You’ll know what I mean if you see her dance.”

     Seulgi smirked. “Oh, I’m looking forward or that, Jeongyeon.”

     Seulgi and I sat there chatting before we proceed to our final class. Seulgi’s been teaching the Dance Department for 5 years. She kept telling me stories about her experiences while in KNUA and her concerns as well – mostly about the students. She also told me her observation about the mythics. I asked her if she had any idea about the abnormal amount of humans dying, which she answered as a no. Seulgi serves as our observer, she tells us what she find and we go investigate it. I told her about Seoul Tower and she said she has information about it but forgot to inform us. What she told me is the same when we talked to the manager.

     “Have you talked with Tzuyu? It’s her territory.” Seulgi asked me.

     “Yep. I teleported back and forth while talking to her.” I replied. “She doesn’t seem to have any idea.”

     “But it connects with her. I mean, she’s a vampire. Vampires have white skin, she is tall, she’s a vampire—meaning she drinks blood, and like you told me, there is blood!”

     “Are you telling me Tzuyu is hunting humans and drink their blood?” I asked, seriously. “That is a serious accusation, Seulgi. Tzuyu is part of my family.”

     Seulgi shakes her head from side-to-side as a _no_. “Of course not! Just a thought, Jeongyeon. And I know it is impossible for Tzuyu to do that because of the contract, right? If she did, her signed contract should’ve burned if ever she did the mysterious things in Seoul Tower. But it connects. It must be any vampire in Seoul.”

     “True,”

     We went to our classes afterwards. I taught the 4th years the same thing I taught in the 3rd years. They have the same lecture, but different units in their notes. If the 3rd year have a demonstration in their 2nd semester, the 4th year have it in the 3rd semester. And I was right being a troublesome bunch. I had to use my power to stop them from pissing me off while I talk in front. First day in KNUA and _I_ already made a student pee in his pants.

     After class, I bid my goodbyes to the students and the professors in the faculty lounge. Seulgi walked beside me while talking to her friend – Joy. I took my keys and pressed the button, that made a red Mazda light up its lights.

     “Finally you’re using your cars!” Seulgi exclaimed.

     “Why do you and my sister really want me to use them that much? Hello, it is my car.” I asked, annoyed.

     Seulgi opened the door, “Because it would be bad if you don’t. Cars have its end as well you know, so better use them most of the time than leave them to rust back in your huge garage.” She replied.

     I rolled my eyes and went sat on the driver’s seat. I turned the engine on and pressed on the gas. The car moved and music played as we drove towards the café. Seulgi and I sang on the way. We used to do karaoke when… when Irene is still with us. Now, we no longer go to karaoke; it reminds her about the pain. So we just jam.

     Arriving, I parked my car. Seulgi went out first and I followed. The troll (disguised as a security guard) stopped Seulgi. I did say the café (& restaurant) is a place for humans and us mythics, but I didn’t really specify it. The place is a 4 storey building. The rooftop and the ground floor is for us mythics, while the 2nd and 3rd floor are for the humans. Some mythics are not that comfortable being around with humans so we divided the place. Jihyo placed a spell that could prevent humans coming nor attract them coming to the café to secure us. Only Seulgi can enter though, I told Jihyo.

     “Let her in, Yuan.” I said to the troll. “She’s with me. You couldn’t possibly forgotten about Seulgi?”

     Yuan moved away from the door and opened it for us, “Sorry, Naua. I forgot. She got even more pretty that I didn’t notice it’s her.” He said, which flattered Seulgi.

     Everyone greeted us as we entered. Seulgi is probably the _only_ human my fellow mythics love. She gets along with them as well. Seulgi mostly spends with the unicorn, the Pegasus, and the fairies. She’s such a kid.

     I saw Tzuyu went out of the archives.

     “Tzuyu?” I called. Tzuyu jumped out of surprise. “What are you doing in the archives?”

     Tzuyu replied, “Jihyo asked me to grab our files. A huge fire just happened. She doesn’t want ours to be affected. These are still flammable after all.”

     I took the files from her.

     _The files are hot. Rather, her file is a bit burning._

     “Can we continue where we left off?” I asked. Tzuyu gave me a smile and nod with a yes – an implausible thing for Chou Tzuyu to show to _any_ human nor creature.

     We sat on our usual table. “So, what is it?” Tzuyu asked.

     “Anything you discover while checking your territory?”

     “I discovered nothing in the park, while I saw some blood stains in the tower.” She replied. “I talked with the manager by hypnotizing him (my bad), and he told me about the tall figure with white skin. Didn’t get anything else.”

     “Same thing on what he told us then,”

     “Are there more questions?”

     “Why is your file warm and burning?” I asked. She didn’t answer. “I’ll go straight to the point, Tzuyu. I’m not suspecting you or anything—you know that. I just want you to be honest and tell me the truth. Are you hunting humans and settle in Seoul Tower?”

     Silence.

     I didn’t bother repeating myself. I know she heard me loud and clear. “Tzuyu,” the atmosphere between us thickened that attract everyone’s attention, “tell me the truth.”

     I look at Tzuyu in the eye – hoping she will tell me the truth. _Please,_ _Tzuyu_ _. You are part of my family. Tell me the truth._

     “I stopped hunting humans,” Tzuyu replied. “I don’t want to hunt anymore, Jeongyeon. I vowed that. I’m not the one the management saw. Ask Chaeyoung, I’m in the house or in the shelter most of the time. And for the file, the centaur section burned. It is next to the vampire section. That explains why it is warm and burning.”

     The mood changed. I released a sigh and messed her hair, “I’m relieved. Sorry.”

     “It’s fine. You’re just worried.”

     “Yeah, really worried. You know well that if a vampire breaks a vow, he or she will—”

     Tzuyu didn’t let me finish my sentence, “—I know. She will be punished worse than death.” She sighed, “Look, you have a lot of responsibility, work, and problems on your shoulders—for you to take care of. I don’t want to add on that (if you think something is going on about me). I assure you, nothing bad is going on. If there is I tell you right away, right?”

     I nod my head, “Yeah,”

     “Stop worrying about me, Jeongyeon. I am keeping my vow for my sake—our sake. Okay?”

     I messed her hair, “Okay, Tzuyu.”

     I cleared the tension between us. Jihyo came after wards with the smell of smoke coming from her. She has some dirt on her face and her clothes, too much files have burned I guess. We talked about the matter and thought of a solution about it with the Elders.

       “Have mercy on our kind, Naua! A werewolf and a vampire in one house is excusable, but a mermaid? Are you out of your mind? If things go wrong you must do what is necessary for them!” one of the Elders spat. Currently we are having a meeting in one of the rooms of the archives. It’s stinky here, the smoke assailed in my nose and it stings. We are using Skype since the Elders are from every part of the world maintaining the balance. I told them about Dahyun and the strange amount of humans dying. The Elders concluded that some mythic caused these deaths. “And you even helped a dying human! We had to do something about it because of you!”

     “Dahyun is harmless. After 4 months, she will be returning to the sea.” Jihyo explained.

     “You still need to fix the situation about that mermaid. And the matter that is going around must be solved before the full moon of the month!”

     “I understand your concerns about the unusual sightings of mythics, but—” they didn’t let Jihyo finish.

     “You have been slacking off, Jihyo.” One of the Elders spat. “What happened to your ability to track down mythics? Reports about creature sightings around Seoul is attracting mankind! If the humans in South Korea know about our existence, this will be all your fault!”

     “My fault?” Jihyo spat. “My fault. With all due respect, Elders, I’ve been working non-stop to maintain the _balance_ you old geezers are worried of since my sister left. I worked _hard_ and I set this as my priority instead of my family. Don’t see yourselves or us mythics as perfect, we have our own flaws as well! I make mistakes, and my biggest mistake is for letting you geezers ridicule my hard work for the past 8 years!”

     “You insolent fool! How dare you—”

     “Enough!” I shouted, shaking the ground and scaring every mythic outside. “You have no right to talk to my sister that way or my family.”

     “Naua, she needs to know where she is standing, and you must know precaution for the creatures in your household as well! We are the Elders. She needs to know who her superiors are! This organization—”

     “Superiors? That’s what you thought about yourselves.” I growled. “My sister—my family, are not part of your organization! You old men are the one who needs to know who _your_ superior is. I can destroy your towns with one blast of my power. Don’t bring Jihyo to this matter! Without her, without us, your towns will remain in red; without me you fools will rot back in the laboratory where I saw you! And you have no right to tell me what to do with a human dying. I _am_ a guardian of all creatures, helping a human is my choice!”

     Everyone went silent. Cracks crawled from the ground and the walls. The lights flickered; the tables, chairs, and the shelves shake. Some of the files fell down the shelves from the quake.

     Jihyo placed her hands on my shoulders while keeping me calm. “Calm down, Jeongyeon. The ground is shaking; this building will collapse if you won’t calm down.”

     I took a deep breath and exhaled. “I don’t want to hear any complaints about my sister’s hard work. I left a big role on her shoulders, and she took the responsibility well. Why don’t you fools come stand up from your seat and go out of your domains, and settle things with your fellow creatures? All you ever do is seat and tell me complaints!”

     “How can she explain and find a solution about these undetected roaming creatures in Seoul when she has the ability to detect them! I swear to the Almighty above, Naua, if things go wrong in Seoul we will be discovered! The IMG are currently full of missions, meaning they can no longer assist the Korean Region once our covers blow up! Of all things, why did the Almighty let such careless creatures in Seoul live and—”

     My eyes turned red in anger. “You dare to doubt the will of the Almighty?” I roared. A powerful quake hit.

     “Jeongyeon!”

     I clenched my fist. “You have no right to speak to the Almighty that way!” they went silent and couldn’t meet my eyes. “Who are you to doubt His will, to doubt His creation?! You’re being selfish fools like those humans!”

     “Calm down, Jeongyeon! We can’t cover up the strange phenomena if you keep getting angry! You will destroy Seoul!” Jihyo shouted.

     Things settled. I didn’t say a word.

     _Who are they to speak that way to the Almighty? These fools are beginning to be like humans. They have no respect to their creator!_

     I stood up from my seat, “This conversation is over. I will get nothing from you. You’re all just like the humans in the government. You’re all starting to be like them.” I ended the video call and walked away from the room. 

     I opened the door with my power, and it opened wide with a loud bang – grabbing everyone’s attention. They can see the rage in my face. They all looked away and went silent. The café is a mess because of the quake, there are cracks as well.

     “For the love of God, Jeongyeon!” Jihyo said.

     I abruptly turned my back to face her. “Then what do you want me to tell them?!” I yelled. “Must I tell them, “Sure, Elders. I’ll kick Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Dahyun out of my family and act like they are nothing.” Or maybe I’ll tell them that I agree with their plan executing every single new coming mythics in Korea? Is that what you want me to tell them?! Is that what you want? To let them kill their fellow mythics? Do you want them to kick your family out and kill—”

     Jihyo’s hand met my face. It stung, and all I could do is keep quiet. I heard gasps from the creatures in the café. “I am not saying that!”

Jihyo shouted back. “You know how important you are to me—you know how important family is to me! Don’t you ever say that in front of me again!”

     We stood there, quietly.

     Jihyo released a sigh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted and slapped you, Jeongyeon. I’m just… just tired.”

     “I’m the one who needs to say sorry. Were both tired dealing with those fools.”

     She gave me a hug. “I just want you to calm down for now. You keep rambling and not think of a solution.” said Jihyo. “Look, I know you are angry for what they said. Just please come down. We’ll think of a way to find these creatures and solve the problem.”

     My eyes went back to normal. We released from each other’s embrace. “I need some time right now,” I said. I faced everyone in the room. “This calls for desperate measures. If you see unregistered mythics in South Korea, make sure they comply with our rules and sign the contract. If they fight back, or if they don’t agree, kill them if you must.”

     I heard some exclaims. I went to the bar counter and rested my hand on its glossy surface. I groaned, “I am stressed!”

     Someone sat beside me, “Two glasses of Carlo Rossi, please.”

     “I want Maria Clara Sangria,”

     She sighed, “One MCS for the lady then.” I sat up straight and tapped our glasses together. I drank my glass in one gulp, while Seulgi took a sip. “You really need to chill, Jeongyeon.”

     “I know,”

     “It’s in the news,” Seulgi pointed at the TV. “See how fast news can be? The quake just started for 10 minutes and ended. After 5 minutes or less they are reporting it.”

     “A 7.8 magnitude earthquake hit Seoul the last 15 minutes. The epicentre of the quake could not be found by seismologist, even their machines cannot find the centre of the quake.” The reporter said. “It’s baffling scientist in Korea and troubles them, not knowing if another quake will occur. ”

     “I really need to calm down.”

     “You don’t say,”

   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Seulgi** **accompanied me in the café.** We talked more about what happened the past years. I told her my adventures and she told me hers. She asked about Kou, and I told her that I didn’t see her this lifetime. I asked her about her _love life_ and she replied with a faint yet painful smile.

     “You know it’s always been Irene, Jeongyeon. You know that too well.” Seulgi replied, finishing her glass. I finished 7, she finished 3; and she’s all tipsy. Seulgi has low tolerance with alcohol. She really accompanied me, a good friend she is. “It always have been Irene.”

     “I know. I just thought, maybe, just maybe, you finally moved-on.” I said.

     Seulgi scoffed, placing her glass in front of the bar tender – birling her drink. “ _Moved-on_?” she chuckled. “I can _never_ forget about Irene, Jeongyeon. She’s still in my heart… she’s still in my heart…” she started to cry. I excused the bartender.

     “That’s probably the worst thing a human being can feel – heart ache. Especially when you really love this particular person, moving-on isn’t easy.” I pat her back, “I find the statement mankind say, “There will always be someone meant for you,” stupid. What I mean to say is, that statement does not go along with a loss of a love one. Because you know, deep inside you, deep in your brain, your heart, your whole system, the person you hold most dear is the one for you. That is why most married couples who lost their partners can never marry again, because they know that they’ve been with the one meant for them.”

     I saw Seulgi’s future when Irene introduced me to her – a happy couple, both girls holding each other’s hands. So when I found out that Irene committed suicide, for the first time in my life, I doubted my visions.

**?!**   “I told her… I told Irene a lot of times that I always care for her, that I will not stop caring no matter how hard for her to deal with. I love her, of course I’m afraid to lose her. I can’t tell her those three words, I can’t tell her how I feel about her when she is eager for someone to tell her that she is loved. I told her to stop cutting herself, to stop drinking the pills, to not think about killing herself. I told her that she still have me, you. I told her that I need her. I did everything to stop her. I don’t want her to die…”

     “You’re already drunk.” I took her glass away from her hands. “It’s time to stop, Seulgi.”

**?!**   “Irene’s tweets in Twitter alarms me. I follow her using another account because I know she wouldn’t like for us to know what she’s planning. To my horror, she tweets most about her depressed state and her rants. I did the things that could at least calm her down and not kill herself with the help of her tweets. I held her tight, I cupped her face and told her how much I care and I’m afraid to lose her—I did everything, Jeongyeon. But…” Seulgi broke down into tears, “one day, that very day, I just found out she took a whole bottle of pills, cut her wrist deep, and hanged herself during the process.”

     “You don’t have to speak, Seulgi. Just cry it all out.” I’m the only person Seulgi and open up to. With my absence, she’s been bottling up this painful feeling. I can feel her pain, because I lost Kou. The difference is that Kou reincarnates, but Irene… Irene stays as a Grim Reaper – forever.

     “I even think I’m starting to get crazy!” she sat up straight and wiped her tears while chuckling, “There are times I catch a sign of her.”

     “Eh?”

     “Weird, right?” Seulgi laughed. “I sometimes thought maybe Irene’s soul is visiting me. I see her wearing a suit and a black hat. If only the real Irene were to be alive today, she’d look hot and pretty in a suit.”

     Jihyo came, “Just finished with the hunt! And we manage _not_ to kill anyone. They all—what’s up with Seulgi?” she asked, pointing her finger at the sober girl beside me.

     “She’s drunk,” Seulgi whined and called out Irene’s name, “way too drunk. Can you take her to her place? I need to go home immediately.”

     “Now listen here, Jeongyeon. I—”

     I placed my index finger on her chest, “You have my car, use it!”

     “Are you giving it to me?!” she asked, with brightness in her eyes. It pains me to be honest, I have a huge pride when it comes to vehicles. I decided to give Jihyo my car, as a present for her hard work while I was away.

     I released a sigh, “Yes,” she gave me a big hug. “A present from me to you. Thanks for covering up my place.”

     “What are sisters for? Finally! I won’t commute with the  kids anymore! Thank you—”

     I saw a girl ran pass the café. My surrounding went slow motion when my eyes landed on her. Red hair, bunny teeth (?), and she wears a pair of shades while covering up her face with a shoal. She ran while people holding cameras chase after her. I know that we met each other’s eyes—she took a quick glance here and I met her eyes. And when we did, her shoal got blown away, and surprised me.

     “Kou!” I ran towards the exit

     Jihyo shouted, but I ignored her, “Hey! Jeongyeon, where are you going?”

     I ran out of the doors and followed the mob.

     “No doubt, it’s her. Kou, I saw her.” I said, running. My heart burned as I kept on running. I think I finally found her, I found Kou. I must see her, I must catch up to confirm it.

     I am two blocks away from the café when I lost sight of them. “No, come on. Where are you?” I looked around but I see no mob. I ran to the next corner and search for them. “No!”

     “F-finally… caught u-up… on you…” Jihyo panted. She pinched my ears, “Don’t come running and cut me off while I am speaking, you stubborn little serpent!”

     “Ow, ow, ow!” I screamed, not caring if people stare at us. “It hurts, Jihyo!”

     “Why the heck did you ran?” she asked, releasing me from her painful pinch.

     “I thought… I thought I saw…” I paused. “Never mind, Jihyo. I must be imagining things.”

     Jihyo crossed her arms, waiting for me to tell the truth. But after a minute, she gave up. “But that doesn’t make an excuse!” she pinched my ears again and dragged me back to the café. “You know I find it rude if people won’t let me finish my sentences. Especially from you! I can’t do this to the Elders, but to you, yes.”

     “That hurts! I said I’m sorry!” I whined.

     _But… that girl. She looks a bit like Kou. I mean, she resembles Kou. I need to see her, I need to see that girl again. If she is Kou, the serpent in me will rest in peace – this curse will end._

     I received a lecture from Jihyo – starting from my inappropriate behaviour, my temper, and my rude behaviour. Look, we creatures are not perfect – even me, the strongest and omnipotent _Bakunawa_ isn’t perfect. Everything, everyone, has flaws, except for the mighty one above.

     “You take care of Seulgi, alright?” I said, “And keep an eye on Tzuyu while you are driving. She and Seulgi had a little conflict from what I’ve heard, and—”

     “Oh don’t worry, Jeongy. Tzuyu left after you talked with her.”

     I entered my car.

     “Say hi to Dahyun for me!” Jihyo shouted, while waving my hand. I gave her a thumbs up while I reverse the car, and drove away.

     Driving alone after work relieves me from the stress. This way I can think; I have more work when I arrive. I haven’t looked up Im Nayeon at all – literally forgot about her yesterday. I also need to look up on Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana, and that girl Hirai Momo.

     “Sana and Momo has this overlapping energy, Mina saw the beast. Nayeon is just a human so nothing important comes out from her. I must meet this girl named Mina. If I can befriend Momo and Sana, I can investigate about the source of their energy.” I said to myself. This way, I can think straight and find a way to get answers.

     “Ah! I also need to start the investigation about the voice Dahyun is talking about.” I sighed, “I never had this much on my shoulders before.”

     The gates opened and my car entered. I parked it inside the garage and went straight to the door. Upon entering, Atom greeted me. I asked him if he started  preparing and he gave me a ?! on his screen. I excused him and he went to the kitchen to start preparing. I placed my work bag on the sofa, and took off my blazer and hanged it on the hanger. They flew upstairs to my room. I sat on my armchair and turned the TV on. Most of the news is about the earthquake.

     “Humans, they think they know everything.” I spat.

     Atom appeared beside me, showing a pan and a spatula display that means the food is cooking.

     I smiled and thanked Atom. “Did Dahyun went back to the library?” I asked him.

     Atom showed a triple Z display that differs in size. “Oh, she’s still asleep. I’ll go check up on her.” I said, standing up and walked up the stairs to her room where she is having her rest.

     I knocked the wooden door before entering. Her bookshelf is empty, and some of the books are on the floor. I saw her asleep on the bed, while covered up with books. “She didn’t follow my instructions.” I said, sighing. The books flew back to the shelf in her room. I pulled the covers close to her, and took the book from her hand.

     “Peach…” Dahyun spoke.

     “She’s sleep talking,” I chuckled. “Dreaming about peaches, huh? That’s a first.” I remembered her dream yesterday. If Dahyun can dream it again, for sure I can know answers about it. But I think dreaming about the voice is rather more important. Her time is limited her after all. I must help her by all means necessary.

     I went out of the room and returned downstairs. I called Atom and gave him instructions, “Wake Dahyun up when the clock strikes 7 pm, okay?” I said. Atom gave me a thumbs up display and went back to the kitchen.

     I went to my room and sat on my work chair. I took the black box out and placed it on the table. My laptop lighted up and I immediately ted _Im_ _Nayeon_ in Google. Seeing her image, my blood in my veins stopped moving, my heart stopped beating, and a burning feeling enveloped my body.

     “Kou?” I wondered. “That bunny teeth… don’t tell me she’s the one I saw back in the café!” I took out the rolled paper in the black box and compared their facial features.

     _No doubt… there is a little resemblance. But there is always one thing descendants of Kou has in common, this girl doesn’t have it so she is not her. however, she looks like her, she looks like Kou._

     “Im Nayeon,” I said. “The girl who looked like Kou.”

     I saw a lot of information. From Nayeon’s past to her present. She is mostly the talk of the whole Korean media. She’s even nominated and won 10 consecutive _Best Actress_ awards in her 5 years in the acting industry, and _7 Best Supporting Actress_ awards; she won 13 _Best Couple_ awards with Suho and Jungkook that even brought some dating rumours; she also won 5 _Best Singer_ awards out of 7 nominations; her movies where she leads won 15 _Best Movie_ awards all-in-all; and the most mouth-dropping of all, in her 5 years in the industry, her TV dramas won _Best Drama_ awards for 3 consecutive years with 25 awards out of 25 nominations that even reached outside Asia!

     “Amazing,” I said. I saw a list of her movies and TV dramas. I downloaded everything to see and know more about her. I also downloaded some fancams and her songs as well. I want to know who I’m dealing with.

     I also search for Momo, Sana, and Mina. These three are from Japan, and are close with each other, and they achieved _lots_ of awards as well. Momo and Sana lives together (which lead the fans to think that they are dating). Mina on the other hand has a place n Pyeongchang-dong and a condo.

     “I better send this information to Jihyo,” I said, grabbing my phone and sent her a text.

     I continue my research. Mostly about dating rumours between the three. I got engrossed with Sana’s though. I already have her movies, TV dramas, and concerts downloaded last night so I can investigate more. I saw a lot of bullying and _fake_ issues about her.

     “Minatozaki Sana: An Angel on camera, A Fraud off-cam.” I read. I actually noticed her change of aura. In her movies, TV guesting, live performances, she is a different person – she is confident, a bit expressive, and cute. But in real life she is timid, yet cute, and full of confidence, and cute. She is a totally different person. People see it a bad thing, but I see it as a defence mechanism. What Dahyun said was true, her popularity rating is still on the top. The haters doesn’t seem to cause some ruckus. I still wonder why won’t she defend herself? She’s being bullied despite being a star and someone superior in the class.

     “I better talk with Sana tomorrow,”

     I  looked into Momo next. She doesn’t seem to have troubles. She mostly acts on movies with action and those spy dramas. Her popularity in dancing is over the top as well! This girl is talented, a little clumsy at times. Momo has a huge dating rumour with Haechul all because of one photoshoot.

     “What’s with these fans? Way too delusional.”

     Next is Mina. Mina used to do ballet (for 11 years). She play instruments as well. Her fans proclaims her as the “Living Royalty of Japan”.  “She _is_ in fact a beauty.” I said, biting my lips. The only person who fascinated me with their beauty are Kou, Jennie, Tzuyu, Irene. Now, Myoui Mina awed me with her beauty.

     “She indeed looks like a living royalty,”

     Mina is poised and proper on and off-cam; she’s also a video game geek like me. This girl loves to play games, and wins most of the time. As usual, dating rumours. Can these fans stop jumping into conclusions? Why must every star needs to have a dating rumour if two artists interacted with each other?

     “Blablabla dating blablabla,” I read with annoyance. “Myoui Mina has a lot of  dating rumours than the other three.”

     The fire incident caught my attention. I thought I’d get a new info but it is still the same. Mina hasn’t given a new statement about the matter, and she doesn’t seem to do so. Her entertainment already acted on it as well. “So we can’t interview her, huh? Befriending her is the only option. To do that, I must befriend Momo and Sana, Nayeon as well if needed.”

     Sounds a bit unfair, but for the sake of our kind, I must do this.

     These four actresses are under one entertainment—JYP Entertainment. The building is in Cheongdam-dong, a little bit far from Taeyeon’s. I can drop by and observe if I have time. I’ll try asking Taeyeon if she knows the girls, I mean, she’s a singer too.

     While I’m still downloading their files, I went out of the room and checked Atom. I saw the time: 6:15 pm. “Still have time,” I said walking down the stairs.

     I proceed at the inner part of the house. A single door only pathed by a narrow vestibule with no single decors on sight. A shining barrier appeared and I went pass it. I placed a spell that only me and Jihyo can pass this part of the house, because… this part is filled with secrets that cannot be unravelled not seen by any human or creature. It can also serve as my private bunker if things go wrong.

     I stopped in front of the sienna painted door and closed my eyes. The door was surrounded by luminescent blue light and I heard a faint _click!_

     “I can’t believe I’m entering this room again.” I mumbled before turning the knob. I turned the lights on and I was met by a clean room. I smiled faintly, “Jihyo really tend this place more than the other parts of the house. That girl really… I love her.”

     The room is composed of artefacts from the ancients times. Swords, shields, rare silk, vases, plates, paintings, sculptures, and some royal robes. There are some rare minerals and rocks displayed, and some books as well. These are my collection of memories. Each artefact contains an unforgettable experience, the robes for example. I used to serve the Kings of Goreo (known as Korea now), and I served them as a warrior who protect the country. It was one of the best memories I had in this life. Another example is a sword that the past descendants of the serpent possessed – a sword of a _Datu_. All of these artefacts are placed inside a glass to protect and preserve it. The books are stories from the past that I record – like of a journal or a diary. It is more like of a mini museum of rare and undiscovered artefacts. I wants these memories to stay forever… even if  most of them are filled with painful memories.

     I went to a small theatre like stage made by entirely polished marble, and both strong Greek pillars on both sides. No artefact are placed on it, not even a single dust or a bug. I placed my hands on the air and  the same barrier was seen. My eyes glowed blue and the barrier disappeared. I met 6 shining artefacts that made my heart thump just by meeting them.

     “I’m home,” I said, “Kou.”

     Each artefact is placed on a pedestal – protected by a spell that only I can destroy. If an unwanted visitor that I don’t know will touch or even went near these artefacts, a void will open and drag them to oblivion where no soul can survive and return. These artefacts… these artefacts are from one owner: Kou. Starting from my first to know that I’m the 7th reincarnation and descendant of the serpent, to the second, the third, up to the seventh time I open my eyes in this world. Each of these artefacts came from Kou’s descendants who passed away and whom I met while I reincarnate to a new body. I’m keeping them to treasure our memories. However, an empty pillar was at the far side of the others. Right now is my 7th life and I have not found the 7th descendant of Kou. If her descendant ends up like the others, her artefact will be put on that pillar – depending of the amount of memories and pain.

     “I’m back,” I touched each surface of the levitating artefacts. I stopped in front of an ornament. “Your highness…” I mumbled, clenching my knuckles.

     I removed the spell and took it out from the pedestal. Memories went back to me: silent walks in the palace garden, a boat ride with her, archery show that impressed her, horseback riding, and escaping the bandits who kidnapped her. All memories went back to me. Then a painful memory flashed: fire, arrows, and swords clashed together, blood and screams around the palace grounds, and crimson red puddled the jade tiles with the ornament falling from my hands.

     I noticed a tear falling down my eyes as I remembered the past. “Kou…” I said in a low tone. My knees weakened and I stumbled on the floor crying, weeping, calling out Kou’s name over and over. “Please come back to me… Kou…”

     I can’t throw these artefacts, they’re my memories with her – the only way for me to see her again. Humans will think this as stupid, but they don’t understand. If you are immortal and you see the persons you love die, you will be in great pain and agony that your brain and heart can’t handle. If they’re like me, they will understand how hard it is. Moving-on is not possible, it is my punishment. My punishment isn’t just being immortal, or my image tainted with a bad impression, or taking Kou away from me. I have hundreds and painful punishment, and not forgetting Kou and my sins, and not being able to move on form the horror of the past is some of them.

     I released a painful cry. “Kou!” I shouted.

     I clenched the ornament tights, “ _Bathala_ , I beg of you, please help me.” I called out to Him. “It hurts… it hurts so bad… my heart hurts. Please… I’m begging you. Let me, for once, just this once, see and touch Kou. Please _Bathala_ , please.”

     I’m starting to think the Almighty might really have forgotten about me (but I erase the thought and feeling after a few hours), because no matter how many times I pray, I call out to Him, my cries and prayers were never answered.

_—Or so I thought_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am using UK language so some of you will get confused with my spellings hahaha


	5. Peculiar Duo

**Jeongyeon**

 

     **—I opened my eyes.** I saw a girl standing at the end of the road. I looked around and saw police cars, and camera flashes illuminating the dark. Statics coming from the police radio, and her voice are the only things I can hear. I ignored the questions being asked to me – all I did was look at her.

     “Jeongyeon, why?” she asked.

     Baffled, I raised an eyebrow and take on step close. “What do you mean?” I asked, hoping she would answer.

     The light starts to fade away, “Why, Jeongyeon?”

     “Who are you?” I asked her instead of answering. Red – no – black hair, she has beautiful black hair. I’m obviously confused what is going on. I don’t know the girl in front of me, but I feel like she and I are connected.

      “Naua,”

_It can’t be..._

     “Kou?”

     The girl faced me – lights disappearing around us, “Why did you forget about what happened, _Naua_?”

 

    —I gasped. I panted faintly as I try to degrade the fast beating of my heart and breathing. I noticed my sweat rolling down my forehead, and salty water dripping from my eyes. No doubt, I dreamt about Kou. But the question is why? I mean, when I got here from the Philippines, I never get to dream about her, nor everywhere I travel. Taeyeon told me the reason why I can never dream about Kou while I go to countries, and only in the Philippines is because the source of this _gift_ of mine is from the Philippines, which means I have a strong connection in there. But I’m here in Korea, It’s not possible for me to dream about Kou _and_ dream about not one of the serpent’s memories. The dreams of the serpent are the memories it had with Kou. What I had dreamt isn’t a memory – it’s an actual dream, my dream.

     _Why is this happening? I thought I won’t be able to dream about her, that is why I went to see the artefacts. Is the reason why I dreamt Kou because of my interaction with the artefacts last night?_

     “At least it didn’t rain,” I said to myself, trying to hear the sound of the weather outside. It’s just the cold and fresh breeze of South Korea.

     I saw the time: 12:18 am. I decided to close my eyes again – hoping that I can go back to sleep. I still have work, not to mention other responsibilities waiting for me; I need human energy for it.

     A few minutes or so, my phone vibrated. With a blurry vision, I squinted my eyes and saw 15 missed calls notified on my screen. “For the love of the Almighty above! Who is calling me 2 in the morning?” I complained, answering the call without bothering to see who is the caller. I laid my head down to my pillow and said my hello.

     “We need you now in the café!” Jihyo shouted. I can sense terror and panic in her voice. “I have no time to explain what is happening. You must come right away, Jeongyeon.”  

     I squinted my eyes as I sat up, and told Jihyo to calm down. “Can you please slow down? I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

     “Get your tail in the café right now!” she shouted, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

     I abruptly stood up from my bed, “Yes, Ma’am!” I don’t want to fight with my sister _again_. I must do what she says. What’s so important for her to call me in 2 am?! She knows I have work!

     “And don’t forget to bring Dahyun with you.” Jihyo added. “I don’t want any single mythic left in their homes.” She ended the call afterwards.

     I am curious on what is happening, but my sister has no time to explain the situation as of the moment. I wonder what is going on that made Jihyo call me with so much worry and fear.

     I went to Dahyun’s room – opening the door without bothering to knock – while I try to put my brown coat on. “Dahyun get up!” I said loudly, pulling the covers from her.

     “Huh, what?” she rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

     I opened her walk in closet and look for her coat. “It’s two in the morning,” I replied, throwing the coat at her. “Wash your face and gargle. No time to laze around, Dahyun. Jihyo will get mad.”

     Dahyun stands up from her bed and washed her face with a water on a bowl beside her bed, and wiped her face dry with a towel. “What happened?” she asked.

     “That’s what we’re about to know.”

     When she finished gargling, I took her hand. “No time to drive, we’ll teleport right away.” I tightened my grip. “Ready?”

     “I need two cups of cocoa when we arrive,”

     With a step, we arrived in front of the café. Dahyun almost fell if I didn’t catch her and let her lean on me. “I’ll ask the bartender to make you cocoa with extra chocolate. You really need to get used with the teleportation, Dahyun.”

     We entered the café and we saw _a lot_ of mythics here in Seoul packed up. Fairies are flying around, gnomes are going here and there, Pegasus’ and unicorns won’t stomp their feet; each kind of mythic are divided to a part of the café.

     “What is going on?” Dahyun asked. I can only shrug my shoulders as a reply to her question.

     “Can you make this place a bit bigger, Somi?” Jihyo shouted to a girl standing while her hands move above the ceiling – making symbols that lights up. “We have 250 mythical creatures in this darn café and we won’t fit! I had to widen the barrier to prevent us from overflowing!”

     Somi groaned. “Can’t you see I’m trying?! I’m trying okay?! Magic isn’t easy as you think it is, Jihyo! Your powers are born, not made nor discovered!” she replied back.

     I saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu covered in blankets, while the shorter girl is slowly closing her eyes. “Chaeyoung, Tzuyu,” I called. They stood up when they saw me.

     “Jeongyeon! Dahyun!” they both said in unison.

     I let Dahyun sit with them, and gave the bartender my order. I face the two, “Look over Dahyun for me okay? I’m going to ask Jihyo on what is going on and why are the mythics here.”

     “She won’t entertain you as of the moment. Lots of branches are calling her.” Tzuyu replied.

     “Why? What exactly happened? Why are we all here?” I asked.

     Chaeyoung replied after yawning, “Jihyo received a distress signal near the National Park. She then called the branches to gather all mythic and keep them secure—no mythics left behind, she said.” She yawned again. “We’re still very sleepy, Jeongyeon. Except for Tzuyu though, she’s a vampire.”

     I gave them _the look_ before Tzuyu can answer back to Chaeyoung’s teasing. “I’ll leave Dahyun with you. You then go back to sleep. She’s a bit dizzy with the teleportation. I’ll help Jihyo with the work.”

     I went towards my sister and Somi. The walls shake and expanded as wide as Somi can make it. She stops afterwards and panted while wiping her sweat away. Somi is a sorceress _and_ a banshee. She learnt how to used magic from me and from Taeyeon; she can mostly manipulate matter and things, that is why she is able to expend the interior of the café without affecting what’s outside. Humans will die if you get hit with her voice, her shrieks are deafening as well.

     “Jihyo,” I called, gaining my sister’s attention.

     Upon seeing me, she immediately leaned on my shoulders. She didn’t speak, nor did I; Somi just sighed and pats my back. I hate to see Jihyo turn so fragile, so tired – _really tired_. She’s been handling things on her own while I spent my years in the Philippines with less problems. I’ll make it up to her this time.

     “Knowing you, you won’t cry unless the problem is solved.” I said, hugging her. “Take all the time you want, I’m here.”

     Gnomes went to us with telephones on their hands. My eyes turned green and I got into connection of all the branches in Seoul – hearing their concerns and problems. I excused the gnomes afterwards, and I sent my instructions in telepathy to the branches.

     For a few minutes, things settled. Jihyo and I were sitting on our usual table, with her head still leaning on me.

     _She must be really tired_.

     The girls in front of us are already asleep, except for Tzuyu. She’s only reading a book that Dahyun brought along from the house.

     Jihyo lifted her head. I gave her a cup of water and she accepted it with a thanks before finishing the contents. “I’m fine now and ready to speak up. You don’t have to ask me, I already know the first question you’re going to ask. I believe Chaeyoung told you already so I’m skipping that part.” Jihyo leaned her head on her palms. “A mythic is on the loose. I sensed him immediately and send in the Seekers, but it got away. It _got away_ from the Seekers’ grasp.”

     I was surprised of course. A mythic got out of the hands of the Seekers, sons and daughters of the night that seeks unknown mythical elements wandering around the country – and no mythic ever got out of their grasps, except for the one Jihyo is talking about.

     “I want to go to the where the warning is, but I couldn’t help but get scared.” Jihyo added, trembling. “Scientists, hunters, I don’t know. But imagining who made the mythics send a distress signal scares me. I had to call everyone, I don’t want us to end up like what happened in the video.”

     “What’s his violation that you had to summon us all in one place?” I asked.

     “The unknown mythic just killed 10 mythics near the park, that’s what Sungjin said.” She replied and stood up. She asked, “Tzuyu, you coming?”

     _Coming? Where to?_

     Tzuyu stand up, placing her share of the blanket to Dahyun. “I’d rather join you than watch these two having a peaceful time in their sleep. I also want to check it myself since it’s near my territory.” She said.

     I followed Jihyo without any more questions. I have a lot to ask. We teleported of course (less travel time), and I saw red and blue lights coming from 8 police cars posted in the designated area. I heard statics and voices coming out from the police radio – just like in my dream.

     _So that is why I dreamt it… I just saw a fragment of later_.

     “I’ll be damned!” someone exclaimed. “The famous person in the police department, Detective Yoo Jeongyeon, is right on time! Since when did you arrive from Korea?”

     “Sungjin? You’re an inspector now?” I asked, happily. Sungjin is a Seeker, he is probably one of the Seekers Jihyo sent. Sungjin and I shake each other’s hands, “I arrived last Saturday.”

     “The one and only!” Sunjin and I gave each other a hug. “Thank God you guys are here! It’s really messy.”

     I asked, “How messy?”

     Sungjin looks at his right and pointed at the road blocked by a long yellow police line, “That messy, Jeongyeon.” I followed where he’s pointing at and it shocked me.

     “What happened?” I calmly asked, despite seeing almost 15 people lying dead on the cold hard ground with blood still flowing out from their wounds. They’re still fresh, the accident didn’t end that long.

     “Mythic,” Sungjin whispered. He cleared his throat, “Wild beast on lose. Hunted campers and mauled them to death.”

     Jihyo excused herself to ask the police for questions about the case, while Sungjin, Tzuyu and I walked towards behind the yellow line. Someone stopped us though, saying the old phrase “Police men only, citizens are not allowed.”

     Singjin of course backed us up. “Let them pass the line, Yugyeom. This is Detective Chou Tzuyu,” he introduce, which Tzuyu bowed. Sungjin then points his hand at me,  “and detective—you’re a professor now, right? ( _And_ ) the one and only _Doctor_ Yoo Jeongyeon.” He received a beating from me. I don’t like people to know I’m a doctor. It’s an old and my first profession and I intend to keep that image low. And I am not _exactly_ a doctor.

     Yugyeom let us pass and went along with us since he’s the head investigator. He explain us the situation, “Beast killed 13 campers in the area. We contacted the park ranger and the wildlife authorities, as well as the Zoos in the country. Maybe this bear ran lose and got scared of these campers, but the amount of kill… too savage. We also got their names already. We still haven’t found the bear though.”

     Tzuyu and I inspected the wounds. No bear will do some of these wounds, or a mythic. Some of the victims have different wounds on them.

     “One even had a vampire-like bite on his neck. It brings me the chill to be honest.” Yugyeom added, making me look at Tzuyu who immediately inspected the body.

     I hastily went to the body he pointed at. There was indeed a _bite_ , but it isn’t a bite _. Only_ looks like one. I stood up and look at each body with my powers. The surroundings changed into a radiograph image.

     My vision went back to normal and I faced the boys. “No beast did most of this,” I said. Sungjin gave me this disbelief look on his face. He might’ve thought I’ll tell his friend that a mythic did it. “Out of 13 dead people laying here, 7 were killed by a human.” I said.

     Yugyeom scoffed. “A human?”

     Tzuyu nods her head, “Yes, a human. The body you mentioned that was bitten like of a vampire is not caused by an animal nor vampire. If a beast bit him, _or_ a vampire (as if they are real), the modified maxillary tooth mustn’t be this _round_ nor _flat_ —it must not have a wide round shape, but this one has; and if you compare it to the wounds of the other victims, you can easily differentiate the bite. Conclusion, a person did this. However, the remaining numbers are indeed mauled by a _beast_. That beast has been hunting far and wide. Your victims mauled by the beast are mostly not campers—three of these people are campers, those two persons there (which I assume as a couple) has a car not far from here so better check if there is an illegal parking around the area; and this guy here is drunk. After having his meal in one place, it seems to run away.” Tzuyu said as I point out each person. She pointed at the far side of the place where I smelled an awful smell coming from a particular place. She added, “And your _beast_ is lying dead a few kilometres away from where we are standing right now.”

     Sungjin called the attention of the police officers present and conduct a search party in the direction I pointed out. He also gave orders to find the car within the place. Yugyeom protested with his decision though, but Sungjin told him to trust us.

     “How can you explain the 7 people that died?” Yugyeom asked. “You said a human killed them.”

     I bent my knees and inspected the man wearing a lab coat. “A doctor? No, a patient.” I said. “Last night’s flash news, it was reported that a patient from the hospital that has mental issues ran lose and you officers are looking for him,”

     Sunjin snapped his fingers. “Yes! That son of a bitch put so much weight on our shoulders. What about him?”

     I saw a patient’s bracelet from the man. “He might’ve took a scalpel or something sharp in the hospital, and lab coat from a doctor. Runs away from the hospital and hides here. Waited for people to come by and kill them because he has issues, and tried to show it as if a vampire did his dirty work. Hid the murder weapon in his mouth to kill himself to escape agony after being attacked.” I took out a two headed scalpel from the person’s mouth (using gloves of course), and showed it to the boys. “Before that of course, he’s killing people for his own pleasure, then the beast came—attacking him. He got the chance to fight back before dying; and maybe pierced the scalpel deep in the _beasts_ eyes. You didn’t know it was him since he was killed by your _beast_ and the face was mauled pretty bad. But his patient bracelet is your evidence.”

     “Wait a minute! How can you know, how did you guys know? We found few evidences and all you did was inspect the bodies and your surroundings. It isn’t sure what you’re saying us true.” Yugyeom protested. “You can’t just go and make assumptions like that!”

     I showed him the pawprint hidden behind the dried leaves. “Not a bear, but a wolf, Inspector.” I said. “Trails of blood went up to the direction Tzuyu showed you. Observing the bites of the other victims, canine teeth and claws pierced deep their skin. The car was just Tzuyu’s hunch though, but let us wait for the report to see if her guess is right; and I already told you the facts about my observation with the patient, all you have to do is confirm his DNA test. You also had to confirm the reported missing persons in your station, and compare them to the list you have in your silly notebook.”

     A police officer came. “Sir, reports of missing persons came from the station and it matches the names of the victims here.” He said, shocking Yugyeom surprisingly asked a _what_. “A car was also parking illegally not far from where we are now, and we also received the list from the campers. Everything matches.”

     Jihyo followed, “Your predictions were right, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu. A wolf seen a few kilometres from here. They’re setting up the place for further investigation.”

     I nodded. I took off my gloves and throw it away in the black bag. “Our job here is done, Sungjin.” I said, patting his back. “Werewolf,” I mumbled into his ears. I saw him nod lightly.

     “Oh, and Inspector Yugyeom, delve deep in your investigations next time. You seem to be a good inspector. It’d be bad if you lose sight of what is right before your eyes.” I said, facing him with a smile.

     “How many of us were killed?” I asked, walking beside Jihyo.

     “The campers, the drunk, and one of that mentally ill patient killed.” Jihyo replied. “With the conformation of the werewolf killed, I ordered everyone to return to their homes. I really thought a mass hunting of mythics was happening because of the distress signal. Maybe I just got too paranoid after what the IMG sent me.”

     “Does the Elders know? If not, can you also please add up that I no longer want to pretend being a detective in your report? It’s really troublesome to be honest, and I have a lot on my shoulders—we have a lot on our shoulders.”

     “I already sent them that as well. I got tired pretending too, you know?” Jihyo replied. “And it would be a waste if we take the roles of the Seekers. Luckily the Elder of Korea is present today that he, of course, took action.”

     I stopped walking. “He said he was willing to help since we are under his care.” Jihyo continued.

     The Elder of Korea is the only Elder I looked up to – me, the Moon-eater, the omnipotent creature – looking up to a mere creature that I have no idea what kind of mythic he is. He barely reveal his presence during meetings, and he barely attends them; _but_ he is always willing to help solve problems, and he helps me as well. He wasn’t one of the Elders I rescued in the lab, he was chosen by _Bathala_ , he said. Do I believe him? Yes, yes I do. How can I not believe the Elder whom I sense the presence of the Almighty in him? I may not have seen his face, but his voice sounded holy.

     “He’ll update our security records, and then remove all our memories to the humans who we encountered the past years.” Jihyo said. The Korean Elder takes care of our cover ups. He is a high man pretending to be a commoner who is secretly working behind the government records _without_ the humans knowing.

     “I see. I must give him my thanks for saving our tails once more.” I said.

     “Is it possible that  the werewolf just now is the one who saved Mina from the fire the other day?” said Jihyo with a snap of her fingers. “The beast she saw must be the werewolf.” 

     I didn’t agree with her guess, “I doubt that. The werewolf was a killing machine. If ever it was the beast Mina saw, she must’ve died on the spot. And it doesn’t match up, Jihyo.”

     Jihyo groaned.

     “Aren’t you tired, Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu asked out of the blue. “You look rather pallid and, well, tired.”

     I ignored Tzuyu’s question, and yawned. Not that what she said was true – half true actually. _I am exhausted_. “Let’s go home. I have work by 8.” I look at my watch, “5:17, huh? That was fast. Two hours of sleep left.”

     “Maybe you should skip work today,” said Jihyo.

     I look at her with disbelief, “Excuse me? I didn’t hear you well.”

     Jihyo, as usual, will give me this _done_ look on her face, and she wouldn’t bother minding my stubborn and annoying catchphrases. “Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

     “You know I can’t do that, Jihyo. Today is my second day. That’d be unfair if I skip a day, nor half a day! Plus, I have an important thing to discuss with a student.”

     “Have it your way then,” she insinuated, “I will still call your if something _big_ came up.”

     Tzuyu and I looks at each other and we just shrugged while smiling. It’s really adorable of Jihyo to act all annoyed and pissed off, well, not all.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

    **Jihyo told me to skip for the day, but it’s my second day in KNUA**. So here I am, standing in front of my class in the morning. Skipping my work isn’t right, even if there’s a problem about a mythic, I still won’t leave work – unless if the problem is acceptable. I want things to be fair and balance, so skipping work isn’t fair. Besides, we cleared the accident with the help of the Elders, and with the respected Elder of all – the one who helps me managed South Korea.

     I finished my class in the Film, TV & Media department, I walked to the Drama department. I don’t know what to do with then today since I reviewed them the fundamentals yesterday, and the previous professor gave then their semester exams beforehand.

     “Sana,” I called Sana when I saw a glimpse of her on her way to class.

     Sana turns around and greeted me with a smile. “Good morning, Professor Yoo.”

     I greeted back. “Glad to see you are not late in my class. You look pretty today too.”

     Sana’s face went red. She seems to be embarrassed on what I said. A Japanese thing maybe? Oh, how rude of me, stereotyping my student. She has nothing to be flustered about, I also get compliments from teachers in my _youth_.

     “May I borrow a few minutes of your time after class? During lunch, I mean.” I asked, politely – hoping not to scare her. Once teachers ask that to a student or two, they would think something is wrong and anxiety would eat their system.

     “Is something—”

     I didn’t let Sana finish, “I watched one of your movies, and one part of the film made me question some parts.” I said.

     “Uhm, sure?” she replied with an unsure answer.

     We went in the room, silencing everyone. I saw Sana lowered her head and went to her spot yesterday. Some of the students talked behind her back as well, I can hear them all.

     “Today,” I started, “we will not be taking any lessons from your notes nor your books. We will be having an icebreaker of my OTSD Program, and our icebreaker will be a play about bullying—which you will perform 2 days from now. _Before_ you react, this play will only be a ten minute play in this very room. Serve the _icebreaker_ as an exercise.”

     A student raised her hands. “Are we going to pick who the characters will be?” she asked.

     I thought for a few seconds before answering, “I want Miss Minatozaki to be the bully,” I replied, shocking everyone in the room. “And please, if you think I am biased, I am not. The reason why I chose Miss Minatozaki to have the bully role is simple: I want her to act mean.”

     “May I ask the reason why?” Sana asked.

     I smiled, “Because you keep showing your good side. Try loosen up a little, okay?” I am not being nice, I’m threatening her.

     I pointed those whom I observed talking behind her back, “You will be the victims. There will be _no_ script, so you will only do adlibs. However, you need a director for the play. Props are not needed. Just wear a high school uniform with a bag, and tie your hair in two ears, it would be fine. If you meet my expectations, I’ll give _everyone_ points. So work together and don’t slack off.”

     “Who will be the director though? Im Nayeon isn’t here.”

     I sighed. “Must everyone had to depend on Im Nayeon or any other actresses? Everyone has the potential to be someone better!”

     The door opened. “Sorry I am late, Professor!” a girl apologized, bowing her head up and in down.

_Another one?! Can’t these students understand the worth of time? Do they even know the phrase "Time is Gold"? Must I implement a strict policy for these brats not to be late in my class?!_

     “And you are?” I asked, curious. I don’t have a list of any missed students.

     “Kim Chungha,”

_Everyone starts to whisper at each other, even Sana’s gloomy eyes brightened when she saw the newcomer. I heard someone mentioned Chungha as a Korean novelist who won 3 international awards._

     “Go to your seat, and please _refrain_ going in my class _late_.” I emphasized. “Since you are late, Miss Kim, I’ll repeat my announcement: we will have an icebreaker for my OTSD (ask your batchmates on what that is if you don’t know what), and that would be a play about bullying. Miss Minatozaki will be taking the role of the bully while the remaining students are, well, silent students and the victims.”

     “Do we have a script for this?” Chungha asked, sitting beside Sana.

     I shake my head as a _no_. “No script, only adlib. They still need a director though, if everyone wants my points and excusing them all to my quiz in the second semester.”

     “Chungha can be the director!” Sana exclaimed. “She is the best when it comes to plays!”

     Chungha covered Sana’s mouth. “I am _not_. Please don’t listen to her, professor.”

     _Are they friends? They seem to get along well with each other._

     “If everyone in the class agrees, then I have no objections on you being the director.” I said. I want a play where I will find entertainment, and I want to see another side of Minatozaki Sana.

     I let them gather together and talk about the flow of their play, since it’s only adlib, Chungha directed what to do in the parts they pinned.

     _Kim Chungha; daughter of an average businessman and florist, won 3 international awards from different Novel Awarding Ceremonies, won a Bes Writer of the Year award at a young age. Well, that is amazing. Someone so young to achieve such heights. Her parents sure are proud._

When the bell rang as the sign of our class ending, I bid my farewell and went out of the loud room filled with their complaints and shout. Leading a group isn’t easy, especially if your groupmates are lazy and filled with ignorant minds.

     I wonder if Sana can meet my expectations? I’m helping her already to voice her feelings out, all she has to do is go with the flow and get the idea of this _scheme_ of mine. In addition, it will deepen our bond as friends out of the school, and I can use that bond to ask about Mina.

     “Professor!”

     _Speaking of the devil—_

     I faced her. “What was that for?” she asked, her tone a bit aggressive and loud. “Me, being the bully? It will make me look more of the devil everyone sees me! Is this the real reason why you want to talk to me after class?”

     “No, Sana. What I said before class was the exact reason why. And _what was that for_ you asked? Simple, stop being such a goody-two-shoes when people are belittling you and treating you like you are not there. Being seen in the TV is not enough if only they see who they thought you _are_. We both know you were _just_ pretending. You’re not showing your masks.”

     “Who are you to say that? You don’t know anything about me.”

     I smirked. “Believe me, Sana. I know.” I leaned a little closer, “Born in Japan, Osaka Prefectural. Born in 1996, and the only daughter—if I am not mistaken. Your grandmother wants to see her strong yet loveable granddaughter perform and act on stage, in which the granddaughter reached in the future; however, the _strong_ granddaughter she knew cannot be seen in TV, on stage, and in person. All that she (and people) see is a weak and timid clumsy actress who did not meet her grandmother’s expectations.”

     “You—”

     “And, she let herself be a trash to other people, she let them belittle her. She bottles up the feelings inside her and acts strong, but she knew she isn’t. She won’t let everyone to see her true mask because she fears it will ruin her image! An actress who dreamt being a successful and known artist was ruined by greed of fame. A person who cannot face her suffering is weak.” I laughed. “Not all the time we just let people do nasty things behind our backs, not all the time we tolerate them, not all the time we must turn a blind eye. If you let them, they will keep doing it and they don’t intend to stop (I tell you). You have to fight back, staying low won’t get you anywhere; staying as a weak actress won’t get you anywhere. Right now, you still have hordes of fans, but if you keep being the one I see at this moment, you will lose them and your dream because you are too weak to face your problems.”

     Sana’s expression changed. _She is mad_. That’s what I want to see – her anger. I want to see her snap and burst up, I want to see her mask. “ _I am not weak_ ,” she said, clenching her knuckles.

     “Then prove it to me,” I threatened. “Prove to me that you are not weak, that you will stand up for what is right. I know you’re not the type to throw hands on people, so I thought about this icebreaker. Show them what it feels like to be treated like waste. I told you yesterday, didn’t I? If you cannot say it in words, show them through what you are special with—acting.”

     Sana’s face softened.

     I released a sigh. “This isn’t the thing we’re talking today, mind you. And yes, I am threatening you, Sana. Prove to me that I am wrong, prove to me that you are not weak. Just like in the musical: Hamilton, don’t throw away your shot. I look forward to see your masks. And I am sorry, I think we have to postpone our little meeting today and move it to some other time.”

     “Sana-ya!” Chungha came out of the loud room. I bid my farewell to Sana and went away.

     _I missed the chance to talk about Mina. Maybe some other time then. But really need to know today so that I can start the investigation._

     After fixing my things in the faculty lounge, I went to the parking lot where I saw my car waiting for me. Teachers are usually not allowed to go out of school unless our work is over, but the president granted me the permission to go out until my vacant time is over since her knew I am a _busy_ person. I drove my way to my mansion.

     “I wonder what would Dahyun like to eat for lunch?” I asked myself.

     I look outside the window when the stoplight turns red. People I saw was surrounded by new coloured aura – yellow and blue. “Happiness and sadness are currently circling around, huh? At least there is some good news in the area rather seeing white aura surrounding humans.” Sad thing is that blue aura are seen mostly on college students and students themselves. What a rip-off education is in this generation. Education before was as worst as the education now.

    “Education, huh? Students no longer learn. All what is stuck in their heads is grades and awards. When will the departments of education realize that mental illness exists in schools?”

_Wait, why am I thinking about this right now? I don’t care what will these humans end up to. I don’t care whether they are happy or not, they don’t even care comforting me – their self-proclaimed god – when my sister and family died._

     The light turned green and my car moved.

     I arrived in my house and parked the car outside the entrance. I’m tired to park it in the garage. “I’ve been feeling tired lately,” I mumbled, “What’s going on with me?”

     I entered the door and met my quiet home. I placed my bag and blazer on the chair and went upstairs to Dahyun’s rom to check up on her. I saw no sign of her in her room though, so I went to the library. Disappointed to see her not in the library _leaving the books lying around_ , I hastily rushed down the stairs and met Atom. I stop midway and called his attention:

     “Atom, where is Dahyun?” Atom showed me a wave with a question mark – indicating his unsure answer. I went to the pools but saw no one.

     “Where could Dahyun be?” I went bac inside and told Atom to text Jihyo if she knew where Dahyun is. Atom then asked if I want lunch to be prepared. I am not in the mood to eat so I dismissed him before I went to lay on the sofa.

     I felt my eyes closing. They were heavy and I felt so tired. “Why am I suddenly so tired?” I asked myself. I gave in to the heaviness of my eyelids, and I falling asleep was the next thing I knew

_—Am I dreaming again? It’s dark in here. Yes, I might be probably dreaming; dreaming the fire in the past where I watch my lover burn to ashes. That scene playing in my dream is my nightmare. My worst nightmare._

     “ _Well, well, well,_ ” someone hissed. “ _Someone looks wasted, aye?_ ”

     “Who’s there?” I asked the voice. I can only see a black voice around me. I couldn’t even move my body. “Blackmagic? Who dared to pull on a trick to the serpent?”

     Luminescent blue gleamed. “ _For my successor to grow tired, how unusual and regrettable._ ”

     I clicked my tongue. “Tired? I am not. Reveal yourself snake.” The light brightened and blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a giant Chinese dragon like Shenron in Dragon Ball, but with more of a supreme and benevolent demeanour and more bigger. “After a thousand years since I was born, you finally spoke to me, _Naua_.”

     Naua circled around me, “ _I had to. I noticed that you’ve been quiet… silent._ ”

     “Silent?”

     “ _You stopped looking for her…_ ”

     _Something in me snapped. This annoying sea serpent is right, I have been silent. How many years has it been since my last search? 25? No, 42 years – since 1975._

     “Don’t remind me. I’m still fixing what I left here. It’s still part of my role as your descendant.” I replied. “Searching for her is still my top priority.”

     Naua looks at me for who knows how long. He seems to be reading me, well he couldn’t no matter how hard he can try. “ _I didn’t reveal myself to you just for that._ ”

     He caught my full attention. Speaking to the serpent himself is a rare chance, I had to take this opportunity by all means. “And what else is the reason why you popped out of the blue?”

     “ _You went to see the artefacts,_ ” he replied.

     “And your point is? You weren’t with me during those times so you have no business with them. _And_ if you were there, won’t you have stopped me before entering?”

     Naua roared out a laugh. “ _Out of the 6 descendants that passed, you are the only one who made me laugh._ ” He laughed again. “ _I was right choosing you as my successor, Reese._ ”

     I threw daggers at him. “ _What’s the matter? Oh right, you don’t like being called in your previous names. Too bad, Reese is cute._ ”

     “Cut the jokes, Naua! Bring me back!” I shouted. “You’re just a fragment of the serpent’s soul, I am stronger than you.”

     “ _To add, out of the 6, you’re the only one who is a hypocrite—in an unhuman kind of way. You can’t fight what breaks you. Didn’t you say to your student of yours that a person who cannot face her suffering is weak? And just now you said you were stronger than me._ ” His face went near and I saw his golden eyes meeting mine. “ _You are no different, Reese. You are weak, that is why you couldn’t save Jacqueline._ ”

     I snapped. Flames surrounds the void and the serpent twisted its body as he turns into ashes. I panted while flames of my anger keep igniting inside me. “Don’t you ever mention her name!”

     “ _You’ve grown weak indeed,_ ” I blasted another ball of flame behind me, but the serpent turned into a shadow and disappeared.

     “I am not weak!” as I was to turn my body back, I saw myself standing in front of me. Mirrors surround us, the serpent’s reflection in the glass.

     “ _You are, and deep in your mind you know. You’ve grown tired, restless, not focused, far from who you were before. Now why is that, hmm? How can a successor of a powerful creature end up weak?_ ”

     I calmed myself down, “How can I know? You’re the serpent.”

     “ _Because Kou is far from you._ ” He replied. “ _If she is near, you will regain your strength back. Because Kou’s love makes you stronger._ ”

     “Bad thing is I couldn’t find her,”

     “ _You will, Jeongyeon. You will. Just like how you found Jacqueline and—what was her name again? Oh right— Goo Hee-Young. Destiny isn’t on our side though, which is a huge disadvantage; but, if you were so eager and adamant like you were before, I’m sure you will see your bride._ ”

     “Please… don’t mention their names again.”

     Naua only sighed. His whole body began to disappear. “ _The only way for you to be free from this curse is find your bride. Looking at you now seems like you have no intention to end it._ ”

     “You don’t know anything,”

     Naua smiled, “ _I do. I’ve been with you since you were born. I will always be with you._ ” And he vanished.

     —I opened my eyes. It aches like nails being hammered deep in my head.

     “That stupid snake!” I shouted. “Can he at least give me a warning before he pops out of the blue?! He knows how powerful his presence is that I couldn’t handle seeing him myself.”

     I heard my doorbell rang three times. Atom went to me and gave me symbols that someone has been ringing the bell for 5 minutes now. I look at the time and it’s 12:45. “I slept for 35 minutes?” I said. I stood up, wobbly, to the door where a small machine is attached to the wall. I pressed a button and said my greetings.

     “Uh, hello. My name is Lalisa Manoban, Lisa for short. I’m looking for Dr. Yoo?”

     _A girl?_

     I pressed another button to see her face. “Thai?” I pressed the previous button, “Uhm, Dr. Yoo no longer accepts patients. I’m sorry.”

     “Please, just a little bit of her time. I need her help.” I was about to reply when she added, “My sister, Rosé, sent me. She told me to meet Dr. Yoo Jeongyeon, her psychiatrist?”

     I sighed, rubbing my nape. “The gates are open,” I replied. I pressed a red button and the tall black gates opened in unison. I went out of the house to meet my guest. My mansion is pretty wide, so from my porch to the gates is a walking distance. I went in my car to fetch her, it’d be rude if I won’t.

     After I U-turned, I stopped beside her, and lowered the windows, “Hop in, guests shouldn’t walk their way to the house.” Of course she said no. But I insisted, in the end I made her do so. “I’m sorry for not preparing. We barely have guests coming over the house.”

     “Eh? This is a house? I thought—”

     “—you thought it’s a private hospital?” I asked, chuckling. “Nope, this is Dr. Yoo’s mansion.” I parked my car and we both went in the house.

     “Sorry if I’m bothering the doctor, I really need to see her.” She said. Lisa’s appearance is wrecked – I mean, her skin is so white, her face is pale, the colour of her lips is no longer visible, black shadows are under he  eyes, she looks like she didn’t get any sleep at all nor ate anything. What is her business with me? Rather, what is her sister’s business with me.

     “Atom, can you please grab us something to drink?” I said, Atom gave me a smiley face and went.

     “A robot?”

     I nod, “A friend from Japan gave it to me.” I faced her, “Lisa, huh? So what is Rosé’s trouble this time? As far as I know, she is cured from her depression after prescribing her the right pills and take her out on an adventure.”

     “You’re Doctor Yoo?” she asked, surprised.

     I offered my hand for a handshake, and she gladly accepted it. “Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I now go as Professor Yoo. I stopped the doctor work 17 years ago.”

     We both sat on the opposite chairs, “So, what is it that Rosé had to send her sister?” I asked again.

     Park Chaeyoung, or commonly known as Rosé, is my patient when I was still a doctor in psychology. As an inhuman, I gathered all medical intelligence in the span of 4 years. It’s just like you studied a course in college, but all ideas were taught in one go. Rosé was my last patient when I retired being a doctor. She was suffering from an intense depression that alarmed everyone and herself. Knowing about my success, she went to me for help. I saw her suffering, her pain, her _monsters_. I thought, why and how can these unwanted monsters choose such strong and happy victim? Rosé was such a sweet girl; smart, caring, and filled with dreams. When she went to me for help, I did not think twice and I did _everything_ to bring back what she lost.

     “My sister is fine ever since you helped her, I’m the one who needs your help.” Lisa replied. “I went to different hospitals—hoping their doctors will help me, but no one can. All they said what I see is a trick of my mind but I clearly know it isn’t. When I told my sister what I’ve been experiencing, she suggested you. I was hoping you’d help me.”

     “I see,” I sighed. “Lisa, as I said I stopped being a doctor. I’m sorry, but I can no longer help you anymore.”

     Lisa clenched her knuckles. “I understand. I just wanted to try if you can.” Tears went out of her eyes. “I’m just so tired having the same dreams over and over again, seeing the same black people over and over again—for years.”

     _Black people? Same dreams? She couldn’t be…_

     “Can you tell me more of your dreams?” I asked, giving her the tissue box.

     Lisa wiped her tears, “I couldn’t remember the other details, but I’ve been dreaming people in black. Those dreams won’t let me sleep at night, nor eat. I couldn’t even focus on my studies and had to skip years in college. I always see shadows wearing black clothes. Their eyes were always one me like they’re watching my every move. I thought it was just stress, but I start to see these shadows in person. I thought I was going insane. I went to different doctors from different hospitals, but no one can tell me what is going on and prescribed me of different pills. I just want to know what is going with me, and I want this to end.”

     I stood up, “Why don’t we go to my hospital? Your case seems to be familiar so I want to check my records. I’ll see if I’m correct. And I need you to remember the parts that you couldn’t remember. It will help me know what is really going on.”

_A grim reaper. The way she elaborates her dream is like Seulgi’s. I need to know her whole dream before I make assumptions. If it is really what I think it is… this girl is in danger._

     “Welcome to my hospital,” we stood before a large building where a lot of patients come in and out of the glass doors.

     “I went here yesterday,” Lisa said. “I never knew you own this, Dr. Yoo.”

     “Oh you did? And please, just call me Jeongyeon. I don’t work as a doctor, remember?” We went inside the doors. I saw a lot of new faces in the hospital and old ones as well. Their eyes widened and some called their fellow workers when they saw a sight of me.

     “ _It’s Doctor Yoo!_ ”

     “ _Doctor Yoo?! Where?_!”

     “ _I can’t believe the owner and famous Dr. Yoo is here—after 17 years!_ ”

     I greeted them as I pass the halls. They’re all surprised to see me, who wouldn’t? I just barged in here without any notice. They even bothered to start preparing a feast for my return, but to their dismay, I told them that I stopped my role as a doctor.

     “I never thought you own this hospital.” Lisa said. “You are filled with surprises, Jeongyeon. Years in the medical world, you manage to build a wonderful mansion.”

     “The mansion wasn’t built by my doctoral profession alone,” I said. “I have a lot of work, Lisa. A manager, a professor, a doctor, a novelist, a restaurant owner, and a chef, to name a few. I experienced and worked almost known and common occupation. I have no permanent work since I don’t know where I’m special at. If I were to help someone, I’d stick to that work for now—and that would be teaching.”

     “Doctor Yoo Jeongyeon,” someone said, that made me turn my head around. “I’ll be darned. Gossips are true after all! You are here!”

     I smiled and gave my friend a hug. “It’s nice to see you too Jisoo!”

     “Oh?” we let go from each other’s embrace, “Miss Manoban, you’re here again. I’m sorry, like I said yesterday, we don’t know about your case. Since that you are here, I actually talk it over with my fellow psychiatrists here in the hospital but no one scan tell your situation. I’m, sorry if we aren’t any of help to you.”

     “It’s okay, Doctor Kim. Jeongyeon is here to help me.” Lisa replied.

     “She is?” I nod my head. “Now that is a surprise.”

     “Can I use your office? My files are still there.” I asked.

     Jisoo took her keys from her pockets and gave them to me, “You don’t have to ask. It’s your office after all, you’re just lending it to me for the time being, right?” She handed me my hospital coat as well. I miss wearing this white fabric.

     Lisa and I went in the elevator. We saw the number light up as we go up. It’s a tall building and it will take a bit while for us to arrive in my office. My hospital is a 67-storey building after all.

     The elevator stopped at the 50th floor. We went out of the elevator and went in my office at the end of the hall. My office is special and only Jisoo and my VIP patients can come here.

     I opened the door and welcomed Lisa. “Sorry for the mess, Lisa. Jisoo is a busy doctor since she isn’t just a psychiatrist, she’s also a cardiologist so she is mostly in the operation room.”

     My office is wide and really spacious. I have a large shelf for medical books, with my table in front of it. Jisoo’s table is on the opposite direction from mine; and there is a bed-like chair at the centre of the room. I offered Lisa a seat in front of my table and we started our conversation.

     “Your case is the same case my two patients used to have.” I started, grabbing a folder from my drawers. “To confirm it, I must know other parts of your dream. I need your help in order for me to help you, Lisa. Try to remember the other parts of your dream and don’t miss any detail. If the dream is replaying every night, you’d probably familiarize the flow, right?” 

     Lisa closed her eyes while trying to remember her dream. “A pale horse. I saw a pale horse and a shadow riding on it. I also saw a pair of eyes looking at me and-and…” she paused, squinting her eyes. “Pale claws, no, hands. And… and… I can’t remember.” 

     I saw her tears come out of her eyes again. “Ah! I am sorry. I don’t know why I cried.” Lisa said, apologizing.

     “It’s fine. Why don’t we try and help you remember? What you said right now is helpful but I need every detail, I want you to elaborate everything that you saw in your dreams.”

     She laid on the chair. I placed a metronome beside her, “With the snap of my finger, the metronome will start to move. I want you to focus on the sound and nothing else. You will drift into sleep and to your dreams. You can wake up anytime you want, just make sure not to stay far too long.”

     “I’m a bit scared.” She said, her lips trembling, “Every time I see those shadows, fear flows in me. I couldn’t breathe like I’m being strangled.”

     “You don’t have to worry, I am more than a doctor than you think.” I closed her eyes, “Now, you must sleep.” I snapped my fingers and the metronome starts to move with my powers.

     Right now, Lisa is in her dream. I couldn’t read her mine when she’s sleeping. I don’t like invading in someone else’s privacy, and it would confuse her mind if she saw me. Dreams are boundaries, boundary between real and unreal. The unfamiliar faces you see in your dreams are people looking inside your minds, or looking at you while you sleep.

     _Pale horse_. I thought, _Just like Seulgi. But which reaper? Someone close? A family member, or maybe a boyfriend? Whoever it is that triggered this, Lisa is in danger like Seulgi._

     I waited. It’s been 10 minutes since Lisa closed her eyes.

     “ _Oh? Helping a human?_ ” a voice said in my mind.

     _What is it you want, snake?_

     “ _Can’t your ancestor see what you are doing in the human world? I want to see what happened  to the earth the Almighty had made._ ” Naua replied. “ _I’ve been in your mind for the longest of time. It wouldn’t be bad id I see a bit of sunlight, aye?_ ”

    _Don’t play games with me, Naua. I know you see what I see._ I spat. _What is it you want?_

     “ _Your patient looks delicious, aren’t you hungry, Jeongyeon?_ ” I can taste the metallic tan in my throat up to my tongue. “ _Don’t you just want to eat humans again? You did before, right? When you were… serving her royal highness?_ ”

     I shake my head to keep the thought away. _I stopped eating humans, didn’t I?_

     “ _Oh, of course, of course. I forgot you promised your beloved Jacqueline after all._ ”

     _What is it that you want, serpent?! And I told you not to mention their names!_

     “ _Temper, temper. Like I said, I just want to see how you use my powers into good use. Now that I see it in my own eyes, my pride is ruined. You know I never help humans._ ”

     _Never help humans you say? I wonder why you helped Kou?_

     He went silent. _Hah! Serves you right, serpent._

     “ _Touché,_ ”

     I saw Lisa moved. She squinted her eyes as droplets of tears fell. She is crying again. Is she having a hard time in her dreams? Is that a sign for me to intrude? No, I shouldn’t recklessly jump in.

     “ _Your patient is waking up,_ ” Naua said before vanishing.

     Lisa opened her eyes. “Jennie…”

     My insides sparked. _So that’s what it is…_

     Lisa sat up and sobbed with her head on her hands. “You can cry all you want I’ll be waiting. I don’t have the right to say _don’t cry_ since I don’t know what you saw in your dream.”

     Lisa took her handkerchief in her bag. Her ID fell and I picked it up for her while she wipe the tears away from her pale face.

     _Samsung National University Medical School. Same school as Jennie. Now I know the reaper who gave you this curse._

     Lisa began. “I saw the pale horse again. I saw myself walking a narrow road towards the university, and the shadows were people in suits. Their eyes were cold and lifeless. Then I saw a girl riding the pale horse with white circles surrounding her. The scene changed to my room where I was laying on my bed, the girl riding the horse crawled up to me and…” she paused, her face flustered, “she met my lips. Then I felt the horror and fear again. Like the happiness and energy taking away from me and replaced with fear.”

     “The four horsemen of the apocalypse,”

     “Huh?”

     I stood up from my seat and went back to my table, grabbing a paper. “The four horsemen of the apocalypse, as said in the Bible, consist of 4 horses: white, black, red, and pale horses. White is for Conquest, black for Famine, red for War, and lastly,” I glanced at Lisa, “the pale horse for Death.”

     Horror was seen in her expression. “But that won’t mean death will haunt you. No, no, no. Your case is a _once in a blue moon_ kind of case. It is a case that majority of the psychology world believe that it doesn’t exists that it is only caused by the trick of the mind sort of thing. 0.1% of psychologist believes in it thought, and that includes myself.”

     “What is my case exactly?” Lisa asked.

     “It is generally known in a state of supernatural trauma or situation. I call it as the Grim Reaper’s Kiss.” I replied, scribbling on the paper. “A grim reaper is (commonly known) another form of death. The feeling of fear enveloping your body is a sign that you must express the guilt out of your mind, and perhaps the girl you saw riding and kissing you is someone you have a feeling of guilt with? Or maybe a grudge bottling up in you?”

     “Is there a way for this to stop, Jeongyeon?” she asked. _She ignored my question?_

     I leaned back, “Let us see, Grim Reaper’s kiss has no known cure; _however_ , I believe you can only be removed (the dreams and the horror) _if_ you accept the traumatic event that might’ve caused this.” And glued my eyes on her, “Let me ask you this, Lisa: did something terrifying and devastating happened that triggered this to happen?”

     Lisa didn’t answer. We were covered in silence.

     She opened her mouth, “No. None at all.” _She lied, I expect that to happen already._ “This thing just happened.”

     “It just can’t _happen_ without any cause, Lisa.” I released a sigh, “For now, take this and follow my instructions. Before you sleep, make sure to have a glass of Acai berry and blue berry slush (cherry juice will do if you don’t find any) during breakfast, lunch and dinner; eat some shrimps and lobsters as well with an appetizer of lettuce or kale—these will help you ease your mind and will help you sleep better. Take Passion fruit tea or Chamomile Tea with honey in the morning and in the afternoon. You can take cashews and almonds or walnuts if you are hungry after a meal. I am sure these will bring you peace from your thoughts.”

     I took two amulets and a talisman from my drawer. “These are rare object that I only give _once_ to special patients, so I hope you take this seriously.” I pointed the red amulet, “This is an amulet rom Japan: _Omamori_ *. This _Omamori_ is called _kanai-anzen_. It will bring protection, peace and prosperity in your household. Put this on the entrance of your home. The dark blue amulet is another _Omamori_ called _yaku-yoke_ , meaning, evil will avoid you. Make sure you have this at all times—everywhere you go, and especially when you’re asleep. This _Ofuda_ *, a talisman, on the other hand will protect you from general harm, place this on the door of your room.”

     Lisa took the talisman and the amulets from me. “I never thought nor heard of a psychiatrist that believes in superstitions or things like this.”

     I smiled. “I’m a different kind of psychiatrist. That is why a lot of people come to me for help, and lot of people from the medical world judge my beliefs (I still get away with their accusations though).”

     “Thank you, Jeongyeon.” She rummaged her bag.

     “You don’t have to pay me,” I said, stopping her. “It’s free of charge.”

     “Eh? But I have to. You are helping me using your years of studying. I must give you something in return for your hard work and efforts, right? Especially since you are retired yet you decided to help me.”

     “I helped you because I have to. No other psychiatrist can help you except me.” I added. “And, I owe your sister so I thought maybe helping you might pay my debt.”

     I offered Lisa to drop her off. After minutes of insisting her to join me, she still said no. I gave up and offered to drop her off in the station instead. When we went out of the elevator, Jisoo won’t stop pulling my coat to stop me for a chat. I still have class so I can’t stay long, but she still won’t stop. Until the head of the hospital (who is  handling the management when I was gone) arrived, she stopped pestering me. I dropped Lisa off in the station and she thanked me one more time before proceeding. Me, on the other hand, went back to class, and I am 5 minutes late.

     I arrived in my room, panting. Apologizing for my tardiness and started my class.

     “Prepare your research tomorrow, and I expect everyone _not to_ slack off when it comes to their thesis in this class.” Film, TV  & Multimedia is my second subject in the afternoon, and I am rather more focused on this subject.

     “Thesis?! But professor…” they all exclaimed in unison.

     I shake my index finger from side to side. “No _buts_ from me. Even though I’m just a substitute, I won’t let the work and lessons of the previous professor go to waste.”

     After my class, I went to the music department. One more hour and I can finally go home _and_ rest! I checked my phone for message from Jihyo but no notification popped. It’s weird for her not to send a message immediately.

     _Sana is not present today?_ I asked myself, when I didn’t see any sign of Sana in the room. _Or maybe she is late again?_

     “Professor,” Wendy raised her hand up. “Sana won’t be able to come to class since her manager called her for an urgent meeting.”

     I nod my head as a reply.

     _It is understandable why she is not present. She is still  an actress, most of them in this school are. I still don’t understand why these human actresses had to go through the trouble of going to a university when they can just hire a private teacher. They have the power and the money to find one. It is a huge nuisance if they go to a university when they are busy with work. Now why am I thinking about this? I don’t care  what they do with their life._ I released a sigh, _I sound like that annoying snake. Can you imagine? After a thousand years of not communicating with me anymore, he suddenly popped out and starts pissing me off? He won’t even come out to talk when I call for him! Right, Naua?_

Silence.

     _See? He won’t answer me and when I don’t need him hell jump out of nowhere and disturb me! That stupid and annoying little snake!_

     My phone rang, disturbing me from my thoughts. I took my phone form my pocket and saw a message from Jihyo.

     _Finally! She remembers that she has a worried sister who is waiting for her reply if she knows about Dahyun’s whereabouts! What was she doing that it took this long for her to reply!?_

 **Jihyo:** Dahyun collapsed in your house. Good thing she was holding her phone and called me before she passed out. She’s here in the café after taking a good rest in my place.

 **Jihyo:** I just saw the message you sent to me during lunch by the way. Sorry about that, _Naua._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

     **I rushed to the café after receiving a** ** _late_** **message from Jihyo saying Dahyun got into an accident that she had to stay in her home.** I didn’t think twice finishing my lesson out of the blue and rushed over here.

     The café doors opened wide as I keep on panting my way in. “Where is she?!” I look around to see a sight of Dahyun.

     Jihyo hushed me. “This is still a café, you know? Keep it down. Dahyun is with Taeyeon at the back—they’re both talking so don’t bother them, ’kay?” She replied. “I’m glad you went here in a few minutes when I sent you the message.”

     “I was having my class,” I gasped, fanning myself with my hand. “I had to leave work—I was worried sick, you know?!”

     Jihyo sat on out table. I followed her and I drank the water she gave me, “I was worried as well. When I arrived in your house I saw her on the floor unconscious and sweating! She was clenching her heart and her face is so white. I called Taeyeon without delay.”

     “And you brought her in your house instead tucking her in her own bed?” I asked.

     Jihyo nods. “I was having a meeting with the IMG. I just can’t skip it since what they reported to me is code red.” She replied. “When Dahyun woke up, she told me she needs to see Taeyeon. So we went here since Taeyeon said she is in the café. _And_ I just saw your message and I told you what happened.”

     “Is it about her dream again?”

     “Yes. Dahyun said it was that is why she had to meet up with Taeyeon.” Jihyo closed her eyes. “We must find the owner of the voice—fast. Her heart is starting to harden. It’s just 2 months and this is happening.”

     “I still don’t have the time to look for it. I must go into Dahyun’s dream to hear the voice. That way I can find it easily. It is also better if I see even just a glimpse of her face or her physical feature.” I clenched my fist. “I don’t want Dahyun to suffer…”

      _Maybe I should lessen some of the responsibilities on my shoulder? Wouldn’t that be unfair though?_

      “What is this code red about?” I asked when I remembered what Jihyo told me just now.

     Jihyo was superserious when she answered, “Mythic hunters are in Korea. They’ve been hunting mythics since you were still here.”

     My insides twisted, my veins felt like snapping from anger. The glass broke from my grasp, “Hunters… here?” no blood nor wounds are seen. Nothing in this world or any world out there can hurt me – not even poison. I cannot be killed.

     “They’ve been quiet, and waited for the right moment to emerge.” My sister replied. She places a barrier around us. “Our intel said that the hunters are currently working on an experiment fusing humans and mythics. I couldn’t believe it at first since over the years those scientist try to merge our kind to mankind, their test always fail. Now… I fear they completed their experiment and those who bring havoc to Seoul are the monsters human kind had made.”

     “The man in fire,”

     Jihyo nods. “Yes. The man in fire. No mythic is known to be covered in fire. Man made that monster, and it is currently walking around in Seoul. We must take action. There are undercover hunters as well, Jeongyeon. Hunters that acts as a doctor, singers, actresses, company owners, chefs, civilians! Our kind is no longer safe if we stay in Seoul.”

     _Don’t say it Jihyo… please…_

     Jihyo added, “ _We must leave Seou_ l. We need to move away again, huh? After 90 years.”

     “ _So you are moving again?_ ” Naua asked,

     _Can you please don’t just pop out of nowhere?_

     “ _Do you want to move away?_ ”

     _Isn’t it obvious? I don’t want to move away again. This is my home country after all. If I leave, chaos will fall._

     “ _Then what are you going to do, Jeongyeon?_ ” Naua asked, “ _The serpent protects and guides. What would the serpent do—what would my successor do to protect those whom the Almighty had created?_ ”

     I opened my mouth, “Call the branches and inform them our situation, and to keep an eye on the mythics,” Jihyo took a piece of paper and wrote down the words rapidly going out of my mouth. “Assign Seekers to search every corners of South Korea for roaming mythics that are not in the records, and make sure they also look out for sign of hunters and scientists. Order the _Minotaurs_ * to guard each branches, and _Basilisks_ * to guard the archives. Send in _Kudagitsunes_ * to watch over the residences of mythics, they’re reliable messengers and it is time to put them in good use. Call the Japan Region and ask for the assistance of _Shikigamis_ *, we need them for extra look outs of hunters and non-mythical creatures roaming in Korea.”  

     “Eh? Calling for international support—”

     “I don’t want to leave South Korea, Jihyo.” I spat. “We brought peace here. We built a group, an organization, to protect our kind. We lived here in peace. And foolish scientist and hunters will disrupt that peace? No, not a chance. Not when I am still here. Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu are not used to run away. I don’t want them to run away. I want to give them a peaceful life.”

     Jihyo clicked her tongue. “Is that the only thing I have to tell the branches?”

     “I want _my Shikigamis_. Tell the branches to report to you or me immediately if there are weird sightings. Tell the _Kitsune_ * clans in Korea to stand watch on the humans they find strange. Inform the Korean Elder as well as the other Elders. They need to know the dangerous happenings here. We must also inform the mythics here and the mythics around the world about this to ensure their safety.”

     Jihyo dismissed the barrier after we talked. “I’ll call them right away. How about the—”

     The doors opened with the bell ringing. “Wow! This place is really nice and pretty!”

     Everyone in the room froze. We saw two _humans_ standing few meters from our table – looking at the menu of the café. “What should we get? This is the first time I see this place. I never knew there was a café here.”

     “Humans in the café?!” Jihyo shouted in surprise.

     “Jihyo, why don’t you go and fetch the kids? I’ll-I’ll take care of these two.” I said, pushing Jihyo away. She was puzzled what I ordered her to do, but as my sister she did what I told her and went to the back door.

     The girl with dark brown hair turns her head and took of her shades to meet my eyes. “Jeongyeon?”

     “Hirai Momo,” the girl with light brown hair look at me as well, “and Minatozaki Sana. What a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

     Suddenly, the mythics in the room roared loudly while thronging around them. They take shots with the two actresses and they doesn’t seem to mind. They’re such kind and nice people.

     “That’s enough you guys,” I stood between the crowd. “These _people_ needs space.”

     The roaring and energy died. Our focus returned to only one thing: _humans entered the café_.

     I lead Momo and Sana to my table. “I didn’t expect to see you here, Professor Yoo.” Sana said, sitting on the opposite chair – just in front of mine – while Momo sat beside her. “Actually, I wasn’t expecting to see this café and you at the same time. Momo was talking about you while we were walking. What a coincidence, huh?”

     “Yeah. I never saw this café in this part of town. All I saw is the restaurant in the second floor. I didn’t even see any constructions working on here in the ground floor. it’s like this café just magically appeared!” Momo said.

     “And the place doesn’t look new. It’s like it’s been here the whole time.” Sana added.

     All of us just look at them. Momo is busy looking at the painting hanged on the wall, while Sana looks uncomfortable with the eyes landing on them. Yuan appeared beside us, and looks down on us.

     I raised my hand, “They’re with me, you guys. So don’t bring or do anything that is troublesome.” I said. They all said a yes and the noise of the café went back.

     “Why do I feel like eveyone here looks so surprised—in a _not awestruck_ kind of way.” Said Sana, lower head a bit.

     I replied, “You see, this is a café that I own—a private café.”

     “You own this café?!” they shouted in unison.

     I nod my head. “The building actually. And I just used the old furniture to bring back that, you know, old café type of concept.” I answered. “And this café is only exclusive for, uh, members of our club so it is private. It baffles me since the café does not attract people coming by and you guys entered the café.”

     Momo and Sana stood up, bowing. “We’re sorry for barging in. We didn’t know.”

     “Oh please, don’t bother. You two are welcome here now.” I said, telling them to sit down. “While you are here, would you like anything? We almost have everything here—any food you can find in the world.”

     “Anything?” asked Momo, her eyes beaming with delight.

     I chuckled. “Spicy jokbal sounds nice to me, with a glass of mango smoothie.”

     I snapped my fingers twice and the bartended did his work. “How about you, Sana? Any special request? It’s on the house of course since you two are my friends, so please don’t be shy.”  

     “Friends?” Sana questioned.

     “Well, yes. Unless if you don’t see me that way.”

     “I see you as my friend Jeongyeon!” Momo exclaimed. She nudged Sana using her elbows. She whispered, “What’s up with you? Isn’t she your professor? She’s showing us her hospitality, Sana.”

     Sana nods. “Thank you. I really don’t know what to order though. The house special, I think?” Sana replied, her face in red.

     “House special huh?” the house special is only for mythic and not for humans. Sana wouldn’t want to eat raw meat, aye? Hmm. What would – oh I know! “Bartender! House Special #6 for Sana.”

     “On it, Jeongyeon.”

     I face them both. “So Momo was talking about me, huh?”

     “Well, duh! I have to brag on how I met you to Sana since she won’t stop talking about you. Especially your words of wisdom and the way you make her heart beat wild whenever you meet her—”

     Sana covered Momo’s mouth. “Shut it you jokbal addict!” She yelled. Sana looks at me with a nervous smile, “Sorry about that, professor. This _peach_ has a habit of speaking nonsense!” she spat.

     Momo mumbled under Sana’s mouth that I cannot understand.

     “It’s fine, Sana. You can let go of Momo now. And please, just call me Jeongyeon when we’re out of the university.”

     The three of us sat there telling each other’s stories. I learned a lot about Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana. These two are easy to open up to people they find comfort with – a dangerous move. The mythics in the room find their scent delicious as well, and I cannot blame them – these two smells delicious. I kept throwing daggers at them all to warn them not to touch the two. Their scent is too strong that is might awaken their beasts inside.

     “So who designed the place? It is neat.” Momo asked.

     I replied, “My sister did.”

     “You have a sister?”

     “Yes. Her name is Jihyo. I have another sister named Dahyun, and there are two kids under our guidance and protection.” I saw Jihyo emerge from the back door with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu quarrelling over Dahyun. “Speaking of the devil, there they are.”

     I called for their attention and the three kids ran towards me. They stopped when they saw Momo and Sana. Awestruck, Dahyun couldn’t seem to move from where she is standing, and Chaeyoung doesn’t look like she is still breathing, while Tzuyu looks normal but I know deep inside her she is shy to approach them

     I pulled Dahyun close to me, “This is my sister Jihyo. She did the design of the café and she takes care of my extra work.” I began, “The short girl over here is Chaeyoung. The girl with tofu coloured like skin is Dahyun (she’ll be entering KNUA as well, and that is tomorrow), and this is Tzuyu—be careful she _bites_.” I receive a pinch from Tzuyu after. They all sat beside me.

     “You have a beautiful and cute family, Jeongyeon!” Momo shake their hands. “I couldn’t resist the urge to hug everyone! You guys look so beautiful together!”

     “Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung whispered while smiling, “why are the famous actresses in Korean TV here in the café? _I thought only us mythics can enter._ ”

     “We happen to pass by and we saw the place. We were surprised to see Jeongyeon here too.” Sana replied, overhearing our conversation.

     Chaeyoung blushed out of embarrassment. “I’m really shy to see you here. I mean, you two are famous people and to see you in person is overwhelming. Right, Dahyun?”

     Dahyun only nods, not removing her gaze at the two.

     “Sorry about these two,” said Jihyo. “They’re such big fans of yours.”

     Momo smiled. “It’s fine. I love all my cute and adorable fans like Dahyun here.”

     Dahyun’s face flushed red. “T-t-thank you!” she said loudly. “I think I am dreaming right now, my heart won’t stop hammering and my face feels so hot. Is this the effect when you see people so pretty and bizarre _in person_?!”

     Their food arrived. When they took a first bite, they complimented the taste of the dish. Us mythics may be beasts but we easily adapt to survive. The food humans eat? We improvise the ingredients, sometimes make dishes of our own. The medicine of humans? We know more of herbs than them – we have the knowledge when it comes to nature.

     “Now that is one pretty painting of a mermaid,” Momo looks at the panting hanged on the wall. Sana followed and agreed with Momo. “I used to talk with mermaids when I was a little.”

     I felt Dahyun twitching. “Mermaids?” she asked

     Momo nods, “Yes, mermaids. Believe it or not, I still believe in mermaids until now. I want to see a real living just once. Bring back the childhood days, I guess?”

     _She talks with mermaids?! A bluff? A joke? Or is she stating the truth? But she was a child when she talked with them, maybe she mistook a creature as a mermaid?_

     I decided to read Momo’s mind for confirmation. Just like yesterday, I saw pure darkness. _First, Sana, then Tzuyu, now Momo? This isn’t just a mere coincidence, three people I know (a vampire, and two humans) are no longer readable. Is the serpent playing tricks on me? The timing is really doubtful._

     The more I talk with Sana and Momo, their energy keeps getting bigger and stronger. I couldn’t read their minds, their thoughts; read their past, present, and future, _and_ I can’t hypnotize them! 40% of me believe that this is the work of that annoying serpent! He keeps messing with me since he’s dead and his soul is within my body!

     “Peculiar duo, indeed.” I mumbled.

     “Cut it out, Momo. Don’t say things like that.” Sana said, grabbing a piece of Momo’s jokbal.

     Momo whined about Sana taking her food before replying, “Says the girl who dreamt of mermaids before. I know you still believe in them!”

     Jihyo glance at me and I couldn’t say anything. My eyes  landed on Dahyun whose eyes are still glued on the quarrelling Sana and Momo. Could one of them possibly be the voice in Dahyun’s dream?

     Jihyo and Chaeyoung kept the two busy while I talk with Dahyun. “What do you think? They connect you know.” I said to Dahyun, “They’re both Japanese, they’re from Japan and Korea, they both spoke and dreamt about mermaids. Are their voices familiar to you?”

     Dahyun’s lips quivered, “I-I don’t know. Ever since I got here I no longer dream about the voice nor even had any dreams until my first night in your house. I forgot what her voice sounds like.”

     _This got a lot more tricky._

     I went in Dahyun’s mind to see if, even just a little, there is a fragment of the voice. But I saw darkness – _Just like Sana, Tzuyu and Momo_. This isn’t just any coincidence! _If Naua is tampering with my magic I’m going to—no, I don’t have time wasting my efforts on calling him out. He won’t reveal himself if I call him, just like the Almighty._

     I pat Dahyun’s head. “It’s okay. Don’t force yourself to remember. For now let’s keep an eye on these two okay? Maybe, just maybe, the one we’re looking for is either the both of them.” Dahyun nods.

     “Momo’s been practicing her lines for her upcoming new movie and she’s been mumbling it in our unit—nonstop! Even when we go out!” Sana complained. Now that is a new side of her. “Her role is an agent under a scientist and she always use her props for  _better way of practicing_ and she’ll go “Yes. I saw her. Eh? Stand by? But I thought we must capture her and find out those magical creatures alive!” blablabla like that. I mean, can you like practice your lines without sounding so creepy? It’s like you’re killing a living animal.”

     Momo raised her index finger, “Not animal, Sana, magical creatures. And being an agent is not just my role in the story, _and_ I’m hunting a mythical serpent.”

     Hearing from Sana and Momo brings the chill in our spines. With the scientists roaming around in the country, and skilled hunters pretending to be innocent civilians, I somehow felt uncomfortable hearing those words.

     “Agent, you say?” I asked, nervously. “What is the movie all about?”

     Momo puts on her smug face, “That is something I cannot tell. It’s a secret and it would be unfair if I tell you. It would be a spoiler and I hate spoiling!”

     _Momo is an actress. She can’t be a hunter. Imagine, a sleepy head like her a hunter whose only focus is acting? Not possible. She doesn’t even look like she can hurt a fly!_

     “Oh, before I forgot,” I took two cards from my blazer and gave it to Sana and Momo. “This is only for the _club_ members place but since you two are my friends and you get to need a place where no cameras are around, you can come here whenever you like. Inform me or Jihyo first though so that the people in the café will make preparations.”

     “Wow, this is such a nice thing for you to do, Jeongyeon.” Momo smiled, “Thank you.”

     “We _badly_ need a place where no one will follow us.” Sana added. “But are you really sure paparazzi won’t follow us here? We don’t want to bother everyone here, Jeongyeon.”

     I nod my head. “I assure you that they won’t. If they step on the parking lot _of the café_ , they’re already trespassing my property. After all, this is a private property. They won’t be able to touch you while you are here.”

     “Cool!”

     “But,” Jihyo interfered, “ _only_ you two can enter. No one else but you, okay?”

     _Why are you doing this_? Jihyo asked me in telepathy. _These girls are human! You’ll get them killed!_

     _That is why I gave them the card so that these creatures won’t come and hurt them. I need them to get close to me so that I can pour their ideas out about Myoui Mina. These girls are friends with her, and I am sure Mina told them something that she never told anyone._ I replied, _And you saw it with your own eyes that they went through my barrier!_

     _I have no choice but support you on this one_.    

     “Should we bring Mina  something to eat?” Sana asked.

     “Oh? You’re friends with Myoui Mina?” I asked, acting that I didn’t know. Sana and Momo went silent. For sure they don’t want the press nor anyone to ask nor talk about what happened to her. This is going to be tricky, I need to know what happened. “I didn’t know that you are friends with her. Well, if you need something that would cheer her up I know a food that will. After what happened to her, must’ve terrified the swan. For sure she’ll cheer up a bit after tasting my specialty.”

     “You know because you’re a psychologist, right?” Momo asked.

     I got interrupted on stating my order after hearing what Momo had said, “Why yes. How did you know, Momo? Is it one of your hunch like last time?”

     Momo shakes her head and pointed at my coat that I forgot to take off! Don’t tell me I went to class wearing this? I didn’t even notice when I took the cards from my blazer.

     “Your pin told me so,” said Momo.

     I took the coat off. “Sorry, I forgot to take it off.”

     Jihyo messed my hair, “My sister tends to forget things when she is in a hurry or when she’s panicking.”

     We continued to talk after I ordered their take out. Momo and Chaeyoung, alongside with Dahyun, won’t stop talking. These three will obviously get along. Sana on the other hand seems to be looking at Dahyun and Tzuyu (mostly Dahyun though), or maybe it’s only in my head?

     “You’ve been staring at Dahyun for a long time now,” Momo said, making Sana blush out of embarrassment. Sana playfully slapped and punched Momo’s shoulders, and Momo only laughed. Dahyun blushed as well, her favourite actress was staring at her.

     “I just can’t help but stare…” Sana mumbled. She shyly smiled, “Dahyun looks cute. I’m just wondering how can someone so cute exists in this world?”

     “Same goes for Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung teased. She seemed to notice Sana’s stare as well, despite talking with the other two.

     Sana’s face reddened. She may try not to make it obvious, but she is slightly pressing and biting her lips together to fight off a smile coming out of her mouth. She took a glass of water and finished it all in one gulp.

     “She looks so pretty,” Sana whispered. “Tzuyu is cute too, like Dahyun. Chaeyoung as well. It’s fun to see you guys talk and fool around, that is all.”

     I checked on Tzuyu whose been quiet since they sat around the table – her eyes was locked on Sana and her pale skin, cheeks, and ears seemed to be in red. Was she staring at her the whole time? Her gaze doesn’t seem to stop. I might melt if Tzuyu keeps on looking at me the way she stares at Sana like she just saw the beauty of the universe in her.

     She covered her mouth and looked away, “Sana… Sana arată atât de drăguță. Inima mea e pe cale să explodeze.” I heard Tzuyu mumble. _A new language?_ It s rare for her to speak in her local dialect.

     Sana blushed really red, making her look like the reddest tomato, after hearing Tzuyu. “Înțeleg doar câteva despre ceea ce mi-ai spus de când știu că am cunoștințe limitate despre cuvintele românești, dar vă mulțumesc, Tzuyu.”

     The redness on Tzuyu’s face deepened. She stood up shaking, “I’m s-s-sorry but I don’t feel so well. Is it fine if I’ll go ahead?” She said, more like of a whisper. She was panting and I could see her hands shake.

     “Are you okay, Tzuyu?” Dahyun asked, worried. “Do you have a fever? Your face is really red.”

     “I’m really sorry. To ruin the fun. I need to rest a bit.” Tzuyu replied, still covering her mouth. “I-I might not last long if I stay here.”

     Jihyo and Chaeyoung had to go with Tzuyu back home since it would be dangerous if Tzuyu goes alone especially when she looks unwell. You can see the _no_ in Chaeyoung’s face when Jihyo told us that they had to leave.

     “We’ll meet next time, Chaeyoung.” Momo said, raising the card I gave her. “Jeongyeon gave us the permission to come here. Though I couldn’t say we’ll be here most of the time since Sana has to study for university and I mostly have shootings, but we will try to go.”

     Jihyo, with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, bid their farewells to the two actresses. Chaeyoung even took a photo with them and Sana and Momo gave her an autograph (Dahyun as well). Sana invited Tzuyu to join them in the photo, but she had to decline – she is a vampire, and vampires don’t appear on photos and mirrors. I know Tzuyu wants to join in, her red face told me so. I even noticed how she jolted a bit when Sana called her. What’s gotten into her?

     I asked Dahyun if she could go and grab me my drink from the counter, and she left with a yes.

     I faced Sana, “Sunt surprins că știți o altă limbă. Știu doar câteva cuvinte, dar nu pare să mă ajute.” I said to her. “De asemenea, nu am înțeles ce a spus Tzuyu.” [I’m surprised you know another language. I only know a few words, but it does not seem to help me. I also did not understand what Tzuyu said.]

     “Am studiat puțin. Înțeleg numai partea când a spus că inima ei pare să explodeze.” She replied. [I studied a bit. I only understand the part when she said her heart seems to explode]

     Momo snapped her fingers. “Hello? There is a human sitting beside you. Korean, Japanese, or English only please. I don’t speak alien.” She said, sounding a little bit pissed.

     I chuckled. “I was just testing my student, Momo.”

     After receiving a call from Momo’s manager, she and Sana decided to go. The bartender gave them their take out for Mina, and even took a photo with them before they leave.

     I saw Sana clenched her chest. She was blushing. I wonder what she’s thinking? No matter how many times I try, I just can’t read her mind. Peculiar indeed.

     “Kim Dahyun… Chou Tzuyu…” Sana whispered, “De ce arată ochii tăi ca și cum mă vrei așa de mult? Inima mea bate repede din anumite motive.”

     _Whatever that is, Sana, why do I feel like things will get a little bit interesting?_

 

 

 

 

GLOSSARY 

 

 **Basilisk –** a legendary reptile and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance.

 **Kitsune –** a nine-tailed fox. Shapeshifting and rarely known as tricksters; stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives, and massagers.

 **Kudagitsune –** mythical fox or spirit.

 **Minotaur –** monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man.

 **Ofuda –** a type of household amulet or talisman hung in the house for protection.

 **Omamori –** Japanese amulets commonly sold in Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples; and are said to provide various forms of luck and protection.

 **Shikigami –** holy familiars; a spirit summoned to serve its invoker in a number of ways and conjured to exercise risky orders such as spying, stealing, and enemy tracking, and even cause bodily harm or death; has the ability to take any variety human and animal forms, and can possess and bewitch people.

If the summoner is careless, the Shikigami may get out of control and _can_ raid its own master and kill them as revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm going to update TSS every now and then


	6. Can a dead heart still break?

Tzuyu

 

 **Vampire –** that’s what humans call me. Blood-thirsty, blood-sucking demons in human form; dead humans who lived from sucking blood from mankind. There are various versions of us made by humans – some die due to sunlight, if you pierce a sharp wood in our hearts, if you throw us garlic, and other holy objects attached to us. We vampires are _not_ like that. We don’t just live in an _isolated_ castle accompanied by a hunchback or live in a cave with bats – we live like how humans live, mingle with other people. We are not immortal; however, we just don’t age, and no human technology can kill us – driving humans to believe that we are immortal.

     However, I am a different vampire. Not a pure one nor a hybrid, I am a more than those silly titles – I am a royal blood tainted with the blood of a hybrid, a half-blood, and a pure breed: I am an _upgrade_ – even more than that. True that werewolves (our so-called _sworn_ enemies) can hurt us, including me, but the difference is that they cannot kill me. I can survive eating human food, drinking human blood, or not even drinking human blood nor eating for a lifetime. I can sleep, and I can stay awake – but I prefer not to sleep since the day I left the kingdom. My weakness was _unknown_ – not until I met Jeongyeon. She and I only knew about my weakness.

     I am the first in line of the throne despite being the 5th born. My parents told me why I am first in line despite being the youngest of my siblings: I am more powerful and greater than the others. I am _invincible_ , they say; it’s fitting for a ruler, they say. Our kingdom reigned longer than the other vampires before us. As a child, I believed that my parents were teaching me to be a good ruler. I have no interest in associating to anyone unless they are of royal blood and brings benefit to my kingdom since that’s what my parents taught me. I don’t even go out of the castle to meet my people. Father said that a queen doesn’t need to go out for them, they must be the one who’ll approach me. Little did I know my parents were teaching me wrong.

     I never knew how to love, to care, and to know happiness. My parents never taught me those – not even my tutors, since they said those things weren’t important. I only know them through books. But things changed when a vampire from the land of the rising sun arrived from the kingdom to negotiate about our hundred-year partnership. I was just 13 (if I were to call it in human years) when I saw her. She was human – but her skin was as white as the clouds like no blood runs her veins – like a vampire. For the first time, I felt _strange_.

     “This is my human niece,” the king said. “I do hope the crown queen understands that the Japanese Kingdoms allow human blood taint our own.”

     “Of course. I taught her everything she needs to know—including our brothers and sisters in Japan.” My mother said.

     As a young princess, I don’t understand. How can vampires associate with humans? Aren’t they our livestock? And why would they make a human part of the vampire family? How can they control their hunger for blood? This is mutiny! This is taboo!

     “Your majesties, may I introduce my youngest niece: Kyoko.” The human girl curtseyed, “The daughter of my brother (who is human).”

     I asked, “You’re a half-blood and your brother is human. How can you control your hunger if I may ask? As vampires, our hunger for blood cannot be clenched.”

     The girl was afraid of me. I wasn’t smiling nor laughing. My expression was as cold as my heart and dead soul. But the more she looks at me, I can see fascination in her eyes.

_Odd?_

     I didn’t get to hear the answer of our guest when my parents told me to tour the girl around the castle while they talk with our visitor. I may be the next queen, but I still have no knowledge of the world outside the kingdom, I let my parents do the international talking.

     So, I showed Kyoko my palace. I plainly told her the rooms and that’s it. Now we’re walking in silence.

     “Why am I stuck with this human child?” I asked annoyingly to myself. I took a glance at her. She looks 16? She looks young – and short. I won’t lie, she _smells_ _delicious_.

     “Am I a nuisance?” she asked, out of the blue. She seemed to notice my stare.

     I released a sigh. _Why are humans_ _like_ _this? When a person_ _stays_ _silent_ _they’ll_ _think_ _that_ _they’re_ _some sort of trouble. Can’t_ _she_ _understand or see_ _that I am not an expressive_ _person? And_ _what’s_ _up_ _with_ _those_ _eyes? Why_ _is_ _she_ _looking at me_ _with_ _those_ _pretty_ _eyes? And_ _that_ _voice, what’s_ _up_ _with_ _the_ _voice?_

     “Your royal highness?”

     “No, you’re not. I apologize for this awkward aura between us when supposedly I should be entertaining you by touring you around. I’m not a talkative nor expressive creature.” I explained. I never talked to anyone except for my family and servants in the castle. This is my first time talking with someone else other than my human servants.

     “How can your uncle—your family—control their hunger for blood?” I asked. She didn’t reply. Was it too much for me to ask her that? “You’re a human, and you recklessly join your uncle in a place where blood-sucking demons are around.” I pushed her to the wall with my hands on her sides—locking her between my arms. I don’t know why I did it, but I want to taste… even just a drop.

     Her pale cheeks went red, “This is embarrassing,” this is the first time I see a human expression, and I felt heat rising my cheeks as well. “Please, someone will see us…”

     I look at her dead in the eyes. “You’re in a dangerous place and you have time to be embarrassed?” I curved a sly smile, “Now why is that, hmm? Are you not aware that I _can_ eat you up right here, right now?”

     She was scared at first – I sensed her flinching. Then the fear disappeared. She lowered her head in defeat, “If that’s what her royal highness wants,” she removed her hair that covers up her neck – and surprised me on what I saw. “I’m used to it, so if you need something to drink, you can use me.”

     Bite scars are on her neck. There are even fresh ones that I can still smell. She really smells delicious! The beast in me wants to eat her. Her blond is _really_ _tempting_. I never drank nor ate anything since the day I was born. I don’t like the smell of blood here. But this human – this girl – woken up my hunger.

     “Uncle always use me as his stock during trips. That’s why I’m always with him wherever he goes. You don’t have to hold back, your royal highness.” Kyoko added. Her body trembled. “You can drink as much as you want. I wouldn’t mind. I’m used to it so I’m not afraid.” Her voice did not waver, but I know she was lying – her eyes wouldn’t glisten of tears if she isn’t afraid.

     I pulled myself together and fought of the thought of her blood. I suddenly pat her head, “I wouldn’t drink anyone’s blood without their sincere consent.” I said before walking ahead of her.

 _My_ _chest_ _and face feel_ _warm. What_ _is happening to_ _me? Why_ _did I pat her_ _head? Why_ _did I even_ _think_ _about_ _patting_ _her_ _head?! And_ _why_ _does_ _she_ _have_ _to look at me_ _with_ _those_ _teary_ _eyes?!_

     Kyoko followed behind me. “Why did you bluntly tell me the truth?” I asked her. “I’m a vampire.”

     “Exactly, you’re a vampire. You wouldn’t care whether my uncle uses me in secret.” She forced a chuckle. “Plus, I’m nothing more than just a livestock since the day I was born.”

 _Stop it… stop acting_ _strong. Stop hiding_ _your_ _pain_ _and_ _your sad self behind_ _that_ _silly_ _laugh_ _and_ _smile! Stop being_ _pathetic! It disgusts_ _me…_

     “Do you want to run away?” I asked, facing her. “Do you want to leave this place and see something that might take your breath away? Because if you want to—” I grabbed her hand, smiling at her. “—I know a special place for us, Kyoko.”

     And that was the beginning of my new life. It was sudden, but I’m not against it. Kyoko taught me things my parents are trying to avoid – and that is human emotions like _love_ and _happiness_.

     “Chou Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu? Chou Tzuyu!” my teacher yelled, driving me back to my senses. “Are you not feeling well, Tzuyu? Fever, perhaps?”

     I rubbed my eyes. My head’s been aching since yesterday. I even thought about Kyoko, of all days!

     “You should probably go to the infirmary,” she added.

 _It’s_ _all_ _because of that_ _silly_ _meeting_ _with_ _those_ _silly_ _humans_ _from_ _yesterday! How in the_ _world_ _did_ _they get to_ _enter_ _the_ _café? And_ _how does_ _that_ _Minatozaki_ _Sana_ _know Romanian?!_  

     —Minatozaki Sana. This girl… she resembles Kyoko. I felt my dead heart about to beat out of my chest. For heaven’s sake! How many surprises must I get for one day? First, a guy confessed to me in school; second, Chaeyoung seems to be ignoring me; third, this human interaction?! And not to mention beautiful women!

     “Sana… Sana arată atât de drăguță. Inima mea e pe cale să explodeze.” [ _Sana… Sana looks so cute. My heart is about to explode._ ] Jeongyeon may look like a _know-it-all_ mythic, but she isn’t. She is weak when it comes to languages, so she couldn’t understand most of my dialect.

     I noticed Sana’s white face turn red. _Don’t tell me she—_

     “Înțeleg doar câteva despre ceea ce mi-ai spus de când știu că am cunoștințe limitate despre cuvintele românești, dar vă mulțumesc, Tzuyu.” [I understand a few on what you told me since I have limited knowledge of Romanian words, but thank you, Tzuyu.] Sana said, smiling.

 _She_ _does_ _understand! But it’s_ _only a few—but still! She_ _understood_ _what I said! I need_ _to get out of here! This_ _is_ _embarrassing!_

     My faced heated up pretty bad that I had to excuse myself to leave. _I swear, if I stay in the table I will probably melt! I couldn’t even take my eyes off that Minatozaki girl! What is happening to me?! She’s just human! Get a grip, Tzuyu!_

     —Her face flashed before me: her glittering brown eyes when the fluorescent light meets them and the way they curve up when she smiles; her smile – her smile shows her gummy cheeks and shows those pearl-like teeth; not to mention that pretty skin.

     I groaned while messing my hair, “Why must every time I close my eyes I see your face!” I punched the wall with my fist. It cracked way up to the ceiling and some pieces fell. “Oh no…” I look around for CCTV cameras or students in the area, and _thankfully_ not even a single soul nor CCTV camera is on site! I dashed away to the infirmary.

 _This_ _is_ _all_ _your fault, Minatozaki_ _Sana!_

     When I arrived, the nurse was shocked to see me. All my years, this is the first time I went to the infirmary. She gave me a pill and advised me to lay on the bed to rest before she head out to assist an injured student from a PE session.

     I still couldn’t get my thought away about that girl. “She really does resemble Kyoko…”

     Kyoko and I went to the place only I know – and that is a hidden fall within the forest that’s behind the castle. When she saw the place, she smiled. The way Sana smiled, reminds me of Kyoko’s.

     “It’s beautiful here,” Kyoko said, overwhelmed with the beauty of the hidden gem.

     “Do you like it?” I asked.

     Kyoko faced me, “I love it!”

     Since that day, I spent my days with her. I still have to do my responsibilities, but when I’m done with them I spend my remaining time with Kyoko. She and her uncle will stay in the kingdom for three weeks, and Kyoko and I had to make most of our time getting to know each other. For the first time, I felt joy and happiness. Kyoko taught me a lot of things of the outside and human world, and she taught me the evil side of it. I never see her as manipulative nor someone to be my enemy, I see her as a friend – or even, maybe, more than just a friend.

     We sat by the stream in the place I showed her on the first day she came here. Her arms wrapped around her knees, while I rest my head on the trunk of the tree. Yes, it’s inappropriate for a royal, but whenever I’m with Kyoko I can do what I want to do. I asked Kyoko if she ever thought about telling her parents about the evil doings of her uncle to her.

      “I can’t tell them the truth. They won’t believe me since my father loves his brother so much, and I’m just a child. My uncle threatened to kill my family if I will tell them, so I’m wrapped up with his chains.” Kyoko managed to smile while telling me her reply. I hate it, that kind of smile. She added, “Plus, I have no strength to ask for help even if my uncle will force me again. I couldn’t even fight back. With that, I never felt free and forgot what real freedom and happiness are like.”

     The sound of the stream and the birds tweeting became our music from the silence between us.

     “But,” I glanced at her, her eyes were stuck on her reflection from the water, “being with her royal highness, I feel like I can be free and happy.” She giggled and looks at me, “Is it weird?”

     I smiled. “No. It’s fine, Kyoko.” I cleared my throat, “And, if we’re alone or depending on the circumstances, you can just call me Tzuyu.”

     “Tzuyu,” she said. The moment I heard her say my name after five days she kept addressing me with “Your Royal Highness”, for the first time I felt a burning feeling within me – this time, much greater.

     “Say it again,” I ordered.

_I want to hear it more._

     “Tzuyu,”

_I want to hear you call my name more._

     “Again, a bit louder.”

_Call me. Louder._

     “Tzuyu,” she covered her flushed face under her arms. She looked away and said, “This is starting to embarrass me.”

_Why are you looking away? I want to see your face._

     I saw the bites on her neck that made me swallow hard. “Look at me, Kyoko.”

     Kyoko faced me, her ears and face in red. She’s biting her lips and I notice her fingers are trembling. I wonder what’s gotten into her? Is she cold? But it’s sunny out here. Fever? She’s not sweating, and her breathing is normal.

     I couldn’t take my eyes off her. “Why are you so mesmerizing?” I asked. I don’t know why I said it, I was thinking out loud, I guess? I was asking it to myself. I never intend to ask it out loud.

     Her expression changed. “If you are playing games with me, better say it. And why must I say your name more than once? Isn’t one time enough? I can still call you by your name.”

     “I’m not playing. I just want you to call me over and over again, because when you do, there’s something annoying (at the same time, warm) within me that I couldn’t explain with words alone. The feeling is comforting.” Kyoko blushed, and she look down – avoiding my eyes. I don’t know why I’m doing this, I just want to hear her voice calling me.

     “Please, stop fooling around.” Her hands tightened. I can see her clenching the grass. “This isn’t fun anymore, your royal highness.”

     “I told you, call me Tzuyu.” I placed my hand on her – holding it tight while my face leaned forwards so see her eyes. “Say my name louder. Don’t look away from me. Don’t ignore me. Don’t hide you face from me.”

     “Tzuyu,”

     Our faces went near. “Again, Kyoko.” Our noses touched, and I can feel our breath.

     “Tzuyu,” she said before I felt our lips touched.

_It’s like Minatozaki Sana is kissing me – I’m kissing her, rather. Her face, she really looked like Kyoko. I don’t want this moment to stop._

     The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I saw the while ceiling and the green curtains that surrounds my bed in the infirmary. “I fell… asleep?” I questioned. Since the day Jeongyeon rescued me, I never went to sleep because of my _nightmares_.

     I reached for my phone. I received a message from Dahyun spazzing about Im Nayeon. “Oh right, she and that actress are entering the university today.” I saw a photo and opened it. What I saw first was the face of Dahyun with Sana and Nayeon behind them. “Look at this pretty fish, she’s living the life every fan dream of.”

     I turned my phone off after sending my reply and laid back. “Why did I think about kissing Sana?” I asked, touching my lips. I felt a sting in my chest. “Why are you hurting now?”

     “Kyoko,” I mumbled. “A painfully beautiful dream.”

     I remembered when I pulled away after realizing what I just did Kyoko. I saw the surprise in Kyoko’s eyes. Her face is even redder than before. Me? I just feel like my chest is going to burst and my whole body is heating up.

     I heard horses coming. “My future queen,” the captain called. “Thank goodness we saw you with Lady Kyoko here. We’ve been looking everywhere. Did you forget? Today is the day his Majesty and Lady are returning to Japan.”

     I stood up on my own while the other guard helped Kyoko to stand. “Send her back to the palace. I’ll go back on my own. Don’t dare do something that will get you into trouble, she’s still a guest.” I said, hiding my face from them. I just did the unthinkable! What more if they saw what I just did?! How can I ever face her?!

     “But—” before the captain can finish, I changed into a peregrine and flew back to the castle.

     I didn’t get to see Kyoko and her uncle to leave. I did say my regards to her uncle, then I went to study. I couldn’t focus though. I couldn’t stop thinking how our lips met. Kyoko’s lips were soft and sweet – driving me to want more of the sensation and taste. A vampire’s kiss doesn’t feel nor taste like that, it isn’t even warm – I would know since my siblings told me so.

     “Why did I kiss her?” I questioned.

     It would be years for Kyoko to come back to my kingdom – or, not at all, not anymore. If that would happen, I don’t know if I can control this urge in me. Kyoko awakened something that I _might_ not control. She would never come back – ever. I tainted her lips with the lips of a monster – a monster that drinks human blood. She must be afraid of me now.

     5 years went by since I last saw her. I became the queen after the year Kyoko came. After Kyoko’s departure, I finally realized that my parents were using me for their own amusement. They thought they can manipulate me, but they are wrong – Kyoko opened my eyes to see the truth. I want to return the favour in return, but how? I can never meet her again.

     The past 5 years, my parents would arrange a meeting with other royal vampires – mostly men at my age or older. They’re already planning for my marriage when I have no interest in it We vampires don’t even get married! We stand at the alter in a full moon and we wear rings, drink each other’s blood in a goblet, and that’s it.

_My parents probably forgotten that my blood is poisonous to other vampires!_

     A knock was heard. “Your Majesty,” My lady royal entered my chambers. “A letter arrived for you.”

     “For me?”

     She and three other servants fixed my clothes and helped me wore them. I kept looking at the letter she gave me. The name of the sender wasn’t stated in the envelope, and only my name and a Sakura crest are on it.

     I dismissed the girls and sat on my chair. “I wonder who it came from?” I ripped the opening of the letter and read its contents:

 

_Dearest Tzuyu,_

_I apologize for writing after 5 years of my silence. My uncle never allows me to send any letter without his consent. However, he gave me the permission for this matter only. The reason was to inform you that we will arrive in Romania in a week. It’s about the agreement between your kingdom and ours regarding trades, and alarming cases such as human trafficking in both countries._

_I really wanted to write you a letter, Tzuyu. I heard you are now the queen of your kingdom, you must be in a tiring position, huh? I want to know how you’ve been doing? Are you well? Are you happy? Do you feel lonely? Are you having fun? Are you happy? Have you found a husband? Questions like that. But I could never. When my uncle told me that we will travel to Romania, I was overjoyed. I really want to see you again – and see how much you’ve changed._

_By the time you read this letter, I must be traveling by train from Germany to Romania. I could no longer wait to see you, Tzuyu._

_Your friend,_

_Kyoko._

 

     I abruptly stood up from my seat and ran out of my chambers. I called out every servant in the castle and ordered them their chores for the arrival of Kyoko and her uncle.

_She’s not mad at me! Does she miss me? Of course, she does! I missed her too! Friend, she even called me her friend! This is the first time someone called me a friend!_

     My enthusiastic and energetic aura made my family to wonder what is happening to me. I am usually seen in my cold and strict face, now they saw me smiling and acting excited. I explained to them the reason why, and they thought about the preparations immediately.

     A week passed. I look outside my window and saw a carriage entering the palace gates. I dismissed my servants immediately despite in the process of changing into my clothes. They got mad of course, but I didn’t complain. It’s like I’m being a kid again – getting called out by angry voices of maids when you did something wrong.

     I hurriedly ran to the entrance when they finished preparing me. I stopped at the middle of the stairs, my family are already standing in front of the large door when it opened. I ran beside my mother, and there I saw her.

     “Kyoko,” I mumbled.

     She’s wearing a yukata. She’s still the same, but she’s gotten for beautiful. She’s paler than before, but the colour of her lips is still in pink. Her eyes greeted mine, and I only stood there with no words coming out of my mouth.

     “Greetings, Your Majesty.” She and her uncle bowed.

     It took me a minute to reply. “Pleasure to see you again,” I couldn’t stop looking at Kyoko. I want to hug her tight, but it’s inappropriate for a vampire queen to be affectionate with a human.

      We talked with our affairs in the meeting room. It was a long conversation. During our meeting, I kept glancing at Kyoko. Her eyes were closing from time to time. She’s probably tired from the travel?

     The meeting finished. “We still have a lot of time, but I do believe you and your niece needs to rest from the long travel.” I said, my eyes pointing at Kyoko.

     “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

     I retreated to the garden where I can be alone. “Kyoko looks the same, but she seemed to look weak. I believe is something is wrong.” I sat on the bench for I don’t know how long. All I ever did was stare at the flowers and the pond. “I wonder I she’ll bring up the kiss 5 years ago,” I released a sigh. “I better get back to my chambers.”

     While I mindlessly ambled to my quarters, I tracked the smell of blood. I followed it and I saw Kyoko waiting outside my room. “What is she doing here?” I asked myself.

     Kyoko saw me and she bowed. “Kyoko,” I called. “Is there something you need?”

     “Your Majesty, I just want to…” she paused.

     “To?”

     The smell of blood strengthened. _It’s coming from her. Where is the wound?_ “Why are you shaking?” I said, noticing her hands quivering. “Is something wrong? Did any of my servants frightened you? Who is it?”

     Kyoko shakes her hand, “No! No. No one did.”

     I pulled her close to me. “T-Tzuyu?” I removed the hair the covered her neck and saw a fresh bite. I touched its surface, “D-Don’t!” I saw marks that I’ve never seen before. Don’t tell me…

     “He did this to you?” I tightened my grip, that made her wince. “He _did_ this to you?” my voice sounded cold yet filled with rage.

_I hate this feeling, I want this to disappear. For some reason, I want to destroy something to remove this rage._

Kyoko whimpered. “D-don’t touch it…”

     “That bastard! He did this to you! Did he?”

     Kyoko did not answer, but I went in her mind. I saw her uncle biting her neck without her consent. After his meal, he kissed Kyoko on the forehead, “I’ll meet you in your room tonight.” He said.

     “Did he ever…” I asked.

     “Tzuyu, it’s none of your concern.”

     “Did he?” I asked, this time my voice raised.

     Kyoko shakes her head. “No, he didn’t. He wouldn’t, but the past years he’s getting touchier.” Her hand trembled again. “I’m fine. I just went here to see you as a friend. I couldn’t meet you in the eyes when I’m with other people. Now that I see you are doing fine, I must take my leave.”

     Before Kyoko can turn away from me, I grabbed her hand. “Stay…”

     “What is going on here?” My parents arrived with Kyoko’s uncle. “Tzuyu, Lady Kyoko.” My mother looks at Kyoko sternly. Those eyes frightened her, I know it does. I held her hand tight to assure her safety with me.

     “Kyoko and I were talking about tonight.” I replied, pulling Kyoko behind me. “Where have you been mother? Father?”

     My father replied, “We were talking more about the illegal trading and human trafficking in both countries. And what is this _tonight_ you’re talking about? Hopefully that won’t be messing around the stables like what you did two weeks ago.”

     I cleared my throat, loosening the embarrassment. “Kyoko and I were thinking about sleeping on the same bed tonight—and the remaining days they stay here. It’s been 5 years and I want to spend more time with her.”

     “On the same bed?” my mother questioned out of shock. “Tzuyu, do you know what you’re saying? Sleeping on the same bed in our belief means—”

     “What are you talking about? I’m still a growing teenager. Wouldn’t spending time with the same age a good thing? ” I spat. “For once, I want to be free and live a life like every vampire teenager in my own kingdom. I only have a year before I _finally_ get married. I don’t want to live a life in chains.”

     My parents looked at each other. “Very well. I guess it’s indeed required for you to spend time with another girl. Just control yourself if something happened, Tzuyu. _You know what I mean_.” Father said.

     “But we must ask our guest if he allows Lady Kyoko to spend with you.” Mother said, facing Kyoko’s uncle.

     “I have no objections to it,” He smiled so sweet that you can’t sense any negative energy coming from him. But he can’t hide that from me, I know he is pissed. “And I want my dear Kyoko to _spend_ time with other girls as well.”

 _I won’t let him hurt you tonight, or any day while you’re here in my country._ I said to Kyoko in telepathy. _I won’t let him… not while I’m here._

     “Well, we shall excuse ourselves.” Mother said. “Have fun you two. Don’t forget about dinner, okay?”

     When the adults left, Kyoko and I went in my room. My room is filled with paintings and books. “You room looks—” she looks around, “—pretty.” Her eyes smiled with her lips.

     I look around. “I guess it is,” I never find anything nor anyone pretty. Except for the girl who’s standing in the middle of my room.

     “Thank you, Tzuyu. For what you said earlier.”

     “I had to. I don’t want your uncle to touch you again.”

     “Even just for three weeks, I can be free from him. But you know that there will be a day he’ll call for me to have his _drink_.” She sat on my bed. “I was surprised when you tell them the lie. I can feel the daggering stare my uncle is throwing at you and me.”

     “Yeah. I know.”

     She went silent. She held both of her hands tight. “Tzuyu, just so you know, it’s not my intention to hurt you, but I can’t keep this secret stay as a secret any longer.” I look at her. “My uncle ordered me to deceive you. He wants me to get close to you and let you spill your secrets. He wants to be like you—an _upgrade_.”

     “I know,” I laid on my bed. “Everyone plans to be like me. I know you won’t deceive me, though. I can read your thoughts anyway.”

     “You do? Why do you trust me so much? When we first met, you seemed to hate me.”

     “Oh, you noticed? It is true that I _seemed_ to hate you—only because you’re a human and a blood of a royal vampire is running your veins. But I think of you as a friend when I saw evidence that you’re not an evil human being.” I replied. “And I trust you because you’re my friend. Aren’t that what friends are for? They tell each other secrets and protect each other. You told me your troubles with your uncle, and I want to help you.”

     “You can’t help me,”

     “Not if you won’t let me.” I went beside her. My head resting on her lap, “Tell me about your family, Kyoko.”

     Kyoko began her story. Her grandfather is a half-blood vampire who ruled a fraction of Japan – the cities of Hiroshima and Osaka. He married her grandmother (who is a human) and she bore two kids: her uncle (vampire) and her father (human). Her uncle became the heir, while her father decided to stay as a human than be a vampire; he met Kyoko’s mother and got married and had her. Her grandmother became a vampire afterwards. Her grandparents used to rule but gave the power to her uncle. That is why most of the time they’re out. Kyoko’s parents did not think any suspicious on why her uncle had to bring her every trip – a _bonding_ they say. If Kyoko’s father thinks about being a vampire, he will rule their kingdom, but the idea doesn’t seem to be in his mind. If ever he did, Kyoko will be free – free from the fangs of her uncle.

     “So, your family is the type who changes humans into vampires, and survive by drinking blood from animals.” I said.

     “Yes. What about you, Tzuyu? Tell me about your family.”

     “I’m not proud of my family,” I began. “I don’t even know my roots since we were divided into groups. Our ancestors before us made this kingdom, they’re all fools and failures. My parents? They’re both related to my grandfather, but they are both from a different woman. Incest is common for our clan, love doesn’t exist between my father and mother (even my siblings) so they both got married—father’s mother is a pure breed, while his father is a royal blood, making my dad as a blue-blood or a royal pure breed (if you call it); while mother’s mom is a human, making my mother a half-blood. I became a hybrid of some sorts after mom’s mother got bit by a werewolf before giving birth to her. It didn’t affect her, but it affected me. With those blood circling my body, here I am—an upgrade whose blood is poisonous to drink; an upgrade who can survive without eating, and eating human food and blood; someone who can stay under the light as much as I want; someone who can change into any form of flying animal; and someone…” I paused, “someone dangerous.”

     I turned my head to the other way, “A lot of vampires tried making an upgrade like me, but they all failed. They all died during the process. I’m the first and obviously the only upgrade alive. That is why my parents are using me, they use me as a weapon. They tainted my brain with thoughts, but those thoughts disappeared when you came.” I kissed Kyoko’s palm, “You taught me humanity. You taught me things that I should know, and emotions that I should feel. I still am part human despite being a vampire.”

     “Tzuyu,” she called. “This isn’t right.”

     I sat up and asked her, “What is right and wrong? Which of these is right and wrong?”

     “I’m human. I’m a woman. I’m a commoner.” She replied. “You—you’re a queen, a royal-blood, a vampire, and a woman as well. You are meant to be with a royalty—a man, a vampire. Not someone like me who is chained by her uncle’s fangs. If you get too intimate, it will bring you trouble. The wrong here is me, Tzuyu.”

_A man, huh?_

     She added, “Kissing… should be with someone you have feelings for.”

_Is she bringing up what happened five years ago? I do have feelings for you—feelings that I couldn’t explain. What is wrong with it? I want to say it to her, but I can’t. I am a queen after all—a vampire on top of that._

     “I can give up this animal life just to be with you,” I said, straightforwardly. “I want to be with you all the days of my life, Kyoko.”

     “Wait… Tzuyu—”

     “And who said a woman can never be with a woman? Must love between two genders be treated like vampires and humans? One out of evil, and one of good?” I rested my forehead on her shoulders. “I never felt this way before, Kyoko. The day I our lips met? It was my intention to. I will not apologize for it, maybe for not asking for your consent, yes—I will. But for having this feeling for you? No, I will not. 5 years ago, despite spending time together for three weeks, you made me happy, feel more than special. You made me feel human. That’s why—”

     “Please don’t say it, Tzuyu.” I saw tears ran down her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth while looking down, “You can’t—I can’t love you… my uncle…”

     I leaned my face close to her, “I love you, Kyoko.” I kissed her forehead. My arms wrapped around her, “I want to spend my days with you. I want to be happy with you. I want to live with you. I love you.”

     Kyoko’s hand wrapped around my neck. She’s still crying when she said her reply, “I-I… I love you too.” She buried her head on my shoulders. “But doing this unlawful and disgraceful thing with her majesty, I am ruining the name both of our kingdom.”

     I held Kyoko’s chin to face me, “With me, love, your kingdom and mine are irrelevant to what we have right now. And I told you before,” our faces were an inch away, “stop addressing me _Your Majesty_. Call me Tzuyu from now on.” I said, before kissing her.

_Maybe it was love, or maybe it was out of compassion. But whatever it is, I was happy, Kyoko too—we were both happy. I want to be with her for the rest of my days. I want to love her more, make her happy, make her feel free._

     “T-Tzuyu!” she exclaimed, stopping me hands, “We can’t! In broad daylight and—” I had to kiss her again to stop her from blabbering. She looks gorgeous when she’s laying on my bed and I’m looking at her from above. “—this is taboo…”

     I licked her neck, making her yelp. “Rules don’t apply to me, Kyoko.”

     “But my uncle…”

     I removed the hair from her neck and touched the surface of her skin. “I will wash away these scars,” I kissed her neck. The bite marks on Kyoko’s neck disappeared. My hand rested on her cheeks and Kyoko held it tight, “May I?”

     Kyoko nods. My head leans down. The next thing I felt was my sharp fangs meeting her soft flesh. Her blood runs down, and I suck it all. Now I understand why her uncle loves to drink her blood – Kyoko’s blood is delicious, sweet, sour, and warm. It’s my first time to drink human blood.

     “T-Tzuyu,” she called in a soft treble voice. Her nails pierced my skin, but it didn’t hurt me.

_I will put my mark on her. I will mark her as mine, with that no one can hurt her and take her away from me._

     After that day, I decided (out of the blue) to save her from her uncle. I sent my bats to deliver a message to Kyoko’s family about her situation. It brought an uproar within the palace that even I got some bad lecture from my parents for false accusations. I had to defend Kyoko from them, she’s still human. Kyoko’s uncle found my mark on her after a week and complicated the situation. Good thing Kyoko’s family arrived just in time. Her uncle had no reason to hide things from them anymore since Kyoko’s family isn’t just the type of vampire who can make humans into a vampire and live from drinking anima blood, they’re also the type of vampires who can spill the truth out from creatures.

     Kyoko’s uncle was sentenced to death. From the moment Kyoko and I got used to each other, I knew she was seeking help form me. I will give that freedom she seeks, and so I did. Now she is free.

     One week remained for me and Kyoko. We always go to secluded and isolated areas where we can be intimate with each other and where other vampires in the castle will not discover the scent of her blood when I drink from her. “ _I love you_ ” were the words that comes out of our mouths. We were happy just being each other’s company. The days I wake up, I would see her beautiful face; the nights we lay on my bed, I would see and touch her gorgeous skin. _She is amazing and bizarre_.

     Years pass. Kyoko and I were still in love with each other. I declined every marriage proposal my parents are pushing at me. When they asked why, I only told them that it’s none of their business. My affair with Kyoko was discovered by my sister when Kyoko’s family joined a celebration from a neighbouring country and dropped by the kingdom before leaving. She saw us in my chambers – hugging and exchanging words. It enraged my parents and exiled me. It was a wrong time when they found out – the war between vampires and humans began that time.

     As queen, I had to protect my people. I was a monster – worst, a devil. I did not hesitate to kill those who brought chaos within my kingdom. My golden robe was tainted with blood, the palace walls and palace grounds were tainted with crimson liquid. My castle became a battle ground.

     And the worst thing doesn’t start there – it starts when I saw a human, charging towards my foolish parents with weapons that kills us, and Kyoko using herself as a shield to protect them. Kyoko protected those who spat hurtful words about us, those who doesn’t approve our love.

     Watching her fall released a demon in me. I slashed and killed those who I see in sight – may it be a vampire or human, a servant or family. I lost my sanity, and I let rage consume me. The woman who taught me life, who taught me love and happiness, is gone. It made me insane.

     The battled ended not long after I snapped. I knelt beside Kyoko’s body. She said, “S-stop… it… Tzuyu.” My tears wouldn’t stop running out from my eyes. I couldn’t save her, vampires don’t have the ability to revive or prolong human life. If I give her my blood, my poisonous blood, she will die. “P-promise m-m-me… to-to… stop k-killing humans… nor o-other creatures… T-Tzuyu.”

     “Love… Kyoko… don’t leave me…” I sobbed.

     I saw her lips curved into a smile. Tears dropped from her glistening eyes, and her hand touched my cheeks. I held her hand tight – not letting her leave me, “I… I… l-love…” I held her hand tighter.

     “P-please… Kyoko! Don’t leave me! Stay with me, love! Stay with me, please! You will live just please do not close your eyes. Promise me not to close those eyes.”

     “I love you,” her hand weakened, “…Tzuyu.”

     From that moment, I forgot what it means to love another person. I left my kingdom and let it fall into my foolish family’s hands. I couldn’t care less on what will the future of my country be – I lost what means so much to me. I couldn’t keep a promise – I killed those who I see, I drink blood from humans who saw me, I kill animals that I can sense. I was a rouge vampire. Every time I close my eyes, Kyoko’s face will always appear. Every time I decided to sleep, I will dream about the accident – making it my nightmare.

     I was left alone and empty like a vampire is supposed to be.

     Things changed when Jeongyeon saw me. She took me in and gave me a family. I felt the warmth I used to know, I felt the happiness that I used to feel, but the love? Love of family is there, but the love I seek was nowhere to be found. Jeongyeon and Jihyo taught me how to control my power and my hunger. I went to school every year, pretend to be 19 every year. Chaeyoung came and we always have arguments that amuses me. It was fun, really fun. What I miss, however, is love. I can never forget about Kyoko, I can’t, and I don’t think I’ll ever forget about her.

     Jeongyeon discovered my weakness. Since then I vowed to not kill a human nor drink blood _from_ a human.

     Tears touched my cheeks. “Huh?” I touched the liquid and I realized I was staring at the ceiling all this time as I reminisce my past. My heart ached, and it stung me. I clenched the covers and my uniform – as if it will do something to remove the pain in my heart.

     “Can a dead heart still break?” I asked. The entire cosmos can hear me, life can hear me, death can hear me, God can hear me, destiny and fate can hear me, but none can answer my questions, just like how Jeongyeon asks for help when she’s in pain.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 **I went out of the infirmary when the nurse returned** _ **.**_ I walked the halls back to my class and I passed by the crack I caused. Students and the teachers surround it.

     “I bet it’s one of those delinquents again,” one of the professor said.

     “What’s up?” I asked, pretending not to know.

     A teacher replied, “Someone or something hit the wall and cracked the whole thing.” She clicked her tongue thrice, “A student nor adult can ever do that. With that impact? I doubt a human can ever do that!”

     “Maybe Tzuyu here did this!” my PE teacher joked. “Her strength is as strong as a bull’s! But that would be impossible since despite having the strength that surpasses superman, she’s an honour student, right Tzuyu?”

     _Ha-ha-ha. If only you knew, sir, if only you knew. You wouldn’t say that if you found out that it was me._

     I laughed, “Of course! I won’t dare to ruin my delicate hands for a simple wall. Well, I hope you find the one whoever did that.”

     I excused myself and proceeded back to my class. I look at the time on my phone, “It’s already 2 in the afternoon. I wonder if Chaeyoung went to eat lunch without me.”

     I stopped in front of her room, “She’s probably taking her class.” I turned my back and walked away. Nowadays, Chaeyoung seemed to be distant from me. I wonder what’s gotten into her? Maybe my jokes went overboard.

     As I was about to proceed upstairs to my classroom, a teacher went out of the door. “Tzuyu!” she called out. I turned my back and saw a frantic expression on her face, “Thank goodness I saw you! Chaeyoung needs help!”

     I ran back. As I entered the room, Chaeyoung’s classmates surrounds her. I pushed myself in the crowd and I saw her panting heavily on the floor. She was steaming hot and sweating. “Chaeyoung… it can’t be…”

     I knelt beside her and called Jeongyeon. “Hello, Tzuyu?” she replied.

     “Chaeyoung is _not feeling well_.” I emphasized – knowing Jeongyeon will get what I meant. “Her breathing is incredibly rapid, and she is unbelievably hot. She needs her _medication_. We can’t leave without our guardian’s consent.”

     “Give the phone to the teacher,” Jeongyeon ordered.

     _This is bad! Chaeyoung is turning! It’s broad daylight and it’s not even a full moon tonight! Why is she suddenly turning to a wolf? What triggered her senses? What happened while I was gone? Dammit! I’m supposed to be watching her!_

     After Jeongyeon talked with Chaeyoung’s adviser, she allowed me to leave school and bring her home. She also informed my teacher and the guard at the gates. I hastily fixed my things and called for a cab. I also called Jihyo about Chaeyoung – she may be busy in the set, but I need her assistance. I can’t control Chaeyoung alone.

     I carried Chaeyoung with my arms and went in the cab. “Take control of it, Chaeyoung! We’ll be home in no time.”

     Chaeyoung panted and whined. I can hear her growl after a few minutes. “This is bad…” I whispered. At this point Chaeyoung will change into a beast. I pulled up the cab and gave the driver my pay. I need to run _fast_ so restrain Chaeyoung.

     Vampires are known for their ability of inhuman speed, so I ran as fast as I could.

     “T-Tzuyu…” Chaeyoung held my uniform tight, “I-It… h-h…urts… it h-hurts…”

     I clicked my tongue. “Wait a little longer, Chaeyoung!”

     I arrived in Jihyo’s house – panting. A car parked outside the house and Jihyo went out of the driver’s seat. “Get her inside!” she shouted, not bothering to turn the engine of her car off.

     We entered Chaeyoung’s room. Jihyo unlocked another door and we both went in. It was like an interrogation room, but wider. A room with a glass was inside as well – the room was white and surrounded with flowers, and manacles on the floor. Jihyo and I locked Chaeyoung’s hands and feet with the metallic locks. Chaeyoung growled and huffed. She punched the ground and her growl deepened.

     “Chaeyoung, calm down. It’s me, Jihyo.” Jihyo said, “You’re going to be alright. Ease your mind, Chaeng.”

     Chaeyoung’s eyes turned red, her fangs grew large, and her nails grew long. “Jihyo get out away from her! She’s—” Chaeyoung charged towards Jihyo, about to chomp her head off, but good thing the shackles pulled her back. “Jihyo!”

     Chaeyoung finally snapped. Her clothes ripped, and she grew larger and larger. She changed into a large wolf – a monstrous beast. She is bigger than Jihyo now, and she can break those shackles if she exerts too much force.

     “Get out of the room! Now!” I shouted. Jihyo and I went of the room. Chaeyoung ran after us, breaking the chains. I gave Chaeyoung a kick on the face and she yelped while flying to the corner of the room. “Sorry, Chaeng. I won’t let you hurt Jihyo.”

     Chaeyoung shakes her body and growled. “Oh? You want to fight, huh? If that’s the way for you to snap out of it, I’d be obliged to.” My eyes turned red. “Jihyo, go get the vial while you’re at it. I’ll entertain this lost wolf.”

     “Don’t go overboard, Tzuyu. She’s still Chaeyoung.” Jihyo said before retreating.

     The growled, its saliva drooping down its jaw. “Ew, Chaeng! That’s gross!” I exclaimed. Chaeyoung isn’t in the right mind so she wouldn’t mind my teasing, but its Chaeyoung we’re talking about, so she probably heard it. Deep in that beast, Chaeyoung is in there. She never gets to win over the beast, she always loses. What a pitiful girl she is.

     The wolf lounge at me, and I gave it a punch on the face. “I really don’t like fighting you like this, Chaeyoung.” I said. I ran forward and grabbed it by the tail, “But you’re being a bad dog!”

     The flowers seem to be taking affect – Chaeyoung is wobbly and her growls are low. _Man, these flowers sure are affective. I’m getting nauseous by the smell! What are these flowers anyway?_

     Jihyo arrived with the syringe. I strained Chaeyoung down, while Jihyo pricked the medical tool on Chaeyoung’s neck. She may be losing consciousness but she’s still strong. Where the heck is Jeongyeon when we need her?!

     Jihyo finished giving Chaeyoung the vial. She’s still a wolf though, it will take some time before she returns to be human. Jihyo excused herself to prepare Chaeyoung her changed of clothes. While I watched over her, “…na…” I heard Chaeyoung mumble. I went close to hear her well, “…mi…”

     I stood up. “She’s probably dreaming. Good night, Chaeyoung.” I said, placing a blanket o top of her fur coated body.

     I went downstairs. I saw Jihyo and Jeongyeon talking, “About time you arrive,” I said, sounding annoyed. I asked, “I had to fight _my sister_. Where were you?”

     Jeongyeon replied, “I got in a little _argument_ in the university. I came a little late. How is she?”

     “She’s sleeping. It’ll be hours before she returns to her human form.”

     “What exactly happened in school?”

     I shrugged my shoulders. “Beats me. Her teacher suddenly told me that something is wrong, then I saw her in a dangerous state.”

     “Weren’t you supposed to be watching her?” Jeongyeon asked, catching me off guard. By now, she must be getting in my mind. But I doubt she can read me, I notice it since yesterday. “Tzuyu?”

     “I was in the infirmary,” I replied, proceeding to the kitchen. I took a bottle of water, “I assisted a classmate. Checking her seemed to pass my mind, I mean, she _never_ changes into a wolf when the sun is up.”

     “Pass your mind? That is not an excuse for not checking on her, Tzuyu. You know how dangerous Chaeyoung is _once_ she turns into a werewolf. This didn’t happen once, but twice! This time in broad daylight. That is why we thought of checking her from time to time, you even volunteered since you go to the same school. If things go wrong, Chaeyoung will go wild and hurt a human! If that that happens, her contract will—”

     I slammed the bottle on the reflective surface of the marbled counter, “I got it okay? It’s my fault.” I shouted. “Gosh! You don’t have to slap it one my face, Jeongyeon.”

     “Don’t you dare raise your voice like that to me, Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon rubbed her nose bridge. “Just what gotten into you? You never acted like this before.”

     “Why do you care? I am always like this.”

     Jihyo butts in, “Tzuyu, don’t act like a brat.”

     “Great! You too? You know what?” I raise my hands in defeat, “I’ll just go upstairs and rest.”

     Jeongyeon held my arm, “Just a moment, Tzuyu. What is wrong with you? This mannerism is alarming, young lady. What triggered you to act like this, hmm? Is this how we taught you? Is this what we—”

     “You aren’t my mother!” I spat. Jeongyeon loosened her grip from my arms. I slapped it away, “So don’t meddle with someone else’s business.” And I stormed my way to my room.

     _Damn it all! First, my uncontrollable emotions and mood swings since I saw Sana up close yesterday; second, dreaming of Kyoko; now I’m being disrespectful and let this anger drive me to do things I shouldn’t do. I’m being unreasonable!_

     I collapsed on my bed, “You’re an idiot, Tzuyu. A big idiot.”

     I lay on my bed for I don’t know how long. I stare at the hands of the clock ticking and thought nothing else but that annoying Minatozaki girl. It wasn’t my first time seeing her, but it was my first time seeing her _up close_.

     “That girl… I wasn’t expecting her to look like Kyoko.” I straightened my body – staring at the ceiling. “No wonder why I got attracted to her when I first saw that girl.”

     The first time I saw Sana was months ago. My classmates invited me to a karaoke bar that I declined a lot of times, but Chaeyoung was there and she pushed me to come. I don’t like being around with humans all day, Chaeyoung is my opposite – she loves socializing with these two-faced creatures. After asking permissions to our guardians, we went to the place. Everyone picked a lot of songs and I only sat there, hearing them sing. Chaeyoung is the star of the first hour – that girl loves to rap.

     “Why don’t you sing, Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung, the annoying little wolf, said that made the others push me to sing. “Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!” and it went on and on. I told them that _I don’t want to,_ but they forced me to sing.

     “Come on, _Your Majesty_. One song won’t hurt.” Chaeyoung teased. “If you beat my score, I’ll treat you with your favourite food.”

     “It’s obvious I’ll get a high score, Chaeng.” I bragged, “You’re only good at rapping.”

     Chaeyoung smirked. She knew I’d bite her teasing! “Why don’t you prove it?” she handed me the microphone.

     I took the mic and the song book. I searched for the songs that interests me, and a ballad song caught my eyes. I pressed on the numbers and the music began. The noise in the room calmed down when the soothing music was heard.

     I began to sing after three counts. You can literally hear nothing else but the rhythm and my voice in the room. They were all raising their hands high and sway it from side to side – like what humans do when they hear a calm song in a concert or in an event.

     I don’t and never show my talents. Chaeyoung and I were known as the honour students in school, the only difference is I don’t show my talents unlike Chaeyoung who _brags_ them (only at me). I am not confident when it comes to my skills and talents; my powers, yes, but gifts? No. Jihyo even tried to persuade me to join singing contest and stuff like that. So that day was the first time I sang in front of an audience, all thanks to Chaeyoung’s sly plan.

     I receive compliments and all. Questions as well like why don’t I join a singing contest? Why don’t I show my talent in school? Why, why, why, and why. I, of course, told them the truth and they gave me this positive feedback like what humans always do. I didn’t bite though. And the score was tied with Chaeyoung.

     It was 6 when I decided to go out for a breather. We’ve been singing for an hour and thirty minutes. I told Chaeyoung that I might head home before her, and she’s cool with it. So, I walked the busy streets alone.

     It gotten too crowdy that it annoys me. “This is a sign for me to go to the park where _I_ can be _alone_.” I went to the park, and _I_ was _alone_. I love being alone – I can think well. Crowdy places aren’t really my thing, and it bothers me _big time_.

     I sat on a bench. The sun was fully set and the lights of the park lighted up – illuminating the dark. I am not worried about Chaeyoung since it isn’t a full moon nor a new moon today. I took my iPod and earphone from my bag. I chose a song before playing it. The music ringed my ears while I sang the song throughout the silent night.

     “Baby think about me all night long. We are together right now.” I sang. It matches the mood: quiet place, isolated park, and a cold night.

     “Now that is a talented voice,” someone said. I stopped the music and was about to turn my head to see the newcomer when the person added, “Please don’t turn around!”

     _A girl’s voice?_

     “I’m not a bad person. I just need somewhere to hide for the mean time.” She added. “I’m waiting for my friend and I don’t like being all alone.”

     _There goes my plan on being alone… great_.

     “Don’t worry I won’t bother you.” She added.

     I took my earphones away, “How can you trust a stranger so much? I can be a thief or maybe a serial killer.” I said, placing my things back in the bag. I felt someone sat behind me. It’s a double bench anyway.

     “With a talent like yours? Impossible.” She replied. “And you’re a junior high school student, aren’t you?”

     “Who are you running or hiding away from? Better not be the police. Are you a criminal? A murderer?”

     The newcomer laughed – chuckled rather, “No, no. I’m somewhat a VIP.”

     I raised an eyebrow, “A VIP? Are you a, what, an actress or something?” I questioned.

     She replied, “You can say it that way.”

     Silence covered us both. Then, I heard her sing. She continued singing the song I was listening a while ago. Her voice is adorable, mild, and soothing. It matches the song itself. I heard her heart beat, it was like a drum beat. I can also hear the flow of her veins, and her blood – I can smell it, and it smells familiar. I swallowed hard and shake my head.

     “Smells good,” I whispered.

     “You said something?” she asked, startling me. She finished the song without me knowing.

     I stammered while replying, “Y-your voice sounds good. I mean, you sang it well.”

     “I believe I heard you say something different though. But thank you for the compliment.”

     A car parked at the side walk. “Minatozaki Sana!” a girl shouted. “I’m leaving without you and let your escorts drag you back in the party if you won’t come here after 10 seconds!”

     Sana stood up, “There goes my ride!” she said, enthusiastically. “Thank you for accompanying me. I hope we’ll see each other soon.”

     I saw her back running away from me to her friend. Their silhouette seems to be arguing before they both went in the car and drove away.

     “Minatozaki Sana, huh?” I said. “She didn’t even ask for my name. What kind of person who approaches a stranger and pour her trust on them? Is she a fool? A foolish actress perhaps.”

     I stood up from my seat and decided to go home. I don’t want to receive a never-ending lecture from Jihyo. “Minatozaki Sana is a nice name though.” I added.

     That was my first interaction with Sana. I thought it was the last, but I was wrong. It continued, and I became a stalker thanks to the smell of her blood! It was intoxicating!

     I don’t use a phone that time since it was broken. I only have my iPod with me most of the time. I didn’t even bother searching her face online (I am not an online person). Her scent is the only way for me to track her down. It was easy, Seoul is a small city anyway. I followed her wherever she goes, _and_ because I’m a vampire I can transform into a bird or a bat and stay on top of a building like batman and robin. I know its stalking, but _I can’t seem to stop_. I am only watching her from afar and never get to see her face. I don’t know what I should say if we were to see each other face to face.

     I groaned, “Must I ask, hey remember me? I’m the junior high school student you sat with in a park one cold night. Or maybe, hey I’m the girl that accompanied you while you were running from your escorts.”

     _As if she would believe me! She’s an actress, and people like her don’t give any attention to a commoner like me_.

     Her scent didn’t just change me into a stalking vampire, it turned me to a hungry beast as well.

     Since the day I interacted with her, my hunger was switched on. I hid the fact from Jeongyeon and the others that I’ve been stowing away the blood packs in our storage. I know I’m on a strict diet but if I won’t clench this _hunger_ I’ll turn into a beast like before, and I vowed not to kill anyone – I promised Kyoko. I had to hide the truth from them, I don’t want to be a burden anymore. I even had to lie when Jeongyeon asked how I’ve been doing from the day she arrived. I only have a few packs left that won’t even last for a year!

     “Speaking of blood,” I clenched my stomach. My fangs grew out and I panted heavily, “Damn it! Not now. I won’t let you take over me, stupid beast.”

     I can only drink blood when they’re away. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are still downstairs talking. I must endure this hunger, I must wait for them to leave. Jeongyeon still has work in the university, Jihyo still has work from the set (she’s a manager of an actor). “Why can’t you two just leave now!”

     I tried drinking my own blood – hoping that it would satisfy me. But it didn’t work, my body, my beast, wants someone else’s blood.

     “Damn this!”

     I endured the pain and hunger for an hour before Jihyo and Jeongyeon left. I assume that Jihyo told Jeongyeon to give me time. I was an idiot for shouting at her like that, Jeongyeon was deeply hurt by the way I acted. Now she feels bad for it. I went out of my room, reeling down the stairs to the storage room.

     “A-Almost there…” I opened the door with my key. I heard a clicked and went inside. I locked the door and turned the light on. The room was freezing cold, and it was filled with 5 fridges filled with type AB and O blood packs. With a step, I was in front of the fridge where O type packs are stored. I took 5 bags out and sucked all the blood out.

     My hunger can never be clenched with these numbers alone, but it can stop the urge to hunt, to kill. “I’m sorry, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, everyone.” I cried, drinking the blood packs. I don’t care if the blood spills out from my mouth and stain my uniform, I just want the urge to stop.

     “If only I didn’t meet that girl,” I finished the packs. “If only I didn’t meet Minatozaki Sana and saw her in person, I wouldn’t be like this. My beasts would’ve stayed silent. But that girl… she disturbed it from its slumber. I should’ve left that day, but why didn’t I?”

     That’s the question: why. I wanted to be alone, I wanted isolation that day. I could’ve left that girl alone in the park, but why didn’t I leave? Why didn’t I ignore her? Why?

     I wiped the blood away using my blazer. I used my skirt to wipe the blood on the floor and burned them into ashes. “Evidence must be destroyed,” I said, going out. I am naked with only my underwear cover me! Good thing this household is full of girls.

     “Why the heck are you naked?” Chaeyoung asked, stepping one last step of the stairs. She massaged her head and approached me.

     “Says the one who is wearing her birthday suit,” I joked. Chaeyoung growled at me. “You know I’m teasing you. I’ll go get us some robes.”

     I sped up to the bathroom for the robes and went back to the living room where Chaeyoung laid down. Maybe it’s a side effect of the vial. I threw her one and she wore it while saying “thank you”.

     My phone buzzed. “Jihyo said that they’re in the café.” I said, reading the message. I turned my phone off. “I’ll grab your change of clothes. You sure are going to have a lot of questions running at you, Chaeng.”

     We both changed into our casual clothes. “Why were you in your underwear?” Chaeyoung asked.

     I replied, “It was hot, and I stained it when I was making myself a latte.” Which obviously is a lie. “What happened to you, Chaeyoung?”

     Chaeyoung dodged my question by pretending not to hear it. “My jaw _and_ my neck hurts!” she complained. “What did you do to me? Did you choke me to death or something? My buttocks hurt as well!”

     “Well, Jihyo gave you shots on your neck and buttocks; I gave you a kick, a punch, pulled your tail, and restrain you will all my strength.” I replied, smiling at Chaeyoung, “You’re welcome!”

     I didn’t get to ask Chaeyoung on why I feel she seems to be distant. I’ll ask her some other time.

     We went out of the house. “I swear to the Almighty, Tzuyu. If you’re going to let go of me and catch me afterwards like what you did last time, I won’t let you be productive for a week!” Chaeyoung spat. “And I’m only doing this since it’s the fastest way to go to the café, hear me?”

     I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Go change into a cute _small_ puppy now, Chaeng. I can’t carry a big dog.”

     Chaeyoung shrink into a small Pomeranian. “You’re so cute!” I exclaimed, hugging her. Chaeyoung barked, indicating a “Hug me one more time and I’ll kill you, bite you to shreds, and feed your flesh to the other dogs”. It doesn’t sound threatening at all! In fact, it sounded cute! Imagine a small puppy getting angry with that cute little bark!

     Chaeyoung barked again, saying “What are you waiting for? Time is gold, Tzuyu.”

     “Can’t you wait? I’m thinking of a bird.” I said. My body changed into a Philippine Eagle that I always see in Jeongyeon’s books. I picked up the small, yet adorable, Chaeyoung form the ground and we flew up high.

     Chaeyoung isn’t _just_ some typical werewolf humans can think of. She and I can shape shift into any breed of dog. My favourite thing about her is the way she expresses herself and the way she changes into a puppy! The rest? I resent them. Not in a bad way, I mean it’s normal for _sisters_ to have some silly fights and all. Chaeyoung’s the _only_ sister I want to have and no one else.

     Chaeyoung barked three times, “What are you chuckling at? I may be a dog, but I am still a human! I can hear you.”

     “I was thinking about loosening my grip and let you fall.” I joked. “But I won’t do that since I don’t want my adorable sister to die from the fear of heights.”

     “You only say sweet things at me when I change into a puppy,” Chaeyoung barked.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 **I landed on the rooftop of the café.** Chaeyoung and I went back to our usual forms. “Finally! Land!” Chaeyoung and I both said. We went downstairs to meet Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Chaeyoung isn’t the only one who’d get tons of questions, I will also get them. Oh well, we’re sisters.

     Chaeyoung was the first one to get called by Jeongyeon. “That would take a long while for sure,” I said.

     I went to the counter and ordered a mango smoothie. Everything here is free, and we get what we order. We don’t use money in this café, that is why Jeongyeon said that Sana’s and Momo’s order were “ _on her_ ”.

     “I heard what happened to Chaeyoung,” Somi sat beside me. She ordered the same thing I ordered, “So, what happened after the incident? Better yet, what happened _before_ that.”

     “I’m not the right person to answer that, Somi.” I replied. “I don’t even know what _really_ happened. Chaeyoung dodged my question when I asked her. After her talk with Jeongyeon _which_ will take a _long_ time, I will eventually find out. It’s a matter within the family so they’ll share it.”

     “I’m betting she’s being question _a lot_. I feel sorry for her.”

     I sighed, “She’s not the only one.”

     Our orders arrived. “Don’t tell me you too? What did you do? You guys are really _sisters_.”

     I sighed again, “Oh I just got pissed and shouted at Jeongyeon.” I replied, sipping my smoothie. “And I slapped her hand away, raised my voice, slammed the water bottle on the counter, and I told her other rude things such as…”

     “Such as?”

     I straightened my back, “ _You aren’t my mother!_ ” I mimicked, “Like that.”

     “Oh my God, Tzuyu! Are you serious?! That would hurt her! I think it already did! She and Jihyo came here and Jeongyeon has this expression that I could not explain.” Somi sighed, “She looked so down, hurt, confused, and worried. She was mad, pissed, and I don’t know! I really couldn’t explain it. She was cold too.”

     I groaned and rest my head on the shiny surface of the counter, “Kill me…”

     “Are you making a joke? You can’t be killed!” my friend exclaimed. “Also, I heard the actresses Momo and Sana were here yesterday, and they talk with you and your family. So how was it? Awestruck?”

     I groaned once more, remembering the face of that… that… that human! “I guess you weren’t captivated?” Somi added.

     I turned my head on her side, “I wasn’t. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were, but not me.”     

     “Oh why?”

     I faced the work place of the bartender, only my chin supporting my head on the counter. “I don’t know. I couldn’t really explain it. My attention was only on one of them though and thought came it like: _oh my gosh! Humans in the café_ ; or: _why are there humans in the café?!_ I thought only mythic can enter; and: how can these humans be naturally beautiful? I thought they’re extinct. Stuff like that.”

     “Why do you sound so… disgruntled?”

     I straightened my back and slammed the surface of the counter with my palms, while my other hand formed into a fist, “Because that Minatozaki Sana pisses me off!” I sulked and sipped my drink, “She pisses me off that I punched the wall of the school because I can’t get her face out of my brain! Disgruntled probably isn’t the word that would explain what I feel!”

     “So, you were the one who did the damage!” Somi pats my back while laughing. “And I can’t believe a human made you do that! What did Minatozaki Sana, a known actress, do that pissed you off.”

     I opened my mouth and close it. I just can’t say “ _Because she looks so pretty, and she looked like my ex, and I really can’t get her out of my head!_ ” since it will cause an issue. Sana is a human after all.

     “It’s between me and her,” I replied. I changed the subject, “So what happened after Chaeyoung and I left?”

     Somi replied, “Well, gossips here and there. A rumour about Chaeyoung’s health is circling around the school. Some said she was pregnant, some said a rare disease, some said cancer, while some said stuff like Ebola, or the black plague.”

     I gave Somi a poker face, “Are you serious?”

     Somi nods her head, sipping her drink. “Yep! Can’t believe they think stupid stuff like that. First of all, Ebola? Okay, that is over the line. Second, Black Plague? Do those idiots even know the cause of the plague? Third, cancer and a rare disease? What kind of cancer and disease makes your body turn unbelievably hot and sweat uncontrollably like you’re bathing on it?! Lastly, pregnant? Really? That girl doesn’t even have a mate! And signs of pregnancy aren’t sweating, warming up of body, and panting hard! I can’t believe they’re even going to school. Do they even learn a thing or two?”

     “Well, humans are humans. Thinking of scenarios and all and spread them around.”

     “So how are you going to explain this tomorrow?”

     “I don’t know. Jeongyeon will do that for us, now that she’s here.”

     Dahyun came in the café. You can see the wide smile on her face. The mythic asked her about her first day in the university and she replied with a positive smile. Well, she loves studying and all.

     “Hey, Dahyun!” Somi and I greeted.

     “Hello, Tzuyu, Somi!” she greeted back. “How’s Chaeyoung? Where is she?”

     I replied, “After calming her down, she went back to normal. I had to punch and kick her so that she’ll calm down.” I pointed my finger at the usual table, “She’s having an interrogation right now. And I’m next after her.”

     “Oh? Because you shouted at Jeongyeon?” Dahyun asked, I whined and sipped my drink.

     “How did you know, Dahyun?”

     “I heard Somi’s thoughts.”

     Somi asked her, “So how’s university?”

     Dahyun sat beside me. “It was fun and nice! I easily catch up with the lessons, and I’ll be having a dance performance this Friday and I’ll be taking part of an acting program of Jeongyeon.” She took out her phone, “And this one too!” she showed us her photos with Nayeon and Sana.

     I whined while groaning. “I want her out!” I shouted. “Out! Out! Out!”

     “What’s with her?” Dahyun asked Somi. Somi just pat her back while shaking her head. “Has she grown nuts? Jealous? I can give her a photo of Sana or Nayeon if she wants.”

     Dahyun showed me a photo of Sana _first_ , and it affected me big time. “Why did that girl even enter my life?!” I complained. I’m acting like a typical lovestruck teenager – annoying!

     “She really is whipped for Minatozaki Sana,” Somi said. She receives a glare from me. “That’s a fact, sweetheart. You won’t react like that _if_ you don’t. Just accept the fact that you are a stan of _the_ Minatozaki Sana.”

     “ _I am not!_ ”

     Dahyun excused herself to go to the bathroom. I added. “Plus, there’s something off with her when we met her in person. I do see her movies and all, even her interaction with fans. She’s, I don’t know, maybe hiding something.”

     “Ah, that. Well, that actress has rumours that she’s a fraud or something. On stage she is a different person, on camera a different person, in real life a different person, in university a different person, with her friends a totally different person. Some people even say that she has this multiple personality thing.”

     I rested my chin on my palm, “I doubt it though.” I said. “Despite meeting her _up close_ yesterday, and talking with them, I don’t think she’s a fraud. I believe she’s just afraid being her, or something. Anyway, I don’t care about her so why should I bother?!”

     “You really are a _tsundere_ like the other members of your family. You guys (except for Jihyo) even have the same past, type of past I mean. You know, your previous lovers dying and all.”

     I went silent. I remembered Kyoko.

     Somi noticed my silence and she said her apology. “I didn’t mean to,” she said. “Sorry. Me and my big mouth.”

     “It’s okay, Somi.”

     Somi knows about my past. She’s one of the seven people who knew about it. I told Dahyun mine when she became part of the group, Chaeyoung also told hers to Dahyun. Somi is right, we are connected from another thing: our lovers dying. A disadvantage of being a mythical or mystical creature. That is why, a mythic falling for a human is a big taboo. Jeongyeon is an exception though, Kou was everything to Naua. Jeongyeon is Naua’s new host. The beginning of this taboo was from her. How can she be an exception? A lot of mythic asked. Well, to answer that, Jeongyeon is omnipotent and powerful – rules don’t apply to her unless the Almighty said so. And it’s her destiny. It may sound unfair to us but who are we to fight the universe? The entire cosmos isn’t on anyone side after all.

     Dahyun returned and we continued talking. All she ever talked about was Sana, Sana, Nayeon, Sana, Sana, like enough! I don’t want to hear about that girl! She pisses me off and she ruins my concentration on things! Why does that human give me this kind of impact!

     Chaeyoung went out of the barrier Jeongyeon placed around the table. Jeongyeon went to the back door – probably to the archives.

     “Darn it!” I whined. “Me and my rambling mouth! I’m shy to face Jeongyeon! I never, _not once_ , sounded mean and ungrateful to her. Now that I hurt her… I hate myself.”

     Chaeyoung went to us. “Tzuyu,” she called.

     “Don’t say it, please?” I pleaded.

     Chaeyoung was about to continue when _another_ unexpected and shocking thing made us mute just like the last time when Momo and Sana entered the café (from what I heard). A girl entered the café (again) and it (of course) caught all our attention.

     “I never saw this café before,” the girl said. She took off her glasses, “This is probably what Momo meant by _magical_ café.”

     “Nayeon?” Dahyun called.

     _The Im Nayeon is in the café?! And she is human?! What in the world is going on here?! Are actresses not affected by Jeongyeon’s powers? But that is obviously impossible! A lot of actors and actresses passed here and ate at the restaurant above this one and no one noticed this! But this girl – Momo and Sana as well – entered the café!_

     “Dahyun!” Nayeon gave Dahyun a hug. “Surprising to see you here! Do you come here often?”

     “How… I mean, not really.” Dahyun replied, “How did you get in?”

     Nayeon chuckled, “Using the door silly!” she looked around, “Momo and Sana sure said the truth. No one can bother you here.”

     Suddenly, mythic surround her and us. Nayeon was so kind to give them autographs and sign their photos and shirts. These mythic are still updated with the human world, not surprising.

     The noise calmed down afterwards, and Nayeon’s attention returned to Dahyun. I look at Chaeyoung and she was literally standing at the same place – eyes stuck on Nayeon. Dahyun introduced Somi to Nayeon, and the awestruck Somi couldn’t even move.

     “This must be Chaeyoung,” Nayeon said. Her eyes went to me, “And this is Tzuyu.”

     I got flustered. “H-hello,” I said with Chaeyoung at the same time.

     “Oh please, you don’t have to act shy. Dahyun told me a lot about you! And she was right for saying you guys are cute! Can I hug and take a photo with you?” she asked.

     _Hold it! Im Nayeon asking a photo and hug us? Why not!_


	7. Her Wild Heart

Jeongyeon

 

 **My phone rang loudly.** _Now who could possibly be calling me in the morning?_ “Hello, Yoo Jeongyeon speaking.”

     “Good morning, Jeongyeon!” the caller replied enthusiastically. “Sorry for calling in the middle of the night.”

     I look at the time, “Night? It’s 4 am!” I shouted, while sitting up and resting my head on the headboard. “Who am I speaking to anyway? Sorry it’s just that I got a new phone and I haven’t changed my contacts.”

     “Ouch! You can’t tell by my voice?” I said a _no_. “Unbelievable. Totally unbelievable! We haven’t talked for 10 years and you forgot about _your_ best friend already?! I am hurt, Jeongyeon.”

     I snapped my fingers. “Yerin?”

     “Bingo!”

     “Holy mythics! I missed your voice! So what is up?”

     Yerin replied, her tone changed, “I need to talk with you—in private and in person? If it’s okay. It’s a bit urgent.” I heard an unfamiliar voice in the background. “Just pick whatever you like in here, Nabongs! Sorry about that Jeongyeon. A customer is here so I gotta do what I gotta do.”

     “What could be so important that it’s worth waking me up 4 in the morning? I haven’t had a good sleep since I came back from the Philippines.” I stood up and went to my closet to grab my black hoodie. “Whatever the problem is, it better be good.” I said before hanging up. I change my clothes with a white t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. I wore my hoodie and my sneakers before heading out of my room.

     I opened the garage and rode my motorcycle. I wore my helmet before heading out.

     4 am in Seoul is like 4 am in New York—the city that never sleeps. I can still see drunkards drinking, call-girls entertaining their customers in the streets, people going to clubs, and lovers coming out of love motels.

     “ _Where are we heading?_ ” Naua asked.

     “You again? Can you please give me a signal before you pop out of nowhere?” I complained. “I’m going to see a friend in one of the mythic branches. Something must’ve happened that she needs to have a talk with me in private.”

     “ _How about your search? Time and the cosmos aren’t on our side so we better move._ ”

     “I’ll be working on it. I’ll settle things regarding about the mythics first before I search for Kou again.”

     “ _I can finish the mythics for you,_ ”

     I faked my laugh, “Don’t bother stirring up trouble, Naua. I know you don’t want to help. Are you that bored that you meddle with my own life? Instead of doing that why don’t you just give me all of your power—so that I can find Kou.”

     “ _On a second thought, I’ll stay in your brain watching whatever you do._ ”

     “I prefer you to leave me alone—gone in my life.”

     “ _That will never happen. I guide my descendants to the path where we’ll achieve what we supposed to reach._ ” Naua chuckled, “ _In addition, you need me, Jeongyeon. Without me, you will never be free from this gift._ ”

     I never heard Naua after that. I continued driving towards the address Yerin gave me. Yerin and I were best of friends since we were in _college_. She is a Valkyrie that I met ages ago.

     I parked my bike at the side of the street. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” two glassed doors, white letters of M, L, and B are on top of the entrance door; the shop’s display of hoodies, shoes, tank tops, and caps can be seen inside. “An MLB branch?! She used my building as a shop branch?!”

     I released a deep sigh. I wore the cap of my hoodie and I crawled my hands in the pockets to warm it up from the cold temperature of Seoul. I entered the shop and it is quiet. It is surprising that this MLB branch is open 24/7, I mean that is really unnatural. “There’s a lot of cool stuff here,” I said, looking the displayed and lined up stock. I turned my body around to see better of the place, while walking to the counter where Yerin might be. Just then, when I turned around to walk straight, I hit another stranger’s arm with mine. We both faced each other; and from that moment I realized who she is.

     Wearing black ankle boots, white and black collared and bubbly long sleeve button-up, and an above the knee length A-line skirt; gummy cheeks, protruding brown eyes, and wavy brown hair; I could smell the scent of vanilla and Chanel No.5 from her as well. “ _Im Nayeon,_ ” I said in my mind. She seemed to have changed her hair colour.

     “What are you looking at?” Nayeon asked. She said it not sounding rude; in a gentle and demure kind of way.

     Suddenly I couldn’t process what to say. A single _I’m sorry_ was something I couldn’t say when I saw her, and when I met her eyes. The statements in the internet were true, _you just seem to stop thinking of anything when you see Im Nayeon in person_. I only bowed my head faintly and proceed looking around.

     “Rude of her to not say sorry,” Nayeon mumbled. I bet she turned her head to steal a glance of me. And yes, I am embarrassed. Just what happened? Words doesn’t seem to come out of my mouth.

     “ _She’s pretty,_ ” Naua said.

     _How many times must—_

     “ _Hey, I gave a signal. You didn’t hear it because you were checking out that human._ ”

     _Shut up, Naua. I am not checking her out._

     “ _Then why is your cheeks in rosy red? What’s up with you getting flustered?_ ” I cleared my throat. “ _Oh, because of that human girl? You’re embarrassed? Am I right?_ ”

     _Why don’t you just go back being quiet? I don’t even understand why you are talking to me after so long. If there’s something you want to tell me, just tell me. Can you be at least straightforward?_

     “ _I can’t be straightforward. I’m only talking to you so that you won’t feel alone when no one is with you. Silence is deafening, Jeongyeon._ ”

     I scoffed, “I was alone for a thousand of years, yet you didn’t bother coming out and talk.” Again, Naua didn’t speak. I clicked my tongue, “You’re unfair, Naua.”

     I saw Yerin behind the counter while reading a paper on the table. “Checking the stocks?” I asked, startling her.

     She playfully hit my head with the bundle of paper, “Yoo Jeongyeon! At least tell me that you are here? I get startled easily.” Yerin whined. “You just arrive or what?”

     “Mhmm. A few minutes ago.” I leaned my back against the counter, “So you used the building as an MLB branch, huh? I seriously thought you’ll make a dance studio or art studio, or something.”

     “Well, MLB offered me great sum of cash. And since a friend of mine knows me and offered me to be of help, I said yes. Now I manage this branch.”

     “Why 24/7 though?” Yerin looks at me with a poker face. “Oh right, right. Mythic branch.”

     “I’ll finish what I’m doing then I’ll talk with you. I still have a customer.”

     Nayeon came with two cart filled of clothes she picked up. “Hey, Yerin. These are the stuff I need. You really _are_ a life saver! It’s convenient that there’s a 24/7 MLB branch despite, well, not all go here to shop.” She said, picking the piece one by one and placing them on the counter. She noticed my presence and looked at me. I only nod my head as a hello and she did the same, then I wore my earphones and looked away.

     I noticed she leaned forward in my peripheral vision, “Who’s that weird girl?” Nayeon asked Yerin in a hush tone.

     Yerin replied, “Oh, her? She owns the building.”

     “Is she mute?” I almost snickered when I heard her say it. I’m not listening to any song, I just don’t want people to talk with me. “She doesn’t seem to be a talkative person.”

     “What? No! She speaks. How can you say she is mute?”

     Nayeon crossed her arms, “She didn’t apologized to me earlier when she turned around and hit my shoulder. All she did was nod.” She said (annoyed) facing me. I turned my head to face her and smiled. She avoided my gaze by averting her attention to Yerin.

     “I can hear you,” I took my earphones away and placed them in my pocket, “and I apologize. I usually tend to nod my head as my sorry.” And walked away.

     “Why don’t you check more of the place while I pack your things? And don’t mind Jeongyeon. She is quite reserved.” I heard Yerin say to Nayeon.

     I kept looking at the hoodies in the shop. I might buy one right now _if_ I find something that suits my taste. This MLB branch is filled with nice clothes, I bet most actors and actresses go here to shop. I could buy Dahyun a thing or two.  

     I saw a glance of Nayeon passing my aisle to the next. “Is she heading straight to the cap aisle?” I asked. I followed her shadow and I saw her take a turn. “The mythic caps displayed must’ve caught her attention.”

     I was right when I saw Nayeon looking at the caps behind the glass. Those caps are not _ordinary_. If you wear them, it will put you into a trance and take your soul and body to the mythic branch hidden in this building. If any human will wear one of those caps, he or she will discover our branch. “Damn it, I should’ve placed a spell in this building. I knew this would happen one day.” I walked towards Nayeon – stopping her from going any further. It will be troublesome if a human (not to mention an actress) will discover us.

     I saw her pull out an orange cap and wore it in front of the small mirror. Then she removed it, looking at her surroundings, but good thing I hid before she can see me. _She must’ve seen the alternate look of the place_. I saw her wear the cap. I approached her, and abruptly took the cap from her hands before the cap can put her into a trance.

     She looks at me, surprised. “What—”

     “You’re not supposed to touch this,”

     “Yerin said that I can choose whatever I like here.”

     I placed the cap back inside the glass, “True, but these here are not for sale and not for creatures like you.” I closed the glass and locked it. “These are my personal collections and it is clearly placed on the glass "Do Not Touch: Unless you are permitted to". Do you really love to touch things without permission thinking you’re are already allowed only just because you’re an actress?”

     Nayeon smiled. “So you do know who I am. Do you want an autograph or something? I can give you one if you act nice.”

     “I _know_ you from the moment our eyes met, Miss Im. And no, I don’t need a meddling human’s autograph.”

     “Meddling?” she scoffed in disbelief while rolling her eyes. “For your information, I am not meddling. And I am _sorry_ if I touched your personal collection. You don’t have to be rude, you know? Are people like this nowadays?” she shakes her head with disappointment. “Or maybe you one of my haters?”

     “Go back to your belongings by the counter. This aisle isn’t for humans. Also, I am not a hater, nor a fan.”

     “You speak like you _aren’t_ a human.” She clicked her tongue. “Are you one of those people who is annoyed with _humans_ or something? What do you call them again? Oh right, misanthropes. Didn’t your parents teach you manners? I can report this and ruin your name.”

     I leaned forward, my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, “ _Don’t touch nor take what is yours_ is simple thing to understand. There are different kinds of people, Miss Im: Good and Bad, and I am neither both. And to think you’ll go that far is pathetic. The acting life and acting privilege filled your head. Go ahead and report, I don’t care. It will only backfire since an actress like you is making a big deal of a problem just because a girl took a cap _that_ isn’t hers. Didn’t your parents taught you anything how this world moves? I bet they’d be disappointed to see their daughter making a big deal out of her own mistake.”

     Nayeon went silent.

     “Yoo Jeongyeon! That’s a rude thing to say!” Yerin pinched my ears, glaring at me. She looked at Nayeon and bowed, still pinching my ears and I am trying to remove myself from her grip. “Forgive her, Nayeon. She knows nothing.”

     I saw a sad reaction coming from Nayeon. “Yeah, she doesn’t.”

     Yerin said her goodbye to Nayeon as she watch her enter her car and left. “You shouldn’t have told her that, Jeongyeon.” Yerin said to me. “Nayeon’s—what are you doing?”

     I was walking side by side mumbling _haiku_ to distract myself. I exhaled and hastily grabbed Yerin by her shoulders. “Am I an idiot?!” Yerin was surprised with my sudden outburst. “Am I?!”

     “Why? You are acting weird.”

     I messed my head and hit my head on the counter. “Stupid, stupid, stupid serpent!” I shouted. Yerin lifted my head and pushed me away, while she wiped the shining surface of the counter.

     “What’s up with you?!” She yelled. “Why are you flustered? You tend to "hurt" yourself when you are completely embarrassed. Did Nayeon do something that might have made you do this to yourself?”

     “No,”

     “Then what is the reason?” She gasped, “Did she hit your heart with cupid’s arrow?”

     I shake my head. _She is cute and annoying! And she is making me distracted!_

     “She is cute alright!” The redness of my face deepened, making Yerin to laugh. I’m thinking out loud again! “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Every people who see her, hater or not, will always find her cute to the point they, well, act like what you are doing right now. Nayeon is like the personification of Aphrodite, says her fanbase.”

     “Let’s not talk about her for now,” I said, ending the subject. “I won’t be able to concentrate in my class later. Of all days, why must we meet today? And why was she here? It’s 4 am.”

     “Oh, she is buying stuff for her sister. And you needn’t have said that to Nayeon though.”

     “Said what?”

     “That, " _didn’t your parents taught you_ " thing. Nayeon lost her parents in a fire when she was only 4 years old so she never really… know them that much.” Then it hit me. I only realized what I said just now. That’s the reason why I saw a sad reaction from her. How the heck did I forget that she was an orphan?! 

     I screamed, “Stupid serpent!” I took a deep breath and exhaled. This is going to be awkward when I see her in the university. “So what’s the problem?”

     The doors suddenly closed, locking us two inside the shop with only the light of the counter bulb illuminating us both. I felt a deep and heavy aura surrounding us – meaning, whatever we are about to talk about is bad news. Yerin is a straightforward kind of person, and she won’t delay anything else especially if it is urgent.

     “Mythic Hunters,” Yerin said. When she mentioned them, a chill ran down my spine, “Mythic Hunters found our branch in Daejeon. They took every mythic that were present and killed those who refused and those who fought back.”

     “When did this happen?” I asked. I may not show it, but I am worried and furious. I only put up a strong face.

     “Shortly when you told Jihyo about the urgent rise of hunter and ordering all guardians to secure the branches—yesterday to be exact. The message came late and…”  Yerin couldn’t continue. “Your Shikigami told me what happened when it saw the whole place wrecked. Good thing one fairy was able to tell it before the poor thing passed away. No one survived, no one was left. Those hunters found a way to capture us, worst, kill us without a trace.”

     “Their mythic experiments,” I said. “How did they find out about the branch?”

     “They extract mythic thoughts and find secrets. They caught one and unfortunately that mythic is from the Daejeon branch. They also used the same mythic to capture everyone. Those hunters formed a coalition with the scientists. It took them years, now our greatest fear is happening—mankind is using our kind to kill and capture us.”

     I remained silent.

     Humans are obsessed with the thought of our existence, and are greedy – greedy to know our secrets. They want to know how we are different from them, they want to know if we are any of use, if our blood, our organs, or body can be used as medicine or a weapon – or find answers about _immortality_. For years, they hunt us for our _abnormality_. One crazy idea planted in their minds: combining mythics into one body, or combining humans and mythics into one. They failed though, their experiments failed. I, not once, thought one day their evil scheme will happen. That was my mistake. I never thought about the other side of the coin – the _what ifs_.

     “What are we going to do, Jeongyeon? It will cause an uproar.” Yerin added.

     “Well stick to the old plan: Protect our fellow mythics.”

     “That’s it? We’ll hide. We’ll lie.” Yerin placed her hands on the table, shaking her head. She met my eyes, “How long, Jeongyeon? How long are we going to do this? All we do is hide, hide, and hide! Why can’t we fight—just once?”

     “You call that hiding? I call it protecting ourselves, Yerin. I wouldn’t risk anyone sacrificing their own lives to fight. This is not hiding, Yerin. This is surviving.”

     Yerin lean her back on the counter chair – her head in her hands. “I receive report from my intel within the Mythic Hunters. He gave me information about their new plan.” She leaned her back on the chair, “They are recruiting hunters; it’ll take time but it is still a problem. Their experiments are fast and they develop 2 man-made mythics after 2 weeks. Their real hide-out are still unknown since they change places to places—burning previous hideouts to erase evidence. There are also Mythic Hunters disguising as normal and famous humans around us. We must be very careful, Jeongyeon. We don’t know what kind of man-made mythic we’re going to face.”

     “No one must know this,”

     “You’re joking, right?”

     “ _No one must know this_. I’ll do the talking. I’ll talk with the Korean Elder first. I don’t know what to do myself.”

     Yerin changed the heavy subject by rummaging the drawer, “Just a thing, Jeongyeon.” Yerin gave me three bracelets. “The Korean Elder delivered this to me through package delivery and said to give one to you and Jihyo. I think he said give the other to the _one who can see_?”

     “ _One who can see_?”

     “I don’t know what he meant by that, but that’s what he said. Ask him once you get to talk to him. Though, he is quite busy nowadays.” She handed me the bracelets. “Oh, they come with rings.” She added, giving me the rings in a box.

     “Uh, thanks?”

     “So that’s it then. Hide the truth, you’ll do the talking, we won’t fight, double the security, talk to the Elders, yada-yada-yada?” I nod my head. “Man, _were going to die_.”

     Yerin and continued talking and joined me outside afterwards. She bid me her goodbye before she head back journalizing the stocks. I wore my helmet and sat on my bike. I turned the engine on and drove away. It’s almost 5, and the wind is getting colder. It’s spring yet it feels like its winter. Is because of my emotions again? Yeah, I think so.

_I should’ve worn another jacket._

     I went back to bed when I arrived. I really need to have a goodnight rest. I never use my power for normal activities, I rather save my supernatural energy for dangerous and emergency situations.

     I did manage to have a good 2 hours and 30 minutes sleep. Kitchen utensils banged and fell on the floor that woke me up. Early in the morning and Atom is being noisy. I wonder what he’s up to? Usually he doesn’t make such loud noise when it comes to preparing breakfast.

     I sat up and stretched my body with a yawn. “7:30. That’s quiet early.” I said while looking at my clock on the wall. I stood up and went to the bathroom and rinse my face.

     I saw Dahyun in the kitchen area, wearing an apron, an oven glove, a strimmer on her head, a lifting spatula on hand, and the cover of a pot on the other. It looks like a kitchen armour. She points the spatula towards the frying pan. Oil splat and Dahyun backed away, and stepped forward. She turned the fried egg upside down and jumped back when the oil splat again. Atom was behind the counter while watching Dahyun.

     Atom showed two swords clashing together and an appalled face. “Oh, you’re scared of Dahyun who is fighting the fried egg.”

     I went behind Dahyun and asked, “What are you doing?”  

     Dahyun jumped out of surprise. “You scared me!” she shouted.

    “Ops, my bad. Sorry.” I leaned on the counter while munching on an apple. “So what’s with the get up? What are you, a kitchen soldier or something?”

     “This is my protective armour from the oil,”

     “Why are you the one cooking? I set Atom to cook every morning.”

     “I told him that I’ll try to cook breakfast today. He seemed to be okay with the idea, and here we are! Me fighting the oil from the pan.” Dahyun frowned. “This isn’t what I saw in the TV.”

     I took the spatula from her, “The oil is splashing maybe because there are water left on the pan when you placed the egg on it. Or maybe the spatula you used has some drops of water.”

     Dahyun said a long _oh_. “And how is that possible?”

     I answered, doing the job done for her, “That is because oil and water don’t mix. Remember what you read in my library?” Dahyun nods, “Since they don’t mix, if you add a drop of water on the pan filled oil, it’ll burst or pop.”

     “So I have to make sure no water gets on the pan or spatula first before I place the egg?” I said a _yes_. “I’ll take note of that.”

     I stepped on a piece of ceramic when I reached for the pepper. I picked the shard, “Is this a piece from a plate?” I picked another on under the sink, “And this is from a bowl.”

     Dahyun fidgeted, “Well, I kind of made a bit of a mess.”

     I opened the cabinet under the sink and saw a glass and ceramic filled garbage bag. “ _A bit_ of a mess, huh?” I stood up straight with a sigh. “You should’ve told me if you want to make breakfast, Dahyun. I can teach you.”

     Dahyun pouted.

     “Go and get ready for uni. I’ll let Atom do the cooking. I need to get ready myself.” I said, setting Atom back to his usual mode. Dahyun and I went up stairs and separated ways to our quarters.

     I entered the bathroom wearing my bathrobe. I hanged it on the hanger and turned the shower on with my power. The hot temperature hit my skin and warmed up my cold body. Hot water can enhance your energy in the morning and helps relax your muscles.

     After taking my bath, I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for today: blue long-sleeve button up, black pencil skirt, and black heels. “This is the first time I’m trying a pencil skirt. I wonder if it’ll good look on me.” I said. The hair blower and my make-up tools did their job while I study my lecture for today on my tablet.

     “I almost forgot! The previous professor gave me instructions about their essay.” I went back to our message. “Book reading?” So they have to read a book and submit an essay about it, huh? It isn’t that bad, plus the roleplay isn’t that hard either. The kids can manage the work. I snapped my fingers, and I believe the books are now being transferred to the living room from the library.

     The tools went back to their original places when they finished. I took my Clive Christian No.1 perfume from my drawer and sprayed it on my neck and wrist. Then I picked out my wrist watches from another drawer, “Let’s see—Rolex, Patek Philippe, Skagen, Dior, Gucci, Michael Kors, Dolce & Gabbana, Vacheron Constantine, Bulgari, A. Lange Sohne, hmm…” I looked at the other drawer. “Ah! Kenneth Cole! I don’t have to look _that_ expensive for work.”

     I wore my glasses and faced the mirror. “I look like a grandma,” I said. I went downstairs and saw Dahyun beside the books I transferred from my library to the living room. She is wearing the clothes I bought her, and it is not surprising that she now knows how to pick clothes. Korea is very stylish when it comes to fashion, even if you are only going to university you really have to dress up and put on make-up. Hoodies and faded jeans are a big _no-no_ in Korea, it will make you look like an outcast.

     Dahyun saw me and clapped her hands, “Wow! Now that is really voluptuous of you, Jeongyeon! This is the first time for me to see you in such daring outfit. What’s up? Is there a male professor asking you out?” she asked, her moving her eyebrows up and down with a smug expression.

     I flicked her forehead with my index finger. “No. I just don’t have slacks left. Stop meddling in other people’s business and let us eat.”

     We sat on the table and started eating. “So what are the books for, Jeongyeon?” Dahyun looks back at the piled up books on the sofa.

     “Those are for my Drama class. I’ll be having an activity today, so I picked up some novels that will help the students when it comes to acting.”

     “How is that relevant?”

     “Well, before making a movie there will be a script made. That script is read by the director and the artists. But in order understand the whole concept of the story, the casts and the director will read the original story where they will pinpoint the important parts where they’ll put emphasis on when it is time for recording and filming. The activity will test everyone’s understanding ability.”

     I went to the garage after eating. My car stopped in front of the entrance, and I pressed on the horn. “Hurry up, Dahyun! We don’t want to be late.”

     The door opened when Dahyun hastily went out while fixing her bag. The books I picked out flew behind her. Dahyun entered the car, while I placed the books at the back.

     “Ready?”

     “Ready!” Out from all the students I met, Dahyun is the _only one_ I met and saw so excited and determined on going to school. Students nowadays doesn’t want to go, but Dahyun is an exception. She is hungry for knowledge, her curiosity is killing her every day. She is like Sana.

     “So what did you and Taeyeon talked about when you collapsed?” I asked, bringing up the conversation. I didn’t get to ask her yesterday when we went home, and she seems to be dodging the question and will change the topic whenever I try bringing it up. I even tried reading her mind but I can’t enter.

     “Wait!” I abruptly pressed on the breaks when Dahyun shouted. She rummaged her bag, “I think forgot my phone charging in my room! Oh wait, found it.” She said, showing me the gadget.

     I shake my head and proceed on driving. I focused my attention on the road and didn’t bother asking Dahyun the question. I don’t want to force her to tell me what happened, I doubt she told Jihyo and the others. If it is something she isn’t comfortable talking, I respect that. But I do hope she understand why I’m asking is because I am worried for her. She is part of my family now, and as family we tell each other our problems.

     “You know I can hear you,” Dahyun said.

     “Huh?” my attention is still on the road, “Did I say something?”

     Dahyun leaned her back on the car seat, and her head on the window, “ _She is part of my family now, and as family we tell each other our problems_ , is what you said.”

     “But I didn’t—” I paused, my mind processing.

     _Dahyun is a mermaid! She can read thoughts!_

     “Mermaids,” I mumble. “I don’t want to force you, Dahyun. Take your time, but remember that we are family, okay?” Dahyun nods as a reply. We didn’t spoke after that. The ride to KNUA is quiet – _dead_ quiet.

     I entered the gates and parked my car at the usual spot in the parking lot. Dahyun and I went out of the car, while I opened the back door to grab the books. “I need some help on this one.” I said.

     Dahyun opened the other end. “I’m right here, Jeongyeon. I can carry tons of books.”

     “Yeah, right. My bad.”

     Dahyun’s bag wasn’t fully closed that lead few of her things to fall down. She picked her notebooks and water bottle. “Oh, I almost forgot,” Dahyun took out a book from the bag, “I found this one the other day. I don’t understand what is written on the front page so I take a good look inside. The letterings are new to me and I never see this kind of language in your library.” I saw the book with green ancient letters and covered with feather-like design and dragon-like leather skin.

     I appeared in front of Dahyun out of the blue while taking it away from her hands. Dahyun was shocked with my sudden move, “S-sorry, Dahyun.” I apologized. “I didn’t mean to. Honest.”

     “I guess it is sentimental to you?”

     I glanced at the book. “It’s…” I closed my eyes and faced Dahyun, “It’s an important book filled with records and all. It’s an ancient book from the Philippines and the letters are the ancient language of the same country. You saw this in the living room you say?” Dahyun nods her head. I mumbled, “How did you end up there?” I lied to Dahyun about the book with _Baybayin_ letters to be a book filled with records. The book she had was my diary filled with memories of Kou.

     I went back grabbing the books. I placed the book on top. “Let’s go, Dahyun.”

     Dahyun and I walked to the faculty lounge. I introduced her to my friends and she gladly said her greetings. She was shy at first though. This is her first time interacting with a lot of humans.

     “Well, well, well,” Seulgi arrived. “Finally I can see Jeongyeon’s _little sister_ in person.”

     “Dahyun, this is Seulgi (she knows about the mythics). Seulgi, meet Dahyun.” I said, introducing the two. Dahyun and Seulgi shake each other’s hands while saying their His and Hellos.

     “I’ll look forward to see you in class, Dahyun. Jeongyeon told me you are filled with talents, and I am eager to see you dance.” Seulgi said.

     “Likewise, Professor.” Dahyun replied.

     I look at my watch. “We’re 30 minutes early,” I said. “You can have a tour while waiting for classes to start. However, as much as I want to tour you around, I need to take care of some things for my classes. Sorry, Dahyun.”

     Sana entered the lounge, “Seulgi,” she called.

     Seulgi pinched both of Sana’s cheeks. “Call me Professor Kang while we’re in uni, Sana.”

     Sana rubbed both of her red cheeks and replied, “I already have the cd you told me to grab.” She gave Seulgi the cd case. Her eyes went to us, and she bowed. “Good morning, Professor Yoo, Dahyun.”

     I snapped my fingers when a thought came up. “Sana, if you aren’t busy. May I ask you to tour Dahyun around? It’s her first day in uni and she isn’t familiar of the place. I don’t want her to get lost and all. I have some lessons to take care so I’ll be very busy. Is it okay?”

     “Of course! I’d be happy to help Dahyun.” Sana exclaimed, wrapping her arms in the short girl, making Dahyun to blush.

     Sana and Dahyun left. I am on my table in the lounge and took my files from the file holder. I took notes and emphasis on today’s lecture. I already have my musical arrangement in my Music class, and my OTSD Program is already on the go, the student’s thesis in my film class is yet to be checked, and I have to go and check the play of my students in my Drama class as well.

     I fixed my things and got out of the lounge to start my class after 30 minutes passed. I have two drama classes in the morning, a music class, and 2 film classes. Then another class of music and film in the afternoon. Now that reminds me, Im Nayeon is in my classes in the morning and afternoon – partially.

     I first had my class in music during the first period. I gave them the arrangement for the orchestra and the arrangement for the choir. I still don’t have any programs or activities in mind for these kids. I guess I really am not that enthusiastic about teaching music. I _am not_ enthusiastic in any work. The only work I truly loved is within the medical field. I had to stop though since there are memories that held me back. I am not saying that I don’t like teaching – I like teaching. The problem is I don’t really feel teaching as my profession in life.

     I went to my next class during the second period. I reminded my class in film about their thesis. I taught them camera angles to capture and film right moments while on taping. I also taught them the highlights of cinematography.

     Finally, I walk straight to my next class – where I will finally meet Im Nayeon, this time as a teacher instead of a _rude_ building owner.

     I had a student from my previous lecture help me with the books. I entered my class and dismissed the student. I greeted the class back and placed my things on the table. I told them the purpose of the books in front of them, and I heard their complaints by overhearing their thoughts. “And as you can see, you have a new friend with you,” I said. I noticed Dahyun goes along with the students, and Sana’s smile is rather comforting and bright since Chungha and Dahyun sat beside her. The _bullies_ doesn’t seem to throw _daggers_ , most of the time. “And I believe you already know her name. And if she hasn’t told you yet, Kim Dahyun is my little sister.”

     I received positive reactions from them. “ _But_ ,” I emphasized, “that won’t make an excuse to give her any form of privilege or special treatment. Dahyun knows how and what I am when it comes to work. There are no strings attached regarding my work.”

     I took a black marker from the drawer and faced the white board behind me. “Now everyone grab a book and start writing the words on the board on your notes. This will serve as your questionnaires. I need the papers next Monday, so everyone better prioritize their work. This activity on the other hand is from your previous professor, meaning it doesn’t affect your play from me.”

     Chungha called, “Professor Yoo,”

     I faced her, “Yes Miss Chungha?”

     “Later, we will be having our final pre-play and may we ask you to come to the auditorium after lunch? If you aren’t busy. Dahyun said you have a vacant time in your schedule. We really need your help.”

     I crossed arm, while my right hand is under my chin, “Wouldn’t that ruin my expectation from you?”

     “Not at all, Professor!” Chungha smiled. “We have something else in mind. We just wanted to know your thoughts.”

     “I’ll see what I can do, Miss Chungha. Last minute plans with me occurs after my class in the morning.”

     I went back writing on the board. Looking at Chungha’s eyes, I can feel that these students will make me sit at the edge of my chair tomorrow. I am anticipating an extra ordinary performance from them.

     Students finished grabbing their chosen books and began writing the words on the board. I forbid them to take photos since I don’t tolerate them to do so.

     The door opened quietly, but I pretend not to notice and proceed on writing. I heard some faint exclaims and faint rattles. A distinctive smell attracted my nose: peach-flavoured shampoo and conditioner, honey-vanilla bodywash, and Chanel No. 5 perfume.

     I felt light feet coming up to the chairs in the lecture room.

     “Miss Im,” I called. “You are late in my class.” 

     “Ah! I’m terribly sorry, Professor.” She said. “I got stuck on traffic and got a little bit stranded by the entrance. _But_ I did _not_ overslept.”

     _She overslept_.

     I turned my body to face her. “Let’s just hope you won’t be late in my classes starting tomorrow.” I said with a smile on my face. I can see the shock, surprise, _and_ disgruntled and distasteful look in her eyes. Her hair is tied up today, and I would lie if I say she doesn’t look cute in her outfit. “You can now proceed on your seat, Miss Im. I don’t think I need to repeat my lessons since your friend, Miss Minatozaki, must’ve told you already about my program, lessons, and the play tomorrow.”

     “Yes. Professor?”

     “Yoo. Professor Yoo Jeongyeon.”

     “Ah right, how can I forgot?” she gave me a grin, “The building owner. Surprising to see you here, _Jeongyeon_.”

     “I prefer you to address me in a formal manner, Miss Im. And we are in the university.”

     “Sure thing. Let’s just hope you provide me the right amount of _lessons_ I need for my future.” She replied, sitting on the chair beside Chungha. “Which I doubt.”

     “Doubt? I don’t think so. Miss Im, I am _unlike_ any other professors here. _And_ you’ll be able to have the _right amount of lessons_ you need for your future _if_ you knew how to prioritize your schedule. If you can coo a professor, or the university president, or anyone here with your _skills_ , not me. I will not tolerate you to abuse your power as the rising actress, got me?”

     Nayeon spat, “Heard you loud and clear, _Professor Yoo_.”

     “Good. Ask Sana about the activity today, then you can start.”

     I sat on the chair while I type on my laptop. “She really gets on my nerves.” I mumbled, stealing a glance at Nayeon. She’s being disturbed by Sana who is asking her questions about the book she is reading, Chungha answered in Nayeon’s place; Dahyun and Nayeon are reading their books quietly. I gave them 15 minutes to read a few pages in order to familiarize the story.

     Dahyun and the other three are starting to take selfies when they finished, and I bet she is sending the photos to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. I don’t have to warn them or anything since I’m not having a lecture. It’s nice to see that Dahyun gets along with these humans. I was worried that she might end up getting bullied for being out of place. It’s lucky to have Sana as well, at least Dahyun has someone she knew here.

     Nayeon’s giggle disturbed me. I saw her and Dahyun laughing while taking photos.

     “The remaining minutes are yours to have.” I said, picking up my files. “Remember to do your work and bring back the books on Monday, _and_ don’t waste this time for activities irrelevant to my time. This is still my class and I want everyone to practice with their play. Chungha, you are in charge. I’ll meet everyone after lunch.”

     I stood up from my seat. “That’s all for—” my phone rang. I picked it up and I heard Tzuyu’s voice from the other line. A lot are murmuring and couldn’t distinguish if Tzuyu said her reply. “I can’t hear you well. What’s with all that noise? Hello, Tzuyu?”

     “Chaeyoung is _not feeling well_.” Tzuyu emphasized, and I knew what she meant by _not feeling well_. It’s our call whenever Chaeyoung starts to change in public. “Her breathing is incredibly rapid, and she is unbelievably hot. She needs her _medication_. We can’t leave without our guardian’s consent.”

     “Give the phone to the teacher,” I talked with the adviser and told her Chaeyoung situation. She understands and she allowed the two to leave school for the day.

     “Dahyun, I have to go home.” I said, panicked.

     Dahyun stood up from her seat. “Eh? What’s wrong?”

     “Chaeyoung is _not feeling_ well and I had to go and tend her.” Chaeyoung in broad daylight is never good! Changing out of the blue is never good! Why now? And why did Tzuyu only called me when Chaeyoung is in a dangerous state? She can sense Chaeyoung!

     I proceed to the lounge where I grabbed my bag and my car keys, and went out of the lounge in which a running student collided with me – both of us falling on the floor.

     I groaned, “No running—” and opened my eyes. I saw Nayeon in front of me, her hair loosened. “—in the halls…”

     _Pretty. Cute! I meant cute. Pretty cute._

     “Now that hurts my buttocks!” she said, standing up. I stood up as well, picking up my bag. “You won’t even say sorry?”

     “I believe it wasn’t my fault why you fell on your butt.”

     “Rude,”

     “Excuse me, Miss Im. You are running the corridor (which is an offence in the university rule book), and you are out of class. Now why is that? The comfort room is near the room. Are you planning to run away?”

     “I am _not_ planning to run away. I… I left something in my car, and I am running because… because I don’t want to interact with my fans. I am stressed and you, Jeongyeon, add more to it. I don’t know why but you annoy me so much, especially when we first met. You are not suited to be a professor, by the way.”

     I nod my head, “I see. But I think your reason for having a bad impression on me is… pointless.”

     Nayeon paused. “You slick, blonde.”

     “Annoying,”

     “Rude,”

     “Bothersome,”

     “You’re acting like a kid. Having this silly argument with a student. What are you, a 19 year old?”

     “Correction, you’re acting like a kid, and I am 21 for your information. And yes you are older than me, but I am rather more mature than you (not to brag). Now if you excuse me, I have to end this silly and pointless argument.”

     I heard Nayeon say, “I never thought someone beautiful like her will be this rude! Annoying!” before proceeding to the parking lot.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

    

**I arrive in Jihyo’s house.**

     “Sorry I’m late,” I sat on the sofa. “I had a small argument with a student.”

     “Argument, huh? Is it the one the president of the university assigned to you? Im Nayeon I mean.”

     “And how did you know?”

     “I can read your mind, Jeongyeon.”

     “Right,” I released a deep sigh and leaned my head on the armrest while I lay down on the soft furniture. “So what happened? Tzuyu suddenly called and I couldn’t have the time to process everything. Something must’ve triggered Chaeyoung’s senses that made her change into a werewolf.”

     “That is something I couldn’t answer. I was surprised as well, and Tzuyu should’ve told us before Chaeyoung’s state is at its worst. She fought with her and restrained her while I went to grab the vial. This is the second time Chaeyoung changed in broad daylight, Jeongyeon. It isn’t the full moon until the 15th day and Chaeyoung is already acting cranky.”

     “Do you notice any suspicious activity of Chaeyoung?”

     “Aside from locking herself in her room sketching all day until morning? Nope.”

     I sat up, “It baffles me why Tzuyu didn’t call us immediately. She is watching (sensing) Chaeyoung’s every move. And to be honest I find her recent activities suspicious. Is something going on with her?”

     Tzuyu appeared. “About time you arrive,” she said annoyingly. “I had to fight _my sister_. Where the heck were you?”

     I replied, “I got in a little _argument_ in the university. I came a little late. How is she?”

     “She’s sleeping. It’ll be hours before she returns to her human form.”

     “What exactly happened in school?”

     She shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. Her teacher suddenly told me that something is wrong, then I saw her in a dangerous state.”

     “Weren’t you supposed to be watching her?” I caught her off guard. I can sense Tzuyu is hiding something from me. She isn’t the type to just lower down her guard nor show reactions if I found a loop whole. Something must’ve happened that made her lose notice of Chaeyoung’s transformation. I tried taking a look in her mind but just like yesterday and the other day, I couldn’t read anything nor see anything. “Tzuyu?”

     “I was in the infirmary,” she replied, proceeding to the kitchen. She took a bottle of water in the fridge and took a drink. She is nervous but she’s not trying to show it. “I assisted a classmate. Checking Chaeyoung seemed to pass my mind, I mean, she _never_ change when the sun is up.”

     _Pass her mind? Tzuyu is lying. She knew Chaeyoung needs to be checked even during daylight just in case something will trigger her. And she said the thought of checking her sister pass her mind? Tzuyu wouldn’t even miss a single minute without checking her. She and Chaeyoung might be like cats and dogs, but Tzuyu is overly protective and she cares for Chaeyoung more than anyone can ever know._

     “Pass your mind? That is not an excuse for not checking on her, Tzuyu. You know how dangerous Chaeyoung is _once_ she turns into a werewolf. This didn’t happen once, but twice! This time in broad daylight. That is why we thought of checking her from time to time, you even volunteered since you go to the same school. If things go wrong, Chaeyoung will go wild and hurt a human! If that that happens, her contract will—”

     Tzuyu slammed the bottle on the surface of the counter, “I got it okay? It’s my fault.” She shouted, surprising me and Jihyo. Tzuyu never showed this side of her _, ever_. “Gosh! You don’t have to slap it one my face, Jeongyeon.”

     “Don’t you dare raise your voice like that to me, Tzuyu.” I point my index finger at her. Great! Now I’m angry. I rub my nose bridge while my eyes are closed. “Just what gotten into you? You never acted like this before.”

     “Why do you care? I am always like this.”

     Jihyo butts in, “Tzuyu, don’t act like a brat.”

     “Great! You too? You know what?” She raised her hands in defeat, “I’ll just go upstairs and rest.”

     She went to the stairs but I stopped her by grabbing her by the arm, “Just a moment, Tzuyu. What is wrong with you? This mannerism is alarming, young lady. What triggered you to act like this, hmm? Is this how we taught you? Is this what we—”

     “You aren’t my mother!” Tzuyu shouted. I won’t lie, it hurt me. Her sudden outburst made me lose my grip, still processing what she just said. She shoved my hand away and added, “So don’t meddle with someone else’s business.” And she stormed up to her room, slamming the door that echoed the whole house.

     “Jeongyeon…”

     “Jihyo, was I too harsh?”

     She sighed, patting my shoulders, “I think Tzuyu acted like that since Chaeyoung was supposed to be under her watch and she is hard on herself. Let’s give her time, okay? She doesn’t deal with her feelings well as we know it.”

     “I just…”

     “I know, I know. That’s what a family is. We have misunderstandings and we have pains. Though, Tzuyu shouting that at you is a little, I don’t know, over the line?”

     Jihyo and I went back to the kitchen to have our lunch. I sent Dahyun a message about lunch, and she replied that she’ll be having it with Sana and Nayeon. Lucky mermaid, first day and she’s hanging with two known actresses.

     While eating, I told Jihyo about my conversation with Yerin.

     “Yerin gave this to me,” I showed her the box filled with the rings and bracelet. “She said that the Korean Elder gave it to her through package delivery. The Eder said to give one to you and one for me, and the _one who can see_. I don’t know what magic is in these accessories but it is something the Elder gave so it must be important. I still haven’t worn mine, I will if I find this _one who can see_.”

     “The _one who can see_? And what does he mean by that?” I shrugged. She took a bracelet and a ring and wore it. “They look cute. I don’t sense any magic in them though, nor any spell.”

     My phone rang, it’s from Dahyun. “Hello Jeongyeon,”

     “Hey kid, what is it? Did you finish having lunch?” I asked.

     “Just now. You’re coming to uni right? About the rehearsal.”

     “Of course, I’ll finish my lunch first.”

     “Okay! I’ll tell Chungha!” And she hung up.

     I finished my lunch. “I have to go back to the university. My students asked me to see them rehearse.” I stood up from my seat. “I need to go there right now. There’s a traffic jam near here.”

     “I thought we’ll have a meeting with the Elders today?”

     “Dang! I forgot.” I thought for a while. “I’ll leave my astral body here then.”

     “And what about your physical body?”

     “I can use two dimensional?”

     “You’re breaking the universal law! If Somi knows—”

     I hushed Jihyo. “She wouldn’t, and I’ll be fast. Don’t worry.”

     If I were to describe, it is more like in Dr. Strange in which your soul leaves your body and you enter the astral dimension. In my case, our ancestors believe that a human has 3 souls. One soul is for the physical body, the second soul for the mind, and third soul for our inner self. So my first soul can stay in my physical body while the soul of my mind can stay with Jihyo.

     My second soul went out of  my body. I bid my goodbye to Jihyo and went back to my car to drive my way to the university. I’m excited to see their rehearsal. I know they won’t go all out today and hide some surprising scenes. In order to gain my yes, I bet they made a surprising scene that would make me sit at the edge of my seat tomorrow.

     I saw Nayeon on the way. “Dammit,” I mumbled. “Why is she the first one I have to see?” I ignored her and continued walking. We passed by each other, and I finally can breathe well. I don’t know why I stopped myself to breathe when we passed by each other. It was like she can sense my breathing – yeah, I’m exaggerating.

     “Professor,” she called, making me jolt a bit.

     I turn around, “Yes, Miss Im?”

     “About the accident outside the lounge,” she paused and then bowed. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

     “It’s alright, Miss Im. I really don’t mind the accident. Where are you heading, by the way? The auditorium is on the other side. Left something in your car, again?”

     “I… uh…” Nayeon seems to be uncomfortable and unhappy with a mixture of anxiety and nervousness. She’s biting her lips, playing her thumb with the other, and faintly tapping her feet.

     “Is everything alright?”

     “I just need some space, that is all.” She bows, “Excuse me. I will head towards the auditorium afterwards.”

     _Is this one of her styles to skip lectures? I doubt. Her grades are excellent and her only problem is being… well… different from the others. I wonder what is making her feel nervous?_

     I didn’t stop Nayeon from whatever she is planning. I moved on and went to the auditorium. Upon arriving, I saw Chungha revising the whole play. I sat didn’t make a sound and observe them all. Chungha has good leadership skills when it comes to theatre. If I were to predict her interests, I feel she will pursue theatre or she will be a film director.

     “How many times must I tell you, Sana?” Chungha shakes her head. “You must show your _anger_. Anger, Sana. _Anger_!”

     I heard bells in my head, “ _If you ask me about the outcome of this entertainment of yours, I must say that it will be will a success._ ” Naua said. “ _Why do you want to help that human student of yours?_ ”

     _Because… someone like her and people who did nothing wrong doesn’t deserve to be treated like they are not humans—that they don’t have feelings._

     “ _Just like us?_ ”

     _Yeah—actually, only you I guess? But yeah, us._

     Sana lowers  her head. “Sorry, Chungha. I just can’t.”

     “You can’t or you won’t?” I asked, everyone bowed when they saw me. I sat on the front row. “Tell me, Miss Minatozaki—are you serious about your profession as an actress?”

     “Of course I am,”

     “Then why aren’t you taking this seriously? This maybe just an icebreaker but please take this seriously.”

     “I am. It’s just that—”

     “And please set other exceptions aside?” Sana didn’t protest and only nod her head.

     Chungha continued their revising. She is mostly focused on Sana, and I could see the daggering eyes of the students who are casted as the ones who are being bullied to Sana. Nayeon arrived after a few minutes, and Chungha asked help from her. Nayeon only glanced at Sana and gave her a pat on the shoulders. She didn’t say anything and went behind the curtains. Odd, if you ask me. A friend is supposedly the one who will tell you what you must do in certain occasions especially when needed.

     “Alright people! 10 minutes had pass, now let us start the rehearsal!” Chungha called out. Everyone cleared the stage. One by one students appear – doing what they would usually say. Dahyun stands at the centre – speaking like a narrator. There are parts where Mostly Nayeon did the mocking and snobbish remarks on the normal students, and Sana… Sana’s acting as an antagonist has a lot of mistakes.

     Sana’s main scene came up – the bullied students are at the centre-right of the stage, and she and Nayeon walked in with their chin up high. Nayeon went towards them first and picked up on them and Sana came second, and this part is something I put my focus on. This may be a rehearsal and the students are not going all out but Sana is different. She still won’t show the other side of her.

     “Oh, what is this? Drama school?” Sana said, with a scoff. “You losers are applying for another drama school? Isn’t learning here enough for you? Try not to get too big-headed!” She slammed the pamphlet on the floor and squished it.

     “What did we ever do to you?” one of the students said.

     “It’s unfair. You have the privilege, the attention, the everything! And what does us non-stars receive? No—”

     I called Chungha’s attention and signed her to stop. “Cut!” she shouted.

     Everyone glanced at me. “You lack expression, Sana. You depend too much on words and actions. Your face doesn’t show an annoyed expression. Let us take it slow and easy. Try to furrow your eyebrows and be impertinent. Since it is acting, you are used to it, right? Again—the same scene.”

     They redid the scene. I have no troubles with Nayeon – that girl is a natural. She did a lot of roles and she is quite experienced. Sana on the other hand mostly took the protagonist and second lead roles. I never saw her take up as an antagonist. That is the mask I want to see from her – her antagonistic side. We did a lot of cuts, and I gave Sana a lot of tips yet she still won’t get it. The actors are starting to get tired.

     “Cut!” I shake my head. “What’s the matter, Sana? What is holding you back to get angry?”

     “I can’t be angry,”

     “—or you won’t?”

     “No, I really can’t.”

     I raised an eyebrow. “A human can get angry, Miss Minatozaki. You can and you will.” I released a sigh. “The others can take a break except for Miss Minatozaki. I need one of the bullied casts for our dearest actress to act with.”

     One of the bullied cast (who is coincidentally part of the group who talks back about Sana) volunteered and remained on the stage. “Action!”

     Sana started to act and repeated the same lines from before. Still she hasn’t showed the expression I want to see from her.

     “Cut…” I said, lowering my head. _I am almost giving up._ I couldn’t read Sana’s thoughts so I won’t be able to know what is holding her back. I know she can get angry, what I don’t know is the reason why won’t she show it.

     “Again, from the top.”

     “Stop this, Professor.” Nayeon said. “This is quite enough.”

     “No, it is not, Miss Im.”

     Nayeon gestures her hand towards Sana, “Why do you want Sana to act this role anyway? She is not fitting to be an antagonist, and you can see that she doesn’t want to be one.”

     “She needs to show her mask! Throughout her acting career all she ever did was act as a goody-two-shoes protagonist or second lead. It is time for her to show everyone another side of Minatozaki Sana.”

     The students whispered and agreed. I know Nayeon knows it as well, what I am curious about is the reason why she tolerates Sana to stay who she is.

     “Sana couldn’t get angry. Don’t force her to be someone else, Professor. _You don’t know anything_.”

     “Anyone can get angry. And I am not forcing her to be someone else she is not, I am only trying to make her show the mask she is hiding behind her other masks. That is acting, Miss Im—you show your masks, not hide them; you act because you want to be _seen_. You should be able to understand that. I push my student’s limits to the extent. That is my duty as a teacher. And this is the way for Miss Minatozaki to express the bottled up feelings she’s been keeping up for the past years in this university—filled with judgement and awful feedbacks from people who doesn’t even know what she’s going through.”

     “That is a bad idea,” Nayeon mumbled.

     “I’ll do it,” we faced Sana. “One more time. I’ll to make it right this time.”

     Nayeon protested. “Sana!”

     “It’s fine, Nayeon. I’ll just try.” She went back to the side of the stage where she will start her entrance. “Oh, can Nayeon join me? I’d be comfortable if she will be right there by my side.” I nod my head as a _yes_.

     “What are you planning, Jeongyeon?” Dahyun asked.

     “Sana’s being looked down despite being an actress. You know that, Dahyun. She is not the type to express her troubles so I thought maybe this would help. And I know it will. The serpent told me so.”

     I heard a hiss. “ _You make me want to tear-up, kid_.”

     _Don’t flatter yourself, snake._

     “Remember, Sana—the emotions you’ve been bottling up needs to pour out.” I winked at Sana. The rehearsal began. It was getting good and I am impressed. Sana followed all my tips. Now the scene where I am more focused on is up. There is no script so the actors can say anything as long as they stick to the flow of the play.

     Sana picked up the pamphlet. “Oh, what is this? Drama school? You losers are applying for another drama school? Isn’t learning here enough for you? Try not to get too big-headed just because you guys are in the acting industry!”

     “What did we ever do to you?”

     “It’s unfair. You have the privilege, the attention, the everything! And what does us non-stars receive? Nothing! Why must you have to go to drama school when you can go and hire private tutors? Maybe, you are slapping the fact that you are experienced and won’t let us commoners have the spotlight?”

     “N-no. That’s not what—”

     “You know what?” Sana gripped the latter’s jaw in order to face her. her grip wasn’t that tight nor painful, it was more like of a gentle hold yet assertive. “Why don’t you just stop being such a show off towards us and stop treating us like we’ll stay as mediocre students?” 

     I could see the latter’s eyes in the verge of crying into tears.

     “Sana that is enough!” Nayeon shouted, forgetting she is rehearsing. She faced me, “Stop her, Jeongyeon. Sana—”

     “Do you know how disheartening it is?” Sana went rouge. “Did you ever think about the other side of the coin? All we commoners ever did was be me, yet you guys… you treated us badly. Of course I would notice those daggering eyes, gossips, and awful whispering. Do you know what it is to be treated like you aren’t human? To be harassed?”

     “Jeongyeon, she’s no longer acting.” Dahyun said, alarming me.

     “Do you know the anxiety and pain whenever we enter the room and hear gossips coming from your group? All we wanted was learn because we know we lack some skills. That’s all we ever wanted—to learn and to reach our dreams. Yet here you are harassing us with words as if we don’t have feelings. Now you will understand the pain we feel after I goddam—”

     “Enough!” I shouted, going near the stage. Sana blinked twice and removed her grip from the other student. Even though she is going rouge she still knows it is a play. “That is enough, Sana. You proved enough.”

     The student cried on the floor after a few seconds. Sana was shock with the outburst that she kept apologizing, the other students came to comfort the crying student.

     “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Sana repeated. The latter was saying sorry while crying as well. Then Sana broke down and left the stage. Dahyun and Nayeon ran after her when they saw her leave.

     “That’s all for today guys.” Chungha said. “Everyone should put in mind that we are only acting, so please don’t take those words affect you. I know it is overwhelming but this is the acting ndustry. Once the eyes of the audience and the camera is on you, change your thinking and think that you are only acting yet you act with power.”

     I called everyone’s attention. “It was my intention to push Minatozaki Sana to her limits.” I began. “This play was an eye opening to _those_ who are harassing students who are already actors and actresses in this department. I notice a lot are mocking the acting students here in KNUA. Isn’t bullying too childish of you? You are all college students. Put in mind that whatever you say (especially if it is painful) will affect a person mentally. You may not have hurt Sana and anyone else physically, but verbally and mentally? You did. Envy—we all feel that, but we shouldn’t let envy hurt people. We are supposed to use envy as a weapon to be _better_. Instead of talking behind someone else’s back, why don’t we work on improving ourselves? Let us act mature, please.”

     “Wise words coming from you,” Dahyun came out of the curtains. “Nayeon is talking with Sana. Sana felt bad for going too far.”

     “Sana never bothered voicing out what troubles her, so he kept it. She forgot that the feelings she is bottling up won’t stop from filling, so it spilled today.” Chungha said. “Thank you, professor.”

     I nod my head. “That’s all for today. I hope tomorrow you will give me the play I am expecting from you. And when the fog is clear, I hope those who hurt Miss Minatozaki will talk with her to avoid misunderstandings, okay?”

     Everyone dispersed the area. Nayeon came and seems to be looking for me. When she caught a glance of my direction, her worried eyes were replaced with fury.

     “Professor Yoo Jeongyeon!” she went down the stage. “What the heck was that all about?”

     “I told the reason to the other—”

     Nayeon groaned. “I know the reason from Dahyun. What I’m asking is what is up with you forcing Sana?! There was another way to voice what she felt instead of going through some drama!”

     “At least I did something that you were supposed to do?”

     Nayeon took a deep breath and sighed. “Do you know the reason why Sana _never_ take up the role of antagonists?” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Of course you won’t. Sana never take up those roles because she won’t be able to stop herself from expressing everything. Sana may look a happy-go-lucky girl once you get to know her, but behind that she experience a lot more painful past than us. Every day she is fighting judgement from people, and she fights it by staying silent and pour it all out on us when things started to get rough. She tried the antagonist role once, the role was relating to her—she relates too much that she won’t stop her mouth, and she forgot that she is only acting. Sana never wanted people see her as someone bad. Whenever she tries to act bad, she will use that painful _mask_ of hers, and that would really hurt someone else.”

     I bowed my head. “I’m so sorry. If only I knew. I only wanted to help her.”

     “Hey, don’t say sorry to me. You should say that to Sana. And, I think I should probably say thanks in behalf of my friend.” Nayeon pouted. “You did something I should’ve done a long time ago. I guess I chickened out.”

     “Because you were also being harassed?” Nayeon nods. “But you don’t mind them, right? That’s the difference between you and Sana. You can turn a blind eye, but a weak soul like Sana can’t. Someone has to push her in order for her to grow.”

     “You could’ve just said it to her directly, you know?”

     “I did. I was waiting for her to respond. But she was holding back so I had to move my own.”

     “Why go too far for a student?”

     My phone buzzed, a message coming from Jihyo about the meeting. “If you excuse me, Miss Im. I have to go to my next class.” I turned my back and went towards the exit. I did not bother replying to Nayeon’s question and just leave.

     “Professor,” I glanced at herm, “you’re not that bad.”

     I smiled, “Thank you, Miss—”

     “Still, I think you are not suited to be a professor.” Nayeon winked at me and walked pass me.

     I scoffed with a smiled, and proceed going out.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 **My second soul went back to my body after Jihyo and I talked the Daejeon situation with the other Elders.** Since the day I got angry, they changed their ways. No one likes it when I’m angry. The other Elders already told the Korean Elder about the recent happenings in South Korea, and said that he will be available in the afternoon. After the auditorium mess, I couldn’t focus with my classes. I was at fault, and I know that. Nayeon is (I hate to admit it) right, I don’t know anything. We never saw Tzuyu went out of her room during the meeting, and it’s been a long time since she shut herself in. I guess she fell asleep.

     When I entered the café, everyone looked at me with unexplained expressions on their faces. I don’t want to know the reason why, I’m still in a depressing mood after what Tzuyu shouted at me. It is true I am not her mother, but all those years with her I stood up and acted like one. She didn’t get to feel what a real mother is supposed to be, and I want her to know that feeling despite being unexperienced. And the thing about Sana made me think about my stupid mistake.

     I don’t have class in my last subject every Wednesday, so I can go wherever I want.

     “Hey Naua,” a fairy flew towards me and changed to its human form. “Have you heard the news?”

     “What news?”

     “About the Daejeon branch,”

     I paused. “And what about it?”

     “I went there today and no one is there, not the branch or the mythics. They just disappeared. It’s the talk of the town.” It replied. It seems like the Elders did their jobs by clearing out the ruined branch.

     “The Elders cleared the branch and transferred them to another place. I don’t know where, and we have to wait for the announcement. For now continue watching out for Mythic Hunters.”

     I sat on our usual table. “I sent Tzuyu a message that we are here,” Jihyo said. “Don’t be hard on her after you talk with Chaeyoung, okay?” I only nod my head as agreement. She and I sat on the table with the files in front of us. I placed a barrier around the table to secure our place.

     I look at Sana’s and Momo’s files from yesterday. I had to make a set of contracts in order for us to stay hidden, and I made them sign it without their consent. I know I sound unfair and illegal, but I had to for our own safety. The contract states that if they told _anyone_ about the café (except for emergencies) or they blurt out the secrets of the café, they will end up the same fate with the mythics who’d dare to cause trouble – in short: they’ll burn to death. I couldn’t hypnotize them nor read their minds, Tzuyu ended up using her hypnotism to make them sign it and to tamper their memory about the contract.

     Speaking of which, I asked Naua about my difficulties with my power. He didn’t answer my questions though – he didn’t bother answering.

     My phone buzzed and a message from Sana was seen. I gave Sana and Momo my number, and they gave me theirs without their manager’s consent. Her message says:

 **Sana:** Hello, Professor Yoo. Are you busy?

 **Jeongyeon:** Hello, Sana. No, I’m not. Is there something you need from me? And please, I told you yesterday, call me Jeongyeon when we’re out of the university.

 **Sana:** Sorry, I’m still getting used to it. I just want to ask if Dahyun can come with me in the set tomorrow? After our classes, that is. I’ll send her back to your place afterwards.

 **Jeongyeon:** Set, you say? For what reason?

 **Sana:** Since Dahyun is new with the acting and the cameras, as you can see when we rehearsed in the auditorium. I thought about maybe showing her how the big shots do it, and let her experience the thrill. In that way she might get used with people watching her.

 **Jeongyeon:** If it’s okay with her, it’s okay with me. Just make sure she returns before 7. And please make sure she is safe?

 **Sana:** Will do! Thank you, Jeongyeon.

 **Jeongyeon:** Anytime, Sana.

 **Jeongyeon:** Oh and Sana

 **Sana:** Yes?

 **Jeongyeon:** I’m sorry about today, I shouldn’t have forced you.

 **Sana:** It’s alright, Professor. I am not angry.

     I turned my phone off and kept the files. The doors to the rooftop opened with the sound of chimes. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung appeared behind the pillar.

     “Chaeyoung,” I first called, raising my hand to catch her attention. Tzuyu went to the bar counter, while Chaeyoung sat in front of me. “Before we start, how are you feeling?”

     Chaeyoung replied, “My body, my ass, and neck hurts all thanks to Jihyo and Tzuyu. But I am fine. Just sore.”

     “Good,”

     “I know you have questions and don’t know where to start.” I nod my head. “Well, I do know you’ll ask what happened so I’ll answer that first: I honestly don’t know what happened. I don’t know what triggered me, and I doubt something or someone triggered me to change into a werewolf. While in class, I felt an urge to maul and kill. I tried controlling the urge, but the force is too strong for me to handle. When I couldn’t control it any longer, I stood up from my seat to head to Tzuyu but I collapsed. All I can remember is Tzuyu kneeling beside me and carrying me back to the house. After that I changed into a werewolf. Then, here we are.”

     “Can I take a good look?” I asked. “I’ll see if I can find the answer.”

     Chaeyoung nods her head. “Tell me if you see anything,” I delved into Chaeyoung’s mind.

     I am in her memory. I see her on her chair, with her pen on hand and paper on the desk. Suddenly, Chaeyoung clenched her heart and panted. Sweat appeared on the side of her face. When she couldn’t contain it any longer, she stood up.

     _This is not enough. I need to know what she thought or saw!_

     I delved in deeper. I now see myself as Chaeyoung. She is writing her notes in her science class – writing the formula of Boyle’s Law on her notebook. Then darkness changed the look of the room.

     _This is what she saw_.

     A pair of blue eyes emerged then it changed into red. A monstrous wolf appeared with saliva dropping down its jaw, and with a dangerous growl. Then it lounge towards me while opening its jaw – showing its sharp and deadly fangs.

     I got back in reality with horror printed on my face.

     “What did you see?” Chaeyoung asked.

     I leaned back to my chair, “Jihyo can you please grab me a glass of water?” Jihyo got up from her seat and went to grab me a glass. Chaeyoung and I sat there quietly. She didn’t bother asking one last time, thinking maybe it is hard for me to explain.

     Jihyo returned, handing me the glass. “What did you see?” she asked. 

     I swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp, “I see a monstrous wolf.” I replied. “I didn’t see anything else. Your beast is preventing me to see your secrets, Chaeyoung.”

     “What does that mean?” she asked.

     I shake my head, “I don’t know. This is the first time I encountered this. Are you, maybe, hiding a secret from me—us?” I asked.

     “No. None at all.”

     “Let me delve in again,” I entered Chaeyoung’s mind once more. This time, instead of a wolf. I see only a void. The same void I saw in Dahyun, Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu. _What is going on?_

     “I can no longer see…” I said, softly.

     What I said alarmed Jihyo. “What? What do you mean you can no longer see? You mean read minds?” I nod my head faintly. “That’s-that’s impossible. Go check again. Or maybe are you playing tricks?”

     “No, Jihyo. I can… no longer see.”

     “Check me,” Jihyo said. “Check me, now.” I did what Jihyo said. I read her mind saying: _If you can read my mind, I’ll give you back your car. Dammit, Jeongyeon! I swear, if you are losing your power I’m cursing the Almighty and go rouge._

     “You can keep the car, you know. I gave it to you. And please don’t dare go rouge.” I replied.

     “See? You can read my mind!”

     “But I can’t read Chaeyoung’s. Even Dahyun and Tzuyu, alongside with Sana and Momo. I couldn’t even hypnotize the humans yesterday. And I don’t think my powers are fading. I believe this is just Naua’s work… I think?”

     Silence.

     “Let’s set that aside for now,” I faced Chaeyoung. “ _If_ you keep changing out of the blue, we have no choice but to use _that_.”  

     Jihyo abruptly stood up. “Jeongyeon!”

     “No, please. Jeongyeon no.” Chaeyoung shakes her head.

     Jihyo added, “Using _that_? Are you crazy? It is painful for Chaeyoung! There has to be another way, you annoying serpent! There are various ways for Chaeyoung to control her change—many other ways aside from _that_.”

     “If she

continues to change in broad daylight we have no choice but to use _that_. Chaeyoung will get into trouble so are we once she lost her senses and snap! Seoul is filled with humans, and Chaeyoung will kill them all.”

     “Please, Jeongyeon. It hurts. I don’t like using it. Please…”

     I stood up from my seat and transferred to the seat beside Chaeyoung and gave her a hug. “I know. I don’t want to use it too, but we have to Chaeyoung. But _only if_ you keep changing out of the blue especially in broad daylight. If you don’t want it, you’ll try to control your urge, right? Don’t worry. I won’t let this thing happen again. I’ll try with all I have. So don’t worry.”

     _This is going to be a big challenge for us—as a family. Chaeyoung’s wild side is fighting with her conscience, her sanity. With that urge, it deranges her wild heart. If that keeps up, Chaeyoung will be an uncontrollable killing machine._

     “What should we do, just in case she does? The last time we restrained her she has gotten too powerful.” Jihyo asked.

     “I could go ask advice to the Korean Elder.”

     “He is a busy man,”

     “His main priority is us, Jihyo.”

     “I’ll set up the archive room then,” Jihyo stood up and went out of the barrier.

     Chaeyoung told me what she felt while she is in her wolf form. She said she spoke with the beast in her, in a language she doesn’t understand. Chaeyoung couldn’t clearly state what she saw, but she understood one thing from the wolf: “Chaeyoung will enter a phase where her urge will be tested. And that tests includes her heart and mind.”

     “Heart and mind?” Chaeyoung nods. “So does that mean you have to restrain yourself from going out of that Lalisa Manoban? She went to me for help by the way. Grim Reaper’s kiss is her case.”

     “I told you we’re just friends!” Chaeyoung defends. She sulks back to her seat, “Good thing she found you. I was worried since she’s not looking good. As her friend I tried to open myself for her: I went with her to have fun in order to divert her attention with the shadows she’s seeing.”

     “Where did you meet her by the way?”

     “Arcade. I saw her at the corner with her friends having fun. They left and she was all alone. I saw Irene that day too, and Jennie. And that moment, I think she saw them and ran to one of the photo booths. I’m sure she saw them so I followed her, and waited outside. I asked her once she got out. And I thought about the Grim Reaper’s kiss when she told me her story but I don’t want to jump into conclusions so I kept my mouth shut. Then we became friends when I said I can see them too.”

     “I see. She has the same fate as Seulgi.”

     “I know,”

     Grim Reaper’s kiss is not necessarily a kiss from a Grim Reaper. It is more like of bestowing a curse in a form of intimacy – and a _kiss_ from a grim reaper is something a human would never want to wish. You don’t want to be trapped in oblivion forever thinking of who you are, where did you come from, what is this and what is that – for short, you lost _all_ of your memories – and your memories wiped away after the days ends. That isn’t the only bad side of it – any human with the Grim Reaper’s kiss will limit their time in this world, once you die you will become a _gift_. A Gift is a Grim Reaper’s _scythe_ used to reap out souls and put them in trial in front of the _Judges_. The gift is also a weapon used by reapers if there are unwanted visitors causing havoc in the territory. Being a gift doesn’t sound so bad, but the reality of it does. A gift has its own consciousness – _it is alive_ and _dangerous_. There are two causes of gifts: Grim Reaper’s kiss and the feelings of the host that he or she cannot let go. There are reapers who have no gift yet still have the basic abilities, and those reapers are safe. Reapers with gifts are not, since if you misuse a gift, that gift will suck your soul and life away.

     Reapers with gifts are divided in three classes: Devine Class, Special Class, and Despair Class. Despair Class are reapers who committed mild sins whose job is to reap out people that causes havoc; their gifts are special, and mostly seen with spears or gardening tools. Special Class are reapers with special ability with them; they are more like of S-class workers; their gifts, however, has the ability to manipulate space, and they are seen with umbrellas as gifts. The Devine Class on the other hand is different from the two classes – by the word _Devine_ these reapers are holy reapers who are capable to do anything. They can manipulate time, cut off a human’s death line with Death itself, erase memories, hypnotize, so on and so forth. They take orders from the _Judges_ and the only people who can go near them; they are seen with canes and staffs. Irene and Jennie are both Devine Reapers; Irene got her gift when her feelings (when she was still human and alive) for Seulgi is keeping her in chains, that is why chains appear whenever she uses her ability, and she also associated with the Grim Reaper’s kiss. Jennie on the other hand got her gift by Grim Reaper’s kiss, and I have a feeling Lalisa Manoban is the reason for her gift. Only a few reapers uses the Grim Reaper’s kiss since it is a dangerous practice for both host and human. Now that Seulgi and Lisa are bounded with the claws of death, their life spans are being sucked by Jennie’s and Seulgi’s gifts and soon they will gain consciousness once Lisa and Seulgi got sucked up. Irene and Seulgi are the ones who are in a very dangerous situation – Irene’s feelings for Seulgi still lingers, and both are bounded by the Grim Reaper’s kiss.

     “Are you even listening?”

     I blinked my eyes. “What was that again, Chaeyoung?”

     “I asked how was Dahyun’s first day. Heck, what were you thinking about?”

     “Oh. She’s having fun. And I was just thinking about the branches, that’s all. I’m still worried.”

     Chaeyoung crossed her arms on her chest, “Now it’s my turn… Jeongyeon, are you hiding something from us?”

     _This wolf… she is using my lines. Of course I am hiding something from you—all of you—but I cannot say whatever that secret is. It will worry everyone and it will cause disorganization._

     “Secret like placing a pie on top of your bedroom door? Or secret like a prank I’m setting up for you?” I joked. I receive a faint punch from Chaeyoung.

     “You’re mean…”

     I laughed, “I love you too, Chaeyoung.” The smile on my lips faded. “I know it is hard for you, but we’re family. We will do everything to keep you safe, Chaeyoung. For now, control it, okay? I’ll seek help to the Elder.”

     Chaeyoung gloomed when I brought back the main topic. I removed the barrier and we separated ways. I entered the archive room and I saw Jihyo talking with the Korean Elder. I told her I should be the one talking though.

     “Yes, Sir.” Jihyo saw me, “Oh, she’s here.”

     I sat on the chair beside Jihyo and she faced me the tablet. I saw a shadow of a man on the screen. No one saw the Korean Elder, nor hear his real voice. He is mysterious, yet wise. He hides his real appearance and his voice in order to keep his existence a secret. We asked a lot of times and he would never tell us, we have to respect his decision of course. “Hello, Jeongyeon. It’s been a long time. Forgive me if I wasn’t present last meeting, I was in the company taking care of the artists.”

     “Good day, Sir. Indeed it has been a long time. And it’s understandable why you weren’t there, you’re a busy man after all. I presume Jihyo told you about Chaeyoung and the previous accidents lately, especially the Daejeon accident.”

     “Yes, she has, and I already sent my documents regarding about the events via email which I will be sending to her later. And you seek help from me about Chaeyoung?” I nod my head. I told the Elder the other information I got from Chaeyoung. “I am the type to straightforwardly tell you what I know, and believe me, I don’t have any suspicions about your family however the mysterious blood in the tower and Chaeyoung’s wild side coming out, there’s only one thing that connects them: first, (this is just my assumption) Tzuyu. Tzuyu said she doesn’t know about the tower, but believe me, she knows. I do believe she isn’t doing something bad. I can only assume she is watching over someone. The blood, however, is something I cannot quiet explain. Maybe, just maybe, she’s been stowing away blood from your storage. There are times we cannot control our bad side, and you know that. Second, Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung knows what triggered her, and she doesn’t want you to know that, that I why you saw the wolf  when you tried to delve in again.”

     “What should I do? We’re family, yet they keep secrets. I couldn’t help them if they won’t tell me the truth.”

     “Exactly. You’re family. In ancient times, we tell our troubles and secrets with our family, but that tradition changed when we evolve, that’s what’s happening to you and your family. They will only need to learn to trust you again, and you don’t have to rush it Jeongyeon. I know they will tell you one day when their conscience took them over. Oh, and about Dahyun, I need to know more about the voice in order to ask the other mermaids in the sanctum. Also, your mind reading is puzzling me, Jeongyeon.”

     “I guess we’re the same, Sir. It baffles me, but I do think it’s just the work of this stupid serpent.” I felt a sting in my neck. _Tsk, that annoying serpent eavesdropping in someone else’s conversation._

     “In any case, you should give Chaeyoung the Elixir.”

     “She wouldn’t like that—we wouldn’t. But if it’s a must, I guess we have to.” I released a sigh. “It will be painful, however. I don’t want to see Chaeyoung go through what happened in the past when we used the Elixir. It was horrifying to see.”

     The Elder hanged the subject when he saw the unformattable expression on my face, “I can see Jihyo wearing the bracelets and rings I gave, and you not wearing them.”

     “Oh about that, what are these for, Sir? I don’t sense any form of magic or spell. And I cannot wear them unless I know the reason why you delivered them to Yerin instead to me.” I asked, showing in front of the tablet the metallic pearl-like bracelet that I got from my pocket.

     “Yerin’s branch is rather more secure and unsuspicious. We wouldn’t want those hunter to find out about the powerful mythic, would we? And those bracelets are filled with _mysteries_ that I want you, your sister, and the _one who can see_ to find out. I don’t want to say it myself.”

     “And why won’t you? What are these exactly? And who is this _one who can see_?”

     The Elder ignored my first question and jumped to the next, “You can say those _accessories_ will someday help you. And obviously you can understand what the _one who can see_ means, Jeongyeon. The _one who can see_ is a _human_ who can see the supposed not to be seen.”

     “Yes, but—” I was cut off when I heard a faint sound from the Elder’s side.

     He faced me, “I’m sorry Jeongyeon. I have to end our conversation here. I don’t know when I have the time, but I’ll message right away when I found one. I bid you best of luck of dealing with your problems and for finding Kou.” The screen turned black afterwards.

     “The _one who can see_? Where in Seoul am I supposed to look for that human?! And how will these accessories help us anyway?”

     I got up and placed back Sana’s and Momo’s files in the special section. Only one is placed here, and that is Seulgi’s, now two more added. I went to Tzuyu’s afterwards. It felt warm when I touched it. I read her records and so far it is blank. Then I went to Chaeyoung’s, it was also warm like Tzuyu’s. I read her records and I’m surprised that her list isn’t here. Jihyo must’ve gotten it or maybe… no, not possible. Only Jihyo and I can take and open the files.

     I head out of the archive room, and I saw amused faces of the mythics and are highly focus on their phones. I saw them posting in Instagram. I felt a spike in my spine and a weird goose bump when I smelt a _human_ scent in the café.

     _What?! Again?! I just changed the barrier yesterday! Who in the world is—_

     “And Dahyun is a mermaid, Chaeyoung is a cute wolf, and Tzuyu with her friend Somi by far are the only ones who wore human clothes.” I heard someone said. I turned my head to my right and saw a stranger by the counter with Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Somi. “Let me guess, Tzuyu’s concept is a vampire, while your friend Somi is… a sorcerer? I see that kind of clothing in Marvel’s Dr. Strange.”

     I immediately notice the gentleness and sweetness of the voice, “Miss Im?” I called, walking towards them.

     Nayeon’s expression changed when she saw me. She really hates my guts, well the feeling is mutual. The smile on her lips faded and changed into a grumpy expression, “And you are…” she paused. I didn’t see any change of her expression, but her eyes seemed to be stuck on me and filled with surprise. “…a professor. Still a professor. You’re not part of the costume party? Well, you’re the type of person who watch people have fun instead of joining the fun.” 

     _Costume Party? Wait, a while ago, she stated Dahyun’s and the others’ appearances. Can she see our true forms? But that’s impossible. She still see me as a professor. No, it’s right.  She wouldn’t be able to. It is understandable why, only Kou can see my true form._

     “What are you doing here?” I asked.

     “Buying a jokbal, latte, and leave.” Nayeon replied, with annoyance. “Can’t I come here and buy something? I never saw this place before. Momo mentioned a café where they have any kinds of food in the menu. It seems like this is the place.”

     “Actually, you are right. You are supposedly not to enter here since it’s a _member_ only café, and I own this place so rules are on me.”

     Nayeon walked her way to me, “Oh really? Too bad. I believe this is the place Momo and Sana told me.”

     “Miss Im, not to be rude but—” she cut me off.

     “But what? Professor Yoo? Kick me outside? Didn’t you act rudely enough? First this morning, now here?” Nayeon spat. _She really won’t let go on what happened in the MLB shop?! Why does humans love to hold a grudge?_

     I smiled, “About that, I apologize. But Momo and Sana are my friends and they have the card that allows them to enter here. You on the other hand doesn’t have the access—”

     Nayeon revealed a card with a smug look on her face, “—card? You meant this?” I went silent.

_I want to eat this human! She’s getting on my nerves! I don’t know why I am pissed but I am pissed off!_

     Nayeon added, “Momo asked me to grab her something from here since she’s sick. She said the food here is great and she is craving for the jokbal she ordered yesterday. Sana isn’t in their condo so she asked me. As her good _friend_ , I volunteered since she told me magical stories about this place and I want to check it out. She was hesitant at first but gave in. I am simply doing this for a friend, _Professor_. That isn’t against _your_ rules, right?”

     _Since Momo is in need of assistance, it is counted as an emergency, meaning, she won’t burn. Tsk, this human._

     I replied, hesitating to say it but I had to. “Miss Im, you can order anything you’d like. And no worries, you are welcome here now. Momo’s and Sana’s friends, are my friends.”

     Nayeon looks at me sternly and said with a smirk, “Not me though,”

     _And what does she meant by that?_

     “I can never be _just_ a friend, Professor.” Nayeon added. “And thank you for the invitation! I am honoured. I can, _maybe_ , serve that as your apology for being rude to me.” 

     “Of course, Miss Im. I’d be _glad_ to see you around my café.” _I am not glad at all! This human is really annoying, and I have to stick with her for a semester? May the Almighty give me strength. This girl is giving me a hard time, I can’t even cope up! And why is she in the café?! How did she enter?!_

     Nayeon grabbed Momo’s order from the bartender. “Oh by the way,” she faced me. “I love the design of the café.”

     “Thank you. My sister did the design.”

     “I believe that. Obviously you aren’t the type who could choose this design.” She wore back her sunglasses. “I still don’t _completely_ forgive you _, Professor Yoo_. Especially from what you did to Sana this afternoon. Anyhow, see you in the university!”

     _For once, just once, just this once, let me eat this human being in front of me! She is annoying, irritating, and she gets on my nerves!_

     “I’ll escort you outside, Miss Im. _People_ in this café aren’t used with someone other than us members is here.”

     “There’s no need, Professor. I can show my way out.” Nayeon turned her back on me and stepped away. Before she can go further away from me, she stepped on the tail of a Cerberus that tripped her. She wouldn’t have seen it since she is wearing her pitch-black sunglasses. I appeared beside her and pulled her by the arm before she can fall on the hard ground.

     Her faced pressed on my shoulders, while my left hand held her head and my other hand pulled her left. I glanced at the human disguised Cerberus with a disappointing look on my face. Nayeon can see our true forms and she can enter the café. If Nayeon knew about us (the real us), it will be a big trouble. “Are you alright, Miss Im?” I asked.

     Our eyes met. “Let go,” she said, softly. “Let me go. I’m fine.”

     I pushed her away. “Ah, right.”

     I picked the take-out from the ground, and I felt her fingertips touched mine when she had the same idea. From the moment we touched, an electrifying surge was felt and I felt a spark between the tip of our fingers. Then I saw a vision that I didn’t expect would change everything:

     _Under the warm spring sun and pink cherry blossom trees in the month of May, I saw Nayeon standing beside the fence of Seokcheon Lake. She turns around and smiles – reaching to her cheeks – in which her eyes curves up in an upside down crescent moon. A light pass through and now I see Nayeon holding, which I believe, my hand. We walk around the lake with our hands intertwine. Next is we were running from the cameras behind us – laughing while panting. And the scene shatters – eyes like gold glistens in the dark. A mist emerge and covers the surrounding. A monstrous shadow appears behind Nayeon, and she is facing in it. Then the next thing I saw was a huge beast with a deafening roar._

     Nayeon stands up. “S-see you in the university, Professor.” She bows and walks out of the café.

     I look at my hands – _they’re shaking_. My hands are trembling, and they are cold as ice.

    

 

 

**A/N: The MLB scene was inspired by TWICE's Spring 2018 Edition of MLB. So what do you think of 2yeon's first interaction?? I appreciate all the feedbacks.**


	8. Sharon

Chaeyoung  

  

 ** _Cold._** _It’s freezing cold._  

     The black fur that is supposed to warm me up is piercing my skin with sharp coldness of the ice falling down from the grey sky. I wander around these pine trees looking for something to eat, something to drink, and a place to rest in while fighting the stormy ice – but every turn of my head, every sniff in the air, I could not find anything except snow. I am alone in these lands; only the leafless, ice covered, barren, sparse trees, and the falling white ice accompanied me as I travel. These trees growing high above my head looked lonely – like me. But despite the eerie silence of these giant trees, the beauty and glamour of the white silky snow is comfortably a good place to reside in. It would be a waste if only I would enjoy this beauty – it could be any pack’s paradise. 

     _But I have no such thing as a pack nor a thing called a family._  

     I never knew who my real parents were – I never knew where I came from nor where or how does this _bad luck_ bestowed upon me. One day I opened my eyes I am in a meadow with no clothes on me. It is like – I know myself; I know how to speak (I know languages unfamiliar to me), but I don’t know where I came from and who I am. I just knew about my changing abilities when I start to change from time to time. I did get to control it, but I would change into an uncontrollable monstrous killing machine by the time the full-moon rises in the dark sky. I fight off the wild animals with my changing abilities, I fight off the cold using it; I fight off hunters by using it. I use this ability to protect myself – before. Now… everything is empty and isolated. 

     _I am a monster._  

     My paws are bleeding from all the running and walking while searching for food. A lone wolf I am – a lone werewolf. I have no pack, I have no family. I am alone. I am a werewolf – no packs would want me around. I am a monster – humans _wouldn’t_ want me around, and would kill me the moment they find out about this black magic. I am the only living werewolf that is _different_. I could breathe out fire and change into any dog, any mutt in any size with my own will – I can control this black magic. But the urge to maul and kill? Uncontrollable. I am not fitting to be called as a human, an animal, nor a werewolf. 

     A lot of nights I howl into the cold thin hair hoping to hear a response. Every corner I go, I howl; every horizon I see, I howl; every mountain peak I could stand up on, I howl; and howl even to the lonely moon in the sky – fully immersed in quivering sadness. I howl, hoping someone or something would hear me and know I am here. I howl and receive no response; I howl until I grew tired and my voice strenuous from singing out my painful cry to the point I immerse myself to sleep. 

     _I don’t want to be alone._  

     “I’m hungry, I’m hungry, I’m hungry...” It’s been a long time since I tasted blood and meat of a deer, or a fish, or a bird. With this insane starvation and thirst, and loneliness, I would like to lie on this cold silky ice and lay my body, and finish my last breath. As I observe the sun rises and sets every day, I would feel the emptiness and loneliness creeping in. 

 _I really am alone, aren’t I?_  

     “Someone please come…” I whispered in the air with white smoke coming out of my mouth, as I rest in a small cavern with only a fur of a dead bear covering my naked body. Not all the time I can stay as a wolf, I have to change back into my human form. “If only the moon can hear my plea…” 

     Tired, my tracks slowed down. I panted and huffed in the process of walking to nowhere. I don’t know where should I go, I don’t know to whom shall I cry for help. The places I go sound isolated. Even just a tweet of a bird or a sound of a gunshot is enough to prove I am not alone in this world. 

     As I amble towards nowhere, my joints unnerved and I collapsed on the snow. Pity for me to taint this beauty with my death, but at least I will underlay in the glamourous paradise with the snow falling from the sullen vast sky.  

     “My death is nigh to happen,” I said. Upturning my head, I sniffed the air one last time, but I still could not sense anyone around. I howled faintly, then laid my head back. My breathing quickens its pace, I huffed and huffed. I am going to die in the cold; my belly empty, my throat parched. It is really here… my end. 

     The heavy weight of my eyelids slowly pulled down my eyelids. What a waste for me to not find someone. I guess I really am left alone in this world. 

     “Hey!” I heard someone shout. “Wait a minute!” 

     _Is the moon speaking to me? No. It never speaks._  

     I felt warm hands touching my fur. “It is a wolf. It looks weak,” I whimpered since I can no longer move my mouth from this hunger and thirst. A human is right here beside me, if I could only have the strength to move, I could bite the human’s neck. The great species: humans. The creatures who destroys the forest for their own use. A human is here with me. I am not alone, but my fate seems to turn around. I wonder… will they make a fur coat out of me? Will they hang me on the wall as a trophy? I never once killed a human, I only hurt them. Will I have the guts to kill this person beside me? With this strength… I don’t thing I can. 

     _I prefer dying on the snow instead on the hands of a human._  

     While thinking what will happen to me on the hands of the enemy, I felt a warm hand caressing my fur. 

     _This is it. This is my end. They’re measuring me—checking my fur. Should I transform into a human in order to survive? But they’ll kill me when they find out about this black magic._  

Then, my body changed back to my human form. Funny, it worsened my situation. Well, I care less on what will happen to me now.  

     —the sound of books tapping each other woke me up from my thoughts. Everyone is taking out their books and notes, “Everyone get your notes and let us revise everything from the start.” My teacher said as she turns the projector off. I hate science – it sucks. I turned the page of my notebook to the very beginning of her discussion. It has been 15 minutes since class started and all I can understand is length and velocity. 

     I wondered why I reminisced my past. It was a mixture of a good and a bad memory, but I intend to forget about it.  

     The moment I opened my eyes, I saw myself on a warm bed covered in clothes that surprisingly fit me. The house smells like flowers and vanilla. I wander my eyes around the room. I soon realize I’m in my human form when I saw my reflection from the mirror. 

     “Thank God you are finally awake!” the girl who found me in the snow came with a tray. She noticed my anxious expression, and gave me a smile. “You don’t have to be scared. I won’t bite you or anything.” She said, placing the tray in front of me. There’s soup, rice, fish, and meat. I didn’t touch it, I only stared at it. 

     _I thought… I am alone?_  

     “Let me guess, you’re not an audible person, are you?” She asked. I glanced at her and back to my food. I just can’t trust a random person out of the blue. “You have a lot of wounds, you know? Is that what people have been treating you all this time? I assure you that I’m not like them. Even if I was, I should’ve called the hunters and let them kill you on the spot, but I didn’t. What would be the reason for me to kill you anyway? You bring me no harm.” She adds. 

     I didn’t speak. All I ever thought was leaving this place. I must not stay any longer with a human. Is there poison in my food? What is she thinking – having a monster like me in her house, and on her bed with food. 

     I pushed the covers away and stood up. The pain coming above my waste stung me that I stumbled on the wall. “Hey! Take it slow. You’re not well yet. You have to rest!” The girl shouted. Before I can stand up straight, the girl pulled me back and glared at me – showing her authority. “I won’t tolerate you to abuse your body and health! You won’t leave this bed until you are well, understand?” 

     It was first time to see a stubborn human telling me what I should do. I blinked twice and nodded my head. My body seems to be obeying the girl’s words. 

      I glanced back at my food. It’s been forever since I smelled and saw something so appetizing. I picked up the chopsticks. I managed to know how to use human utensils from observing how humans do it. 

     “Well then, I better go back to work. If you need anything, just ring the bell I placed beside your pillow, okay?” The girl said and left. After a few seconds, she came back with her body emerging out from the door. “By the way, I’m Sharon. Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung!” And left. 

     _Chaeyoung_ _? She gave me, a name?_  

     After eating, I went out of the room. My side hurts because of the wound that I got from days ago, and my head hurts as well. I leaned on the wall for support. I get a sniff of the Viburnum flowers coming from the garden and the smell of winter. I met the cold breeze when I went over the garden and I was struck with awe of the view. “Wow,” I said. I saw Sharon with some other humans tending the garden. She saw me and waved her hand enthusiastically. I faintly waved my hand back. 

     Sharon walked towards me, “Why did you get out of your bed? You’re not well yet.” She said, sounding a bit angry. I ignored her and looked at the flowers. It was the first time for me to see flowers growing in winter. 

     Sharon seems to have noticed the questionable look on my face. She explained, “We plant flowers based on their season. Since it is December, we plant winter flowers.” There are a lot of flowers being grown in Sharon’s yard. The garden’s so wide that it goes all the way to the horizon. “I’m done with my work in the garden, why don’t we go back inside for tea? You’ll worsen your condition if you won’t rest.” 

     We went to the living room where we are able to sit. I couldn’t move my eyes away from the flowers being placed all around the house. The smell is so comforting and relaxing. I wonder if she’s a florist? 

     Sharon gave me my cup of tea. “I’m not sure if you like tea or ever tasted tea, so you can give it a try if you haven’t.” It’s obvious I never had tea – I never had anything. I took a sip and it tastes like water with a scent of human perfume on it. I don’t like the taste! 

     “You don’t seem to like it with that disgusted look on your face.” Sharon said with a giggle. I placed the cup on the table, and she offered me cookies – which I gladly accepted. The cookies are sweet and tasty. “They’re honey cookies. You can have as much as you want.” 

     “Are you fine having a monster in your house,” I said, munching the cookies. 

     “Finally, she spoke!” Sharon exclaimed. She replied, “To answer that, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t see you as a monster.”   

     “You saw me change into a human, didn’t you? So, I am a monster.” I released a sigh. “Humans fear the unknown and the unusual. They either kill them or take advantage of them. That’s their nature.” 

     “I won’t lie that I got scared when I saw you, whom I thought is a wolf, transform into a human in front of me. It was my first time to encounter something strange. But I can never just leave a person like you out in the cold with tears running down your eyes. I mean, if you really are dangerous, someone evil would have just killed me right here, and right now.” 

     I pretend to not hear her last sentence and asked Sharon, “Why are you helping a beast like me?” 

     “Human or creatures like you are different in so many ways, but we are the same—we have two eyes, we have hands, we have feet, we can talk, we eat, we have _feelings_. We’re just… unique. There’s nothing wrong helping a fellow human with inhuman abilities, right?” 

     “So… you see me as human? Despite being a werewolf?” 

     Sharon smiled at me, “Of course! I know you are probably doubting my kindness but—”  

     “Of course not!” I abruptly shouted which surprised her. I cleared my throat, “It’s just that I never met someone so calm after discovering about my black magic. It’s strange to me. I never had anything as well.” 

     “It’s fine, Chaeyoung. Don’t you worry, I will assist you, okay?” 

     “Why are you calling me, Chaeyoung?” 

     Sharon rubbed her nape, “Well, I had no idea what your name is so I called you Chaeyoung. But if you have a name please do tell!” 

     I shake my head. I stopped eating the cookies and look down on my hand covered with white fabric, “I… I don’t have a name. I don’t even know if I have one.” Sharon fell silent. I face her with a smile, “But Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to sound bad at all.” 

     Sharon and I talked about ourselves to know more about each other. Sharon is currently helping out her family’s flower business and is living with her dad. Her mother died a few years ago when they went to the mountains for a trip – her mom died because of a wild animal. Her dad is out of town for the open season and will be back the next Spring. I told Sharon about myself – my wild tendencies, being clueless about my past, and my curse. Sharon did not show any sign of fear. She was neutral when I told her about myself, and she gladly told me that she accepts who I am. 

     “Let me get this straight, you have to change into a wolf a few times in a month, and you get wild and uncontrollable during the full moon?” I nod my head as a reply to her question. Sharon looks at the calendar on the wall. “The next full moon is on the 20th of the month. You have a week before that.” 

     “I should probably leave before that day arrives.” I said. 

     “Where will you go?” 

     I shrugged my shoulders, “I don’t know—anywhere? I would probably go somewhere far from humans and somewhere secluded. I can kill anyone here if I stay or if I wouldn’t go far away. I am used to it. I don’t stay in one place anyway.”  

     “Why don’t you stay here instead?” 

     “Didn’t you just hear what I said? I can kill everyone here if I will stay.” 

     “I did hear you right, but I think I have a solution for that. My father has a basement where he practices his shooting. The basement is sound proofed so no one can hear you if you growl and howl. And I have flowers that can calm your nerves and mind, with that you can have a peace of mind that could probably stop you from going wild.” 

     “Will that work?” I asked.  

     “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. It’s just a thought that came into mind. To add, we will never know unless we try, Chaeyoung.” 

     I hesitated to try – it might not turn out well, I might hurt her – however, I agreed with Sharon’s plan after a day thinking about it. On the 20th, I started to change. She kept me under the basement where I can see nothing, hear nothing, and smell nothing with the help of the flowers. My wrist and my feet are in chains, and I was blindfolded. For the first time in my life, I changed into a killing machine without going wild nor hurting someone. I was calm. I only growled and that was it. 

     After a success of Sharon’s experiment, our friendship deepened. I helped her with her work in the garden and in the shop. Sharon helped me learn about the outside world and taught me how to control my temper and anger. Sharon is the first person to control my beast and the first person to know about secret, and the first person to accept me for who I am. Meeting Sharon changed me.  

 _It was all fun and games with Sharon. But there are things in the human world that destroyed that fun._  

     It was the month of April. The flowers are growing, and the smell of Spring is intoxicating. I was on the couch with Sharon watching the television while eating a snow cone. 

     “Chaeyoung,” Sharon pinched my cheeks, “You know you must go out of the house. You need to socialize.”  

     “It’s a full moon the day after tomorrow.” I pouted, but she gave me only a pat on the head. I clicked my tongue. “Stop treating me as if I’m still a wolf. I’m in my human form, Sharon.” Despite spatting at her, she only giggled. She’s very understanding whenever I’m in my phases. I’m really moody nowadays since the full moon is drawing near. 

     “Chaeyoung,” she called my name again. I sense a different tone from her voice. I raised my eyebrow as to show a curious reply, “my dad is coming home from his previous hunt four days from now.”  

     “Oh, I see. Then… I guess… it is time for me to leave, huh? Your dad is a skilled hunter after all. After what happened to your mother, I bet he developed a huge grudge to all wild animals out there.” 

     Sharon replied, “I’ll tell my dad about you! Once he sees that you bring no trouble you are safe!” 

     I scoffed. “Are you serious?” I stood up from my seat. “No one can change the mind of a man whose heart is tainted with hatred out of a loss of someone dear to him. Simple and calm agreement or explanation will never change a hunter’s mind, Sharon. Your father will only see me as a monster.” 

     “Don’t you want to stay with me, Chaeyoung?” 

     I was taken aback. _I never really felt staying forever with Sharon._ “I don’t know. I am not sure, I guess?” I replied. 

     Sharon’s expression was unreadable. “Oh. I see.” No one spoke after that. 

     During the silence, I get to ask myself what do I really want. Since Sharon knew about me and my dirty little secret, and I get to manage to control myself and learn about the world I am in, what’s next? I never thought about setting up a goal. Should I travel? Should I stay? Do I want to stay with Sharon, or do I want to leave? I don’t know.  

     Tomorrow came. I was tending the garden when I heard Sharon’s laugh. Her laugh was sweet, gentle, and was joyful. I got curious and went to see her to know the reason of her laugh. I saw her by the gates with a bouquet of flowers and a man that I never knew before. They were talking and Sharon was having fun with him. I felt rage in me. 

     “What the hell? Who is he? Why is she smiling so wide? What’s up with the bouquet? What are they talking about? What is his business with Sharon? Why is he here? And what is he saying that makes Sharon to laugh and smile? I thought I’m the only one who can make her smile and laugh like that. She said I’m the only one who can see that!” I was angry for no reason. I’m scared that I might change into a wolf out of my range. I was walking while stomping my feet towards them and Sharon saw me. 

     “Chaeyoung!” She exclaimed. “This is—” 

     I grabbed Sharon’s hand and pulled her close to me. “Who are you? What do you want? What is your business here?” Sharon got alarmed with my sudden change of attitude that she told me to calm down. Heat rose up in my body. I took a deep breath and exhaled to calm myself down a bit. I faced Sharon, “What? I am calm. Why wouldn’t I be calm? I am really calm, Sharon. You don’t have to worry.” 

     “Sorry, John.” Sharon said, bowing to the guy. “She’s very possessive and protective of me.” 

     I went back inside the house ahead of Sharon. I am furious of the guy. Is he courting Sharon? Of all people! There are a lot of beautiful girls out there and he chose Sharon! He’s only after the money of Sharon’s family for sure. He’s not after Sharon’s love. 

     “Why were you furious?” Sharon asked. 

     “I am not!” I yelled. I released a sigh, “Sorry. It’s just that, I don’t know, maybe because of my mood swings. I just feel hatred towards that guy and suddenly I was afraid.” 

     “Afraid? Why?” 

     “I don’t know, okay! Don’t ask—” Sharon hugged me. “Let go…” 

     “I won’t let go unless you calm down,” 

     I pushed Sharon back but she kept her grip, “I said let go!” I shouted. Sharon did what I said. “I am calm, just a little furious.” 

     Sharon released a sigh and rubbed her nose bridge. “Chaeyoung, look, I have something to tell you so hear me out okay?” I nod my head as approval. “Promise you won’t get mad? You won’t scream and shout? That you won’t show a tantrum?” 

     “Yes, Sharon.” I felt a nervous feeling within my stomach. It’s like something bad will come out of Sharon’s mouth.  

     “Chaeyoung, John is someone who is courting me.” She replied. A fire ignited in me – a fire that is destructive and uncontrollable. A mixture of sadness, wrath, and pain. “My dad told me about John before his hunt and he said that he will allow him to court me and be his wife. I was planning to tell you about it but you are still in the phase where you are controlling your beast. A while ago, he asked me to marry him. But I don’t want to marry him. I already told him that. I don’t want to marry someone who is a lunatic hunter. He kills animals out of entertainment. I don’t want to marry someone like that.” 

     I felt relief after hearing those words from Sharon. Sharon is a sweet and caring girl, and if she’ll marry that guy, he’ll hurt me if he finds out about my secret. Getting married means sharing each other’s secrets after all. 

     Sharon took a box from the table, “I have something for you, by the way.” She opened the box and showed me a collar and a necklace with my name engrave on it. “One is whenever you turn into a dog and one is when you are human. I thought about giving you a collar just in case you went out of the house and get lost. The necklace on the other hand is the symbol of my love and care for you.” 

     I word the necklace around my neck and faced the mirror. “It’s… it’s beautiful.” I faced Sharon, “But you don’t have to do this, Sharon.” 

     “Nonsense! You deserve this.” She said. We faced each other. For sure I wasn’t imagining things when her eyes landed on my lips. “I better go back to the garden.” She said before kissing my forehead. 

     That same day, I promised Sharon to protect her as long as I am around in exchange for her generosity and kindness of taking me in her house.  

     _In the end, I broke my promise._  

     —my heart stung worse than a bee’s. I panted and clenched my chest hoping that the pain will go away. I couldn’t stop panting. Heat rose up, and sweat formed at the side of my face. I told myself to calm down and clear my mind.  

     _Stupid dog! Triggered with that thought? Pathetic._  

     “Dammit…” I said to myself. “Not now, stupid wolf.” The heat and the urge intensified. I stood up to ask for permission to go to Tzuyu, but I fell on the floor the moment I stood. 

     _Tzuyu_ _… where are you. Help me. Help me. Please._  

     I can taste blood from my mouth. My teeth are changing into a deadly weapon. My stomach twisted and the heat attacked my body. I will change in broad daylight at this point if Tzuyu won’t come and stop me. Where is she? She was supposed to watch over me just in case I change! I will kill everyone in this room if she will never come. She must come. Tzuyu has to come, my inner wolf is eager to maul and kill. 

     I opened my eyes and saw my classmates surrounding me. My vision blurred and turned black and white. I am rapidly changing. I saw Tzuyu afterwards with a phone by her ear – she must be calling Jeongyeon. After a few minutes, she carried me bridal style out of the class and we went in the cab. I panted faster and faster. My nails started to grow longer. 

     “Take control of it, Chaeyoung! We’ll be home in no time.” Tzuyu said, assuring me. I only whined and released a growl. I felt the air brushing my skin. Tzuyu probably pulled over and ran with intense speed to the house. 

     “T-Tzuyu…” I held Tzuyu’s uniform tight, “I-It… h-h…urts… it h-hurts…” 

     My sight turns to black every minute. The wolf is starting to take over. Are we home yet?! I can no longer stop the urge. 

     I can smell the scent of flowers hovering around me. I must be in my chamber. Cold metallic cuffs then locked my wrist and ankle. The moment I felt those shackles was the moment I knew the wolf took over my body. My growl deepened and my eyes turned red. I punched the ground with my fists that are turning into paws. My fangs grew bigger, my claws grew longer. Then, the only thing I can remember before blacking out was my jaw aiming at Jihyo’s neck. 

  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  

 ** _Dark._** _It is dark. It’s like my whole body is floating on air—in a cell surrounded by a dark void. My body is frozen and cold. Emptiness came back to me, and it doesn’t want to leave._  

     “Chaeyoung!” I heard someone yell. 

 _Who is it?_  

     “Sharon!” I heard myself yell. A light blinded me and saw Sharon. She was turning her head while shouting my name. The colours of red, yellow, and orange illuminated the night – Sharon’s house was on fire. 

     A pair of hands stopped me from behind. “Got you! You beast!” The man said. I struggled to break free. Having a small body looks weak to the human eyes, but if one knew that a small girl like me contains the ability of a monster – mere human strength won’t be able to stop me. 

     I saw another man took Sharon away, “Sharon!” I shouted, breaking free from the assailant’s arms.  

     _Ah… this memory. This day was the day hunters found out about me and decided to raid the house. Because of me… the garden… Sharon… everything… they were all gone._  

     “Chaeyoung!” I heard Sharon’s voice again and ran towards it. “Chaeyoung!” 

     A lot of hunters went towards me and aimed their guns. I easily maneuverer their attacks. My only focus is Sharon. If ever they hurt Sharon, I don’t know if I can control myself. “Where is she?!” I asked, furiously. 

     “Why would you want to know? You’re a beast!” One of the men shouted as a reply. 

     I clicked my tongue. “Where are you taking Sharon…” 

     “Sharon is being bewitched by you. We have to remove the spell you brought to that girl!” He replied. “You will never see that girl—ever. It’s time for you to die, _monster_.” 

     My vision darkened. The men backed away when I collapsed on the ground with fangs growing in my mouth, paws forming, black fur growing, and my eyes turning red. I released a loud howl which frightened the men. I hit one of the men using my monstrous tail which made him flew towards the forest. I ran to another man and chomped off his feet. Everyone was stabbing me with knives but I feel nothing. I just want to see Sharon. 

     “Sharon!” I growled before biting off the head of the last human in the circle. I wasn’t sure what I was doing. I was confused and nervous. This is the first time I killed humans. Before, I only inflicted them with wounds, now I am taking away their lives. I lost my conscience. I don’t even think that I’m the one controlling myself anymore. All that I can think about is Sharon. I breathed out fire just to keep the hunters away from me. 

     “Chaeyoung!” Sharon shouted as she struggled to remove herself within the hands of one of the hunters from putting her in the car. The moment the remaining men saw me, they ran towards my direction while shouting with their weapons raised towards me. “No! Don’t hurt her! Chaeyoung is harmless!” The hunter roughly grabbed Sharon and pushed her inside the car as if she was some sort of animal. I saw the car hastily run away from the scene. 

     My paws hurt from all the fighting and running. My energy is draining as well. The hunters must’ve noticed that they surrounded me with ropes. They tide me up tightly and chained my neck.  

     “Why do you humans always misunderstood creatures like me… why are you such vicious creatures…” I whimpered. “Can’t someone like me deserve to be happy with the person they love? Must everything new and vicious looking dangerous to your eyes? Are you humans that stupid?!” 

     “Shut up, you damn wolf!” A hunter yelled, hitting my face with his gun. “Love? You creatures don’t know what that means. You are beasts who kills our kind. You are dangerous. We are only protecting our kind! Don’t you dare speak as if we don’t know what we are talking about. Vicious? Us? Don’t make us sound like you—you are the vicious one here.” 

     I laughed faintly. “Protecting, you say? I’d say you’re afraid of what are new, what are powerful and unusual. You humans are cowards.” I gathered all my strength to stand up. “You creatures have no idea what danger looks like, what it really feels like. Vicious… I’m not like that. If I am, I should’ve have killed everyone in this city including the woman who is dear to me! But I didn’t because I care, because I know it is not right. Because I have conscience. Now, answer me you good for nothing creatures, creatures who were gifted with unyielding emotions and freedom, who destroys other living creatures for their own amusement and glory? Who destroys nature for greed? Who destroys their own kind out of envy and pride? You. You creatures are the ones who are vicious! You destroy things around you without conscience, without thinking whether it is right or wrong, without knowing the side of the other person.” 

     The ropes broke into two. The chains on my neck broke free after I bit the leash with my jaw. My body grew larger, my paws grew big, my fangs and claws sharpened, my eyes glowed red. The more I grew, the frightening I become. 

     “What kind of monster are you…” one of the hunters asked out of fear. 

     I stomped my paw on the ground that made the ground shake. “Monster. The only monster in this place are you humans. A monster is not something horrible and frightening to look at, a monster is something that takes your happiness and peace away.” I breathed out fire and burned everyone blocking me. I ran towards the forest.  

     I saw the tracks of the tires printed on the mud and followed it. The further I run, the harder for me to track Sharon. The tracks can no longer be seen on a cemented road. I followed Sharon’s scent in the air that made me caught the smell of Viburnum flowers in the air. I followed it up to the forest then I caught sign of a car speeding up the road. 

     “Sharon!” I ran faster in order to catch up. I released a howl in the air for her to know.  

     _I felt a pain in my neck and my back. The image of Sharon and myself slowly fades away and was exchanged with a vivid image of_ _Jihyo_ _and_ _Tzuyu_ _. I can see the worry and horror on their faces. It must be because I changed in broad daylight._  

     _A light flashed that brought me back to my memory—_  

     I ran down the forest trail and took a leap. I landed on the road and I ran towards the running car. I saw a hunter spread out his gun outside the window and started shooting at me. I manoeuvred the bullets and jumped on the hood of the car to the roof. With my huge body, the metal roof bent. I dig my jaw in the metal and tear it apart. I saw thee hunters and growled at them. I pulled them out one by one and let Sharon rode my back. 

     Sharon and I went in the forest while the hunters passed out on the road. I run uphill where no one can find us. If I stop, those hunters will catch up on us. My paws hurt and my wounds stung, but I still cannot stop. I must not stop running to safety. No matter how many times I stumble, I trip, or no matter how painful my wounds and paws are I will never stop. But my knees were starting to quiver. 

     My paw stepped on a slippery mud that made us rolling down the hill. I opened my eyes and the light from the moon illuminated the dark. I saw flowers in the field, fireflies flying over me, and caught the scent of fresh running water.  

 _Man, the night looks beautiful._  

     I pushed myself up and look around for Sharon. I saw her a few feet away from me. I changed into my human form and went towards her. I no longer care if I am naked, I must see if Sharon is okay. “Sharon…” upon hearing my voice, Sharon sat up. She immediately gave me a tight embrace when she saw me. “Are you alright?” I asked her.  

     Sharon buried her face on my shoulders, “I should be asking you that, you dummy.” She said. My back stung when her palms met the sticky surface of my wounds. She must’ve noticed it when she said, “Chaeyoung, you’re hurt.” 

     We pulled away from each other’s embrace. I showed her an assuring smile so that she won’t worry about me, “I’m fine. It does not hurt.” 

     “Fine? You have wounds on your body!” 

     I giggled faintly. I could not help but stare at her face. Silly of me to think about this now that humans knew about my dark magic, they will keep hunting me down and Sharon will be at stake. I want to memorize every part of her when the time I can no longer see her comes. 

     We heard people shouting Sharon’s name and lights coming from the forest. “They spotted us so fast.” I said. I faced Sharon and saw a sad expression painted on her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

     Instead of answering my question, Sharon gave me a hug. The hug was different. It was like she’s saying goodbye. 

     “Sharon?”  

     Sharon kissed my forehead. “I never get to say this to you, Chaeyoung,” Sharon shed a tear. “But I think I should not let this moment pass and say it, because if I will, I might never say it again.” 

     “What are you saying?”   

     Sharon held both of my hands. Her hands were shaking and cold. “Chaeyoung, the moment I saw you change in front of me was the moment I never would change my life—will be a huge part of my life. I never once regretted saving you and being your friend. Being with you was like celebrating my everyday with happiness. There was no day I could never feel happy. The way you bring a smile on my face, the way you bring joy into my life, everything about you makes me so happy. I always love that part of you—you as a whole.” 

     “Sharon… are you saying goodbye?” I saw the way how Sharon’s tears run down her face. “So... you are? Why?” 

     “I love you, Chaeyoung.” She replied. “I love you so much. I don’t like seeing the one I love being misunderstood and being hunted down by my own kind. It hurts to see you leaving but that’s the only way for you to be free and to have a peaceful life.” 

     The moment I heard those three beautiful words came out of her mouth, I felt a warm feeling in my heart, but the warmth was then replaced with sadness. “I love you too…” I mumbled. “I couldn’t go on without you, Sharon. You were part of me. I just can’t leave a part of myself behind. I can’t! I just can’t!” I was crying. The thought of leaving her pained me.  

     “Sharon!” We heard the people cry. “Sharon where are you! Chaeyoung! Where are you!” They sounded like our neighbouring farmers. They’re the ones who had no idea about my dark magic. 

     Sharon kissed me on the forehead. “Chaeyoung, remember this, you are no different from my kind. You are human with inhuman abilities. You are not a monster. Remember what I taught you, okay? About the ways you can control your beast, okay?” 

     I shake my head. I don’t want to leave her and she knows that. “Sharon, please don’t do this. Let’s run away together please…” 

     “And the most important of all, always remember that I will _always_ love you—no matter where you are, may I be dead or alive, I will always do.”  

     Sharon called out for help. She hugged me one more time and kissed me on the forehead. “I love you, Chaeyoung.” She pulled away. I felt something around my neck – it is my collar! “Now go. Run. Run away. Run far away from here. Don’t ever look back. Promise me that. Don’t come back. Don’t find me. Run! Go!” 

     I saw the shadows coming out from the trees. I changed into my wolf form and ran. I kept running and running and never dared to look back. My eyes shed tears as I ran. I released a howl as I called out her name, “Sharon!” 

     _That was the last time I saw and heard of Sharon. I did what I promised and never returned nor looked back. Sharon was the first person and human I have fallen in love with. After days on wandering, I saw_ _Jeongyeon_ _while searching for shelter. She was a hunter, I had no idea she was like me. I collapsed in front of her and I no longer care if she will kill me or not. I no longer know if I can keep living after leaving Sharon._  

 _I thought I can never see Sharon, until I saw_ _Myoui_ _Mina. Mina… she really looks like Sharon. She was like the reincarnation of her. That_ _Myoui_ _Mina… Mi…_ _na_ _…_  

     Whenever I turn into my wolf form, I will always find myself trapped in this dark void. I could never control my beast. I tried controlling it, a lot of times I did, yet nothing happens. I like it whenever I’m in this void – it calms me – but I am aware that back in the real world, I’m killing or hurting people. I may not control this beast, but I know what is happening – I can remember what is going on.  

     I saw a black wolf emerging form the shadows with yellow light surrounding it. This is the second time this beast revealed itself to me. I wonder what it wants, something I might not give, I guess. He spoke words to me in a language I have not heard before. Then, it spoke to a language that I can understand. 

     “You will enter a phase where your urge will be tested. And that test includes your heart and mind.” It said before vanishing. 

     I opened my eyes and I saw flowers in front of me. I sat up and saw myself with a blanket and my clothes in shreds. “I turned into a wolf again…” I whispered. I held the shackles on my neck and my feet. My back, my neck, and my buttocks hurt.  

 _Tzuyu_ _must’ve enjoyed her fight with me. That annoying vampire._  

I touched my neck and felt my necklace (with my name attached to it). Jeongyeon knew this is important to me since it was given by Sharon, so she took my name and placed attached it to a magic metal that cannot break when I transform. 

     I decided to remain laying on the floor. My body still feels hot and my fangs and claws are still visible. “Why did those memory came into mind…” I asked myself. It is a bit puzzling that I reminisced my past while I am stuck in the void. I don’t know why, and I don’t want to experience it again. My past is something I tend to forget. 

     I thought Jeongyeon will kill me the moment she saw me, but I was wrong. She took me in instead and took care of me. I was scared when I saw her sitting beside the bed I was on, but then she gained my trust. She told me that she was like me and showed me her powers – that was how she convinced me that we are alike (in terms of being not a normal human). Jeongyeon dived in into my mind that day while I was still unconscious to know about my past, and she took precautions such as erasing the memories of the people who knew me – except for Sharon. Jeongyeon said she never saw Sharon and said it would be heart-breaking for me if she will erase Sharon’s memories of myself. Not knowing Sharon’s whereabouts, I decided to vow under the moonlight that I will never love any human being ever again. If a wolf vowed under the shining moon up in the sky, that means the vow must be kept. If ever I break my vow, worst things will happen in my life. 

     As I recover, Jeongyeon introduce me to her family, then I was part of her family. I learned a lot from Jeongyeon, and I gained more knowledge of the world where I am in. I was able to control the breed of dogs that I get to turn into, and I managed to control my fire ability. 

     Being under Jeongyeon’s guidance and protection was peaceful and filled with love. The only problem is my transformation every full moon. Jeongyeon knew about the flower and instructed Jihyo about it. She even bothered sending me to an anger management kind of group, and even treated me herself. However, despite Jeongyeon’s help, I am still the same – I turn into a killing machine every full moon. My transformation worsens when I saw Mina— 

     My encounter with Mina happened two months ago. I was walking home from school when I saw her sitting outside the café I always go to. She was talking with her friends (Momo and Sana). The moment I saw her, I could never believe my eyes – she was as if the reincarnation of Sharon. I know Mina is not Sharon, I was making a fool out of myself thinking that she is her reincarnation. I erased the thought of the most important person in my life being Mina, and focused on myself instead. However, I still watch her shows and support her as a fan. There are times we pass by each other when I am in my dog form who run out of the house, but I don’t give her any attention. Strange thing is it’s like we get to see more often even if I’m hiding as a dog. 

     I never, not once, expected that one day – one incident – will change the rest of my days. 

     The day Jeongyeon arrived from the Philippines was also the day I had my first interaction with Mina. It was 11 in the evening and I was out of Jihyo’s house to have a short stroll in the streets. The cold temperature of the night chilled me that I had to turn into a dog. It was a nice stroll under the night until it had to be disturbed by an ugly smell. 

     “What kind of mythic will smell so damn disgusting!” I sneezed and rubbed my nose on the soft leaves near me. The scent of burning rotten meat and evil enigma pained my nose. Just then, I caught a sweet and calming scent that’s been familiar to me. “—Mina.” 

     I am an idiot for following Mina’s scent despite the fact I decided not to follow her any longer, but with the scent of an evil enigma is around the area alarms me. I know all the scents of the registered mythics. This scent I caught is neither a mythic nor a registered one. 

     I saw Mina went out of a restaurant. I caught a sign of Momo and Sana walking the other direction of the street. “Stupid of me—worrying for nothing.” I released a sigh. “Still, where is this disgusting smell coming from?” I followed Mina to make sure that she is safe. It will be dangerous if she is walking alone in a dim alley way with no one around, and to have this scent lingering in the city. 

     A figure appeared at the end of the alleyway. He was tall and surrounded with a black coat. Mina saw him and proceeded on walking while grabbing her car keys inside her bag. The scent I smell came from the man, Mina is in danger. 

     “Good evening, m’lady.” The man said in English. Startled with the sudden greeting of the man, Mina dropped her key. “Oh, forgive me for that, miss. Silly me, you don’t understand English.” 

     Mina picked up her keys, “It is fine. I can speak English. What can I do for you?” 

     The man was surprised at first based on the reaction in his eyes, then his eyes curved up into an upside-down crescent in result of him smiling. “Excuse me for suddenly revealing myself to you out of the blue but would you be so kind to show me the way towards my hotel? I am new to this country. I lost my way while being with my _friends_.” 

     I followed them both. The man doesn’t seem to have any bad intentions just by looking at him, but I will not let my guard down. If he is a mythic and has a bad intention on Mina, it is going to be dangerous. I must protect Mina at all cost, and capture the man. It bothers me about his scent. He smells like human, a burned rotten corps, and a mythic. 

     They turned to the next alley right next to a bank. “Is this where you stay? A bank?” 

     “Interesting. Really interesting, my dear. You see miss, me and my friends are _not_ normal people. We hunt down special people. You my dear, is proven to see the unseen—a special person.” The man took off his coat which revealed his burned face and smoke came out from his skin. “I’ve been in this city for days and not one has noticed me _until_ I bumped into you. I was right, you can see me—you can see the unseen! Now I must take you and bring you to my master.” 

     Small flames came out of the man’s skin. Mina took a step back away from him, “What are you…” His eyes burned with fire alongside with his hands. Mina couldn’t move her body to run away. “Stay away from me…”  

     “You’re coming with me, _one who can see_.” The man in fire took Mina. Before they can leave, I jumped in front of him and bit his arms – losing his hold unto Mina. “Who are you?!” 

     I stood in front of Mina who is laying down on the floor. “I must be the one who is asking that!” I aimed at his neck and lounge at him. He must’ve foreseen my attack that he got a hold of me. I kept aiming either his face, neck, or arms and kept gnawing towards his rotten flesh. The man suddenly threw me away from him. 

     “You’re a mythic, ain’t ya?” He asked while he chuckled devilishly. “Yes. This is perfect. A mythic and a person who can see—two birds with one stone! My master will be so pleased when I bring the two of you back to him.”   

     “You’re not taking that girl. Not while I am here.”  

     “We’ll see about that, wolf.” The man jumped up in the air and landed behind Mina. He grabbed her on the waist and jumped up. I won’t let him get away though. I ran and jumped as high as I can and pushed the man towards the wall. He went through the wall and released his grip on Mina. The alarm went on. If humans see us here, we’re in danger. I must end this fight fast. 

     Mina fell on the floor. I went towards her and asked, “Are you alright?” I saw blood coming out from her leg. “You’re hurt…” 

     Mina looked at me in the eye. She didn’t speak. She was just there, sitting with stitches and wounds and blood dripping from her head while looking at my eyes. “You can… talk…” 

     A fire ball landed pass us. I glared at the man a few feet away from me and Mina. I growled at him. I gathered my strength in my paws and feet and ran after the enemy. I bit his hand and he screamed in pain. He hit my back using the wall but I did not release my grip. My mouth is burning hot, but I will never let go. The man raised his hand and a ball of fire emerged. I immediately released my grip from his arm and jumped back. My sharp claws and fangs grew out. The man and I both ran towards each other and fought. There are tables and floors ruined because of our fight. The area we are in is covered with fire. I should’ve taken Mina to a safer place before attacking this damn creature. What kind of room that does not have sprinklers in them?! 

     The man pushed me through the wall which made us fight in another room. I pushed the man to break free and landed a few feet away from him. He stood up from the pile of rubbles. “Magnificent! A strong and brave mythic you are indeed. You will become that master’s glorious experiment for sure. With your help, every mythic in this country will be under my master’s reign! You are my key to success. Prepare, mythic. You’re about to see my master’s creation!” 

      The man’s clothes melted away as flames and lava surrounded his whole body. Lava came out of his eyes and mouth. Once lava touches the ground, ashes appear and fade away. The objects he touches turn into ash, even the rocks he steps on melted away. Fighting him will be tricky, with his touch anyone can turn into ashes. I must find a diversion. I look around the room and saw a long line of pipes and sprinklers on the roof. 

 _I wonder…_  

     A security guard went out of the corner of the room and aimed his gun at us, but the man threw him flames with his hands and the guard turned into ashes. The man faced me. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. You will be the perfect specimen for my master’s next creation.” 

     “As much as I want to enjoy fighting with you, I must protect the secret of the mythics.” I took a deep breath and flames went out of my mouth. I can’t delay this fight. Humans are coming and discovering us is dangerous. 

     I heard the man chuckled. “Foolish dog. I am made of fire! Your fire breath won’t hurt me.”  

     I stopped throwing out my flames at him. “Oh? Did you really think I am that stupid to know that?” He looked up and realized what I was aiming at. “I hope you can withstand the cold temperature of the water.” 

     The pipes released water from the roof. The man looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. “Really? Sprinklers?” Water does not affect him, which is a good thing. “Water won’t help you defeat me!” 

     “Who said about defeating you?” I asked. Slowly, the room was covered with smoke. With water meeting the skin of the man, it made a fog within the room. This is a chance for me and Mina to run. I went to the previous room and with my sense of smell, I found her at a corner with her hand covering her mouth.  

     “Mina!” I called. She’s slowly closing her eyes – she’s suffocating in this room.  

 _Dammit! I should’ve taken her away from here._  

     I heard sirens of police car coming near. I carried Mina on my back before she went unconscious and jumped out of the bank through the broken wall.  

     It’s been a long time since I let someone ride my back. I panted as I ran. I passed by deserted alleyway. There’s only one place where I can hide Mina, and that is Jihyo’s place. I have to cover up Mina’s scent. Tzuyu’s sense of smell is as strong as mine. 

     Outside the gates, I smelled the air – I could not find Tzuyu’s scent and Jihyo’s. Tzuyu must’ve went to Seoul Tower or one of her territories, and Jihyo must be back in the set or whatever she is doing.  

     I gently jumped from the gates and landed on the soft grass of Jihyo’s garden. I jumped on my porch and opened the sliding doors. I placed Mina on my bed and changed back to my human form. I can feel the pain coming from my wounds that’s been inflicted by the enemy.  

     “That son of a b—” I took a deep breath and went to my closet to pick out my clothes – I don’t want to add up with Mina’s night by seeing me butt naked. My wounds slowly healed. I took the emergency kit out of the comfort room and went towards Mina. Her wounds aren’t that deep. She didn’t take in that much smoke, but she’s unconscious because of it. 

     As I took care of Mina’s wounds, I kept recalling about what the man had said. That man before isn’t an ordinary mythic. He is strong and different. What experiment is he talking about? And what mythic is he? More importantly, what does he mean by _one who can see_ and his master?  

     After I gave Mina one of Somi’s potion to cure pain, I took out my sheets covered with her blood. I cleaned the blood droppings on the floor to erase the smell of her blood. Then I slid open the glass doors. I glanced back at Mina, “I hope she doesn’t wake up before I get back.” I jumped off the room and went out of the gates. I went to an abandoned house near our placed and burned the sheets of my bed there. I went back to my room afterwards. 

    I leaned on the side of my bed. “God, I’m tired.” I released a sigh. “There goes my sleep.” I glanced at the clock beside my bed: _4:30 am_. 

    I couldn’t let Mina stay in the house. If I were to send her back to her condominium, people will question what, why, how, and other annoying questions. I must bring Mina back in her place quietly and secretly. “This calls for some magical help then,” I said, grabbing my phone and dialled a number. It took a couple of rings before the receiver accepted my call. “Good morning Somi.” 

     Somi replied with an annoyed and angry tone, “Good morning? _Good_ morning? It’s 4 am for God’s sake and you called more than five times?! I need rest Chaeyoung! We have school!” 

     “Sorry. I need help.”  

     Somi released a sigh, “I hate you for calling me while I am sleeping, but since I am your friend, I will let this thing pass. What is it? What help do you want me to do? You better give me a good reason why this can’t wait.” 

     “My friend, Lisa, got caught in an accident. She’s currently unconscious and I must bring her back to her place before the people in her house finds out she’s gone. I must take her in quietly and secretly. I need one of your globes, Somi.” 

     “Why don’t you just ring the doorbell and go in? What did she do, got drunk and all? Chaeyoung, making a globe is not an easy task. It takes _years_ to make a globe and I must know if your reason is good enough for me to give a globe equivalent to my hard work. I hope you understand.” 

     “I do understand, Somi. Look, the people in Lisa’s house are strict and mean to the point they physically abuse her. If they found out Lisa went out without them knowing, my friend will get hurt.” I replied. “You can say she got drunk. So, can you help me?” 

     There was a short silence then followed with a sigh. “Are you in your room?” I replied a _yes_. “I’ll be sending you a globe through a passage. Remember, Chaeyoung—you have to deliver Lisa while in your wolf form. Globes are only meant to be used by mythics.” 

      _I lied to my friend, but I have no other choice but to do so. She must not know about Mina._  

     A circle appeared with yellow sparkling rays surround it. A globe then bounced out the passage and disappeared. I picked up the globe, “Thank you, Somi. You saved me.” 

     I stand on my knees and glanced at the girl on my bed. I look at her as if it was the first and the last time I will see her again. Mina’s lips are pink in colour, she has long lashes, I can see her mole on her nose, her cheeks look so soft to touch. Mina is breath-taking indeed, and she smells nice as well. Her beauty is inhuman like. 

     _She really does resemble Sharon._  

     “I’m so sorry that you get involved with this mythic problem, Mina.” I whispered. “I have look out for you. That thing is still out there, but you must not know about me at all cost.” 

     —I opened my eyes and I am back to normal. I slept far too long, I believe. I stood up and walked out of my chamber. As I set my foot out of my room, silence greeted me. I wonder where everyone went. 

     I saw Tzuyu wearing her undergarments, “Why the heck are you naked?” I asked. A pain from my head attacked me that I immediately massaged it to lessen the pain. I walked towards Tzuyu.  

     “Says the one who is wearing her birthday suit,” Tzuyu said back. I growled at her upon hearing her reply. “You know I’m teasing you. I’ll go get us some robes.” 

    I laid down on the sofa while Tzuyu went to grab us some change of clothes. Damn this! This always happen whenever I take the vial. Tzuyu returned and threw me my clothes. I gave her my thanks while we both changed into our pajamas. 

     Tzuyu’s phone buzzed. “Jihyo said that they’re in the café.” She said, reading the message. “I’ll grab your change of clothes. You sure are going to have a lot of questions running at you, Chaeng.”  

     We both changed into our casual clothes. “Why were you in your underwear?” I asked her. 

     She replied, “It was hot and I stained it when I was making myself a latte. What happened to you, Chaeyoung?” 

     Instead of replying to her question, I groaned, “My jaw _and_ my neck hurts!” I complained. “What did you do to me? Did you choke me to death or something? My buttocks hurt as well!” 

     “Well, Jihyo gave you shots on your neck and buttocks; I gave you a kick, a punch, pulled your tail, and restrain you will all my strength.” She replied, smiling at me – which made me irritated. “You’re welcome!” 

     Tzuyu should notice by now why I am being a bit distant. Since the incident with Mina, all of my attention is onto that human girl. I could never tell anyone about Mina, not now, maybe soon, but not now. It’s too early to tell them, and I never saw that abnormal mythic after the fight in the bank. Tzuyu can notice the slightest change in me – she has a sharp eye and she can read my mind if she kept going in and fight my beast who protects my thoughts. 

     “I swear to the Almighty, Tzuyu. If you’re going to let go of me and catch me afterwards like what you did last time, I won’t let you be productive for a week!” I spat at Tzuyu as we went out of the house, “and I’m only doing this since it’s the fastest way to go to the café, hear me?” 

     As usual, Tzuyu rolled her eyes at me, “Yeah, yeah. Go change into a cute _small_ puppy now, Chaeng. I can’t carry a big dog.” 

     I shrunk and changed into a small Pomeranian that won’t be too heavy for Tzuyu. Tzuyu lifted me up and gave me a tight embrace while saying that I am cute. I barked at her, “Hug me one more time and I’ll kill you, bite you to shreds, and feed your flesh to the other dogs.” She is enjoying this, of course Tzuyu will. 

     It took Tzuyu a few minutes, a _short argument_ , before she changed into an eagle she saw in Jeongyeon’s books. She lifted me up and we both flew away from Jihyo’s house. 

     I heard Tzuyu chuckle. I barked at Tzuyu three times, “What are you chuckling at? I may be a dog but I am still an animal! I can hear you.” She must be thinking about another prank she can pull off at me.  

     “I was thinking about loosening my grip and let you fall.” She replied, of course I felt a short moment of panic. “But I won’t do that since I don’t want my adorable sister to die from the fear of heights.” 

     “You only say sweet things at me when I change into a puppy,” I barked, hiding the embarrassment. Tzuyu and I will always argue and it is rare for us to complement each other, and it will be awkward for the both of us if we complement each other.  

     We flew pass Mina’s condominium. I went in her condominium unit once when I drop her off after the incident— 

     I carried Mina on my back. I threw the globe towards a wall. I’ve seen Mina’s unit a lot of times in TV so teleporting there through the globe is not a hassle. A portal appeared and we both went in. My paws touched the brown tiles of her unit. I changed into my human form, and lucky I brought a robe with me or else Mina might wake up and see a naked girl in her own home.  

     Mina’s place is cold, despite the heater is on. It is expected for an actress to have the highest quality of furniture with over the top interior design but Mina’s place is simple – almost feel like it’s home with Sharon. 

     I shake my head when I thought about Sharon. I placed Mina on her sofa. I stared at her face on last time, “I won’t forget this incident with you. Again, I am so sorry for dragging you into this mythic business. Don’t worry, I will protect you—we will protect you.” 

     Suddenly, Mina moved her hand while mumbling.  

     _Crap! She is waking up!_  

     I changed into my wolf form and was about to leave when I heard her call out, “W-wait!” She sat up from the sofa. I shake my head and proceeded to the portal. The portal closed before Mina can stand up. 

     I am back in my room. I changed into my human from and sat on my bed. “She’ll think everything as a dream tomorrow.” I heaved aa sigh, “Or she’ll tell the whole media about what happened. Seems like I have to tell Jeongyeon about the incident after all.” 

     —Tzuyu and I landed on the rooftop of the café building. We both passed the rooftop entrance and walked down the stairs to the café. The smell of cinnamon met us both as I opened the café door towards the rooftop. Everyone is busy talking about the Daejeon branch. I wonder what happened? I’ll ask Somi later. 

     “Chaeyoung,” someone called. I saw Jeongyeon with her hand raised while sitting on our usual table. Tzuyu excused herself, while I sat in front of Jeongyeon’s chair. “Before we start, how are you feeling?” 

     I replied, “My body, my ass, and neck hurt all thanks to Jihyo and Tzuyu. But I am fine. Just sore.” 

     “Good,” 

     “I know you have questions and don’t know where to start.” I started. “Well, I do know you’ll ask what happened so I’ll answer that first: I honestly don’t know what happened. I don’t know what triggered me, and I doubt something or someone triggered me to change into a werewolf. While in class, I felt an urge to maul and kill. I tried controlling the urge, but the force is too strong for me to handle. When I couldn’t control it any longer, I stood up from my seat to head to Tzuyu but I collapsed. All I can remember is Tzuyu kneeling beside me and carrying me back to the house. After that I changed into a werewolf. Then, here we are.” 

     “Can I take a good look?” She asked. Jeongyeon knows how I hate my mind being read, but this is a serious matter that I must cooperate. “I’ll see if I can find the answer.” 

     I nod my head as a yes. “Tell me if you see anything,” 

     I don’t know what Jeongyeon is searching for while in my brain. All I know is she can’t hear or know what I am thinking while she is looking for scenes. I can’t believe I am doing this to my own family _but_ _Jeongyeon_ _must not know_. 

     _Hey wolf_ , I called out, _I know you are there. It hurts my pride to say this but_ _Jeongyeon_ _must not know about Mina, about everything. Please do that. Please. I did what you want my whole life, a simple task as this is enough, right wolf?_  

     Jeongyeon gasped with horror printed on her face. Seems like my beast did what I asked it to do. 

     _Thank you,_ _you_ _troublesome beast._  

     “What did you see?” I asked. 

     Jeongyeon leaned her back to the chair, “Jihyo can you please grab me a glass of water? I suddenly don’t feel so well.” Jihyo got up from her seat and went to grab her a glass. I waited for Jeongyeon to say anything, I want to ask her again, but from the look on her face she must have seen my beast. I wonder what that stupid old thing did to make Jeongyeon show such expression.  

     Jihyo returned, handing Jeongyeon the glass. “What did you see?” she asked.   

     “I see a monstrous wolf.” Jeongyeon replied. “I didn’t see anything else. Your beast is preventing me to see your secrets, Chaeyoung.” 

     “What does that mean?” I asked, pretending to be clueless. 

     Jeongyeon shakes her head, “I don’t know. This is the first time I encountered this. Are you, maybe, hiding a secret from me—us?” She asked. I am not like Tzuyu who recently lower down her guard, I know Jeongyeon will ask me that and I know I must deny it. 

     “No. None at all.” 

     “Let me delve in again,” she insisted. I let Jeongyeon, but I know she can no longer see what is in my head. I can notice what is happening to her since the day she arrived. Yesterday, I noticed she asked Dahyun to hypnotize the humans. I am assuming things but Jeongyeon can no longer read our minds nor hypnotize us. I mean, she can still do her thing to other mythics and humans but _maybe_ some special individuals are an exception. 

     “I can no longer see…” Jeongyeon said, softly. 

     _I was right!_  

     “What? You can no longer see? You mean read minds?” Jihyo asked. Jeongyeon nods her head. “That’s-that’s impossible. Go check again. Or maybe are you playing tricks?” 

     “No, Jihyo. I can… no longer see.” 

     “Check me,” Jihyo said. “Check me, now.” 

     Jeongyeon did and replied, “You can keep the car, you know. I gave it to you. And please don’t dare go rouge.” I don’t know what they are talking about so I am out of place, whatever that is… it is none of my business. 

     “See? You can read my mind!” 

     “But I can’t read Chaeyoung’s. Even Dahyun and Tzuyu, alongside with Sana and Momo. I couldn’t even hypnotize the humans yesterday. And I don’t think my powers are fading. I believe this is just Naua’s work… I think?” 

     I assumptions were right. Now the question is _why_. It can be the work of Naua, but it can also mean another thing – something we haven’t discovered yet. The serpent is a mysterious mythic who barely reveals his true power. Jeongyeon still hides the serpent’s power, and the reason is obvious – _Naua’s_ _powers are destructible that it can destroy life exciting in this world_. 

     “Let’s set that aside for now,” Jeongyeon faced me. “ _If_ you keep changing out of the blue, we have no choice but to use _that_.”    

     Jihyo abruptly stood up. “Jeongyeon!” 

     _That. That thing… again? No, not again. Never. I cannot let that happen. I don’t want them to use that!_  

     “No, please. Jeongyeon no.” I pleaded while shaking my head. 

     Jihyo added, “Using _that_? Are you crazy? It is painful for Chaeyoung! There has to be another way, you annoying serpent! There are various ways for Chaeyoung to control her change—many other ways aside from _that_.” 

     “If she continues to change in broad daylight, we have no choice but to use _that_. Chaeyoung will get into trouble (so are we) once she lost her senses and snap! Seoul is filled with humans, and Chaeyoung will kill them all.” 

     “Please, Jeongyeon. It hurts. I don’t like using it. Please…” 

     Jeongyeon changed her seat next to mine and comforted me. I don’t want Jeongyeon nor Jihyo let me take _that_. I could not endure the pain. I could not endure the nightmares – I could not endure seeing Sharon with fear on her face again. I can’t, I just can’t. 

    I know that in order for me to control this beast for the mean time is to use _that_. Rose Tonic is a potion not known to man nor mythic. The old mythics (who are now dead, except for Naua) knew about the Rose Tonic. It is a powerful tonic that some said Gods made that can calm the wildest and the dangerous mythics for the sake of please and balance. The old mythics used the tonic to the wildest creatures and it all began well. However, the side effects are fatal. The side effects are so fatal that it made the mythics go mad to the point they isolate their selves – they end up dead after a few months out of isolation. Some (who didn’t) suffered the rest of their days with nightmares so horrifying that they cannot tell the others what those dreams were about. There are many other side effects on taking the Rose Tonic, those two are the mild effects. There are only five out of thousands of mythics who took the Rose Tonic who survived, and I am one of them.  

     I tried the tonic once when I turned into a wolf in broad daylight. Jeongyeon was hesitant at first, but I was uncontrollable – I hunger for death and blood. It was against her will since she had no idea what will become of me if I use the infamous tonic but she still did use it to me. The tonic took effect and calmed me down, but it pained me. It hurts so much that I want to kill myself – one of the fatal effects of the tonic. After the pain, whenever I sleep, I can see my nightmares – Sharon being killed. Jihyo said I was lucky to be alive after taking the tonic, and I did consider myself lucky after telling me its dark history. Since then, we never used the tonic. Whenever I turn to a wolf, they use the vial that Taeyeon and Jihyo made.  

     No one talks about the Rose Tonic so we used the term _that_. Now, no one knew that potion exists except for us and the Elders but even if the others knew about it, they will have a hard time look for it nor make it. Rose Tonic can only be made and found by a powerful being close to God. Ironic, the Gods made the tonic to bring peace of oneself, but turns out to be a weapon of death to take the life of the individual who uses it. 

Just then, I remember what the wolf told me while I was in the void. I told Jeongyeon what I felt while in my wolf form and told her about what my beast told me, “I will enter a phase where my urge will be tested. And that tests includes my heart and mind.” 

     “Heart and mind?” I nod my head as a _yes_. “So does that mean you have to restrain yourself from going out of that Lalisa Manoban? She went to me for help by the way. Grim Reaper’s kiss is her case.” 

     Heat rose up to my cheeks, “I told you we’re just friends!” I shouted in defence. “Good thing she found you. I was worried since she’s not looking good. As her friend I tried to open myself for her: I went with her to have fun in order to divert her attention with the shadows she’s seeing.” 

     “Where did you meet her by the way?” 

     “Arcade. I saw her at the corner with her friends having fun. They left and she was all alone. I saw Irene that day too, and Jennie. And that moment, I think she saw them and ran to one of the photo booths. I’m sure she saw them so I followed her, and waited outside. I asked her once she got out. And I thought about the Grim Reaper’s kiss when she told me her story but I don’t want to jump into conclusions so I kept my mouth shut. Then we became friends when I said I can see them too.” 

     “I see. She has the same fate as Seulgi.” 

     “I know,” I stretched my whole body. “They are both in danger, Jeongyeon. Grim Reaper’s kiss can take her life, or worst. Oh well, let us just hope things won’t get worst.” 

     My phone lighted up and saw Dahyun’s message, asking me if I were okay, I sent back a _yes_ to assure her. “By the way, how was Dahyun’s first day?” I asked Jeongyeon, but receive no reply. “Are you even listening?” 

     Jeongyeon blinked her eyes. Wonder what she was thinking? Maybe about Seulgi and Lisa. “What was that again, Chaeyoung?” She asked. 

     “I asked how was Dahyun’s first day. Heck, what were you thinking about?” 

     “Oh. She’s having fun. And I was just thinking about the branches, that’s all. I’m still worried.” 

     I crossed my arms on my chest, “Now it’s my turn… Jeongyeon, are you hiding something from us?” 

     _Let us see if this dragon can bite my trap. I know that she and_ _Jihyo_ _is hiding something from (a lot), and I know she is hiding something from all of us as well. She is not the type to just say the secrets out of the blue, but even just a sign to prove my assumption is enough._  

     “Secret like placing a pie on top of your bedroom door? Or secret like a prank I’m setting up for you?” She joked. I playfully punched her shoulders and rolled my eyes. I just can’t fool her. 

     “You’re mean…” 

     Jeongyeon laughed, “I love you too, Chaeyoung.” She added with all seriousness, “I know it is hard for you, but we’re family. We will do everything to keep you safe, Chaeyoung. For now, control it, okay? I’ll seek help to the Elder.” 

     Jeongyeon removed the barrier. I saw Tzuyu with Somi and Dahyun sitting by the counter. I overheard Tzuyu and Somi mentioning about my _sister_ hurt Jeongyeon’s feelings while Jeongyeon and I were talking. 

     I walked my way to them. “Tzuyu,” I called. 

     “Don’t say it, please?” She pleaded. 

     It is amusing to see her anxious face. I want to see more but it bad to make her anxiety go over the top. That will make me an evil person, and I don’t want to make it hard for Tzuyu (she doesn’t know that though). 

     I was about to continue when another human girl entered the café _again_ and caught all our attention. The exciting part of this incident is the person who _just entered the café_ is Im Nayeon! 

     “I never saw this café before,” Nayeon said, and took off her glasses. “This is probably what Momo meant by _magical_ café.” 

     “Nayeon?” Dahyun called. 

     _How is this possible? I thought_ _Jeongyeon_ _changed the barrier yesterday? How can this rising actress just enter the café without a scratch nor dying? We tried random humans as a test if the spell is working and it worked well but then this human girl entered the café! Sana and Momo noticed this place as well! Just what is going on?_  

     “Dahyun!” Nayeon gave Dahyun a hug. “Surprising to see you here! Do you come here often?” 

     “How… I mean, not really.” Dahyun replied, “How did you get in?” 

     Nayeon chuckled, “Using the door silly!” she looked around, “Momo and Sana sure said the truth. No one can bother you here.” 

     Just then, silence from the other mythics died and was replaced with deafening noises coming from them. We may be mythical creatures but we are updated with human entertainment. Most of us here are Im Nayeon’s fans and I just can’t calm down since _the_ Nayeon is here! First, out of curiosity on how she can enter; second, because I am a fan! 

     “This must be Chaeyoung,” Nayeon said. Her eyes went to Tzuyu, “And this is Tzuyu.” 

     Tzuyu got flustered. “H-hello,” we both said in unison. We are both her fans after all. 

     “Oh please, you don’t have to act shy. Dahyun told me a lot about you! And she was right for saying you guys are cute! Can I hug and take a photo with you?” 

     I wonder if it is too late for me to ask Tzuyu to punch me really hard just to prove that I am not dreaming? Why would Im Nayeon ask our picture? We let Nayeon took a picture with us and hug us too. I wonder if I can sleep well later? I just can’t believe Nayeon is here. It is like a special visit from the star herself. 

     “Why is everyone in costumes?” Nayeon asked, grabbing our attention. “Is there a costume party here? Your costumes are on point!” Nayeon stated out the _costume_ we are wearing, “You look like Slenderman from Creepy Pasta with all those long black tentacles behind your back; and that cute little girl is a fairy with that cute silky wing!” 

     “Y-yeah, a costume party.” Tzuyu stammered. 

     “And Dahyun is a mermaid, Chaeyoung is a cute wolf, and Tzuyu with her friend Somi by far are the only ones who wore human clothes.” Nayeon continued. “Let me guess, Tzuyu’s concept is a vampire, while your friend Somi is… a sorcerer? I see that kind of clothing in Marvel’s Dr. Strange.” 

     “Miss Im?” I turned my head and saw Joengyeon coming out from the archive room. 

     My attention went back to Nayeon, and I know I am not seeing things when her expression changed the moment she saw Jeongyeon. “And you are…” she paused. “…a professor. Still a professor. You’re not part of the costume party? Well, you’re the type of person who watch people have fun instead of joining the fun.”   

     “What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon asked. 

     “Buying a jokbal, latte, and leave.” Nayeon replied, with annoyance. “Can’t I come here and buy something? I never saw this place before. Momo mentioned a café where they have any kinds of food in the menu. It seems like this is the place.” 

     “Actually, you are right. You are supposedly not to enter here since it’s a _member_ only café, and I own this place so rules are on me.” 

     Nayeon walked her way to Jeongyeon, “Oh really? Too bad. I believe this is the place Momo and Sana told me.” 

     “Miss Im, not to be rude but—” 

     “But what? Professor Yoo? Kick me outside? Didn’t you act rudely enough? First this morning, now here?” Nayeon spat.  

     _It is amusing that these two are fighting!_ _Jeongyeon_ _cannot hurt_ _Nayeon_ _, but I can feel that she wants this human girl out of her sight. A good actress_ _Jeongyeon_ _is, she can control herself. I wonder what is the history of these two? They seem to be… close._  

     Jeongyeon smiled, “About that, I apologize. But Momo and Sana are my friends and they have the card that allows them to enter here. You on the other hand doesn’t have the access—” 

     Nayeon showed Jeongyeon a card with a smug look on her face, “—card? You meant this?” Jeongyeon went silent. I almost choked on my own saliva. Jeongyeon wasn’t expecting that lame comeback! “Momo asked me to grab her something from here since she’s sick. She said the food here is great and she is craving for the jokbal she ordered yesterday. Sana isn’t in their condo so she asked me. As her good _friend_ , I volunteered since she told me magical stories about this place and I want to check it out. She was hesitant at first but gave in. I am simply doing this for a friend, _Professor_. That isn’t against _your_ rules, right?” 

     “Miss Im,” Jeongyeon said with a smile, “you can order anything you’d like. And no worries, you are welcome here now. Momo’s and Sana’s friends, are my friends.” 

     Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon, “Not me though.” She smirked. 

     Tzuyu snickered – almost spilling my drink from my mouth. “Oh my gosh…” she mumbled. “is this happening right now? Am I dreaming?” We are both asking the same thing: Is this really happening? 

     “They were like cats and dogs since this morning,” Dahyun said while shivering. “They’re like you and Chaeyoung, but much more worst. You could’ve seen them argue. They’re like teens! Or kids!” 

     As much as I want to continue to watch these two, it is almost time for me to leave. I secretly moved away from the scene and left the café. 

     “I wonder what she is doing right now?” I asked myself upon going out of the entrance. 

  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  

 **Night fell**. I glanced out of my window and saw the moon. “Perfect! It’s a new moon today!” I went to my door and opened it, I shouted Tzuyu’s and Jihyo’s name but no one answered. “They’re still in the café. This is a perfect opportunity to go out on a… _walk_.” 

     I changed into my dog form and jumped out of the balcony. I ran towards the condominium of Mina. It is still 8 in the evening, but I want to check if she is at her place or not. After the incident, I doubt she is working or is out in public. 

     I stopped near the bushes and stayed there. No human will suspect me, I dressed up as a service dog with a small backpack (that is actually filled with my clothes just in case).  

     I glanced up. No light is coming out form Mina’s unit. “I guess she isn’t home. Then I shall wait so that I can be assured that she is safe.” 

     I am being stupid. I don’t know why I am doing this. “Man, I am pathetic.” I barked to myself. “Until I am assured Mina is safe, I will tell Jeongyeon about the man in fire.” 

     Until today, I still can’t find that man. His scent suddenly disappeared. I overheard Jihyo and Jeongyeon talked about him. If they find him first then I will tell them about my encounter with him. I will receive a lot of questions but I already planned out what I will say. 

     Speaking of which, Mina lied. She lied about the accident. When Jeongyeon went to have dinner with us, I heard the news from the living room. Why would Mina lie about what happened to her? “What am I thinking?” I scoffed. “She had to. No one will believe if she will say that a man in fire kidnapped her and a wolf saved her.” 

     _I wonder how she is dealing with all of_ _these pressures_ _?_  

     I looked up again. I noticed that Mina’s balcony doors are open at first but seeing a black figure inside it alarmed me. “Could it be?” I sniffed the air but I could not find the man in fire’s scent. “It’s not him. It is someone else and for sure this person _is not_ invited.” I sniffed the air once more. There are hundreds of scents that I can smell, but there is one thing that attracted me. 

     “Gunpowder, blood, faint scent of a mythic. Interesting that it is coming from Mina’s condominium.” I looked around and no one in the area is present. “It won’t hurt if I go check.” 

     I turned into my wolf form and hid the bag carefully. Mina’s condominium is not that high for a 30 storey building. Good thing her unit is on the 22th, I can jump from balcony to balcony in order to reach the top. I just hope no one will notice a huge wolf like me is climbing up the building. 

     A loud explosion was heard. I turned my head and saw three cars on the road with fire. People thronged around the accident and took out their phones. “Humans,” I mumbled. “I’ll take this opportunity to climb up while they’re distracted.” I jumped on the first balcony. I proceeded jumping from balcony to balcony. There are humans in their own unit so I had to land quietly.  

     I landed on Mina’s balcony. The door is open, someone must’ve broken in or Mina forgot to close it. The scent of gun powder is inside. I can smell a man in Mina’s unit. His smell reeks with bad energy, and not to mention a faint scent of a mythic. 

     My head went in the door and sniffed the air. I heard a rattle from above me, “A thief?” I asked myself. I look around Mina’s place and I saw a camera hidden in a flower vase. 

     _A spy. Why spy on her?_  

     A man went down the stairs and saw me. “What the hell? I wasn’t informed that she has this huge dog!” He said. I growled deeply. He took a step back and reached out his walkie-talkie, “Bastard! There is a huge dog in her unit! I wasn’t informed about this! Damn it, I am scared of dogs!” 

     “Just kill the damn thing!” The person from another line said. 

     “But that will complicate the situation! The master said to—” 

     “As long as you hid all the cameras is fine! If you are done get the hell out of there. If the dog aims at you just kill it.” 

     In the dark, I saw a symbol on his neck. “Mythic Hunter,” I said. The man’s eyes widened. He must’ve realised that I am a mythic. He aimed his gun at me and threatened to shoot. I captured a scent of metal which stung my nose. 

     _Silver bullets. Dammit! This guy is equipped._  

     “A mythic in her house, aye?” He scoffed. “That burned ass man was right, she has connection with the mythics.”  

     I took a step forward while he backed away. “Why her?” I asked. I barked with a threat, “Answer me!” I have a lot of questions to ask this man, I can’t hurt him just yet. I must gather information. 

     “Her? You mean Myoui Mina?” The man laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? She can see the unseen! A precious gift given by the gods! A gift that can see the mythics who are the key to immortality, power, to life!” 

     “Humans!” I jumped towards him and he blocked me using his baton. The baton tasted like dragon bone. Did they… did they just use the parts of mythics as their weapon? 

     The man pushed me away from him. Damn! He is strong despite having a small body like his. “You’re disgusting!” I spat. “Killing us… for your weapons? How evil can you be?” 

     I heard a beep coming from his watch. “Damn it! She is here.” I stood up and took a different gun from his waist. I’ve seen it before, when Jihyo and I had to go and save some mythics from the hunters back in the past. One hit from it can knock me unconscious. He aimed his gun at me, “I won’t leave this place empty handed.” 

     I caught Mina’s scent drawing near. I had to act quickly. I ran towards the man with great speed and bit his legs. He released a painful cry while kneeling down on one foot. Before he can pull the trigger to shoot at me, I changed back into my human form and turned the position of the gun towards him. 

     “This is for the trouble you gave me,” and I pulled the trigger.  

     “You… you won’t be safe. None of you are safe. They’re coming— _my master is coming, he is coming_. He will capture all of you to change the world. No one is safe, not even the _one who can see_. We will keep hunting you down no matter what. Master will release that monster again—he will hunt you down for master. You are all in trouble. No matter what you do you can never stop us! We are everywhere, we are everywhere! You will doubt your friends and families, you will lose trust becasue no matter what you do, we will always be wherever you go!” His body darkened and then he became dust.  

     _Again_ _with that one who can see. What are these idiots really planning?_  

     I stood up, “I guess the dosage is only good for mythics and not for humans.” What this human said is code red. I have to tell Jeongyeon what I know – all mythics are in danger. 

     I heard the elevator door open. I rushed upstairs and looked for the cameras the bastard hid. “Running around her place without any clothes is shameless!” I said, running down the stairs. I took the camera hidden in the vase and from the kitchen. I changed into my wolf from and gnawed the cameras. Just then, I heard a click and saw Mina by the door. 

     _She saw me!_  

     I immediately ran towards the balcony. “Wait! Wait a minute! It’s you! You saved me, right?!” Mina shouted. I stopped from my tracks. “That night in the bank, it’s you right? You took me to your house and delivered me here. I know it is you, I am sure of it. You’re the one who saved me that night. I thought I was crazy but then you’re here—I wasn’t dreaming, it’s all real. You saved me.” 

     She was aware that time. I shake my head and erased the thought of responding to her. I won’t let my guard down to a human like Myoui Mina. I have done my part and I must not delay to deliver the news to Jeongyeon. 

     I jumped from the balcony. I landed on the roof of the car and bent it from the impact. I rushed towards the bush and took the bag, I took a glance back on Mina’s balcony and saw her staring down at me. I diverted my attention and kept running away from the place.  

     “I wasn’t expecting her to notice me.” I mumbled. 

     “And who is _her_ exactly?” I turned my head to the right and I saw a bird flying beside me. “I couldn’t find your presence back at home so I went out looking for you. I was on my way back to the café to check if you are there when I saw you running. What are you doing in the streets of Seoul at this hour?” 

     I didn’t reply and sped up. Why is Tzuyu here and what does she want from me?!  

     I turned to the alleyway. Tzuyu landed ahead of me and changed into her human form. I stopped running and pressed my paws on the floor to lessen my speed. “You didn’t answer my question, Chaeyoung—what are you doing?” Tzuyu asked again. 

     “I need to see Jeongyeon!” I shouted. “We are in trouble, Tzuyu.” 

     “What?” 

     “They’re here, they’re all here. The hunters are moving. We are in trouble!”


	9. The One Who Can See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Subscribe so that you won't miss updates, and Bookmark to see where you left off! I'm open for feedbacks :)

Jeongyeon

 

 **My family is gathered in Jihyo’s house.** “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Jihyo asked Chaeyoung. One moment I was in my study table getting ready for another day in the university then that next thing that had happen is when Tzuyu barged in my room. She said that Chaeyoung has something to say about the man in fire, in which she (aside from Tzuyu and Jihyo) knew without any of us telling her (she had no _interest_ with it so we did not bother) so it puzzled us on how she knew.

     We decided to gather in Jihyo’s to keep the discussion in secret.

     “That is an important information and you decided to keep it for yourself?” I asked, with authority. “Are you even aware of the situation we are in, Chaeyoung?” Chaeyoung told us about her interaction with the man in fire. The mythic hunters accomplished a quarter of their goal and it will be a disadvantage if they accomplished half of it. There are some unclear parts of Chaeyoung’s story though, making us (me) think that she is hiding something from us.

     Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Jihyo are not the type who holds secrets. Dahyun’s nature as a mermaid is understandable if ever she did hide a secret from us, but the other members of my family aren’t. However, 10 years changed Chaeyoung and Tzuyu – they hide secrets from their family which results to heart ache to me and Jihyo. It is not the time to open up that topic, we have a rather more important discussion to hear.

     “Chaeyoung must have a reason why she didn’t tell us,” Dahyun said. “Why don’t we let her finish what she will say and understand her side? We will only be fighting one another if there is no balance between us.”

     Jihyo and I went silent. Dahyun’s right, we will only be having an unreasonable argument without even considering Chaeyoung’s side. “Let’s hear what you will have to say, Chaeyoung.” Said Jihyo. “Why did you keep it a secret?”

     “It’s because… because of…” I can hear Chaeyoung’s heartbeat thumping rapidly – she is nervous. “… M-Mina—because of Myoui Mina.”

     “You met with her?!” I asked, surprised. She never mentioned Mina while she was telling us the story. Why must she keep it a secret from us, especially us, when the reason is only Mina. Chaeyoung then told us the _real_ and _whole_ story. Another thing complicates our situation: _Mina can see_. Nayeon can see and so does Mina. This the _one who can see_ is puzzling our minds. Did the Korean Elder knew about this or he knew that there is only one _and_ we must find out which? If that is his reason, why give us a hard time guessing who?

     “Why keep it from us then?” Tzuyu asked.

     “Is it because she looked like your past lover?” Dahyun replied instead. We all averted our eyes on her. “I read her mind. She called Mina as Sharon so I thought maybe it is her past lover or someone important.”

     I held Chaeyoung’s hand, “Is it?” She nodded her head as a _yes_. “Is she also the reason why you changed into a wolf yesterday?” Again, she nodded.

     “I am sorry if I kept it as a secret when I shouldn’t have. I intended to tell Jeongyeon when I finish off the man in fire but things didn’t go well as planned. Now that Mina knew about my existence and so does the hunters, now what?”

    “We should tell the Elders,” said Jihyo. “We must find out who this _master_ is and what is his true goal. It is time to tell the others about the upcoming calamity. Keeping it as a secret and wait for answers won’t do anything. Before anything else, we must be meticulous with our surroundings and actions. Report any strange events or people you see.”

     “No one knew except Mina about your existence?” I asked. Chaeyoung said a yes. I faced Jihyo, “We have to talk with Mina. She can see alongside with Nayeon. Thus, having them both on our side and for them to be protected is needed. I also need to have a talk with the Korean Elder about the _one who can see_. There is only one bracelet and ring left and there are two girls that are gifted with sight—one of them must be the one the elder is talking about.”

     I decided to spend the night in Jihyo’s place. We spent an all-nighter talking with the Elders and the leaders of the mythic branches – though the Korean Elder did not appear in the meeting.

     “Are things clear?” Jihyo asked. The Elders and Branch Leaders nod their heads.

     “The Caribbean sanctum will be ready for reinforcements.” Said the Caribbean Elder.

     “The European and Russian sanctum will cooperate in guarding the protection of mythic branches.” Said the European Elder. “We need more than strength and power now that those vile humans use our own kind to destroy us all.”

     The Elders stated their cooperation and promises for the upcoming war (if ever one will occur) – some volunteered as back-up and assist, protection, spies and eyes, suppliers, and defence and assault.

     “Thank you, Elders.” I said.

     “3rd branch of the Korean sanctum are ready for deployment anytime—all branches in Korea will be joining the assault and defence team.” Yerin said.

     “Where is the Korean Elder?” The Chinese Elder said. “I understand that he is a busy man but we are having a crisis here and all Elders and leaders are needed.”

     “I will be having a one-on-one session with the Korea Elder since I still have business to discuss with him alone.” I replied. “Worry not, I will inform him the details of this meeting. I am sure he has a good reason why he wasn’t able to come.”

     An icon from the screen appeared. A boy wearing a black hat and suit appeared with a black background. “Yoo Jeongyeon, I must speak with you.” He said without revealing his face then the screen turned black.

     “Who allowed that grim reaper to interfere?!” The American Elder exclaimed.

     “Jeongyeon,” Jihyo whispered, “why is a grim reaper in the discussion, and how did he managed to enter the meeting?”  

     I hushed Jihyo. “Thank you so much, Elders and Branch Leaders. I will send the up-to-date situation of the mythic. Thank you all for your cooperation. Now if you excuse me, my sister and I must excuse ourselves for a guest.” Then I ended the call.

     “A grim reaper?” Jihyo questioned. “What is their business with us?”

     “I don’t know. I am surprised as well.”

     A black shadow appeared before us. “Jeongyeon,” it said in a deep voice.

     I leaned back to my seat, “How surprising, the most respected and one of the dangerous and powerful Grim Reapers came to see us—me, rather. So what is your business with me,” the shadow turned into a guy with a cane and wearing a black hat on top of his head and in a black suit, “Kim Taehyung.”

     “Yoo Jeongyeon.” I snapped my fingers and a chair appeared after him. Taehyung sat on the chair and hanged his hat on his levitating cane. “I do think you are questioning yourself why does a handsome and skilful Grim Reaper like me (who is now a branch leader of the whole Korean Branch of Reapers) came to see one of the Grim Reapers’ hated supernatural beings who caused more than a thousand human lives—to answer that, it is about the news I heard from my colleagues. Imagine, while you are away from Korea the whole country is _a bit_ peaceful. I was happy when I heard you are back since I assumed your return will somewhat stop all these unusual deaths but turns out you just made it worst. Now, a troublesome war between mythic and humans is about to happen.”

     “So, you came here to talk about that? Accusing me for something inevitable? Mind you, Taehyung, I don’t control death nor I am the one who caused all these.” I spat.

     “Would you like to have something to drink, Taehyung?” Jihyo asked our guest, supressing the built up tension between me and Taehyung. “It’d be rude if we won’t offer you something while you are here.”

     Taehyung smiled at my sister. “That would be nice, Jihyo. Anything would do, please.”

     Jihyo left me and Taehyung in the room. Taehyung is an old friend who accompanied me during the first world war. I assisted him and his colleagues with the deaths of humans. He and I have developed somewhat of a hatred since I meddled with the Grim Reaper work which is reviving dead people and saving them that results to thousands of paper works that they have to write. Since then the reapers hated my guts.

     “Setting our so-called hatred aside, the Judges asked me to meet you about this matter. They are alarmed with the affected humans in this war between supernatural and humans.” Taehyung said.

     I leaned forward, “So what do you want us to do? Rather, what do they want and do they have any plans about it? You are the workers of death and you never, not once, interfered with the affairs of man and mythic. So tell me, Kim Taehyung, what is the _main_ purpose of the Judges to send you here.”

     Silence.

     Taehyung looked at me in the eyes with all seriousness, then closed them while leaning back to his armchair. “Dammit! I thought I almost had your there, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

     I chuckled. “You don’t change, Taehyung.” The tension between us both completely disappeared. “Though, you still have to answer my question.”

     Jihyo came with a tray of beverages and joined us with our conversation. Taehyung took a sip of his coffee before replying, “We all know that as workers of death we do the gathering of souls, maintain balance between life and death, and that we have the huge Book of Records where we gather and store data on when, why, where, and how humans will die. The Judges found something wrong in the book which puzzled us.”

     “Can we see the Book of Records?”

     “Only reapers are allowed to see and touch the Book of Records.”

     Jihyo replied, “Jeongyeon is the protector of these humans, I do believe she has the right to know so that we can be aware. Rules are important, but we are in a crisis, Taehyung. They don’t exist at times like this.”

     Taehyung tapped his cane on the floor with sparks. A white light blinded us, then we saw a glowing book levitating on top of the table. “I am reminding you, _Naua_. This book holds the fate of human kind and other creatures living—touch or meddle anything in this book and you will know what will happen.”

     Jihyo opened the book, “Don’t worry, my sister and I have seen the Book of Records a lot of times and we wouldn’t dare to do something that will destroy the balance—we are not that stupid.” She said.

     We opened the book and viewed the pages. Everything is normal, until we turn the page to the list of souls to be fetched. “What are these?” We saw black marks and shadows emerging from the pages and rearranging the letters of the named humans. I touched the black shadow and it disappeared to thin air. It isn’t harmless but it is puzzling. I never saw this kind of shadow coming from the Book of Records in my whole life.

     “Those black shadows you see is the anger and loath of Death himself—that’s all we know for now. The shadows are harmless of course but it depicts danger to this world.” Taehyung replied. “The future will disrupt the balance that you and my kind carefully took care of since the beginning of time. The shadow appears because of Death’s anger to the war that is about to come which results to the death of the majority of humans and mythic which is not supposed to happen. The Judges had no idea what caused this since no event in the present will do this to the book. The war in the future was never written nor was destined to happen which angered out leader.”

     “With that, we can say that the book was trampled with.” I closed the book and averted my attention back to Taehyung. “Why is Death angry? He never really cared about the living and the dead as long as he is keeping the balance.”

     He replied, “Meddling with the book is one thing, but meddling with something bigger than that is a different story. Someone trampled with the order of life and death—the balance was meddled with, that is why Death is mad. That is not the only reason though—Death is mad that a _human_ trampled with life and death and he doesn’t know who nor even if he did he could never touch that person for an unknown reason. That is the only information we know form one of our Judges’ vision.”

     _How can someone meddle with the balance? Only God and other powerful beings (who no longer existed, except for me) can change the fate of life and death?_

     “A human being meddled with the balance—how is that possible?” Asked Jihyo.

     “Mythic Hunters knew about our existence as well.” Taehyung snapped his fingers and the book vanished. He then took a file from his hat and gave it to us, “The hunters found the last known person _who can see_ (based from their intel) in Japan and took him captive. They took out his eyes and used it to see the unseen. However, his ability lasted only for a week before the eyes lost its sight but they managed to gather a lot of information and started with their experiments. They knew about us grim reapers, and other supernatural, in just a span of a week. Only a few basic information were discovered and studied but still it is fatal to everyone—especially us grim reapers. With that, they found out how to capture us and used our knowledge to trample with the balance without anyone expecting it. Imagine, us—the grim reapers—captured and used by humans!”

     “How did these hunters managed to achieve something that can hurt mythic with supernatural abilities? Unless—” the voice of my sister drifted away. She solemnly thought of a possible reason on how our enemies were able to harm us powerful creatures. “—unless they have a mythic on their side.”

     Taehyung placed his cup on the table. “That is actually plausible. First of all, not all mythic in this world are registered; and second, there are those mythic who are registered but can go rouge and betray. We shouldn’t just guard and protect ourselves from humans and hunters but from our fellow mythic and supernatural as well.”

     “Did the Judges thought of something to do with this? Expecting help from them is hard to imagine.”

     Taehyung moved his head from left to right with dismay, “Hard for me to say this but even the Judges had no idea what to do. We encountered humans who can see us and they weren’t hard to deal with—but knowing that an organization that hunts us is out there _and_ can kill and capture our kind had us dumbfounded. We sent out a team to check one of their hide outs and… you know what happened.”

     “May I know how can these hunters can capture you and hurt you? If you know, of course.” I asked, with curiosity.

     Taehyung opened his mouth and hesitated to answer my question. It is noticeable that he is trying not to answer my question. “We are actually still delving how.”

     I came into a resolution to no longer question Taehyung despite the fact we need all the information about the Mythic Hunters and unfortunate events occurring around us.

     “But,” we glanced at my sister, “only a grim reaper or a God can hurt the servants of Death.” 

     “Are you imposing that a grim reaper betrayed his or her fellow colleagues?” I asked my sister. Jihyo will never say such thing. We both know that Grim Reapers are complex and supernatural beings living with the Rule of Law. The Judges and Leaders will know if a grim reaper violated a rule – but Taehyung never told us anything about it.

     “Actually,” our attention went back to Taehyung, “we have no record of grim reapers who violated a law.”

     “I thought so to. I mean, you will know if a reaper violated his or her rule but you didn’t mention any.”

     Taehyung stood up from his seat and took his cane and hat. “I would like to sit here and have a longer conversation with you, old friend. However, I must report to the Judges about the information I received from you. If ever they made a decision and if ever we can find answers about the occurring events we will let you know.”

     I shook hands with Taehyung, “Thank you, Taehyung. We all need the information we can get. We will also inform you if ever we know something that could affect your kind—knowing you grim reapers, you only have the balance and the secrecy and protection of your kind as one of your main priorities.”

     Dark strings of shadows surrounds Taehyung’s body. “ _Naua_ ,” he called, “we don’t know what is coming. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” And he tipped his hat before vanishing.

     —the sound of a heavy object brought me back to reality. I saw Nayeon pushing a student on stage. I looked at the people beside me and their eyes are stuck on the performance. The event last night consumed all my thinking that I lost track on which part of the play we are already in. Friday passed by like a snap of my fingers. Chaeyoung’s report last Wednesday caused an alarm to all mythic branches and sanctum, which is a good report since we are able to know the danger ahead of us.

     Mythic Hunters is right behind our backs and we have so little time to prepare for war. Most of the mythic under the branches have no experience in war which will make them as an easy target for the hunters. We couldn’t even trust our own kind now since there are traitors living among us. Just how can these hunters managed to catch up on us? What does the _one who can see_ do with this? The only knowledge I have about the _one who can see_ is that they can see the true forms of our kind, however is that all there is? Hunters won’t risk for just a pair of eyes thus I need all information I must gain about the _one who can see_. They knew about Mina’s existence and named her as the _one who can see_ , but Nayeon can see us as well. Is there a specific qualification to consider if either of the two is the person the Korean Elder is talking about? He did not appear in the meeting nor replied to my messages – it’s like he is avoiding us.

     A round of applause coming from our seats echoed in the study lounge. I stood up alongside with them with an applause.

     “I am amazed, Professor Yoo.” The president said. “I know some of these students are impertinent and irreverent in terms with acting, but how did you managed to make them do this entertaining small play in just a span of 2 days without any script? There were flaws but we were amazed, especially with Minatozaki Sana since, well, she is known to be underestimated by the students in the Drama Department and kind of in the protagonist side.”

     “I didn’t do anything at all, my friend. They did it by their own will, understanding, and hard work, and of course an influence of a good director.” I replied, glancing at Chungha.

     The judges left the study lounge, and I faced my students with a serious look on my face. I can see anxiety on their faces. “What did you think about your performance today? Do you think it deserves the applause from the judges? Did you think it deserves a good score coming from me?” I asked. No one answered my question. “I believe I don’t have mute students.”

     The anxiety painted on their faces changed into disappointment. I released a sigh, “If you ask me, I find your performance deserving the applause.” Their head perked up and smiles reached up to their cheeks. “Though there are mistakes and flaws  but it is passable. I saw everyone’s pros and cons so we will try to work on with that. Some, needs a little bit of push, while some did a good job especially the _bullied_ students and the scene of Miss Minatozaki.”

     “We couldn’t do it without Chungha, Professor Yoo.” Said one of my students.

     I shake my head as a disagreement, “No. Chungha was only there to lead, you guys did the work with your own abilities.” I opened my laptop and prepared my presentation. “Now that the icebreaker is done, we will develop you more to become better actors and actresses and prepare everyone for the real OTSD. Remember, OTSD is on the spot. You have no time to think of the dialogues but only the flow. As actors and actress it is required to be alert, smart, innovative, and it practices your improvisation skills.”

     I started my lesson. “Also, don’t forget about your book reviews that will be passed on Monday.” I added, “Those books are important to me and so does your scaffolds. Now let us start without discussions about: Theatre Techniques and the 8 Important Theatre Techniques. Everyone take out their papers and take down notes. This discussion is futile to my program thereby is required in the OTSD so listen carefully and understand.”

     I pressed a button of my remote and the projector changed the slide. “To start with, from my discussion the past days we are talking about acting and theatre, now the question is—what do you think the reason why Mr. Park Jinyoung can’t listen to my lectures and just sleep throughout the class!” Jinyoung abruptly sat up the moment he heard his name being called out. “This lounge is for teaching, not sleeping. By looking only at the dirt in your fingers and some marks in your neck you’ve been playing with the engine of a car. Instead of spending too much of your time with taking care of your car why not study my lectures which can help you with your supporting roles in the acting industry? Sit up straight and listen. If your eyes are heavy go out and wash your face and come back here.”

     “Sorry, Professor Yoo. I’m alright, just needed a few wink.” He said with a yawn. “What was your question again?”

     “I haven’t asked anything. Now that you mentioned it I would like to ask you one thing, does giving story reviews important in acting?”

     “To answer your question professor, by reviews you meant academically speaking or opinionated?”

     I thought for a bit and then answered, “Both,”

     He caressed his nape and answered, “If opinionated, story reviews gives importance in acting in relation with actors having familiarity with the plot or story they are about to put an act with and thus understanding its message and purpose. Academically speaking, story reviews can and will make not just the actors but also the audience ideas and information of the play being acted upon. That being so, reviews give critic information about a specific dialogue or performance.”

     “Thank you, Mr. Park. Please refrain from sleeping in my class.” My eyes went back to the board. “Let us start discussing Theatre Techniques. Theatre techniques are practices and procedures used by actors and actresses to deliver outstanding theatrical performances. You will use these techniques during the run and on the final exam so please focus.”

     During the lecture, I kept glancing at Im Nayeon. The accident in the café the other day was still in my mind. The vision, her ability to see, her ability to enter the café – just what is she? She is human but she has an ability that could compare to a sorcerer or a priestess, or even someone greater than that. Nayeon can be the _one who can see_ , yet Mina exists and she can see the mythic as well. These girls are making our situation far more complex.

     Nayeon looks adamant with her studies. It is too early for me to say this but she is an outstanding student. I wonder why she fell behind her studies. Her performance in the university and her exams are above average.

     A knock from the door was heard. A girl entered and asked, “Pardon me for the intrusion but is this the class of Im Nayeon?”

     “What seems to be the reason why you have to interrupt my class for a mere actress?” I asked. I saw Nayeon glared at me from a distance. “I don’t care if it is a request from the President or a teacher but everyone knows that class hours is class hours. I don’t permit someone to take my student away unless the class has ended.”

     The girl shivered. “I am the assistant of Miss Myoui. She is waiting for Miss Im in the president’s office and she said it is urgent. It is about her _sister_ she said.”

     _Mina is here? Sister, huh? Sounds like a lie._

     I glanced back at Nayeon and the look of worry and seriousness was painted on her face. Lie or not, that expression is puzzling. I wonder what is going on between those two? The energy Nayeon is showing is distinguishable. “Two girls, _one who can see_.” I mumbled. My attention went back to the girl and I sighed, “Very well. She is excused.”

     I continued my class without Im Nayeon. While in the process of teaching, I talked with Dahyun through telepathy – she practiced telepathy the moment she got here so that it will be easier for us to talk. “Dahyun, can you go and check the relationship between Im Nayeon and Myoui Mina? Go get Seulgi, she will help you. Those two are important subjects—one of them can be the _one who can see_.”

     “Roger that, Jeongyeon.” She replied. Dahyun raised her hand and I called her out, “Professor, can I please go to the clinic? I am having a painful cramp.” 

     “Please do so.” Then Dahyun left. Mina gave Nayeon a visit in a public place, seems like the girl is ready to go out in public which will be a hassle. If the hunters knew, they will make a move. I must find a way to have those two girls under our hands, but that would mean exploiting our secret. We must know which of them is the _one who can see_.

     I faced my students, “There are 8 theatre techniques: Stanislavski’s Technique, Lee Strasberg’s Technique, Stella Adler’s, Meisner Technique, Michael Chekhov, Practical Aesthetics, Uta Hagen, and Viola Spolin.” I demonstrated to my students the techniques with them participating with my shenanigans. I have been a bit tight with these troublesome bunch and it is time to loosen up a little or else their time with me is nothing else but strict teaching. I saw how much they liked my discussion, which I never expected to happen considering their lazy attitudes. I even get to see Sana interacting those who used to oppress her. I am a bit disappointed that I couldn’t get to see Nayeon’s smiling face in this class, she only gives me her mocked smirk during my lectures. Her smiles on TV and on dramas are masked, and only when she is with kids she shows her somewhat convincing true smile.

     The bell rang thus my class ended. Dahyun came back to retrieve her bag and thus reported to me about her task. “Nayeon met with Mina and they went out of the university grounds. The guards didn’t stop Mina from taking Nayeon away from the university nor the president stopped them. It is only Mina, Nayeon, Mina’s assistant (from what I’ve heard and saw) and her two body guards. I told Seulgi about it and she found something interesting in the archives of the university.”

     “Oh? Interesting you say.”

     “Mina is a student of the university for one semester and then transferred out. Another thing is that Mina’s family is part of the ownership of the university since the grounds it was built on is owned by Mina’s great grandfather in his father side. I already sent the information to Jihyo about Mina to add up with the search for the _one who can see_.”

     “Thank you, Dahyun. Also, are you ready for your performance later?”

     “Of course! I practiced a lot.”

     I rubbed her hair. “Break a leg!”

     “Can we at least have a break now? I’m so hungry I could eat a huge salmon.”

     Dahyun’s been practicing her dance since Tuesday – before she could even have her first day. The house has been loud since she came and I like it. It isn’t that fun surrounded with silence in a huge house.

     We went to a restaurant near the university. Dahyun’s next class in in 20 minutes which is in the Dance Department. She only has a 30 minute break in the morning and a 20 minute break at noon and the rest is her class until 5:00 pm. Dahyun told me her experiences while in a human school. She is having so much fun with the knowledge she is getting in the university and with the help of my books. She’s helping us in the branch as well, she really has become a part of our family. However, she’s been on land for a month, she only has four months left.

     I never get attached easily, Dahyun knows and I know the cons of her staying on land and we both know that she has to go back to her real home where she can be safe.

     _Safe. Is it even safe? With these hunters around, no mythic is safe. We are not safe at all._

     Dahyun’s hand touched mine. “Are you okay? You’re not touching your food.”

     I gave her a smile, “I’m anxious with your performance, that’s all.” Of course Dahyun will believe me. If she is eating she won’t read other people’s thoughts since it will be a disgrace to the food on the table, or so she says.

     “By the way, I dreamt the voice again.” She mentioned, “she talked with me and told me about a movie. It’s like we’re really communicating through our dreams. Isn’t it magical?”

     “I want to think that maybe your dream is only a fragment of your imagination developed by the brain but a mermaid dreaming aside from a vision is not possible. It made me believe that you are indeed talking with a human.”

     Dahyun smiled widely and continued eating her lunch. I have to find that person fast, if only I could go in Dahyun’s mind that could make the work easier but no matter how many times I try I can’t read her. I don’t know what is wrong with me nor with my powers.

     After lunch we went back to the university. I have 30 minutes left before my class in the Drama Department, I could waste them with Seulgi’s invitation. In addition, I still need to talk with my friend about the information she got in the university archives.

     We saw Seulgi outside the door of the dance hall. “About time you guys arrive. Did Dahyun told you already?” I nodded my head, “I almost got caught. Good thing I got the invisibility cloak from Somi the other day.”

     “Thank you. Shall we go in and be hoodwinked by your students’ talents?” We entered the dance hall and Seulgi’s students greeted us. She began her class and introduce me as a special guest. She sat beside me afterwards, and chatted as we wait for her students to get ready.

     “Is that the only information you can give me today?” I asked her.

     She replied, “Of course not. I have more in my sleeves.” The first student began his performance. “I received info from my intel—a succubus working within Mina’s circle. She gained information through Mina’s assistant.”

     I faced Seulgi, wide eyed, “Wait… you mean your intel and Mina’s assistant…” I faded away and Seulgi sighed before smiling at me.

     “What do you think, Miss Serpent? Succubus doesn’t only take life energy through intimate interaction or sex but to make humans reveal secrets as well.” Seulgi replied. “Sex is nice, but imagine gathering vital information through it and there’s nothing you can do since lust is driving you crazy? Isn’t that entertaining?”

     I felt embarrassed with her talking about sensitive topics such as sex. Good thing we’re seated at the back or else her students will think I am with her shenanigans.

     “Surprised that your intel does that to women.”

     “Of course, I mean it is no surprise. My intel is attracted to women and luckily Mina’s assistant is the same so the vital information was easily grabbed.”

     I wrote my feedback on the paper Seulgi gave me. The next group of student performed. 4 more and it is Dahyun’s turn. Despite knowing her talent I am still anxious for her.

     “So what information did that succubus got from the assistant.” I asked.

     “Mina has been talking about _unusual_ happenings around her such as talking birds and dogs, white figures in the middle of the night, sound of horse hooves coming from a human and such.” Seulgi handed me an envelope, “She also mentioned that the actress were taking those pictures with labels.”

     I opened the envelop and saw mythic registered in South Korea. “Cyclopes, Pegasus, Werewolf, Vampire, Fairy… she named them all.” I insinuated. She really is the _one who can see_.

     “Though the succubus told me that when she went to check up on Mina the young actress didn’t get to know she is a succubus until she touched her. So basically Mina can tell a mythic is either through smell, hearing, and touch. She couldn’t see mythic directly at some point she can but not that clear.”

     “So Nayeon…”

     “Yes. Nayeon is the _one who can see_ —for now that is. We don’t know maybe there are others out there.”

     I leaned my head on my hand as I pensively thought the situation. Seulgi is right, Nayeon is currently the plausible person qualified for being the _one who can see_. Does the hunters knew about it? It is hard to tell. We couldn’t communicate with our spy in the Mythic Hunters – it is risky to frequently talk with them. If the hunters knew about Nayeon they should’ve captured her. Wait, is that why Mina came? Do they both know about their abilities? Nayeon doesn’t seem to be aware but Mina does.

_Ugh, this is stressing me out._

     “Either way, we must have those two. Mina can still identify us mythic. It is better if both of them are under our protection.” I said.

     “That being said means telling them about your existence. So far I am the only human in Korea knew about you guys. Sana and Momo entered the magical barrier you, yourself, had made. Nayeon entered too (not to mention she can see your true forms), and we have Mina who can tell which is which—are you willing to take the risk?”

     “Nayeon and Mina are not in question, but—”

     “— _But_ Sana and Momo _might_ have the ability to see.”

     “We don’t know that yet.”

     “But there is a possibility, Jeongyeon. They can enter the café and they have dreamt and talked with a mermaid.”

     Sometimes I get to think that Seulgi knew more about us and our kind. She is an observant after all, she knew what is what. She is right, Sana and Momo might have the ability to see as well and they either don’t tell us or maybe they couldn’t see at all, or that they don’t have the ability to see _yet_.

     The next performer is Sana. “So what will your star student do today?” I asked, changing the subject.

     “You’ll see. I had no idea as well but damn I am excited what she’s going to do.”

     The music started. “Oh! Partition! Damn, Beyoncé!” Seulgi exclaimed. Sana began to move her body and hips. The moment her eyes stared towards us, I can sense it pulling us towards her – she is pulling everyone towards her. All our attention, our eyes, our focus is onto her. No one even broke a sound and watched her dance. She is different when she dances.

     _She is commanding for attention and grabbed into it._

     “Jesus Christ!” Seulgi leaned back to her seat. “Is that girl even real?”

     I rested my chin on my thumb while my body automatically leaned forward as I followed Sana’s movements. Her expression is remarkable; every swift of her body is like an undulating snake; the look in her eyes are threatening and alluring; her gaze can either kill you or control you.

     I felt a big lump in my throat that I had to swallow hard just to breath. “She’s… bizarre.” I said out of impulse.

     “Hey, I saw that hard swallow, Jeongyeon. Keep your hands off my student—that’s a crime.” Said Seulgi.

     2 minutes felt like 10. Our eyes were glued on tight with every movement of the girl dancing. When Sana stopped, we were all left speechless and agape. I clapped both of my hands to disturbed the silence surrounding the dance hall.

     “Next performer, Kim Dahyun.” Dahyun went up the stage when Seulgi announced her name. “The floor is all yours, Dahyun.”

     The rapid thumping of Dahyun’s hear indicates that she is nervous. I can see her knees quivering despite that I am seated more than 5 chairs away from the stage.

     The music began and Dahyun raised both her hands and flapped them up and down like a bird. I leaned back to my chair while covering my eyes with my right hand as I shake my head with disbelief and humiliation. Everyone in the room burst out laughing and are clapping their hands as they watch her.

     “This isn’t the dance she practiced while at home. Oh heavens! I’m having a migraine.” I said. I am amused with Dahyun’s performance though. She entertained everyone in the room. There are only two possibilities that can happen in the room: 1.) humiliated by the audience, and 2.) the audience will find her performance amusing. I’m glad it is number two.

     “Okay. Thank you, Dahyun for that amusing performance. I heard from your sister that it isn’t the dance you’ve been practicing back at home so let me ask you why did you dance that hilarious move today?”

     Dahyun replied, “I thought that since it is my first time here in the university I didn’t get to see or observe my batchmates are so I decided to exploit myself through dance and there, I did my dance which I call the Eagle Dance.”

     “Thank you, Dahyun. Also, what Dahyun told us just now is part of our lesson. Dancing is an art to express thus we will be tackling on how we are able to show our audience ourselves through our movements.”

     Seulgi escorted me out of her class.

     “Would you want me to send the info to Jihyo? I know you still have a lot of things on you, especially with Dahyun’s.” She said, placing her hand on my shoulders. 

     “Thank you. I trust that you will be able to deliver it to her. My kind are not the only ones who should watch out, even you Seulgi. I don’t know if the hunters knew about our observer so—”

     “I know. I know.”

     I smiled at my friend before saying goodbye.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 **The sound of my heels tapping the floor echoed the halls of the university.** I feel a bit dizzy and cold since this morning, right now it seemed to hit me like a boulder.

     I suddenly heard a voice, “What do you mean I am not safe?” I stopped from walking and looked behind me – no one was there. “What the heck are you saying? You’re freaking me out. Why won’t you just tell me what is going on?”

     _It sounds like Nayeon._

     I went to the source of the voice. Nayeon released a deep sigh as a sign of defeat. I wonder who she is talking to. “Please,” she continued, “I need to know. Look, I know you’re worried and you care for me but this is my life, Mina. You told me all these weird stuff all of a sudden and now you’re saying I am in danger and I am not safe without any explanation? Are there kidnappers on lose to get me, or some lunatics to destroy my career? I deserve to know.”

     _Mina—Nayeon is talking with her. This is interesting. Seems like the little bunny is somewhat in a problematic situation that Mina knows. However, what I heard from this loud bunny caught my attention. I wonder if Mina told Nayeon about what happened to her. I want to know what Mina meant about Nayeon in danger._

     “Why not tell me now? Mina, I—hello? Mina, hello?” Nayeon groaned. “I can’t believe she hanged up on me.”

     I didn’t bother calling her out and continued my way towards my class. It’s unnecessary for me to stay and explain myself to Nayeon with what I am doing or if I am eavesdropping with her conversation.

     I began my class as usual. Despite focusing  my attention towards my class, the other part of my brain is thinking about scenarios and reasons about the conversation between Mina and Nayeon. It is none of my business but the word _danger_ is alarming and as protector of mythic and humans it is my duty to keep them safe and keep the balance safe – not to mention that Nayeon and Mina are qualified to the title: _one who can see_.

     As I wrote notes on the white board, my hand went cold like the feeling of how a cold water in the morning touch a person’s skin during a bath but 5 times colder. It trembled and I can feel my blood flowing fast within my veins.

     I saw my vision again from the night I had contact with Nayeon. The eyes and the roar of a beast, this time the scenario was added with flash images of a van, a motorcycle, a insignia of the Mythic Hunters, later the bracelet the Korean Elder gave me.

     I opened my eyes and everything is blurred. My right hand is supporting my body from the floor while my other hand is covering my left eye. I only realized that I collapsed when I looked around and saw some of my students ran towards me and talked in distinct voices. I couldn’t understand what they’re saying – I couldn’t see so well nor hear well. Nayeon pushed into the crowd and knelt beside me asking if I am okay. I can only hear her voice in spite of all the others. My vision may be blurry but I can see her image a bit clear.

     “Professor Yoo,” Nayeon said, “are you okay?”

     _How can this girl’s voice be filled with so much worry? It is unusual and unexpected._

     I blinked and finally my vision cleared and now can hear  more accurately. “Jeongyeon, are you okay?” Nayeon added.

     “I’m-I’m fine…” I mumbled.

     “I’ll take you to the infirmary. You don’t look fine to me.”

     I clicked my tongue. “I said I am _fine_.” I spat. For a human to assist me is hurting my ego.

     “Oh cut it with that crap! I won’t buy it so just come with me to the infirmary. It’s better for you to stay there and rest rather than stay here and force yourself to teach—which will bring an unwanted side effect to your body such as fever, fainting, or worse death due to whatever is the cause.”

     Odd – unusual, rather. “…’kay… okay…” Nayeon helped me stand up and let me lean on her. My head felt like it’s been hammered, my throat hurts as if I am swallowing a long cactus with sharp thorns that pierced my oesophagus, and my body felt hotter than normal. I don’t know what is going on with my body, but I know this isn’t normal – I never get sick.

     The nurse in the infirmary gave me some medicine and left afterwards to assist a student who got injured while practicing for the sports festival.

     “It’s either you stayed because you want to skip class or because you don’t want to go to class.” I said to Nayeon who is sitting on a chair beside the bed I am laying on.

     “Aren’t they the same?” Nayeon replied. “Look, I’m not staying because of that but because I feel that you are _not_ just _a bit_ stubborn but you are _annoyingly_ stubborn and the nurse literally said to keep watch on you since you really don’t look so good. Heck, this is the first time I see someone look so red and with a 40 degree Celsius fever. You know you could die?”

     “It’s just a minor fever, that’s all.”

     “Didn’t you hear what I said? 40! You’re supposed to be in the hospital right now but _no_ , you decided to stay and I couldn’t believe the nurse let you stay here! Do you have hypnotic powers or something? If something bad happens to you—”

     “Oh, are you worried about me?” I asked with a sly smirk.

     Nayeon scoffed. “Don’t assume. I am only doing this just because I owe you.”

     “You do?” I asked. I couldn’t recall what I did that she owed me something. Is it about the incident in the café? No, I didn’t do anything big. “I don’t think you do, Miss Im.”

     “It’s about Sana.” She replied. I said an _oh_ as a reaction. “Like what I’ve said, you did something that helped Sana that I should’ve done years before. I really should thank you for that, thought I shouldn’t.”

     I didn’t reply and averted my gaze back to the ceiling. I now believe that I am indeed sick. I felt hot and cold and my body is aching pretty bad. This is the first time – second time – to be sick.

     Something soft touched my hand, “God, your hands are cold!” She stood up from her seat and touched my neck. I felt a sudden flow of an electric surge that made me flinch the moment her fingertips touched the skin of my neck. She leaned towards my face and our forehead touched.

     “What are you doing?” I asked.

     Nayeon went back to her seat, “That’s weird. A while ago you were hotter than the normal temperature now you are cold as ice. It’s like you’re going to have dengue or anaemia. Did this happen before already or this is the first?”

     “What, are you a doctor now?” I chuckled.

     “Just a guess with all the knowledge I got through the internet and previous experiences. You should be thankful since despite the fact I hate your guts I still have a heart to assist you even just a bit.”

     “ _Just a guess_ is a wrong diagnosis and could be very misleading. Recently I felt hot and cold, my condition could be hypothyroidism. I am sorry if you find this rude but I don’t need any assistance—I can take care of myself.”

     “Oh, you sound like a doctor.”

     “Because I am,”

     Nayeon laughed at my comment and sarcastically mimicked my response to her about my status. She only the realized that I wasn’t joking when all I did was give her a silent response and with an expressionless look on my face.

     “Wait, you’re not kidding, are you?”

     I shake my head from left and right, “No, I am not.”

     “Then… how come there’s no—”

     “No Dr. with my name? I stopped being a doctor. I took MD-PhD as my course. It is tiring but convenient at the same time. Normally it will take years for doctors to graduate but it only took me a few years and graduated with masters. I guess I am _way too_ advanced.”

     “What kind of doctor were you? Like those who takes care in a psychiatric ward?” Nayeon said with her eyebrow raised and with a silly smile.

     I laughed at her reply, “Why in the world would you think that I work in a psychiatric ward?” Nayeon only shrugged her shoulders with a giggle. “No, no. I don’t work in a psychiatric ward. I am a bit… special, you see. I used to work in Seoul’s known hospitals before I built mine. I work as a cardiologist, a paediatrician, etcetera. Mainly, I am a surgeon—I operate a lot of successful surgeries and did not miss a thing. With my talent, I could  be famous but I let—or shall I say give the credit to my colleagues instead. I don’t like the spotlight, I don’t want to be known. Fame… only gives you trouble.”

     “You think I will believe that without proof?”

     I met Nayeon’s eyes. “They say _to see is to believe_ but eyes can be deceiving. It is up to you whether to believe me or not but you can go search it up in google if you are curious.”

     In a matter of a minute, silence ate us both in the infirmary.

     “Not to pry but why did you stop?” Nayeon asked me, breaking the silence.

     I released a sigh and closed my eyes. An image of a girl laying on a bed flashed. I opened my eyes and replied, “Because… because after the years of studying and saving lives, a trauma from the past keeps coming back and kills me.” I raised my hand up to the air. “This is the hand of God—it saves lives; but this could also be the hand of death. If a doctor won’t be careful, the patient will die; if a doctor will let her emotions drive her, the patient will die. Being a doctor is a hard job. I had to differ my field just to avert myself from my traumatic pass. Somewhat being a psychologist helped but I had to stop since it keeps coming back. I became unfocused that I had to stop my work as a doctor for good  I suppose.”

     “So after that you worked as a professor,”

     I nod my head. “Yeah. I did. I took away my PhD-MD from my name and now go with just Professor Yoo Jeongyeon or just plain Jeongyeon.”

     Nayeon stretched her whole body. “At least you had fun during those years right?” I nod my head. “I bet a lot of your colleagues asked you out on a date. That happens in hospitals—doctors hitting with other doctors.”

     “Date?” I asked, confused.

     “Yeah, date. You know a boy asking a girl out to have time together just the two of them such as having dinner, watching a movie, or… whatever.” I’ve never been to a date nor people asked me to, or maybe I never really paid attention with the people around me. “That expression… you’ve never been to a date, have you?”

     I shake my head. Nayeon scoffed with this unbelievable expression on her face as if I said something wrong, “Shut up…” I didn’t reply. She told me to shut up so I didn’t. It is unlikely of me to follow someone but having this conversation with her is quiet enjoyable. Nayeon added, “I was figuratively speaking for you to shut up, but are you serious? You’ve never been into a date?”

     I replied, “In all honesty? No, not once in my life. I heard about that word but I thought everyone is talking about the day today not about hanging out. I do understand the words _going out_ so I think the two connect am I right? I’m glad I knew about that. Some of my colleagues asked me to have dinner or coffee with them but I never really said yes since I am a busy surgeon. Some didn’t even bother asking me on a _date_ maybe because I am workaholic or something’s wrong with my face.”

     “You sound old. I can’t believe you never knew what a date means. You’re a strange person, Professor Yoo.”

     “I get that a lot, Miss Im. You could ask Dahyun for confirmation, I never knew what it meant. I have no interest with it before.”

     “Before… so knowing it just now do you have interest going on a date?”  

     I paused and thought pensively. A date is two people hanging out together and that’s it, I sounds fun for two people to hang out and do things together so I suppose it is alright. “Well yeah? You two will hang out so I guess there is nothing wrong with getting to know the person you are with.”

     The bell rang. “Time is up,” Nayeon stood up from the seat.

     “Miss Im, about today, I want to thank you. I mean it—thank you. I owe you so if you need anything, any assurance, or help just call me and then I will be there.”

     She smiled at me. “That doesn’t mean it changes anything, I still hate you.” I chuckled and told her that the feeling is mutual. “All I did was help my teacher so no biggie but if you insist then I shall take the offer. Rest well professor. If you don’t feel that good, it is time to go to the hospital.” Turns out in spite of her annoying attitude it’s nice to have a conversation with her, and she’s awfully cheerful today.

     From hearing her voice, my eyes closed shut.

     —I see myself floating in the void. This is the second time the serpent seeks for my presence. I wonder what he needs from me? Maybe he is bored and wants to annoy me or maybe he finally realizes his life sucks and that he wants to give all his power to me _so that_ I can fine Kou with a single snap of my hand to end all this trouble.

     My feet touched a mirrored water. The serpent laid silently a few steps away from me. He seems… sad, or I’m misinterpreting things. I can hear his deep sighs and groans. Is he the reason why I felt sick?

     “Now what would the great sea serpent want to do with me?” I asked, crossing my arms on my chest. “Surely you know that I don’t like being called in especially if I have to meet you face to face.”

     The serpent lifted the part of his body where his face could face me, “ _The resent in your voice and words are undeniably strong and powerful even though you used such mere words._ ” He went back to lay his head on the water, “ _You look tired, Jeongyeon_.”

     I replied sarcastically, “Why wouldn’t I be? I am currently having a 40 degree Celsius fever and my body is both cold and hot. I wonder why?”

     “ _Because of me?_ ”

     “Heck yes because—” I stopped. Naua not once admit his faults nor take the blame. Just now he just did even though I am not sure if he is the one I should blame. I could still sense his power but the colour of his scales are losing somewhat losing its light. “Hey serpent, are you alright?” I asked.

     Naua groaned. “ _Why wouldn’t I be?_ ” I furrowed my eyebrows and he only gave me a snicker. He released a deep sigh with tons of smoke coming out from his nostrils. “ _Maybe. I don’t know._ ”

     “Well that’s… new.” I look around, the smoke had us surrounded. “So… what is it that you want from me?”

     “ _Jeongyeon I want to be frank with you…_ ” he faced me, “ _I—we—are running out of time. Danger is coming, another trouble is coming that will pull you away from your only goal. Until when will you start looking for her?_ ”

     “I’m doing everything okay? I’m…” I saw the disappointment in Naua’s eyes. I lowered my head, “I’m sorry. I’ve been irresponsible.” I murmured.

     “ _From all those before you, you’re the only one who seemed to forget your purpose. I couldn’t find her because I am only a soul. You are my descendant, it is your duty to find her no matter how long it takes you but that doesn’t mean you will take advantage of time and set that goal aside. Jeongyeon…_ ” Naua sighed, “ _You’re not the only one who is eager to end this, even I want to end this. Watching the world through your eyes envies me. My soul will never rest until I am with her._ ”

     “I know, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know where to start. Kou could be anywhere. I travelled, Naua—I never found her.”

     “ _But your dreams ended when you came in Seoul just like last time, from years before that and years before that it is all connected to here! Why are you running away from this place? What is in here that you have to—_ ”

     “Because she was here!” I shouted. I immediately covered my mouth. Surprised is painted on Naua’s face. I clenched my fist, “She was born here, she ruled here, and she died here. Every time I go back here I always, _always_ , remember what happened. I… I couldn’t bare seeing those memories over and over and over again.”

     “ _So you ran away to this place when you knew that the descendant is here because you remember the death of the girl you once loved before… how human—selfish._ ”

     “Naua that’s not what I mean. I couldn’t focus finding Kou’s descendant because—”

     “ _I know, I get it._ ” He interrupted me. The serpent and I never argued this long and serious before. He is eager to rest and it is up to me to give him that but here I am taking care of responsibilities I shouldn’t really focus on. “ _I hope you understand the natural order of things Naua. Time… eats us both. You have to find her fast. Human has gotten too much of you, be aware of that._ ”

     “Hey serpent, are you in pain? You look—”

     “ _—Dreadful._ ” He lonely, like me. I really did become selfish. “ _You had fun with that human girl did you? That student of yours._ ”

     “Nayeon. What about her? Want to eat her or something? She’s a gifted person—based on our observation. She’s the _one who can see_ with Mina. Either of them are qualified for it and we must know who is the gifted person between them. They are a key ingredient to whatever danger is coming.”

     “ _The one who can see. The human who has the gift to see the unseen and possesses a defence ability of a supernatural. Humans really went too far to achieve power that they event went to hunt for ancient humans._ ”

     “You know about the _one who can see_?” I asked.

     “ _The old mythic knew about them. I thought they all gone instinct? With their power to the mythic they knew that those who are born with evil will use their power for their greed. They decided to end their kind to extinction for the sake of the balance. How could there be still more of them?_ ”  

     “I never heard about them until the Korean Elder told us. I have little information about them, but all we know is their gift is important for the hunters. There is this _master_ they’re working with who is obsessed with mythic and use them as weapons or power to be us. I don’t know what they’re planning but as the protector of humans and mythic, it is my—our—duty to stop them.”

     “ _I see. You have a lot of problems on your shoulder which pulls you away from Kou._ ”

     “I know.”

     The smoke slowly vanishes. The colour of Nauas’s scales are back, seems like he only wanted someone to talk with him. He no longer sighs and no longer sighs. “You know you could’ve told me that you want someone to talk with instead of giving me a fever and put me into sleep.” 

     Naua laughed. “ _You were having fun with Nayeon. Why break the mood?_ ” My hand felt warm. “ _Our time is up, Jeongyeon. We’ll see each other soon._ ”

     —I opened my eyes. My body temperature is back to normal. I sat up and looked around—the curtains covered my bed in the infirmary and my stuff are placed neatly on the chair beside it. “I’m sure I felt someone holding my hand.” I mumbled. The time on the clock is 5 pm. My class is over and my students probably went home or went to bars the moment they heard about my absence.

     I fixed my clothes and went out of the curtains. I saw a boy with a medical coat sitting behind the nurse table. “Oh, I’m sorry I kind of overslept.” I said.

     He stood up. “Oh hi! Professor Yoo right? My name is Kai. I’m a new personnel here. How are you feeling? You can sleep all you want, only before 6pm because the infirmary will be close that time.” He offered me a handshake which I accepted.

     “Nice meeting you. I feel better now. My fever went down.” I said.

     “I’m glad to hear that. The other nurse went ahead of me since an emergency came up. I’ll go give you some medicine before you head out okay? Make sure to rest and refrain from overworking yourself.” He sat back on his seat and wrote on the ledger book about my condition and time off. “You know, student-teacher relationship is a crime.” He said which surprised me. He saw my expression and he chuckled, “I mean, I am not against with how some teachers treat their students but put the relationship in minimum. If it wasn’t me who saw you both, you two could have be in trouble.”

     “What are you talking about?” I am puzzled on what he is talking.

     “Oh right, right, you were sleeping. Well there’s this girl—I forgot her name but I think she is known in TV and here. She has this two front teeth like a bunny’s. Look I’m not a showbiz expert but she’s an actress. I think her name is —”

     I answered, “Nayeon.”

     “Yeah! Nayeon.” He added, “I looked up the security camera outside the infirmary (daily security purposes) and she went in around 4? And when I went in here to check up on you, since I got orders form my other colleague, I saw her sleeping beside your bed while holding your hand. That’s really sweet of her, you know? I never thought that young actress is into that. Also, don’t worry I won’t tell a single soul.”

     My face heated up. “W-we don’t have that kind of relationship. We are just—anyway did she bring my stuff in?” I asked.

     Kai replied, “The moment I saw you both she woke up. She was surprised and frantically explained to me the situation—it was adorable. She told me that you had a 40 degree Celsius fever and boy I was mortified when she told me you didn’t go to the hospital. That temperature can get you killed. She went to check up on you and said that your body was hot except for your hand which is pretty weir actually. She held your hand since it was the coldest (she said) and she fell asleep so that’s what happened. She went to get your stuff and left it on the chair she sat on by the way and left.” Kai gave me my medicine, “She even reminded me to not tell anyone—even you—but I do believe you have the right to know since she assisted you after all.”

     I smiled at Kai. “Thank you. I better head out now.”

     Upon walking out of the infirmary, I checked my phone. I saw a message of Dahyun saying she went with Sana to the studio and will be back before 7. Jihyo sent me a message as well saying that the Korean Elder finally responded to our request to have a talk with him thus I have to be in the café.

     I typed on my phone while walking to the parking lot. All was well until a man hit my shoulders with his. “I’m terribly sorry!” He said with a bow.

     “Oh, it’s fine.”  Observed him earnestly—he isn’t a staff, a teacher, nor a student. I sensed a strange energy coming from him but I couldn’t grab the answer to what. “Are you a visitor? I’m a professor here. Professor Yoo people call me here.”

     “Oh hi. Yes I am a visitor, Professor Yoo.”

     “I see. I couldn’t see our visitor ID though. The university is strict with visitors so I think they won’t just let anyone in without an ID.” I said, trying to catch him off guard.

     “Oh that,” he laughed. “I’m looking for Im Nayeon. I am her manager and she really needs to catch up with her schedule so you probably heard about her going to this university so—”

     “She’s my student.”

     “Great! Great. So did you see her perhaps? I kept calling her cell but it she’s not picking up.”

     I sensed the air. Her scent is no longer in the university. “She left. I was in the infirmary so my class ended early.”

     I saw the pissed expression behind the manager’s smile. The word pissed here is not as you get angry and annoyed but pissed in a way you can sense a strange kind of anger and annoyance. “I see…” his phone rang. He excused himself and turned his back to answer it. “What the hell, she’s not here. Go find her or I’m going to kill you idiots! I told you to keep eye one her; every gates of this university, every exits, she must not leave without me knowing but that bi—really? Good. I’ll contact her more and lead her there, once you see her do your job!”

     Whispering isn’t a good way to hide one’s intentions to person like me. I saw a mark on the managers neck, but before I could see its whole image he turns his attention back to me. “We found her already. Sorry for bumping into you earlier.”

     I continued my way to my car and turned the engine on as I went inside it. My phone buzz and I saw a message from an unknown number saying. _Where are you?_ No one knew about my number except for my family and some close friends. If they ever change their number they will introduce their selves first.

     I did not bother replaying to the text. I parked my car in my garage when I arrived home. I set Atom to patrol mode after changing into my casual clothes. I doubt Dahyun and I will eat in the mansion anyway.

     I decided to use my motorcycle for a faster travel to the café. The time is 5:10 pm but the sky is already turning black as if it’s already 7. The rotation of the world seems to be rotation faster than usual.

     I stopped my bike when the stoplight turned red. A heavy feeling piled within my chest. “What is wrong _Naua_? I wouldn’t know if you won’t tell me.” I went straight ahead of the road when the go signal went on. The more I follow my route to the café, the heavier my chest felt. There is something wrong, I just don’t know what.

     “ _Go,_ ” Naua whispered.

     _What?_

     “ _I said Go._ ”

     _What the heck do you think I am doing? I am on my motorcycle while speeding up in 60km/h._

     Naua did not reply. What the hell was he thinking? I am already on my way to the café he doesn’t have to annoy me about it. Seriously, he’s the one ruining our connection together.

     I heard a whisper, “ _…elp…_ ” I shake my head off to assure myself that I am not imagining things. I continued driving, there’s been a lot of traffic recently. Seoul isn’t known for that unless an incident happened or some inspections.

     “ _Help me!_ ” A white flash blinded me upfront. 

     I opened my eyes and I am no longer on the road nor I am riding my motorcycle. I am running and panting. Horror, panic, and agitation mixed all up together and drove my whole body. “Help… help… someone…” I am not in my body, this is not my body.

     Shadows appear and vanished. It is like someone or something is hunting me.

     I turn from alley to alley. Dark, smelly, isolated, the host never cared and kept running. But the more the host run, there is no end to it—it’s like the whole area is manipulated.

     I turned left and hid behind a stocked box. The host took out his phone but it was dead. “Help me… please help… what the hell is going on… someone please help!”

     A red light flashed and I saw the stop light on. I immediately pressed on the breaks to stop my motorcycle from running and hitting the passing cars from the left and right side of the street. I panted heavily and took off my helmet.

     “What the heck was that?!” I nervously asked. The fear of the host is still in me. “Who was that? What the heck is going on! This is not a normal wish. This is not a wish this is… this is a call.” It’s impossible. No one can call me.

     “ _Help!_ ” I heard the voice again. This time it’s loud and clear. “ _Someone come and help._ ”

     _This voice… it couldn’t be…_

     “ _Help!_ ”

     _Nayeon._

     “ _I’m scared. I’m scared. Someone please come and save me!_ ”

     “Where are you?” I looked around to find the source of her voice. “Come on Miss Im keep calling I need to find where you are.” The heaviness of my chest disappeared and was exchanged with wildfire spreading throughout my body.

_I feel anger, anxiety, and desperation._

     “ _Jeongyeon…_ ” I heard her voice and immediately added more of gas to . “ _Please… help me… you said you will be here when I need help… dammit…_ ”

     I drove to the sound of her voice. The wrong directions make the intensity of her voice faint, the right directions make it stronger. I need to get to her fast. “She called me. She did. How the hell was she able to call for me!”

     _Only a special being who matches with the heart of the serpent can call its name._ Taeyeon’s voice echoed in my head. Taeyeon knew about me and she had a vision about a certain gift of mine – the _call_. “A special being who matches with the heart of the serpent can call its name…” I repeated.

     I parked my car on the street and went down. Nayeon’s voice lead me here but where is she? “Come on, call me. I couldn’t save you if you don’t!” I shouted.

     I saw a van in an alleyway. I can smell a distinct scent of Chanel perfume in its direction. I ran towards it and I saw five men surrounding a captured girl. One out of the five was tying the girl’s hands from behind. I saw a clearer view when another man moved away and there I saw Nayeon. Her feet were tied up and a tape was on her mouth to prevent her from saying anything; yet I still heard her voice. Her call is strong – powerful.

     “You gave us a hard time running after you, Miss Im.” Said the one who is tying her up. “Who would have thought that the known actress is a person who can see!”

     “Shut up and keep it moving!” The person, whom I believe is the leader of the gang, said. “Our boss is waiting in HQ with the package. The bastard was working with her all the time yet he kept the information all by himself.”

     “Shouldn’t we report this to master?”

     “The boss is doing the report already. That’s why we have to stop playing around and put that actress in the van! We wasted seven cubes of matter manipulation for a girl who couldn’t even run that fast! Idiots!”

     They were about to take Nayeon when I kicked the man who supposed to carry her on the face which made him flew towards a wall with a crack.

     “What the the—” I didn’t waste any time and go through with them. They took out their guns and started shooting at me. “Hell with the sound of guns, kill her! Just who is this girl!” I snapped my fingers and everything in Seoul went dark.

     “Blackout?!” They all screamed in unison and began shooting in random directions.

     _Crap. Nayeon…_

     I knocked everyone to stop them from shooting manically everywhere to avoid casualties, especially Nayeon. The lights turned back on under my command. The men scattered on the floor – unconscious. “Well, that wasn’t what I expect them to be. Having this normal guns won’t penetrate my—” I saw a tattoo on a man’s wrist, “—skin.” I bent over to see it and left me aghast.

     _Mythic Hunters!_

     I heard a rattled behind me and I saw Nayeon who is struggling. I went towards her and cut her loose. “What took you so long!” She screamed when I took the tape away from her mouth. I can hear her heart thumping in an abnormal pace, her body quivering, and salty liquid forming her eyes.

     “Sorry, I’m late.”

     “I was so scared dammit…” Nayeon broke into tears. “So… scared…”

     I stood up. “It’s alright now. It’s over.” I took my phone and called Sungjin with the information of the hunters. I faced Nayeon, “The police will come in a few minutes so—”

     “Don’t leave me alone…” Nayeon whispered. Fear has eaten her senses. I wouldn’t know what she feels but I understand like any normal human would. She was being kidnapped and she has just ran endlessly.

     “I’ll tie these idiots or else they’ll run away for their crime. I won’t leave so don’t worry, okay?” I said, assuring her. I placed a barrier around the area before the fight so that no humans will know about it. Sungjin is aware of it thus he went to the scene with mythic officers. It will be troublesome if the incident will be reported on TV and online. Based on their conversation, the master still has no idea Nayeon is a qualified person for the _one who can see_.

     I sat beside Nayeon after tying the hunters. “What a troublesome bunch,” I said. “They’ll wake up once the police arrive. I just knocked them out for a bit to stop shooting around like total jerks.”

     Nayeon has stopped crying as well. She finally calmed down. “You look dead,” I said.

     “I’m still pretty though.” She said with a hoarse voice. I scoffed with a smile. “What are you doing?” She asked me when I took off my leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

     I replied. “You were shaking.”

     No one spoke after that. Though I know Nayeon will ask or tell me something and she’s only hesitating to say it. “I never thought you will come.” She said. “You said if I need assistance you will come. When those men came and cornered me, I was scared. I thought I was going to die so I was desperate and scared that I called you. I was an idiot for calling you in my brain when you couldn’t even hear it. I knew you wouldn’t come, how could you? You don’t know where I am. But here… here you are—beat up five men with guns like it was nothing.”

     “I get that a lot,” is the only thing I can say. “My debt is repaid.”

     Sungjin arrived. I told him what happened and introduced him to Nayeon. I told her that he will take care of everything else and no news in the internet and TV will spread. The men woke up and realized who we are but they couldn’t say anything thanks to Sungjin’s ability. “I need to know where their boss is.” I said to Sungjin. He gave me permission so I went in the minds of these disgusting humans. “Odd. JYP Entertainment.” I mumbled.

     “Jeongyeon,” I turned my back. Nayeon went to me. “My manager.”

     “Excuse me?”

     “My manager kept bugging me about meeting him in a store. I was… I left school early when I received it. I find it odd for him to send me the message so I… I didn’t go immediately and I stayed with a… friend. Then another message and call came from him insisting me to go so I did and I went into this store which I’ve never been before (quiet odd actually) and found these men so I ran out of the back door and kept running and running. It was like… an endless alleyway. My manager set all of this…”

     “Thank you for the information, Miss Im. We’ll take care of things from now on.” Sungjin said. Nayeon smiled at us before proceeding to the police car.

     “Miss Im,” I called. She turned her back to face me. “Please inform your agency about having a new manager. You need it. Sungjin will take care of the rest so you might have a new manager in a span of weeks.”

     After Nayeon left, I transferred myself to the entertainment building. I stayed outside a donut store and waited for my little friend to go outside. Few minutes he did and went to his car with the phone on his ear.

     “Where are those idiots! I have to send a report to my superior!” He complained.

     “Something wrong, friend?” I asked. He flinched out of surprise.

     “Professor Yoo? What brings you here?” He asked. I didn’t answer. The power went off. Only the moon and star illuminated us. My eyes went gold and his eyes  pened wide. “I don’t believe it. _Bakunawa_ in the flesh!”

     I grabbed him by the collar with speed and hit him on his own car, “How do you know about me?”

     “Oh we know about you alright. _All_ the mythic in this world—we know all about them.” He laughed manically. His tattoo hours ago… he’s a mythic hunter and he knew about Nayeon. He was watching her closely. “We know the real Gods exists!”

     “Where is your master,” I growled.

     “My master is…” he smiled, “everywhere.”

     His car turned into ashes. He looked behind me, then I saw fear in his eyes. His fear isn’t that strong, but a small fear can grow him out. “Your records are no longer in this world. Now answer my questions or I will kill you without a trace. Where is your master, what in the world do you hunters want, what do you know about the _one who can see_ and what does it have to do with Nayeon and Mina!”

     The man laughed. “So you knew about Im Nayeon. A powerful being enraged with it. I presume you killed my men and saved her. My master knew Mina isn’t the one my we’ve been looking for, but Nayeon?” He chuckled. “Master will soon find out about her and once my master does, we will have her no matter what. No matter what you do you will never succeed! The dawn of humans and monsters had barely begun! Remember this, oh great and mighty _Bakunawa_ , your kind will never be safe. You are the special ingredient to a whole new world!” His body softened like slime. I released my hold of him and then he turned into water.

     “He chose to kill himself,” I mumbled.

     I took out my phone, “Jihyo, we need to talk.”

 

 

Jihyo

 

 **Working 24/7 everyday (3 times per week to set the exaggeration aside) is something I don’t complain.** Workaholic is known between me and Jeongyeon so work is not in question when it comes to our responsibilities. My sister has a lot on her shoulders and it is my duty to lessen those burdens. I do all the minor to moderate problems while she takes care of major problems. I am adamant and love to deal with all the hard tasks at work, except for one—

     “Are you serious?” I spat while rubbing the bridge of my nose. “I’ve been working in this entertainment for God knows how long—organizing and keeping everything in balance _and_ order—and you give me this? Adjusted dates!” A copy of our adjusted next assignments scattered on our table in the conference room.

     “Sorry, team leader. We are short on personnel so we thought about why not ask assistance with the partied entertainment? The company isn’t that full of workers since we fell on debt. Not to mention one of the leads is currently resting after an incident so we have to adjust some days for the shoot.” One of the members of my team said.

     “Yes. We are all working hard, so as you, but there are times we must depend on others as well. We are all crammed the first time after 5 years. This time it is uncontrollable we had to move schedule and ask for more people. This is a huge movie and we were hired to do it.”

     I released a sigh. “You guys know how much I love to work and some issues to take care of but, guys are you serious? We can’t just move our schedule 3 days after. It will affect a lot of interviews, tours, fan signs, and shootings.”

     “We know but—”

     I raised my head as a sign of halt, “I know, I know. The movie is important.” I caressed the back of my name and picked up the drafts. “We already have the access for the tours, the concerts, the shootings, and whatsoever that are important. I just hope our clients will understand that the main priority right now is the movie since if it will go well, we might be able to keep the company from running.”

     The Vice President knocked on the door. We all bowed to him when he entered, “How’s it going in here?”

     “We’re… adjusting.” I replied with an unsure smile.

     “Well, that’s good to hear after the sudden move of schedule. I only came here to check up on your team Miss Park and to apologize as well for the late news.” He said. “Also, did you already contact JYPE for Mina’s first day of shooting (which is today)? We really need updates from her so that we can start with the film. We are a week behind schedule.” Then he left.

     “Did he just say, Mina? As in Myoui Mina?” I asked my crew.

     “Yeah,” one of them replied. “She’s one of the actresses. Don’t tell me you had no idea.”

     I shake my head, “Well I was transferred here two days ago after your previous team leader resigned so how in the world would I know? He didn’t even give me the records when I asked for it.”

     We went to the place where we will shoot the scene of the movie. I work in a company where we handle movie shooting and such. “Alright everyone keep those camera still and make sure the angle matches up with the directors order. If there are issues contact me immediately.” I said to the personnel in the scene.

     “Miss Myoui is coming!” Someone in the crew shouted. Everyone went to their assigned roles.

     I wasn’t expecting to be in a same place as her, and working with her. I’ll take this as an advantage to our purpose about her relation with the mythic. If she has the ability to identify mythic, we must have her on our side.

     “Welcome, Miss Myoui. My name is Park Jihyo the team leader of today’s crew. If you have any concerns please do contact me and we’ll work it all out.” I greeted with a bow.

     “Thank you, Jihyo.” She replied. Her voice is calming. It is different from TV, she’s… angel-like.

     We watch her walk towards her tent with the other casts. She is poised, gentle, kind, and nice as every had said who worked with her. “She’s indeed what they describe on TV and interviews.” I said.

     “She’s currently looking for a qualified manager in entertainments.” One of the crew said. “There’s a long list who volunteered from entertainments in and out of South Korea and yet she declined them all.”  

     “Well she has a high standard.” I said.

     “And pretty much _loaded_. Like really loaded. That girl can buy a heritage sight if she wanted to.”

     “But she won’t be able to since it is under the government.”

     We went back to our purpose. The process of shooting the film is going on smoothly. There were no delays that we were expecting and the actors did their roles well. There were some bloopers but it gave us a laugh. Mina mostly had them and she get scolded by the director in a way one scolds an infant—gently to make it short.

     “Good work everybody!” I said. 5:00pm – we finished the day right on schedule and we started to fix our stuff. I checked the equipment with the list on my clipboard. With my ability to hear minds and secrets, I heard Mina’s conversation with her assistant.

     “I received a letter from ** Entertainment about recommending their top manager for the role,” the assistant said to her. “Are you going to check—”

     “No. I don’t think whoever that person is would fit the role.” Mina replied. “There are people who matched up with my standards but (weird for me to say this) _special_ to be more exact is someone I need. Someone who enjoys work—like Park Jihyo.”

     I dropped my clipboard. “Are you alright team leader?” A crew asked.

     “Yes. Just slipped from my hand.” Me? Why would she want me to be her manager? I’ve never had the intention of becoming one. But wouldn’t that be a huge advantage since I am close with her? But I just can’t leave the company, can I? Of all people, why me? We barely know each other. Could it be she saw right through me?

     “I see things, I know things, that normal humans cannot see.” Someone said behind me. Startled, I turned my back to face the mysterious person and my back hit the stocked containers (which some fell on my head) during the process.

     “Are you alright?” Mina asked with concern.

     I replied, “Oh I am fine, Miss Myoui. I’m just a bit clumsy today. You don’t have to worry about me.”

     “I want to be straight with you. Yes, I know that you have abilities, Jihyo.” Mina said. “I just know from the moment I first met your eyes. I can help you with your questions, but I need you close to me. I want you to be my manager.”

     I got caught off guard. Before I could even reply she interrupted me.

     “I talked with your company president during the first break and he, despite not willing to hand you over due to your personal decision, agreed with my terms.” She showed me her conversation with the president in Kakao, “Also I am willing to give three times more of the profit your company makes in a year just to have you. A single call to my assistant in the US will immediately transfer the money to your company if you say yes. You don’t have to worry about the backlash you will receive from the media and your company (if ever there will be, which I doubt) since it will be taken care of. To add, you will be receiving more than half a million Korean won per month from me and I can offer you more if it is still not enough. So to make it short Miss Park I will do anything just to have you—I can _buy_ anything. Questions?”

     I was left agape. Mina looks and acts like a proper lady born with a gold spoon but when she is serious she turns into a desperate girl who uses money to have anything she wants and wouldn’t stop at nothing to have it—a spoiled girl positioned between the good and the bad.

     Mina took my silence as our agreement. She took out her phone and that’s just it, she sent the money to the company just for her to possess me. Though she could’ve just asked me to be her manager since I would be willing. That way she could’ve saved her treasures.

     “Why me?” I asked, in the middle of processing what just happened.

     “Because I know what you seek and I know your kind can answer my questions. I have the ability to see and know—I possess half the power your kind is looking out for.” She replied, “I know who is the _one who can see_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Subscribe so that you won't miss updates, and Bookmark to see where you left off! I'm open for feedbacks :)


End file.
